


Чёрно-розовое перо

by tea_mars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Pirates, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_mars/pseuds/tea_mars
Summary: Однажды маленькая девочка по собственной воле попадает к пиратам, в лице которых обретает новую семью, давно отобранную у неё. Она взрослеет, и её чувства тесно сплетаются с двумя лидерами семьи - с братьями Донкихот. Совсем скоро ей придётся сделать трудный выбор: долг или глубокая симпатия.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Original Character(s), Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1. Девочка и пираты. Розовое перо.  
Часть 1**

Эта ночь стала роковой для всех жителей маленького никому не известного города на одном из островов Норт Блю. Город горел. Земля окрасилась алыми цветами крови, чёрное покрывало неба заслонили яркие вспышки огня. Людские крики, стоны, мольбы о помощи разгорались с новой силой, разносясь по округе. Люди пытались бежать, спрятаться от пожара, в панике и спешке падая с ног и тлея в кровавом огне. Всё началось внезапно, ночью, когда мирные жители спали и были застигнуты врасплох. В один миг весь город начал пылать, не оставляя в живых никого и ничего. Огонь был беспощаден, и в скором времени он уничтожил это безобидное, ни в чём не повинное место, не оставив в живых ни одну душу.

Однако всё-таки в этом ужасном пожаре сумела выжить одна маленькая тринадцатилетняя девочка. Её имя звучало коротко и просто – Юки, единственное, что ей оставили от родителей. Страшные картины сегодняшней ночи теперь навсегда глубоко врезались в её сознание. Девочке повезло не оказаться в городе на момент возгорания, так как в это время она уходила за город, чтобы принести воды домой с реки по приказу своих хозяев. Юки была служанкой в доме богатых дворян, которые всегда относились к ней с пренебрежением и даже жестокостью. В шесть лет её похитили из родного дома и продали богатеям из другого моря, после чего она не могла даже сбежать от своей новой семьи, находиться в которой для неё было в тягость. За свою пока что ещё не долгую жизнь девочка успела натерпеться и получить уйму жизненных уроков.

Юки медленно шагала от города. За её спиной разгорался пожар, а голоса людей всё больше приглушались. Шок поразил её сознание, словно кинжалом, отчего маленькая девочка еле переставляла ноги. Её глаза остекленели, жизнь в них будто замерла. Она не надеялась ни на какое спасение, она понимала, что никто не придёт забрать её. Она была лишена какой-либо надежды, поэтому безжизненно передвигалась в неизвестном ей направлении, лишь бы отдалиться от тех больных криков и стонов, что преследовали её.

Так в скором времени она выбралась к пристани, располагавшейся поодаль от пылающего города. В свете лишь пары уличных старых фонарей, что горели здесь, Юки заметила очертания корабля, медленно раскачивающегося на тёмных волнах, и услышала негромкие голоса. Она и не думала встретить кого-то, поэтому сначала немного испугалась и притаилась.

– Молодой господин, нам пора уже уплывать! Где Вы? – призывал незнакомый женский голос с палубы корабля.

– Скоро могут нагрянуть дозорные! – оповещал другой незнакомый мужской голос.

Юки не знала зачем, но она вышла из-за деревьев и направилась в сторону того корабля, откуда слышала голоса. В маленькой напуганной девочке появилась доля той самой надежды, которую у неё отобрали семь лет назад, доля надежды на спасение. Она боялась, но всё равно шагала туда, к незнакомым людям. Что ей ещё оставалось? Ей некуда было теперь идти. Если они убьют её, значит, так тому и быть. Так она подумала.

Когда она оказалась под светом фонарей, она стала заметна для них.

– Эй, эй, там что, ребёнок? – обратил на неё своё внимание один из людей, находившихся на палубе, что разговаривал, будто бы в нос. Девочка вздрогнула и приостановила свой несмелый шаг.

– Ребёнок? Она из того города? – у борта показалась женщина, чьи очертания причёски в темноте казались очень причудливыми и странными. – Разве кто-то сумел выжить?

– Нехорошо, нехорошо! Эй, эй, если Доффи узнает, что кому-то удалось спастись, он будет очень зол!

Этих двоих охватила паника. Юки без понимания смотрела на них и не знала, что ей делать. Девочка хотела попроситься к ним на корабль, но почему-то по разговору этих двоих поняла, что в их планы не входило спасать выживших. Тут со спины на неё упала огромная тень, и она почувствовала чужое подавляющее присутствие.

– Йола, Требол, в чём тут дело? – услышала она незнакомый мужской голос за спиной.

Юки резво обернулась. Перед собой она увидела очень высокого мужчину в изогнутых солнцезащитных очках с красными линзами, а на его плечи была накинута большая длинная шуба из розового оперения. Он показался ей устрашающим, она почувствовала ужасную тяготящую ауру, поэтому несчастная девочка заранее приготовилась к худшему.

– Молодой господин, – так те двое с корабля обратились к этому мужчине, – эта девчонка пришла из пылающего города! Похоже, ей удалось выжить!

Мужчина опустил голову и взглянул на Юки, что уже несколько секунд неотрывно глазела на него. Она была такой маленькой, по сравнению с ним, стояла у его ног и задирала голову вверх, чтобы увидеть, с каким выражением лица он смотрит на неё, несчастную, нуждающуюся в чьей-либо помощи.

– Что будем с ней делать? – спрашивал один из находившихся на борту, которого звали Требол. – Убьём её? Ну, ну, мы её убьём, Доффи? – он был будто бы в предвкушении, в нетерпении.

Почему-то Юки не испугалась этих слов. Девочка думала, что готова сейчас принять смерть. Ведь больше для неё не существовало ничего. Мужчина в солнцезащитных очках пристально смотрел на неё с холодом и безразличием. Юки казалось, что одно его резкое движение способно сейчас лишить её жизни. Но она нашла в себе смелость заговорить с ним, и тогда в ночной тишине раздался жалостливый детский голосок:

– Можно мне... уплыть с вами?

На борту те двое прибывали в негодовании, после этого вопроса. Они всё причитали: «Как она посмела заговорить с молодым господином, да ещё и проситься на его корабль?!». Юки не хотела их слушать, она смотрела лишь на мужчину в шубе в ожидании ответа и с досадой понимала, что не хочет слышать отказ. Ей стало очень страшно, когда она подумала о том, что пойти ей некуда. Вмиг она отчаялась. Ей стало страшно остаться одной на сгоревшем острове.

– Пожалуйста, возьмите меня с собой! – умоляющим голосом произнесла Юки, подойдя ближе на шаг к тому устрашающему незнакомцу.

Но мужчина её проигнорировал и прошёл мимо, направившись к кораблю. Юки растерялась. Она поняла, что уплыть с этими людьми – единственный шанс сейчас убежать из этого места, который она может упустить. Её ещё больше охватило желание выжить. Поэтому она кинулась вслед за мужчиной в шубе.

– Отчаливаем! – приказал он тем двоим, когда подошёл к подъёмной лестнице, ведущей на борт его корабля.

– Нет, не уходите! – просила Юки, у которой невольно начали наворачиваться слёзы. – Мне некуда идти, помогите мне! Не оставляйте меня, пожалуйста!

С этими словами она попыталась ухватиться за шубу незнакомца, но у неё получилось лишь оторвать одно розовое перо с неё. Почувствовав это, мужчина остановился и обернулся к ней вновь. На корабле те двое в этот момент предвкушали смерть маленькой девочки, застыли и нетерпеливо ждали казни. Юки же сжимала в маленькой ручке это розовое пёрышко и утирала слёзы, тихо бормоча:

– Если не хотите брать меня с собой... тогда убейте!

Юки попыталась успокоиться и с решимостью взглянула на мужчину. Она хотела показать всю свою готовность к худшему; попыталась выразить то, что жить ей уже не зачем. Но в этот момент от мужчины в шубе она услышала то, что уже и не рассчитывала услышать.

– Если не боишься пиратов, тогда поднимайся на корабль, – сказал он и указал на лестницу, вмиг расплывшись в странной улыбке.

После этой фразы Йола и Требол прибывали в ещё большем шоке. Юки не поверила своим ушам – ей разрешили подняться на корабль! Поняв, что тот маленький огонёк надежды всё-таки может перерасти в бушующее пламя, маленькая девочка подумала, что ещё сумеет спастись. Не раздумывая, она кинулась вверх по лестнице на корабль, от радости и волнения совершенно забыв даже поблагодарить этих людей. А в руке она всё сжимала то розовое перо.

– Доффи, ты с ума сошёл?! – обрёл дар речи Требол. – Зачем ты позволил ей плыть с нами?

– Неужели она разжалобила молодого господина? – удивилась Йола. – Вот ведь чего не ждали!

– А разве нам не нужны люди в команду? – говорил мужчина всё с той же странной, точно бы коварной улыбкой, подымаясь на корабль. – Она может нам пригодиться. Давайте сделаем из неё члена семьи.

– Члена семьи?! – удивились Требол и Йола в один голос.

Мужчина прошагал мимо них, тихо смеясь себе под нос. Он оглядел палубу в поисках нового пассажира, но почему-то нигде не увидел девочки. Тогда все трое услышали тихое сопение в тёмном углу у лестницы. Юки мгновенно провалилась в сон, совершенно не задумываясь о месте. Сейчас она была похожа на маленького рыжего котёнка.

– Уснула? Ничего себе! Так быстро! Разве можно так? Эй, эй, можно? Ну, ну! – заверещал Требол.

Ухмыльнувшись, мужчина в солнцезащитных очках и в шубе из перьев прошёл вверх по лестнице, перед этим отдав приказ своим подчинённым сходить с якоря и отправляться в путь. После он скрылся в одной из кают. А маленькая Юки уже забылась, предавшись сновидениям. Сейчас все насущные проблемы были ею забыты, усталость взяла верх, и сон окутал её с головой. Она хотела забыть тот кошмар, что видела сегодня вновь.


	2. Глава 1. Девочка и пираты. Розовое перо. Часть 2

Когда солнечные лучи добрались до лица Юки, девочке пришлось открыть глаза. Проснувшись, она поняла, что лежит поверх чем-то наполненных мешков на мягких подушках, которые, по-видимому, положили ей во время сна. Слух ласкал шелест морских волн и тихие мелодичные крики чаек, круживших наверху над главной мачтой. Спустя пару секунд, после того как девочка пришла в себя, она вспомнила ночные события, узнала тот самый корабль, на котором ей удалось уплыть с острова. Перед её глазами плыли облака по раскинувшемуся над синим морем голубому небу. Юки впервые была в море, и ощущения свежего морского воздуха ей пришлось по душе. По близости никого не было видно, но как только она сделала пару шагов на палубу, из-за угла тут же появился Требол и заверещал:

– Эй, эй, проснулась, проснулась! Девчонка проснулась!

Он начал неуклюже скакать с ноги на ногу. Сейчас Юки разглядела его повнимательней, но лучше бы она этого не делала. От одного вида низко свисавших из его носа соплей ей поплохело, при этом он ещё старался подобраться своим лицом к её лицу как можно ближе и с любопытством заглянуть в него. Юки пятилась и отворачивалась в отвращении.

– Какая странная девочка, – всё не успокаивался Требол. – Не убежала от нас, попросилась на корабль. Совсем не боишься за свою жизнь, а?

– Отойди, – сморщилась Юки и попятилась назад.

– Эй, эй, не дерзи мне, я один из лидеров семьи! Будешь неподобающе со мной говорить – скину тебя за борт. Со мной шутки плохи, хо-хо! – важно заявил сопливый, шмыгнув носом. – И вот ещё: Доффи хочет тебя видеть.

– Доффи? – не понимала Юки. Но она быстро вспомнила, что так Требол обращался к тому мужчине в оперённой шубе, который, по-видимому, был у них здесь главным. – Ты про пернатого дяденьку?

– Ой-ой, смотри не назови его так в его присутствии! – укорил её сопливый, снова подобравшись очень близко. И снова Юки поплохело от этого.

– Да поняла я, поняла, – она отбежала на три шага назад, лишь бы подальше от его соплей.

Девочка немного опасалась находиться рядом с этим незнакомцем, который не только пугал неизвестностью, но и отвращал своим видом. Она уже сама не могла понять, как могла вчера так ухватиться надеждой за таких людей. В её памяти так же всплыло слово «пираты», произнесённое тем мужчиной в розовой шубе, и девочке стало немного не по себе на секунду. Но терять ей было уже нечего. Пираты – так пираты!

Вместе с Треболом Юки пошла к здешнему хозяину, который вчера щедро позволил ей плыть с ними. Каким же всё-таки приятным был шелест морских волн, буйный шум прибоя! Юки не переставала обращать на это своё внимание, так как это словно уносило её совсем в другой, незнакомый для неё мир, который жутко хотелось изучить. Требол привёл её к каюте на самой высокой палубе и оставил у дверей, напоследок наставив:

– Только не вздумай сболтнуть какую-нибудь глупость, иначе Доффи будет очень, очень зол! Поняла? Ты поняла?

– Да всё я поняла, – покосилась на него Юки, как на умалишённого. И что за странный парень!

– Хотя... лучше сболтни, – чуть подумав, сказал сопливый. – Хоть за борт тебя выбросить можно будет. Точно, точно! Я выброшу тебя за борт, когда Доффи отдаст такой приказ!

И пару раз неприлично хрюкнув носом, он уполз вниз по ступенькам и ещё долго по-дурацки хохотал во всеуслышание. Юки поморщилась, похмурилась, показала ему в спину язык и решилась-таки войти в каюту. С трудом открыв большие массивные двери, которые были слишком огромны по сравнению с её детским ростиком, она оказалась внутри.

Глазам её открылась большая светлая комната с вереницей окон, обставленная очень дорогой мебелью: дорогие диваны и кресла с большими пуховыми подушками, торшеры, большие застеклённые шкафы, среди которых – бары, а так же, помимо всего этого, пол был устелен дорогими коврами. Юки удивилась, какими же богатыми были эти пираты! Взгляд её, после обвода глазами комнаты, упал на говорящего по Дэн-Дэн Муши капитана этой команды пиратов. Тот самый мужчина в изогнутых солнцезащитных очках был всё в той же своей розовой шубе из перьев и казался девочке всё таким же подозрительно устрашающим. Он сидел, закинув ноги на стол, спиной к девочке и, не замечая её присутствия, говорил по передатчику:

– Не делай ничего без меня. Да, мы уже на пути к штабу. Я сам решу это дело, просто дождись моего приезда, Диаманте.

Тут массивные двери за спиной девочки закрылись со звучным лязгом замочной скважины, и мужчина резво обернулся на звук. Увидев на пороге своего кабинета немного растерянную маленькую девочку, мужчина широко ухмыльнулся, как он делал это и вчера, сказав собеседнику на другом конце провода:

– Я кладу трубку. У меня маленькая гостья, – и повесил трубку Дэн-Дэн Муши на передатчик, несмотря на то, что оттуда в конце послышались недоумённые вопросы.

Юки немного бросило в пот, потому что она не знала, чем может для неё обернуться эта встреча. Но вмиг маленькая девочка поняла, что должна показать отсутствие страха, готовность к худшему. Ведь к худшему она действительно была готова. Мужчина в розовой шубе теперь сел лицом к ней, сложив руки в замочек перед лицом, и внимательно изучал её глазами. Юки всё не могла понять, почему он всё время улыбается, и улыбка эта была не то коварной, не то сумасшедшей.

– Ну? – вдруг произнёс он, нарушив тишину, во время которой они изучали друг друга взглядами. – И как же тебя зовут?

Спустя пару секунд неловкого и немного боязливого молчания, малышка представилась:

– Юки.

– Ну и зачем же ты, Юки, такая маленькая и испуганная, попросилась на пиратский корабль?

– Я должна была как-то убраться с того острова, – честно отвечала Юки с выражением лица, полным отсутствия веры в жизнь.

– Разве там не было твоей семьи?

– Нет. Всю мою семью убили семь лет назад, а меня продали богатой семье с этого острова. Я хотела, чтобы всё именно так и закончилось.

Мужчина был очень удивлён ответом. Девочка говорила открыто и без скрытности, его поразило это. Такая ещё маленькая, но уже повидавшая в своей жизни ад. Это быстро вызвало довольную широкую улыбку на его губах.

– Вот как... – протянул он. – А я уже успел подумать, что ты ненавидишь нас за то, что пришлось сжечь тот город.

– Честно?.. Я была вам рада вчера. Единственные люди, у которых в этом краю я увидела корабль. У меня появилась надежда, мне хотелось уплыть оттуда. Потому что меня пугала мысль о том, что кто-то из моих хозяев мог выжить. Я не хотела возвращаться в тот ад. Не хотела...

Она сжала свои маленькие кулачки и опустила голову. Тяжело было говорить об этом, но она отчаянно старалась держаться, чтобы не показаться сломленной духом. Ведь, думала она, если эти люди и вправду пираты, она не должна показывать слабость. Боялась, что убьют. Ещё вчера не боялась, а сегодня уже трясутся колени.

– Эй, – обратился к ней мужчина, и Юки подняла на него глаза. Он указывал на противоположное от его стола кресло со словами: – Пройди и сядь.

– С-спасибо, – нерешительно поблагодарила девочка и сделала так, как он сказал.

Она никогда не сидела на чём-то столь мягком. Даже живя в богатом доме, ни разу не садилась ни на диван, ни в кресла, так как ей это строго запрещали. Мужчина смотрел на неё и тихо смеялся себе под нос всё с той же широкой ухмылкой, как вдруг спросил:

– И что ты будешь делать дальше? Попросишь нас подкинуть тебя куда-нибудь.

– Я не хочу куда-нибудь. Я вообще никуда не хочу. Мне некуда идти. Уже давным-давно некуда, – её голос отдавал холодом и печалью.

– Тогда, может быть... – сказал мужчина в солнцезащитных очках, успев завесить интригу, – присоединишься к пиратам Донкихота?

– Пираты... Донкихота? – переспросила девочка, подняв ошарашенные глаза на него.

– Если, конечно, ты не боишься, – мужчина всё продолжал тихо посмеиваться в нос. – Я никого не буду держать, я лишь принимаю всех желающих. Если ты захочешь убежать, сможешь сделать это в любой момент.

– Вы предлагаете мне стать членом Вашей команды? – Юки была крайне ошарашена таким предложением и смотрела на мужчину широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Нет, членом моей семьи.

Пусть и с этой странной улыбкой, но звучали эти слова для Юки с невероятной теплотой. «Семья»... Когда в последний раз она вообще слышала это слово? Когда в последний раз она ощущала себя её частью? Она уже и не помнила. И от одной мысли о том, что это чувство может вернуться, она поддавалась согласию больше и больше.

– В твоих глазах столько боли и страданий. Я бы вырастил из тебя отличную подчинённую.

– Вы разрешаете мне остаться у Вас насовсем? На... всегда? – её губы задрожали.

– Хочешь – называй это так.

Девочку охватил шок, радостная дрожь. Она просто не верила своим ушам! Радоваться ей, или же наоборот? Это могло показать ей только время. Окажутся ли они такими же, как её предыдущие хозяева, или же станут для неё заменой родной семьи, она могла только гадать. Но сейчас разве было до этого? Юки спрыгнула с кресла, не в силах усидеть на месте от такой новости, и взглянула на мужчину наполнявшимися слезами глазами, такими радостными, такими сияющими.

– Спасибо Вам! Спасибо! – разразилась она, чуть не бросившись к нему, но сумела удержать себя от этого. Её маленькое сердечко неистово билось о рёбра. – Спасибо, перна!.. ой... – она быстро себя остановила, вспомнив, что нельзя сболтнуть такое капитану этого корабля. Юки замешкалась. – А Вы... Можно узнать, как Вас зовут? – спросила она, чуть смутившись, и её щёки стали пунцовыми.

Мужчина улыбнулся и наконец-таки назвался:

– Донкихот Дофламинго.

– Какое сложное имя! – удивлённо воскликнула девочка. – А ведь тот сопливый называет Вас просто «Доффи».

– Требол – один из лидеров семьи, ему простительно такое обращение ко мне, – объяснил Дофламинго, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

– Вы же... капитан, верно? – убедилась Юки.

– Да, капитан пиратов Донкихота и глава семьи Донкихот, – расплывшись в довольной улыбке, ответил мужчина.

– Какая-то маленькая у Вас команда, – хотела зацепить его Юки, но...

– Ха, те двое, которые норовят выбросить тебя за борт, – это ещё не вся семья.

– Правда? Ох, тогда прошу прощения, – девочка смутилась и опустила голову.

Тут Дофламинго заметил, что она теребит в руке что-то маленькое, розовое. Он не мог не узнать перо от своей шубы, по-видимому, то, что она оторвала вчера по случайности, когда пыталась его остановить. Он удивился тому, что она не выкинула его, и спросил, указав на розовое перо:

– Тебе это нужно?

– А? – Юки растерялась и подняла перо в раскрытой ладони. – Ах, это... Ну... Я... – девочка очень заметно смутилась и, долго не решавшись, ответила: – Оно мне... нравится, вот.

Дофламинго подумал, что ослышался, но нет. Он с вопросом смотрел на неё, не понимая, что такого особенного в этом маленьком пёрышке.

– Я никогда не видела таких перьев, – поясняла Юки, чуть снизив голос и любуясь пером. – Оно розовое... Я такие видела только у редких птиц на картинках в книжках. Очень красиво.

Мужчина был поражён её ответом. Ещё минуту назад она выглядела мрачной, но теперь в её глазах Дофламинго наблюдал возрождённый огонёк надежды. Почему она так тепло улыбается, глядя на это простое розовое перо? Он не мог понять, это пока что сложно поддавалось его восприятию. Однако он всё же сумел почувствовать, что эта девочка не совсем обычная.

– Что ж, – широкая улыбка снова расплылась на его губах, – твоё дело, что оставлять, а что – нет. Мне даже приятно в какой-то степени.

Юки только улыбнулась ему и спрятала перо за спину. Этот человек больше не казался ей страшным. Немного пугал своей вечно растянутой странной улыбкой, но, в целом, она перестала бояться его столь сильно. Может, её разум был затуманен счастливым для неё предложением с его стороны? Но девочка не думала об этом.

Тут с вежливым стуком в двери заглядывают Йола и Требол. Женщину с очень специфической причёской и в цветастом платье звали Йола. Она была не особо красива внешне, а её волосы больше напоминали давно использованный веник. Несмотря на это, вся она была очень яркая и, наверное, хотела выглядеть прекрасно таким образом. Она спросила у Дофламинго:

– Молодой господин, уже можно?

– Что можно? – не понимал тот.

– Ну, ну! – гундосил Требол в нос. – Можно нам уже выкинуть эту малявку за борт, Доффи?

– Давайте избавимся от неё? – предложила Йола. – От ребёнка будут одни проблемы!

Юки смотрела на них с вызовов, нахмурившись, и совсем не боялась этого. Как же эти двое её уже успели раздражить своим пренебрежительным отношением к ней! Требол и Йола тоже в ответ прожигали её взглядом, поражавшиеся «этой вопиющей детской наглости».

– Йола, Требол, – обратился вдруг к ним Дофламинго, снова закинувший ноги на стол на манер правителя. Те двое перевели взгляд на коварную улыбку капитана, который оповестил: – С сегодняшнего дня она – ваш младший товарищ.

– Что-о-о-о-о?! – Йола в шоке пятится назад.

– Чего? Доффи, ты взял её в семью?! – ошалел Требол. – Обалдеть, у меня аж сопли потекли!

– Она же совсем зелёная! – Йола ворвалась в кабинет, отпихнув в сторону Требола, который перевернулся на спину и не мог подняться. – Молодой господин, зачем нам дети? Разве от них будет толк?

– Йола, ты меня огорчаешь, – улыбка исчезла, и Дофламинго сделался серьёзным, даже немного строгим. – Ты подвергаешь сомнениям мои указания? Кто, по-твоему, принимает в семье решения, кого брать, а от кого избавляться?

Женщина опешила и попятилась. В этот момент Юки наблюдала, как та вмиг стала послушной и перестала перечить решениям господина.

– Вы, молодой господин... Вы принимаете. Ваши решения всегда правильные, – покорно ответила она.

Маленькая девочка уже понимала, что в этой семье все не просто уважают своего капитана – они будто преклоняются перед ним, беспрекословно, но своевольно. Столь сильное уважение вызвало у Юки много вопросов, которые она озвучивать не стала.

– Я хочу, чтобы она выросла в нужного мне человека, – говорил Дофламинго про новичка. – Воспитаем из неё настоящего члена семьи Донкихот. Этот ребёнок может стать нам полезным.

Йола тяжело вздохнула, а где-то за порогом до сих пор слышались кряхтения Требола, его копошения и судорожные крики о помощи. Но Юки ему помогать не хотела из вредности, а Йола просто потому, что игнорировала все его крики.

– Эй, ты! – вдруг окликнула она маленькую Юки приказным тоном. – Раз ты теперь у нас младший член семьи, значит, должна подчиняться старшим. Поэтому... Пошла и помогла одному из лидеров подняться, живо!

Но Юки, назло ей, да и по своему собственному желанию, убежала от неё к Донкихоту и спряталась за его спину. Потом, появившись из-за его большой розовой шубы одной половинкой своего лица, надув губы, надменным тоном она заявила:

– Я не хочу тебя слушаться. Я буду слушать только его! – и дёрнула мужчину за шубу.

Йола осталась обескуражена и растоптана в пух и прах. А Дофламинго рассмеялся и обратился к Юки, которая всё не отпускала его шубу из рук и сверлила недовольным взглядом Йолу:

– Действительно, Юки, иди, помоги Треболу.

– Я? – удивилась девочка, взглянув на него снизу вверх. Каким же он всё-таки был высоким! Она выпустила из рук перья его шубы и расстроено выдохнула, поплётшись к дверям: – Ладно.

И Йола не забыла наградить её пинком в спину, когда девочка проходила мимо, и та улетела ничком на палубу с громким «Ауч!». После женщина осталась отомщена и полностью довольна собой.

– Я покажу этой малявке, как старших уважать надо! – заявила она в победоносной позе. – Она у меня не забалует!

Девочка, кажется, не собиралась возвращаться за тем, чтобы ответить Йоле – она ушла выполнять поручение своего нового хозяина. А он в это время со свойственной ему странной улыбкой укорил свою подчинённую за такое отношение к новенькой:

– Йола, не перегибай палку.

– Ну Вы же сами видели, молодой господин, как она себя ведёт! – всплеснула руками женщина с яркой помадой на губах.

– Она ведь только познакомилась с нами. Не надо так резко, – он закинул ноги на стол. – Пусть осваивается в семье. Это первый ребёнок, которого мы возьмём на воспитание. Если этот опыт будет удачным, – его улыбка, казалось, стала ещё коварней и шире, – тогда людей у нас может стать ещё больше.

Тут на палубе снаружи послышался протяжный крик отвращения:

– Не пачкай меня, буэ-э-э!

– Господи, я сейчас её прибью! – взвыла Йола и вылетела вон из каюты капитана, на ходу уже придумывая наказание для девочки.

Дофламинго слышал с палубы недовольные вопли Йолы, обиженные оправдания Юки, идиотский смех Требола. Капитан пиратов Донкихота откинулся в кресле и взглянул перед собой. На краю стола лежало розовое перо, уже изрядно измятое, после того как Юки всю ночь держала его в сжатой руке. Дофламинго подумал было выбросить его, но не стал делать этого: во время вспомнил, что девочка говорила о том, как ей нравятся эти розовые перья. Почему-то не хотелось расстраивать её. Если нравится, пусть хранит, так подумал Дофламинго и прикрыл глаза под солнцезащитными изогнутыми очками. Уголок его губ дрогнул в улыбке, и его объял внезапный сон, пока те трое продолжали кричать на палубе под открытым палящим солнцем.

Большой и просторный корабль в форме розового фламинго спешно нёсся на волнах. Огромный белый парус с вышитой на нём надписью «Донкихот» гордо расправил свои края, подгоняемый ветром, и символизировал возвращение пиратов Донкихота домой. Юки ждала скорой встречи со своим новым окружением. Она и волновалась, и боялась, и сгорала от нетерпения, но одно оставалось неизменным – это её теперешнее пребывание в семье пиратов. Пока что у неё плохо укладывалась это в голове, и девочка с трудом могла трезво оценить тот факт, что она теперь тоже пират, как и они. Но тёплый морской ветер трепал её волосы, а шелест волн целовал слух, потому-то она и забывалась в животрепещущем моменте долгожданной свободы. Море её заворожило с первого раза, а с людьми, которые ходят по нему и властвуют над ним, ей ещё предстояло познакомиться. Какими они будут? Примут ли её? Будет ли тяжело стать такой же, как они? А станет ли это ей интересным и желанным? Столько вопросов, ответы на которые она получит с течением времени. К прошлой жизни возвращаться ей уже не хотелось, поэтому она выбрала ещё не изведанную ею пиратскую дорогу, по которой она собиралась идти под предводительством своего спасителя – Донкихота Дофламинго. Человека, который стал для неё больше, чем просто капитаном. Тринадцатилетнюю девочку ждала новая страница её жизни, и как же хотелось, чтобы она оказалась белой, а не чёрной.


	3. Глава 2. Распустившийся цветок. Чёрное Перо. Часть 1

Тринадцатилетняя Юки наконец-то освободилась от оков своего рабского прошлого, где она, маленькая и хрупкая, прислуживала богатой семье, и теперь начала свою новую историю, присоединившись к своим спасителям. Ну и пусть это были пираты – она ничуть не жалела о своём решении! Пиратский корабль увёз её далеко от семилетних мучений. А что же было дальше?

Оказавшись на базе пиратов, Юки была представлена им как новый младший член их команды. Пиратская семья Донкихот приняла её очень противоречиво, и почти все были удивлены тому, что капитан взял в семью ребёнка. Однако им всё же пришлось мириться с тем, что это неизменное решение.

Тогда начались тяжёлые дни тренировок для новенькой. Из маленькой, худенькой девочки решили сделать сильного бойца, поэтому каждый день её проверяли на стойкость лидеры семьи Донкихот. Поначалу она думала, что её невезение в этом обусловлено её моральной и физической неготовностью к таким бурным переменам своей личности. Однако и потом на протяжении долгих тренировочных будней её усилия не давали никаких результатов. Юки не подошла роль защитника семьи: как бы она ни хотела, ей всё равно не давалось ни одно оружие, а физические тренировки откликались продолжительными болезнями, во время которых девочка порой и с кровати вставать не могла. И вскоре все члены семьи поняли, что тело ребёнка никогда не примет их суровые условия.

Однако при всей сложившейся ситуации Дофламинго всё же не стал избавляться от девочки. Наблюдая за процессом её жизни в семье, он тоже видел, с каким трудом ей всё это даётся, и тогда, спустя полгода, Донкихот принимает решение оставить Юки в семье не как бойца, а в качестве прислуги. Девочка была немного не готова снова стать служанкой, но она больше не видела других выходов, поэтому и согласилась. После долгого проживания с семьёй пиратов она привыкла к ним (пусть и не все были радушны с ней), да и чувствовала она себя в безопасности, находясь под покровительством уже нашумевшего в пиратском мире имени Донкихот. Она смиренно приняла тот факт, что никуда её старая жизнь не денется, и она снова будет лишь прислуживать.

Так минуло пять лет.

Из маленькой несчастной болезненной девочки Юки превратилась в красивую добрую восемнадцатилетнюю девушку с длинными прямыми волосами нежного апельсинового оттенка и глазами цвета насыщенной карамели. Эта милая, всегда улыбчивая и приветливая девушка вот уже шестой год служит семье Донкихот всем своим сердцем. Хоть и не бойцом, как задумывалось изначально, а лишь служанкой, но она всё равно посвящала всю себя помощи всем членам семьи.

Теперь к ней стали относиться лучше, чем когда-то в первые годы её пребывания в семье, и девушка испытывала от этого невероятную отраду. Даже Йола, которая поначалу её терпеть не могла и всё пыталась выжить её из семьи, теперь порой даже обращалась к девушке, как к своей дочери. Юки стала намного терпеливей, поэтому старалась снисходительно и спокойно переносить привычку Требола подбираться близко к лицу со своим сопливым носом. Один из лидеров – Диаманте, который когда-то вместе с Треболом тренировал Юки, теперь относился к ней не как к провалившемуся солдату, а как к девушке, украшающей их пиратскую команду, словно вдруг распустившийся цветок нежной розы.

Что касается Дофламинго – главы семьи Донкихот – к этому мужчине Юки питала тёплые чувства, думая о нём как о своём спасителе. Это было чувство долга за спасение, смешанное одновременно со страхом и тёплой родственностью. Порой она чувствовала незначительную отдачу от него на свою доброту, и радовалась этому от всего сердца. Девушка сама и не поняла, как успела стать самым близким человеком к Дофламинго из всех нынешних членов семьи. Он же, замечая её бережное и трепетное к нему отношение и размышляя над этим, вскоре поймёт, что девушка становится ему желанной и далеко не безразличной.

* * *

Норт Блю. Какой-то остров. Портовый город Спайдер Майлс.

Старый заброшенный завод по переработке отходов, где уже какое-то время располагается штаб пиратской семьи Донкихот, возвышался на горе среди прочих построек «курящего» города, окружённый со всех сторон грудой металлолома. Это в какой-то степени служило системой безопасности на руку пиратам. Серые каменные стены завода, горы металлических балок, старой неисправной техники и деревянных досок, возносящиеся вверх столбы едкого дыма придавали уныние не только большому заводу, располагавшемуся выше остальных зданий, но и всему городу в целом. И только близость к морю делала это место по-своему романтичным и поэтичным.

Спуск с задней стороны завода выводил к пиратской пристани. Юная девушка, одетая в весьма скромную одежду горничной, стояла здесь с устремившимся вдаль внимательным взглядом. Это была Юки. Бледно-голубые волны бились об обрывистый берег, и где-то под её ногами плескалась солёная вода, разбивающаяся о низкий обрыв. Ветер играл с её волосами, и девушке приходилось оттого всё время убирать их за ухо.

Тут вниз со спуска сбежали двое детей, прыгая по верхушкам металлического мусора, и направились к девушке.

– О, она здесь, она здесь! Я же говорила! – маленькая темноволосая девочка в чёрном платьице с передником хлопала в ладоши и радостно улыбалась.

– Блин, я проспорил, дасуян! – расстроено вздохнул крупный (даже больше Юки) мальчик в штанах на подтяжках.

– Я же тебе говорила, что она с самого утра тут стоит, а ты мне не верил!

Девушка обернулась и посмотрела на детей, после чего улыбнулась им.

– Буйвол, Детка-5, – назвала их она. – Вы уже убрались в своих комнатах, как я вас попросила?

– Не-а, – невинно улыбнулась Детка-5. – Сама убирайся там, это твоя работа.

– А разве вы не хотите мне помочь? – мягко спросила Юки.

– Нет, не хотим! – весело воскликнули оба ребёнка и забегали по кругу.

Юки лишь тяжело выдохнула. Буйвол и Детка-5 (настоящие имена заменены кодовыми) были самыми младшими членами семьи, совсем недавно здесь появившимися и готовыми к вступлению в семью, как когда-то и Юки в своё время. Девушка относилась к этим детям с теплотой и заботой, но те не отвечали ей особой взаимностью. Однако Юки всё равно думала, что детям она нравится, когда порой они просили её поиграть с ними или прятались за ней от разгневанных членов семьи. Вот и сейчас она только улыбалась им на их отказ в помощи. Юки считала, что нельзя обижаться на детей и что она должна делать для них всё.

– Зачем ты стоишь тут так долго? – спросила Детка-5 у девушки, подойдя к ней.

– Я жду наш корабль, ты же знаешь, – улыбнулась ей Юки.

– Зачем? Ничего не изменится, если ты будешь тут стоять. Он в любом случае приплывёт, – с непониманием смотрела на неё девочка. – Так зачем тебе тут стоять?

– Ну... Я не могу объяснить, зачем, – растерялась Юки. – Просто хочется ждать их, и, чтобы когда корабль подплыл к острову, они увидели, что я их тут жду.

– Хм... Как глупо! – заявила девочка, насмешливо улыбнувшись. – Ты глупая, Юки! Глупая!

– Глупая! Глупая! Глупая Юки! – подхватил Буйвол, и они вместе начали бегать вокруг девушки, громко смеясь.

– Почему это я глупая?! – она уставила руки в бока и свела брови к переносице, встав в недовольную позу.

– Дурочка! Дурочка! – приговаривали дети и плясали, взявшись за руки.

Девушка пыталась убедить детей замолчать и не обзывать её, но те только больше развеселились и всё придумывали ей новые глупые прозвища. Но Юки нравились эти детишки, поэтому она лишь качала головой и улыбалась, не в силах ругать их за обидные слова. Она принимала это за их игры.

Пока трое на берегу забавлялись и игрались, они не заметили, как в поле их зрения, в водах острова появился большой эффектный корабль в форме розового фламинго с головой птицы на корме. Он медленно подкрадывался к ним со спины по волнам, как вдруг Буйвол заметил его и крикнул:

– Ура! Они вернулись, дасуян!

Юки резво обернулась, и губы её невольно растянулись в радостной улыбке. Долгожданный корабль предстал перед её глазами, и девушка бросилась к краю обрыва, чтобы увидеть его поближе. Дети не могли понять, отчего она вмиг стала ещё счастливей, чем обычно. Её глаза блестели во взгляде на приближающийся корабль, а тело подавалось вперёд в нетерпении увидеть всех лидеров семьи. Она смогла разглядеть издалека стоявших у правого борта Требола и Диаманте, которые в свою очередь тоже заметили её и встрепенулись.

– Ох, ты только глянь! – сказал Диаманте, обращаясь к Треболу, и кивнул на берег. – Нас радушно встречают.

– Эй, эй, мы ей не интересны, кажись, – пробасил в нос Требол, заметив, как Юки выискивает кого-то среди них глазами. – Кто ей нужен, а? Кто?

– Да ясно ж дело, кто, – ухмыльнулся Диаманте и, развернувшись, позвал: – Эй, Доффи, выйди-ка сюда!

И спустя полминуты, Юки увидела среди лиц лидеров поднявшегося на палубу капитана – Дофламинго. Непроизвольно её лицо засветилось упоением, что не смогли не заметить ни дети, ни прибывшие члены команды. Дофламинго привычно скалился: улыбающееся ему лицо этой девушки по возвращении радовало его.

Но тут случился конфуз. Дети, решившие в очередной раз подшутить над служанкой, толкнули её сзади в воду. Не удержавшись на ногах, Юки, стоявшая на краю, упала в воду, а Буйвол и Детка-5 смеялись, держась за животы. На палубе все, кто видел это, успели перепугаться за жизнь девушки. Но она вскоре вынырнула и быстро взобралась на невысокий обрыв, с которого её столкнули «добрые» детишки.

– Прости, Юки, мы не удержались! – хохотала Детка-5. – Ты так смешно упала!

– Ага, шлёпнулась прям в воду, дасуян! – заливался Буйвол.

Юки поднялась на ноги и одарила их немного осуждающим взглядом, но те не отреагировали, лишь продолжали смеяться. Подумав о том, что её неуклюжее падение видели на палубе уже подплывшего к берегу корабля, Юки почувствовала неловкость. Выжимая края своего платья, она отвернулась от корабля и пыталась привести себя в порядок. Происшествие было неожиданным, однако.

Корабль пиратов Донкихота пришвартовался у берега, где обычно они оставляли его, и пираты стали сходить по лестнице на землю. Недовольный ситуацией Диаманте сразу высказал детям:

– Эй, ну и что вы делаете, шкеды? Зачем Юки в воду столкнули?

– Мы больше не будем! – говорили они, только вины на их лицах совсем не было.

– Вы ещё даже не в семье, а у вас хватает наглости напакостить тем, кто в ней уже давно!

– Не нужно, Диаманте-сама! – попросила его подошедшая Юки. – Я на них не сержусь за это.

– Рассердись хотя бы раз, ну, ну! – скакал Требол. – Дай им по башке, утопи в реке, сбрось их с верхушки завода на свалку, огрей стулом, прижги пальцы!

– Я не привыкла прибегать к таким жестоким методам воспитания, – виновато улыбнулась Юки. – Да и ничего страшного же не случилось. Я ведь жива, и всё в порядке.

Все члены команды сошли на берег. Юки была так рада всех их видеть, что даже забывала про то, что до нитки промокла. Особенно рада она была видеть Дофламинго, который вскоре вышел вперёд, к ней. Прошло пять лет, но Юки по-прежнему смотрела на него, высоко задрав голову. Его огромный рост не собирался делаться меньше, точно так же, как и неизменны были его шуба из розовых перьев и солнцезащитные изогнутые очки.

– Как я рада Вас видеть, молодой господин! – воскликнула она и улыбнулась ему. – Как корабль? Его хорошо отремонтировали?

– Как видишь, – отвечал Дофламинго со своей привычной широкой улыбкой, похожей больше на звериный оскал. – Его полностью восстановили после повреждений.

– Я так рада! – с неподдельной искренностью отвечала Юки.

Капитан оглядел её с ног до головы. Юки вновь почувствовала стекающие по ней дорожки морской воды и смутилась пуще прежнего. Неловкость и неудобство сковали её.

– Ты в порядке? – поинтересовался Дофламинго.

– Да. Ничего страшного, дети просто пошутили, – с улыбкой утверждала Юки. – Я не держу на них зла.

– Тебе нужно переодеться.

– Ох, всё в порядке, не вол...

– Ты же не собираешься ходить в мокрой одежде?

Юки на секунду остановилась. Ей представилось, что капитан выказывает некое подобие заботы о ней, поэтому ей стало так приятно, что она еле сдерживала радостную улыбку.

– Так ведь... – смутившись, отвечала девушка, – у меня нет другой одежды. А эту буду сушить только ночью.

Дофламинго широко ухмыльнулся и обратился к женщине, стоявшей за ним:

– Йола, принесёшь Юки её вещи в комнату, когда будете разбирать груз с корабля.

– Принесу, – отозвалась тонкая женщина в зелёном платье. После Йола прошла мимо Юки и улыбнулась ей краешком губ, сказав: – Молодой господин прикупил тебе вещичек, а то нищая ты у нас какая-то.

– С-спасибо, – робко поблагодарила Юки, переведя взгляд на мужчину. – Не стоило тратиться на меня. У Вас и без того затраты большие.

Дофламинго лишь тихо довольно посмеялся себе под нос. Юки вновь почувствовала это приятное чувство, протекающее по всему телу. И неважно, что она вся мокрая и упала в воду – главное то, что члены семьи Донкихот, спустя два дня, снова рядом с ней. Она снова ощущает безопасность за себя и своё спокойствие за них.

С лестницы спустился ещё один человек. Его рост был такой же высокий, как и рост Дофламинго, а выглядел он ещё страннее: он был в тёмно-малиновом капюшоне с изображением сердец на концах, лицо его украшали две татуировки: под правым глазом в виде многогранной звезды и в виде широкой улыбки в области рта. На его плечах была точно такая же шуба из перьев, как и у Донкихота, отличавшаяся только смольным чёрным цветом. Одет этот мужчина был в белую рубашку с изображением сердец, белые джинсы и чёрные ботинки. На глазах – солнцезащитные очки с тёмно-фиолетовыми линзами. Спустившись, этот человек направился к остальным.

– Эй, Коразон, чего задерживаешься? – спросил его Диаманте. – Уснул что ли? Не заметил, что мы приплыли? Как всегда, ей богу!

Проигнорировав его, этот человек по имени Коразон направился к детям. И вскоре, не проронив ни слова, похватав их за головы своими большими руками, он разогнался и запустил их в небо над морем. В ужасе Юки бросилась к берегу.

– Буйвол, Детка-5! – воскликнула она и уже хотела броситься в воду, чтобы спасать детей, но их смеющиеся головы вскоре показались вдалеке из воды.

– Он снова сделал это, дасуян! – слышался смех Буйвола.

– Ага, психанул и выкинул нас! – смеялась вместе с ним Детка-5.

Другие члены семьи не удивились, ведь это стало уже привычным явлением. Но вот Юки не могла спокойно относиться к тому, что Коразон не переносит детей (особенно, когда они пакостят ему). Он развернулся и зашагал прочь. А вот сейчас Юки была очень зла.

– Вы снова сделали это... – содрогалась она от ярости и развернулась к нему, крикнув: – Перестаньте так с ними обращаться, Коразон-сама!

Но он ничего не отвечал ей и шагал прочь, поднимаясь к заводу. В какой-то момент он вдруг грохнулся на ровном месте, запутавшись в собственных ногах. Привычная картина. Плывшие к берегу дети, увидев его очередное падение, в голос рассмеялись и начали громко его дразнить. Тогда Коразон поднялся, медленно развернулся и хотел вернуться за новой местью. Но когда Юки поняла это, она быстро перегородила ему дорогу, раскинув руки в стороны, показывая, что не даст детей ему в обиду. И Коразон, посмотрев в её решительные смелые глаза с пару минут, смирился, развернулся и ушёл прочь, всё так же не проронив ни единого слова.

– Его не исправить-иин, – усмехнулся Махвайз – один из членов команды, подчинённый лидерам. – И чего он так не любит детей?

– Не обращайте внимания, привычно ведь уже, – сказал Дофламинго. – Лучше разгрузите корабль.

И Требол с Диаманте организовали подчинённых своих отрядов на разгрузку корабля. А после вместе с капитаном ушли вслед за Коразоном, к заводу на возвышенности. Юки в это время помогла Буйволу и Детке-5 выбраться из воды и повела их вытираться, чтобы они не простудились.

С тех пор, как эти дети изъявили желание вступить в семью, их только и делают, что проверяют на выносливость, а проверки заключаются в издевательствах со стороны детоненавистника Коразона. Он появился почти в одно время с этими детьми (но чуть раньше), и уже вскоре у Юки сложилось к нему нехорошее отношение как раз таки потому, что он обращался с ними, как с мусором. Она, конечно, не понимала, почему эти дети так стремятся попасть в пиратскую семью, что готовы даже смиренно терпеть все выходки Коразона, но отчасти понимала их, ведь когда-то таким же ребёнком попала сюда.

Юки знала об этом человеке совсем немного. Со слов лидеров, которые и рассказывали ей о нём, Коразон пережил в детстве сильный шок, поэтому сейчас не может говорить. Он ненавидит детей и всегда старается от них избавиться. Он неуклюж и немного туповат, но силы ему не занимать. Самым важным было, пожалуй, то, что он приходится родным младшим братом Дофламинго (что и объясняет его высокий рост и похожая шуба из перьев). Донкихот Коразон так же являлся одним из лидеров семьи. Но, несмотря на его статус, Юки всё равно открыто выказывала ему своё пренебрежение: уж больно она невзлюбила его за такое отношение к детям. Она лишь старалась держаться от него подальше и огородить от него детей.

Прибывшая семья Донкихот вернулась на свою базу – старый завод по переработке отходов. Внутри оно было отремонтировано ими, поэтому снаружи это был только завод, а внутри – целый дом для проживания. На крыше виднелся развевающийся на ветру флаг с изображением «весёлого Роджера» пиратов Донкихота.

Как только они прибыли, Юки быстро накрыла обеденный стол и накормила уставших членов семьи с дороги. Она привыкла прислуживать. Привыкла настолько, что делала это без отданного на то приказания. Она делала это уже не столько из своих обязанностей, сколько от простого желания помогать этим пиратам. И им были по душе её радушие, доброта и любовь к ним.

– Вкусно? – спросила Юки с милой улыбкой, хотя она спрашивала это постоянно и всегда получала один и тот же ответ.

– Как и всегда, превосходно! – ответил Диаманте.

Большой стол, за которым расположились все члены семьи, был уставлен разнообразными вкусными блюдами и напитками, среди которых преобладало дорогое выдержанное вино. Пираты всегда удивлялись тому, как Юки научилась так быстро готовить такое количество еды. А она на это удивление отвечала лишь скромной улыбкой и смущённым смехом.

– Наверное, – сказала Йола, взглянув на девушку, – ты будешь кому-то хорошей женой.

– Никогда! – воскликнул Диаманте. – Мы такое сокровище никуда не отпустим и никому не отдадим!

– Диаманте-сама прав, - сказал один из подчинённых отряда Диаманте – Сеньор Пинк. – Такая леди будет служить только семье Донкихот и никому больше.

– Да я и не собираюсь никуда от вас уходить, – рассмеялась Юки, смутившись.

– Никто и не отпустит тебя, – сказал Требол и повернулся влево, обращаясь за подтверждением к капитану: – Так же ведь, Доффи?

На что Дофламинго только загадочно посмеялся себе под нос. Но Юки знала, что это было согласие. Она легко улыбнулась краешком губ и отошла к детям, которые начали залазить руками в тарелки друг друга. Ей предлагали сесть, пообедать с ними, на что Юки вежливо отказала, утверждая, что не голодна и поест за ужином.

– Кстати, – вдруг заметил Дофламинго, посмотрев на стоящее слева от него пустующее кресло, – где Коразон?

– Разве он не шёл вместе с нами сюда? – задумалась вслух Йола. – Куда он мог деться?

– Это я его не впустила! – заявила Юки с важным видом.

Все пираты разом ошалели с её внезапного заявления и с удивлённым вопросом взглянули на неё, оторвавшись от своих обедов.

– Ты его не впустила? – переспросил Дофламинго.

– Да, не впустила, – повторилась девушка, немного поубавившись в своём заносчивом тоне.

– Почему?

– Потому что тут дети, а он постоянно выкидывает их из окон, – чуть раздражённо отвечала Юки, отвернувшись и спрятав надутые губы. – Пускай они в кой-то веки нормально поедят.

И в этот момент все члены семьи недовольно зашептались. Йола даже осуждающе покачала головой, глядя на неё. Юки растерялась, она не понимала, почему нельзя было дать детям хотя бы один обед провести в спокойствии.

– Юки, – как можно ласково начал Дофламинго, не спуская своей привычной улыбки-оскала, – во-первых, Коразон – один из лидеров семьи, и не впускать его за обеденный стол становится для тебя нарушением «правила крови», действующем у нас, как тебе известно.

– Да, но...

– Не перебивай, – с нажимом, но всё с тем же оскалом произнёс капитан. Юки чуть похолодела. – Во-вторых, если ты не забыла, эти двое ещё не члены семьи, они только проходят испытательный срок, который заключается в перенесении всего того, что устраивает им мой брат. Это часть их становления моими верными подчинёнными. Понимаешь?

– Понимаю, но я... – всё пыталась вставить своё слово Юки, но Дофламинго останавливал её всё жёстче:

– Я ещё не разрешил тебе говорить! – после чего Юки испугалась и смиренно смолкла, виновато склонив голову, а Дофламинго продолжил: – Я и так закрыл глаза на то, что тебе хочется посадить детей за один обеденный стол с лидерами семьи, а ведь это неприемлемо у нас, ты знаешь. А ты уже начала выгонять из-за стола важных членов семьи ради кого-то, кто в ней ещё даже не состоит. Не огорчай меня так, Юки.

Девушка чувствовала неловкость и обиду. Она задавалась вопросом: почему же члены семьи не понимают её поступка? Она ведь просто хочет заботиться об этих детях в равной мере, как и о них. В полной тишине, которая образовалась после слов Дофламинго, Юки, склонила голову ниже и тихо произнесла:

– Простите меня... Больше я так никогда не сделаю.

И уже через пару секунд Йола предложила забыть об этом, не заострять внимание и продолжить трапезу, на что все охотно согласились.

Детка-5, которой в кой-то веки стало жаль девушку, дёрнула её за подол платья и полушёпотом спросила:

– Зачем ты это сделала, глупая Юки?

Девушка стояла всё ещё загнанная в стыд и смятение. От этого её лицо даже приобрело неживой серый оттенок. Она посмотрела на Детку-5 и слегка приподняла края губ в улыбке, тихо ответив ей:

– Я хотела, чтобы сегодня вы не были выброшены в окно за обедом.

– Дурочка! Мы тебя не просили! – нахмурилась Детка-5.

– Не просили, дасуян! – поддакивал Буйвол, который пачкал своё лицо в соусе.

– Простите, – виновато улыбнулась девушка, а в голосе её дрогнули еле слышимые нотки обиды, которые услышаны не были.

Вскоре дети спрыгнули со стульев и радостные поспешили к выходу вприпрыжку.

– А мы поели, мы поели! – заверещала Детка-5, прыгая с ноги на ногу, и сказала Буйволу: – Пойдём играть в догонялки?

– Пойдём, дасуян! – согласился довольный мальчишка.

– А «спасибо» где, вы, мелкие уродцы?! – возмутился Диаманте.

– А, точно, спасибо! – невинно улыбнулись дети, встав в послушную позу.

– Кому спасибо-то?

– Вам.

– Я что ли вас кормил, идиоты?!

– Спасибо, Юки! – дети повернулись к девушке, которая сидела на скамье у стены.

Откликнувшись и отвлёкшись от своих мыслей, она приветливо улыбнулась им и ответила:

– Не стоит.

– Ну, не стоит, так не стоит. Побежали, Буйвол! – воскликнула Детка-5, и оба ребёнка выбежали в двери.

Юки поднялась, чтобы закрыть их, и тут услышала обращающегося к ней главу семьи:

– Эй, Юки, пойди, позови сюда Коразона.

Она чуть сжала в руке дверную ручку, припустив голову, и тут же встрепенулась и ответила:

– Хорошо, молодой господин.

За её спиной закрылась входная дверь, и столовая, помимо постукиваний о посуду столовых приборов, наполнилась вдруг начавшимися обсуждениями.

– По-моему, это слишком доброе дитя для семьи Донкихот, – заметил Гладиус – член отряда Пики.

– Даже непонятно, отчего она такая добрая, если брали мы её ненавидевшим весь мир ребёнком, – пожимала плечами Йола и наливала себе очередной бокал красного вина. – И она целых пять лет прожила среди пиратов, а по ней и не скажешь. Слишком уж мягкая выросла.

– Зато милашка, – ухмыльнулся Диаманте, старательно ковыряющий зубочисткой в зубах.

– Молчал бы уж!

– Ну и ладно, что мягкая, – распустил сопли Требол. – Мы же ведь хотели сделать из неё бойца, но вышла лишь прислуга. Прислуге простительно быть мягкой, тем более, женщине.

– Она, может, и мягкая, но не во всём, – подметил Сеньор Пинк. – Возьмите хотя бы то, что произошло сейчас. У неё ведь хватило храбрости не пустить на обед одного из лидеров.

– Я тоже удивляюсь, как Коразон не прибил её-иин, – усмехнулся Махвайз, продолжавший безостановочно набивать брюхо мясом.

Тут по всей столовой раздался резкий стук по столу. Все перепугались и смолкли сию секунду, переведя взгляд на источник шума – на Дофламинго.

– Прекратите уже, – спокойно попросил он, всё так же улыбаясь. – Это скучно – обсуждать кого-то за спиной. Почему бы вам не сказать ей это в лицо?

Члены семьи заметно замялись и растерялись, попрятав глаза. Отчего-то после слов Дофламинго они сконфузились и больше ни слова не сказали, словно проглотив языки.

– Она относится к вам с добротой, – улыбался Донкихот так, словно бы ему нравилось сейчас пристыжать своих подчинённых, оседая в своём большом кресле и покачивая в руке бокал с вином. – Постарайтесь и вы относиться к ней так же. Она не просто кто-то – она уже давно член нашей семьи, пускай и не боевой.

– Мы к ней тоже с добротой, молодой господин! – оправдывалась за всех Йола. – Просто высказали своё мнение, только и всего.

Дофламинго лишь усмехнулся и жадно отпил вина из бокала. Члены команды постарались воздержаться от дальнейших разговоров об их горничной, потому что всегда, когда они начинали говорить о ней, разговор обрывал капитан. Дофламинго не хотел слушать то, как Юки обсуждают у неё за спиной. Почему? Он и сам удивлялся.

Семья Донкихот продолжила обед в молчании.

Над старым дымящим заводом раскинулось голубое небо с парящими по нему кричащими чайками. Едкий запах гари ничуть не портил визуальности окружающего ландшафта – он был испорчен изначально и не вызывал никакой приятной эмоции. Среди груды металлолома на каком-то большом куске чугуна расположился Донкихот Коразон, недалеко от подножия лестницы, ведущей наверх, на кухню. Мужчина изучал большую развёрнутую газету и дымил чуть помятой сигаретой. Он почти не шевелился, лишь время от времени перелистывал огромные серые страницы, задумчиво хмыкая.

С лестницы в это время спустилась Юки и направилась к нему. Ей не хотелось говорить с этим человеком, но пойти наперекор приказу Дофламинго она не могла. К тому же, она уже давно забыла, что можно делать так, как хочется ей, а не так, как обязывают правила семьи.

– Коразон-сама, – прокашлявшись перед этим, позвала она, и тот обернулся. – Вы можете идти обедать вместе с другими членами семьи.

Она не смотрела на него, взгляд её был отведён в сторону и устремлён на сидящую вдалеке на скале у берега чайку. Коразон же в свою очередь прямо смотрел на девушку. Он сложил газету и поднялся на ноги, и на Юки сию секунду упала его большая тень. Достав листочек и маркер из-под своей огромной чёрной шубы, Коразон что-то почёркал на нём и развернул к девушке. «Дети ушли?» – прочитала она на этом листе.

– Ушли, – ответила она, вновь отвернувшись.

Покосившись на него краем глаза, она увидела, как он снова что-то пишет на обратной стороне листа. Юки недовольно вздохнула про себя, желая лишь, чтобы он уже поскорее поднялся к остальным и не спрашивал её ни о чём. В продемонстрированном вскоре ей листочке Юки прочитала выведенное кривыми буквами «Спасибо» и пришла в удивление. После этого Коразон убрал лист обратно под шубу и ушёл прочь, направляясь в столовую. Юки же была поражена его благодарностью, развернулась и взглянула ему вслед с широко раскрытыми глазами. Но быстро её осадила мысль о том, что не стоит на этом так заострять внимание. А в этот момент Коразон успел шлёпнуться на лестнице, как и всегда.


	4. Глава 2. Распустившийся цветок. Чёрное Перо. Часть 2

Пока члены семьи продолжали заседать за обеденным столом, а дети где-то играли, Юки вспомнила, что не закончила уборку в комнатах, и отправилась внутрь завода. Здесь было два длинных коридора, в одном из которых располагались комнаты лидеров, в том числе и комната Дофламинго, в другом – младших по званию членов семьи. Во втором располагались и комнаты детей, которые по обыкновению своему чаще всего были грязнее остальных комнат. Именно поэтому Юки убралась у них в первую очередь, а потом взялась за комнаты членов семьи. Всем этим она занималась до обеда, а потом вернулись пираты, и Юки ненадолго оставила эту работу. Улучив свободное время, она теперь решила закончить.

Ей оставалось всего две комнаты. В комнате Йолы никогда не было особо грязно, поэтому Юки быстро убралась у неё. И осталась только одна – комната капитана. Юки не часто заходила туда в дни уборки, совсем иногда, когда хватало смелости или когда Дофламинго не было на базе. Он никогда не давал ей собственного разрешения на уборку в его комнате, да Юки и не спрашивала. Она просто старалась делать так, чтобы он не заставал её здесь. Так и в этот раз.

Тихо пройдя по коридору лидеров, почти на цыпочках, сама не зная зачем, она отворила дверь комнаты главы семьи и вошла внутрь. Комната Дофламинго была чуть больше, чем другие. Она так же отличалась наличием двух окон, а не одного. Но лишь в размерах было отличие этой комнаты от других – почти во всём она была похожа на остальные. Юки огляделась. Её уже долгий опыт позволял ей оценивать: одежда не разбросана, кровать застелена, всё стоит ровно, на своих местах, пыли на полках и подоконниках не видно, пол чистый... Или нет? Юки сощурилась и взглянула на тонкий слой пыли под кроватью. Нужно было избавиться от него.

Вооружившись тряпкой, Юки опустилась на четвереньки и потянулась под кровать. В такой позе, конечно же, было невозможно контролировать обстановку в комнате, поэтому-то горничная и не заметила, как сюда вошёл хозяин хором. Для Дофламинго было слегка неожиданным увидеть здесь Юки, старательно копошившуюся под его кроватью в неестественной позе. Он не смог сдержать довольной ухмылки и слов:

– Какая приятная неожиданность.

Поняв, что в комнате не просто кто-то, а сам Донкихот старший, Юки оторопела, занервничала, пытаясь выбраться из-под узкого проёма, но скоропостижные движения привели лишь к тому, что она стукнулась головой о кровать и почти заработала шишку. Юки вылезла из-под кровати и села на полу, шипя от боли и потирая ушибленное место на голове. Мужчина, кажется, даже умилился ей.

– Испугалась? – он прошёл внутрь и закрыл дверь.

– Ну... Немного, – смутившись, ответила Юки. – Простите, я зашла без разрешения в Вашу комнату и стала тут убираться.

– Но ведь ты же всегда здесь убираешься, – сказал мужчина, пройдя к окну и взглянув за него. Что-то заставило его улыбнуться ещё шире.

Юки очень смутил тот факт, что он знал о её тайных проникновениях в его комнату, поэтому не хотела продолжать говорить об этом. Она поднялась на ноги, разгладила края своего платья и отряхнула его.

– Сильно ушиблась? – спросил Дофламинго.

Его явно выраженная забота в такие моменты удивляла её настолько, что она застывала, в ступоре уставившись на него. Но сейчас девушка быстро бросила это и ответила с улыбкой:

– Ничего страшного. Подумаешь, шишка!

Донкихот, не прекращая, смотрел на неё сквозь тёмно-красные линзы своих очков и не переставал улыбаться. Юки снова почувствовала стыд за тот сегодняшний инцидент, за который он её отчитал полтора часа назад. Даже руки чуть задрожали.

– Простите меня ещё раз за сегодняшнее... – повторила она свои извинения, чувствуя вину перед Дофламинго. – Я совсем забылась и не подумала о том, что веду себя неподобающе с лидером семьи. Простите мою глупость!

– Брось ты эту привычку всё время извиняться, – улыбался он своим плотоядным оскалом. – Иначе скоро из принципа не прощу.

– Простите. Ой!.. – Юки невольно тихо засмеялась.

Она поняла, что Дофламинго не держит на неё зла, и ей стало намного легче. Ведь ей было так приятно его отношение к ней. Такое родное, словно отеческое. Юки не любила, когда капитан кричал на неё, ибо в такие моменты ей было так больно, и в памяти всплывали картины страшного допиратского прошлого. Но когда он улыбался ей и даже выказывал заботу, она испытывала такую светлую радость, какой не чувствовала никогда.

Когда Юки закончила начатое под кроватью, она вымыла руки и вернулась в комнату капитана, чтобы забрать свой пылеуборочный пушистый ёрш. Дофламинго к этому времени скинул свою розовую перьевую шубу на диван и перебирал какие-то бумаги на полке. Забрав ёрш, Юки машинально глянула на стоящую рядом на столе маленькую хрустальную вазочку с разноцветными круглыми конфетами. Не успела она захотеть попробовать их, как со спины услышала разрешение Дофламинго:

– Можешь взять одну.

– Правда? – растеряно переспросила она, робко потянувшись за конфетой.

– Нет.

Рука её дрогнула и остановилась, а довольный Дофламинго, наблюдая за её реакцией, рассмеялся и сказал:

– Я пошутил, глупая. Бери, конечно.

– И Вы меня глупой называете, – насупилась Юки и положила в рот одну взятую из вазочки конфету. – Ладно, дети - они маленькие... Я что, действительно так глупо выгляжу? – она опустила расстроенное лицо.

Донкихот какое-то время неотрывно смотрел на неё, ничего не отвечая. И Юки уже успела накрутить себя на мысли, что и он считает её глупой. После Дофламинго внезапно оставил в покое небрежно раскиданные по полке бумаги и направился к столу, у которого стояла служанка. Взгляд его скользнул по вазочке и перешёл на девушку, которая с вопросом глядела на его лицо, внимательно изучающее её. Вмиг на губах мужчины расплылась коварная (привычная) ухмылка, и он спросил Юки:

– Какую взяла?

– Розовую, – чуть погодя, ответила она, всё ещё посасывая конфету.

Ухмылка Дофламинго стала ещё шире и успела даже напугать девушку.

– Она была моя, – сказал Донкихот и чуть склонился над перепуганной девушкой, – так что... отдавай назад.

Юки охватила крайняя оторопь и немного страха. Дофламинго оказался сейчас впервые так близко к ней, нависал сверху, и ей показалось, что всё её пространство сейчас находится во власти этого человека. Дёрнись влево, дёрнись вправо – всё равно не убежишь.

– К-как я это сделаю? – запнувшись, спросила она, пытаясь попятиться назад.

Но большие руки мужчины уже держали её за плечи, не давая отойти. Юки сглотнула.

На её удивлённый вопрос и перепуганный вид он ответил ухмыляющейся усмешкой. Дофламинго взял девушку за подбородок и приблизился к её лицу. Не вырваться... Он был силён настолько, что даже не прилагал усилий к этому касанию, но высвободиться при этом всё равно было невозможно. Юки стало страшно, она дрожала всем телом. Несильным нажатием на её скулы мужчина заставил девушку приоткрыть губы и решительно проник в её рот своим языком. Юки зажмурилась, не зная, что ей делать и что вообще произойдёт дальше. Её дыхание перехватило настолько, что она чувствовала катастрофическую нехватку воздуха от волнения и шока. Дофламинго тем временем искусно вытащил языком конфету из её рта, перетащив её в свой рот, и отстранился от девушки, выпрямившись. Её смятению и шоку не было предела. Широко раскрытыми глазами, жадно хватая воздух, она уставилась на него, не мигая, и ждала хоть каких-нибудь слов. А он наслаждался отобранной конфетой.

– Господин... – негромко вымолвила она, теряясь в словах и краснея, – Вы... Что Вы?..

– Решил развеять скуку и немного поиграть, – отвечал Дофламинго с прежней улыбкой. – Понравилось?

– Это... было слишком неожиданно, – не выдержав, она спрятала горевшее смущением лицо под ладонями и отвела взгляд вниз. – Не делайте так больше без предупреждения, пожалуйста.

Дофламинго лишь лукаво улыбался и тихо посмеивался под нос, будто бы снова замышляя что-то коварное.

Юки поспешила удалиться, да и мужчина держать не стал. Он был умилён её поведением ещё больше, когда она, вся в смятении и оторопи, выронила из дрожавших рук пылеуборочный ёрш, чуть не столкнулась носом с дверью и только тогда вышла, чуть запнувшись. Её крайнее смятение его обрадовало. Один вид такой смущённой Юки доставил ему немало удовольствия. Как же ему нравилось в последнее время делать что-то такое, что выводит её из равновесия и заставляет испытывать стыд. Он видел её в эти минуты невероятно милой и сексуально возбуждающей. Донкихот терял от этого голову день за днём, сходил с ума и лишь желал, желал, желал...

Юки шагала по коридору к выходу, чтобы проветриться на свежем воздухе (хотя свежим его тут назвать было трудно). Попутно на её губах непроизвольно повторялся сладкий привкус то ли прикосновений губ капитана, то ли злополучной конфеты. Она была так напугана и растеряна. Как ей реагировать, она не понимала.

– «Это же ведь был не поцелуй, верно?.. – спрашивала она саму себя. – Ничего подобного... Он не намеревался сделать из этого поцелуй. Но... наши языки... соприкасались... И всё-таки...

Она зажала себе рот ладонью. С неё успело сойти несколько потов, когда она вспомнила о той его настойчивости, что присутствовала в этом «поцелуе». Юки пугала предположенная мысль о том, что Дофламинго украл её первый в жизни поцелуй. Однако сама она не видела в этом поцелуй, только лишь очень странную попытку капитана смутить её. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Юки остановилась на ней и больше не хотела думать об этом. Но из головы ушло всё, и остался только тот момент, когда она почувствовала его губы, предательски ласковые и осторожно трепетные, с несвойственной ему нежностью. Напрасные попытки забвения.

* * *

Вечер уже скоро утопал в алых лучах уходящего за горизонт солнца. Юки всё не могла отойти от дневных событий, поэтому, чтобы отвлечься от ненужных мыслей, она, свободная от дел, взяла книгу и отправилась на недалеко находившийся в лесной зоне утёс. Он располагался сравнительно невысоко над морским пляжем. Отсюда открывался вид на бескрайнее море, которое с этого места казалось ещё более прекрасным; открывался обзор на небо, казавшееся ещё необъятнее и светлее. Юки пыталась сосредоточиться на чтении, но все мысли отдавались во власть раздумий, и она читала между строк. Так за полчаса она не сдвинулась даже с одной страницы, перечитывая снова и снова, задумываясь опять и опять.

Вдруг сильный порыв ветра выхватил из её рук книгу и отбросил назад. Девушка закрылась от резко поднявшейся с пляжа пыли, а после поспешила забрать книгу. И какого было её удивление, когда, обернувшись, она увидела здесь только появившегося Донкихота младшего. Коразон неуклюже чесал затылок (видимо, успел уже где-то навернуться) и глядел под ноги на книгу девушки. Он поднял её, осмотрел и протянул ей.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарила Юки в деловой манере, выхватив из его рук книгу и отвернувшись.

Она снова села на траву, раскрыла книгу и стала искать нужную страницу. Хмурясь от того, что куда-то пропала закладка, Юки судорожно перелистывала страницы. А вот и закладка! Её через плечо девушки протягивал Коразон.

– С-спасибо, – уже чуть растеряно вновь поблагодарила она и взяла закладку.

Коразон в ответ лишь промолчал, пару раз еле заметно кивнув. Когда девушка нашла нужную страницу и опустила глаза в книгу, мужчина присел недалеко от неё в тени под деревом на траву и уставился на бьющиеся о берег на пляже буйные волны. Юки была чуть сконфужена его обществом. Сидеть рядом с ним в напрягающей безмолвной обстановке ей не очень хотелось. Однако она продолжала делать безразличный вид и читать, не обращая на него внимания и водя пальцем по строке.

Скоро Коразон достал сигарету и закурил. Юки попыталась не показывать своего недовольства и просто спокойно попросила:

– Коразон-сама, уберите, пожалуйста. Мне неприятен запах сигаретного дыма.

Юки понимала, что снова выказывает неуважение к лидеру и нарушает «правило крови», но по-другому она не смогла. «Сейчас он должен отправить меня читать в другое место», - с раздражением подумала Юки, приготовившись уходить. Но, к её очередному огромному удивлению, Коразон, посмотрев на неё с пару секунд, послушно потушил сигарету о землю и выкинул прочь окурок. Кажется, Юки потеряла ещё одну причину уйти, поэтому продолжала сидеть и читать.

Но взгляд её сам собой перескочил на этого мужчину, и Юки невольно засмотрелась на него. Большая шуба из чёрных перьев нравилась ей так же, как и подобная шуба капитана. В голове девушки появился вопрос: почему они оба носят их? И почему она до сих пор не видела ни глаз Дофламинго, ни глаз Коразона? Оба носили эти тёмные солнцезащитные очки и не показывали глаз. Юки задумалась на секунду, но в чувство её привёл вдруг появившийся перед глазами листок с выведенными на нём словами: «Любишь читать?».

– Да, порой, когда попадается интересная книга, – отвечала Юки, отведя взгляд от него. – Это отвлекает.

Получив ответ, Коразон вновь стих. Это молчание становилось для Юки неловким и смущающим, ей хотелось отсюда уйти, но что-то держало её на месте. Коразон вновь начал что-то писать на листке и показал Юки: «Я, наверное, мешаю тебе?». Вот он, казалось бы, шанс избавиться от общества этого человека. Но у вежливой Юки на автомате вырвалось:

– Нет, всё в порядке.

И после ей показалось, что она увидела на его губах улыбку. Но на фоне этой странной татуировки на его губах трудно было понять, улыбается он или нет, потому что она всегда создавала эффект ненормальной улыбки. Коразон достал ещё один лист и снова начал писать. «Значит, эта книга тоже интересная?» - было написано после.

– Ну... да, – отвечала Юки. Она и не заметила, как разговорилась с ним и перестала воротить от него нос. – Это довольно небольшой рассказ. К тому же, это единственная книга, которая осталась не прочитанной мной в нашей библиотеке.

– «Правда? О чём она?» – написал на обратной стороне Коразон, который уже полностью развернулся к ней.

– Здесь рассказывается о девушке из бедной семьи, в которую влюбились двое мужчин. Один из них богатый и манерный, хитрый и коварный красавец-аристократ, а другой – добрый и открытый паренёк из простой семьи. Тот, что богатый, финансово помогает отцу девушки, поэтому она испытывает перед ним чувство долга, а любит того, другого из простой семьи. Сейчас отец девушки отдал её служанкой в дом красавца-аристократа. Я остановилась на этом месте, – чуть волнительно закончила Юки, прижав раскрытую книгу к подбородку.

Ей снова показалось, что Коразон улыбается, внимательно слушая её. Теперь уж она точно увидела поднятые уголки его губ. Самой стало как-то неловко: то она ворчит на него, злится и отворачивается, то с упоением рассказывает ему о читаемой книге. Она и подумать не могла, что будет сидеть на своём излюбленном месте под деревом вместе с Коразоном и отвечать на его заинтересованные вопросы. Он улыбался и писал абсолютно безобидные вещи, и оттого Юки не понимала, как этот человек может быть таким вредным по отношению к детям. Ей стало стыдно перед ним за своё поведение перед обедом.

– Коразон-сама... – неуверенно произнесла она, и он поднял на неё глаза. – Я... вела себя неподобающе сегодня, не пустив Вас обедать вместе со всеми. Извините меня. – Она теребила в руках подол платья и вдруг резко подняла глаза, торопливо сказав: – Но Вы тоже не правы! Я имею в виду то, что Вы выкидываете детей из окон. Они ни в чём не виноваты! Я просто хотела, чтобы они спокойно поели хотя бы сегодня. Но я совсем не...

Она не договорила, остановленная жестом мужчины: он скрестил руки, показывая, что она должна замолчать. А потом он достал ещё один листок и написал ей: «Не извиняйся. Я ведь ни за что не обижаюсь на тебя».

«Почему же?» – удивлённо подумала Юки, но вслух спрашивать не стала. Его лёгкая доброжелательная улыбка отговорила её от этого. Юки просто недоумевала: с тем ли Коразоном она разговаривает сейчас, что каждый день устраивает маленьким детям ад? В это верилось с трудом.

«Забудь об этом», – написал он потом. Юки была ошарашена. Разве он не зол на неё за это? Ведь она так и думала.

– Ладно, – растерянно кивнула она, до сих пор не понимая, что с ним происходит.

И снова между ними повисла тишина на какое-то время. Вновь поднялся небольшой ветер, игравший с волосами Юки и капюшоном Коразона, который он старательно придерживал на голове. Вечернее небо делалось кроваво-алым, а солнце уже почти село за горизонт. Юки снова не знала, о чём ей с ним говорить, отчего её уши начинали гореть, а щёки наливаться румянцем. Но Коразон спас положение очередным листком. «Можно тебя попросить?» – спрашивал он там. Юки немного насторожилась, но согласно кивнула. Тогда Коразон торопливо написал ещё что-то и развернул к девушке: «Когда дочитаешь, можешь дать её мне?».

– Зачем? – спросила Юки второпях, поддавшись удивлению.

А мужчина чуть усмехнулся и написал в ответ: «Читать, конечно же». Юки не смогла без вопроса посмотреть на него, после чего медленно, будто с опаской, кивнула.

Коразон поблагодарил её и собрался уже покидать это место. Он поднялся с травы на ноги, сумев удержаться на них без падений, на удивление девушки, и написал ей на листке: «Прости, что помешал тебе. Я пойду». Так вежливо... Для Юки это был совсем другой Коразон, не тот, которого она видела каждый день. Что-то толкнуло её подскочить на ноги и остановить его уходящую фигуру:

– Коразон-сама!

Мужчина обернулся и посмотрел на неё. Юки подошла к нему не слишком близко и сказала, вытянув книгу вперёд:

– Возьмите сейчас. Просто я не знаю, когда буду читать её в следующий раз и когда вообще дочитаю. Вдруг Вам сильно захотелось прочитать её, а я буду задерживать. Берите.

Она сунула книгу ему в руки, в то время как Коразон собирался уже отказаться от её предложения. Однако у него, как назло, закончились листы, с помощью которых он обычно общается, да и Юки вскоре после этого поспешила скорее убежать прочь. Он успел лишь наблюдать развивающееся на ветру тёмное платьице горничной, которая умчалась в сторону завода-штаба, оставив в его руках книгу.

Подкрадывались сумерки, и Коразон понял, что пора вернуться обратно, чтобы не вызывать никаких лишних подозрений у других членов семьи. Спрятав книгу под шубу, он зашагал сквозь близко насаженные деревья к возвышенности, на которой располагался серый завод.

Для Юки сегодня было очень много неожиданностей, и оттого она не могла выкинуть всего этого из головы, когда возвращалась на базу. По возвращении в свою комнату она обнаружила тут большую коробку с одеждой. Она догадалась, что это та самая одежда, которую ей купил капитан (если верить Йоле), и принялась распаковывать её. Пока она была занята делом, её не терзали неспокойные мысли о сегодняшнем дне. Но уже скоро она закончила и, лёжа на кровати, не могла сопротивляться этой навязчивой идее. Вернулись члены семьи, и, спустя два дня, всё снова принимает свои обороты. Всё, что было сегодня, слишком разволновало сердце девушки, ей хотелось забыться, поэтому она, как могла, старалась уснуть.

Проваливаясь сквозь сон, она почему-то увидела ту девушку из книги. Вернее, она видела её будто бы своими глазами ровно перед собой, и та ей загадочно и легко улыбалась краешками губ. Её образ то растворялся, то появлялся снова, но улыбка оставалось неизменной.

А наутро Юки проснулась в предвкушении того, что сегодня не будет уже волноваться за жизнь детей. Почему-то ей подумалось, что вчерашний Коразон, с которым она сидела на утёсе и говорила без приевшегося пренебрежения, останется всё тем же вчерашним Коразоном: добрым, приветливым и даже милым. Но не тут-то было! Только лишь выйдя на улицу и распахнув руки перед ярким солнцем, она услышала треск стекла наверху, доносившийся из столовой, а после увидела летевших на груду металлолома смеющихся Детку-5 и Буйвола.

– «Ну почему?! – вмиг озлобившись и нахмурившись, подумала Юки, и, испуганная за детей, снова кинулась спасать их. – Он всё же неисправим, этот Коразон!»

Действительно ли он настолько неисправим, как она думает? Поверхностное знакомство с ним не позволяло Юки судить об этом по обложке. Ведь она почти не знала Донкихота младшего и то, что на самом деле творилось в его голове.


	5. Глава 3. Мальчик из «Белого города». Часть 1

Дни улетали один за другим. В пиратской семье Донкихот время текло в своём привычном русле: пираты уплывали с базы, тратили и снова богатели, убивали и грабили, а потом возвращались обратно, когда довольные, а когда и не очень. Ко всему этому Юки уже давно привыкла и всегда ждала пиратов на базе. С собой они её брали очень и очень редко. Но Юки нравилось думать в ожидании, с какими новостями они приплывут в очередной раз, с каким новым грузом. Будут ли это новые нужные для них вещи или же новые члены семьи? Наступило то время, когда к семье примыкало много новых союзников, желающих служить Донкихоту Дофламинго, и все, кто мог заслужить доверие капитана, принимались в команду. Как не удивительно, желающих было очень много. Поэтому то, что случилось однажды, не удивило никого из членов семьи.

В один светлый безмятежный день, когда море по-прежнему билось о скалы и выбрасывалось на берег, когда ветер всё так же трепал зелёные кроны близ растущих деревьев, а чайки всё так же неугомонно кричали над волнуемыми водами, на усыпанную грудой металлолома территорию штаба пиратов ворвался неизвестный. Вторженцем оказался мальчик десяти лет, весь увешанный взрывчаткой и вооружённый острым клинком. Мальчик отчаянно нападал на лидеров семьи, которые вышли разобраться с ним, и кричал, что должен попасть в членство пиратов Донкихота. Очередной доброволец, так подумали Диаманте и Требол и решили испытать мальца. «Я хочу уничтожить всё, что видят мои глаза!» – так сказал мальчик, стоя перед Дофламинго, и тот, несомненно, заинтересовался.

С тех пор мальчик приходил сюда каждый день и изо всех сил пытался победить двух лидеров, которые только забавлялись с ним. Он был первым за последнее время, кто так сильно рвался в их семью. Дофламинго прекрасно понимал то, как может оказаться полезен столь ярый потенциал, поэтому порой и сам наблюдал со стороны за тем, как мальчик старательно наносит удары своим клинком по мечам Диаманте и Требола.

Наблюдала за этим и Юки, приходившая забрать оттуда Буйвола и Детку-5. Она смотрела на этого мальчика и вспоминала себя, когда-то тоже просившуюся в команду Дофламинго. В глазах этого ребёнка не то горел бушующий огонь, не то таилась лютая ненависть ко всему живому, не то скрывалась боль. Её так пугало и не могло не волновать наличие гранат, опоясывающих всё его тело. Юки не понимала, зачем ему это, но мальчик утверждал, что, если его не возьмут в команду, он взорвёт себя вместе с базой. «Мне плевать! Я всё равно скоро умру!» – крикнул он. И после этого Юки не могла заставить себя перестать думать об этом несчастном ребёнке каждую минуту.

Его звали Трафальгар Ло. Родом он был из Норт Блю, из города Флеванса, что прозвали «Белым городом». Мальчик заявился к пиратам Донкихота в серой оборванной рубашке и старых пятнистых шортиках, а на голове у него была меховая шапка северного стиля с черными пятнами у основания и на полях. Он был совсем худенький; его кожа была неестественно бледной, даже сероватой; под уставшими глазами выделялись большие тёмные круги. Взгляд Трафальгара всегда был озлобленным, чуть нахмуренным, безнадёжным, как у маленького дикого зверька, которого никто не может приручить, которого никто и не хочет приручать. Брошенный. Одинокий.

Он отчаянно выступал против лидеров семьи и не желал отступать, держась до победного конца. Юки наблюдала со стороны и удивлялась способностям этого мальчика. В какую-то минуту она поняла, что хочет видеть его в их штабе в качестве нового члена команды; хочет позаботиться о нём, попытаться сделать для этого несчастного мальчика что-то хорошее. Её пугала только одна вещь, имя которой Коразон. Ведь Ло не знал, что здесь его ждёт самый настоящий ад для детей, и старательно рвался в этот ад.

* * *

Солнце сегодня светило не особо ярко; было и не жарко, и не холодно, но воздух плавила какая-то удушливая духота. Ветра не было, и спасал только едва ли доносившийся до стен завода бриз с морской глади. Юки убиралась вокруг штаба и засмотрелась на небо с мыслью о том, что погода собирается меняться. Такая духота обычно стояла перед дождём. Значит, ей нужно поспешить и как можно быстрее высушить постиранное бельё на улице, пока ещё погода ясна. Но перед этим ей нужно было принести из кладовой корзину с фруктами для приготовления сегодняшнего обеда для членов семьи. Сейчас несколько лидеров семьи вместе с капитаном Дофламинго отбыли по важному делу, но скоро обещали вернуться. К этому времени Юки должна была успеть приготовить то, что задумала.

Она решила, что закончит расчистку позже, вечером, и побежала в кладовую. Там она набрала нужных фруктов в корзину и ринулась к кухне через улицу. Груды металлолома всегда так усложняли движение. Она так торопилась, что забывала следить за ногами. И вот девушка споткнулась, а корзину еле удержала в руках. Одно яблоко выпрыгнуло за ободок корзинки и покатилось прочь от Юки. Но вдруг остановилось. У ног маленького мальчика.

Юки подняла глаза. Мимо проходил Трафальгар Ло, который в эту минуту посмотрел на неё всё так же угрюмо и безрадостно, как смотрел всегда, когда она видела его. Юки поначалу немного опешила, но потом мило улыбнулась ему и сказала:

– Ох, привет. Прости, ты не мог бы подать мне это яблоко?

Мальчик с раздражением глянул на неё. Юки растерялась ещё больше, но не переставала улыбаться. Ло поднял яблоко и кинул его Юки. Та еле сумела поймать, а после поместила яблоко обратно в корзину и поблагодарила мальчика. На её благодарность он отреагировал нахмуренным лицом и резким отворотом.

– Ты же тот самый мальчик, который тренируется, чтобы стать членом нашей семьи? – спросила его Юки, желая познакомиться с дитём. Она улыбалась и собиралась показать, что не желает ему зла и очень хочет дружить. – Как тебя зовут?

– Какая тебе разница?! – парировал Трафальгар раздраженно.

Юки вновь оторопела, отброшенная его резкостью. Она подумала, что он, возможно, стесняется и не может вести себя по-другому. Девушка посчитала нужным представиться первой, тогда, как она думала, мальчик представится следом, так ему будет проще.

– Я Юки, – улыбнулась она.

– Я и не спрашивал твоего имени! – так же раздражённо ответил Трафальгар и зашагал прочь.

– Постой! – не решаясь, крикнула Юки и побежала за ним, сама не зная зачем. – Я не хотела тебя обидеть. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я просто хотела с тобой познакомиться. Сколько тебе лет?

– Да тебе-то что с этого?!

– Мне вот восемнадцать.

– И что?!

– Ничего, – мило улыбалась Юки, наклонившись к нему. – Просто, раз мы собираемся познакомиться, то и возраст неплохо было бы узнать. Тебе разве не интересно, сколько мне лет?

– Я не собираюсь с тобой знакомиться! – кричал мальчик. – И да, не интересно мне, сколько тебе лет! Не трогай меня!

И после этих слов он стремительно ринулся вниз по склону, где у берега, на горе металлических обломков его ждал уже вооружённый Требол. Юки растерянно смотрела ему вслед. Совсем немного было обидно внутри и чуть неловко. Но обижаться она не собиралась. В конце концов, она привыкла, что дети, несмотря на её материнское к ним отношение, почему-то относятся к ней не очень дружелюбно. Только этот факт её и огорчал.

Но пока ещё рано было расстраиваться. Юки встрепенулась и собралась бежать обратно, направляясь на кухню. Как тут же неожиданно столкнулась с кем-то очень высоким. Как оказалось, она врезалась в бесцельно прогуливающегося по окрестностям Донкихота младшего, который недавно вернулся с задания, и теперь ему нечем заняться. Юки потёрла ушибленный нос и взглянула на него, задрав голову.

– Коразон-сама? Это Вы.

Она тут же быстро оглянулась – нет ли поблизости детей, за которых ей придётся переживать. Нет, к счастью!

Коразон, кажется, выглядел слегка виноватым, что выдавали его скоропостижные движения. Он быстро достал из-под своей огромной чёрной перьевой шубы лист, маркер и написал девушке: «Ты не ушиблась?»

– Нет, я в порядке, – ответила Юки, выпрямившись.

«Прости. Я такой неуклюжий», – настрочил он вновь. Юки чуть усмехнулась и стала доказывать ему, что он не виноват. Какой же он всё-таки был забавный, этот Коразон! Такой забавный... и такой странный.

С того момента как Юки впервые так близко с ним пообщалась (тот случай на утёсе), минуло два дня. За это время Коразон не переставал злить Юки своими выходками с детьми, но так же не переставал удивлять и после своей немного милой стороной. Последующие два дня Юки так же приходила вечером на утёс и расслаблялась, глядя на уходящее за горизонт солнце, и Коразон каждый раз оказывался здесь вместе с ней. Юки и заметить не успела, как сама непроизвольно стала ждать его здесь. Он интересовался её увлечениями, слушал её истории, которые она пересказывала по прочитанным книгам, слушал её пение. Юки никогда никому не пела! Но как-то раз Коразон спросил, умеет ли она петь, и, чтобы доказать не на словах, а на деле, она исполнила одну из далёких песен из детства, что напевала ей мать. Она уже не понимала, как ей относиться к этому парню: ненавидеть за такое ужасное отношение к детям, или всё-таки считать его другом, после таких тёплых совместных вечеров? Она чувствовала противоречие и не могла взять в толк, какой Коразон из этих двоих настоящий.

Юки вдруг вспомнила, что ей нужно торопиться, и поспешила откланяться. Однако Коразон не сразу дал ей уйти. «Я могу помочь тебе», – написал он на листке и, не выслушав согласия или отказа, снял с руки девушки корзинку. Та была в замешательстве, оказавшись в таком неловком положении.

– Совсем не обязательно, Коразон-сама! – всполошилась она, боясь, что это увидят другие члены семьи, и взялась за корзину. – У Вас, должно быть, много дел. Вы не обязаны помогать мне, я справлюсь сама, правда!

«Мне совершенно нечем заняться, поэтому не волнуйся – от дел ты меня не отвлекаешь», – быстро накарябал Донкихот младший на листке и едва заметно улыбнулся. Юки подобралась к нему поближе и судорожно зашептала:

– Коразон-сама, если нас так кто-нибудь увидит...

– «Ничего в этом нет. Это я выхватил у тебя корзину и настойчиво прошусь помочь. Я сам виноват, ты здесь будешь не при чём».

Юки долго не могла решиться и всё-таки скоро разрешила Коразону помочь ей отнести полную корзинку с фруктами на кухню. Почему? Она и сама не знала. Ещё сегодня утром она вновь надулась на него из-за происшествия с Деткой-5 и Буйволом, зареклась больше никогда с ним не разговаривать, но уже сейчас она не может не улыбаться ему смущённой улыбкой.

Коразон помог Юки и оставил её на кухне одну по её настоятельным просьбам. Как же ей не хотелось, чтобы его упрекали в том, что старший лидер семьи так часто якшается со служанкой. Хотя Юки была не прочь того, чтобы Коразон остался. Понимая для себя это, её бросало в дрожь.

С мыслями об этом она принялась за готовку обеда, как ей и полагается по обязанностям. В какой-то определённый момент, когда она споласкивала под краном миску, она заметила на полу у порога что-то тёмное. Это оказалось перо, опавшее с шубы Коразона. Юки подняла его, с минуту внимательно изучала глазами и спрятала в бюстгальтер. Времени в обрез, нужно поторопиться!

Юки уже заканчивала готовить обед, когда к пристани причалил корабль с головой розового фламинго на корме. Пираты Донкихота вернулись! Поняв это, Юки решила поднажать, ведь ей осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Как бы ей хотелось встретить их сейчас! Она подбежала к окну, чтобы взглянуть на то, в каком составе и состоянии вернулись пираты. Она прекрасно знала, что они очень сильны, но не переставала переживать. А у берега на груде металлолома до сих пор Трафальгар Ло отчаянно пробивался через Требола, который только противно хихикал и привычно распускал сопли.

Юки снова кинулась к плите. Она ускорилась, чтобы поскорее выйти к прибывшим пиратам. Через открытое окно она услышала, что они уже поднялись к заводу и скрылись в нём. А с берега всё доносился лязг стали и дикий рёв маленького зверя. Юки вдруг остановилась и вслушалась в эти крики. Мальчик из «Белого города» был к ней совсем не дружелюбен сегодня, она помнила. Но Юки чувствовала, что не может на него обидеться. Невозможно держать обиду на того, кто кричит с такой болью.

Раздумья унесли её далеко от готовки, и вот она чуть не проворонила жаркое. Юки быстро спохватилась и убавила огонь. Но окончательно её в чувства привёл раздавшийся с порога голос Донкихота старшего.

– Юки, – позвал он.

Девушка быстро обернулась к нему и улыбнулась от всего сердца, искренне радуясь его возвращению. Мгновенно приведя себя в порядок, Юки слегка согнула голову в поклоне и сказала:

– С возвращением, молодой господин!

– У тебя всё хорошо? – спросил Дофламинго, не проходя внутрь.

– Да, всё в порядке. Почему Вы спрашиваете? – удивилась девушка неожиданному вопросу, который он задавал нечасто.

– Ты только что выглядела очень задумчивой. Тебя что-то беспокоит?

– Н-нет, что Вы! Я просто на минуту задумалась.

Дофламинго помолчал несколько секунд, не сводя с неё пристального взгляда и не спуская с губ фирменного оскала, и спросил:

– О чём же ты думала?

Юки не стала врать или уклоняться от ответа: в её раздумьях не было ничего, что противоречило бы законам семьи. Поэтому она ответила:

– О мальчике в белой шапке, который уже третий день приходит к нам и дерётся с Треболом-сама и Диаманте-сама.

Дофламинго молчал, думая о чём-то. Юки немного взволновало это его безмолвие: она боялась теперь, что мужчина снова отчитает её за то, чего она делать не должна. Он ничего так и не ответил, только снова натянул свою улыбку, развернулся, готовый уходить, и сказал:

– Поторопись с обедом. Махвайз очень голоден.

– Как и всегда, – выдохнула Юки с тёплой улыбкой. – Я скоро! – и вновь принялась за готовку.

Пару секунду он наблюдал за ней через своё плечо, пока его привычный сумасшедший оскал не сменился самой обыкновенной спокойной улыбкой, которая никогда не мелькала на губах Донкихота старшего. Юки не заметила этого – она вся отдалась завершению своего дела. А мужчина в это время удалился.

Прошло совсем немного времени, и у Юки было всё готово. К этому моменту лязг стали, доносившийся с берега, уже успел стихнуть. Юки, неустанно порхая от кухни к столовой, накрыла для членов семьи чудесный стол, в который, как и всегда, вложила всю свою любовь к ним, вытерла с лица капельки пота и отправилась звать лидеров. На улице стояла всё та же духота, ни единого малейшего порыва ветерка.

– Обед готов! – лучезарно объявила Юки, распахнув дверь одной из комнат, где было несколько старших лидеров семьи, Детка-5 и Буйвол.

Но вмиг её улыбка опустилась, и лицо исказилось шоком. Прямо на её глазах Коразон, державший мальчика по имени Ло своей большой рукой за голову, разбежался и выкинул мальчика в окно, которое треснуло и разлетелось на осколки. Ужасу и возмущению Юки не было границ. Она окаменела в припадке негодования и больно сжала кулаки. Буйвол и Детка-5 тут же подбежали к окну и глянули вниз.

– Ой, он умер! – всплеснула руками Детка-5, хотя в её голосе не было никакого ужаса, страха или паники.

– Ага! Грохнулся прямо на груду металлолома, дасуян! – подтвердил Буйвол.

Коразон вылез из окна и уселся на изгородь крыши. Возвышаясь высоко над землёй, он сидел и наблюдал за тем, как поднимается на четвереньки кряхтящий поранившийся Трафальгар, которой с такой огромной ненавистью смотрел на мужчину из-под козырька своей шапки. Он, несомненно, желал убить Коразона, о чём кричали его налитые кровью озлобленные глаза. Коразон это проигнорировал и решил закурить. Однако по своей неуклюжести, как это часто бывало, случайно поджёг себе шубу.

– О, Кора-сан загорелся! – весело закричали Детка-5 и Буйвол.

Требол и Диаманте спохватились и бросились тушить эту ходячую несуразность. Юки быстро подбежала к детям и попыталась увести, чтобы Коразон не сделал то же самое и с ними в очередной раз. Сейчас она снова ненавидела его всем сердцем и была рада, что ему сразу же досталось по заслугам. Она снова почувствовала, как неистовая злость охватывает её.

– «Так ему и надо! Получил, что заслужил! – в сердцах кричала она, когда уводила детей. – Как же так можно, Коразон-сама! Вы то жестокий тиран, ненавидящий детей, то милый парень, помогающий простой служанке. Да пусть хоть сто раз Вы мне помогали – мне надоело смотреть на эти избиения! Я должна помочь тому мальчику!»

Но, когда Юки увела детей на безопасное расстояние от Коразона, а сама спустилась вниз на то место, куда упал Ло, чтобы помочь ему, мальчика там уже не было. Но остались заметные следы крови на старом ржавом металле, где и свалился Ло. Тогда Юки решила: она больше не будет мила с Коразоном, как бы он не был добр с нею! Она не понимала такого отношения к детям, и не хотела понимать.


	6. Глава 3. Мальчик из «Белого города». Часть 2

Так прошла неделя.

Этим утром Юки проснулась с первыми лучами солнца, что медленно пробивались сквозь зашторенное окно столовой. После ночи, проведённой на узкой скамье, у неё, по привычке, болела спина и плечи. Но она уже привыкла. Боль быстро проходила после небольшого забега за водой, в ванную, на кухню и по другим делам.

Сегодня она, откровенно говоря, не выспалась. Ночью её мучил странный сон, где она видела пожар. Но пожар этот был очень странным: маленький скромный домик, чуть покосившийся, но довольно привлекательный и пригодный для жизни, охватили языки чёрного и розового пламени. Огонь сжигал дом дотла, пока от того не остались лишь обгоревшие чёрные угли. Юки всё никак не могла взять в толк, что значило это видение. Было ли это каким-то знаком? Но она быстро одёргивала себя от размышлений о таких глупостях и с головой уходила в свою работу, выполняла обязанности верной слуги семьи Донкихот.

Утро было спокойным, безветренным. Голубое небо раскинулось над таким же голубым морем, бесшумным, молчаливым сегодня. Юки возвращалась со склада, где убиралась, после того как там был разгружен товар с корабля. Так тихо... Только откуда-то издалека, где-то в старой части завода громко смеялись Детка-5 и Буйвол.

В этот момент Юки подумалось, что Трафальгар Ло, совсем недавно принятый в семью Донкихот в качестве ученика, ещё ни разу не смеялся и не особо общается с другими детьми в их семье. Каждый день Юки думала об этом мальчике. Её сердце больно сжималось, когда она наблюдала за ним: этот озлобленный ненормальный взгляд, жаждущий убивать, замкнутость, постоянное отчуждение ото всех, холодность, резкость... Всё это не давало девушке повода не переживать за него. Конечно же, он вряд ли хочет этого. Его не волнует ничья забота – это только раздражит маленького Ло. И всё равно, несмотря на понимание этого, Юки не прекращала переживать за него и отчаянно пыталась стать к нему ближе.

Думая о том, как бы ещё попытаться подступиться к мальчику, Юки и не заметила его самого, сидящего у берега на здоровом куске какой-то металлической конструкции среди груды всего этого серого мусора. Нахмуренный взгляд Ло не отрывался от безмятежной морской глади. Он сидел, прижав колени к груди и обхватив их руками, а под навесом его большой белой шапки едва виднелись небрежно подстриженные чёрные волосы. Юки остановилась, посмотрела по сторонам, проверив, кто есть поблизости, и спустилась к берегу.

– Привет! – улыбнулась она, когда без предупреждения опустилась рядом с ним.

Трафальгар растерялся от неожиданности, замешкался и неуклюже замотал головой, чуть не свалившись с груды металлолома. Юки вовремя придержала его за плечо, не дав упасть. Но тот раздражённо откинул её руку и заметно смутился, отвернувшись.

– Прости, прости, я не хотела тебя напугать, – Юки моментально сделалась виноватой, но улыбки не опускала.

– Ты меня не напугала! – горячо заявил Ло, на что Юки тихо умилённо хихикнула, и тот смутился пуще прежнего. – Чего тебе надо опять?

– Узнать, как тебя зовут.

– Я не обязан тебе это говорить!

– Да ладно тебе, Ло, – улыбнулась Юки, но вдруг резко закрыла себе рот ладонью. – Ой!

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, как меня зовут! Зачем притворяешься?! – разгневался мальчик, уставившись на девушку в яростном непонимании.

– Прости, пожалуйста! Я просто искала повод заговорить с тобой, ведь твоё имя я узнала не от тебя.

– Какая разница?! Не задавай мне вопросы, на которые и так знаешь ответы!

– Прости меня, – Юки виновато склонила голову и сделала очень раскаянный вид, чтобы Ло успокоился. Но тот продолжал хмуриться.

– Хватит постоянно извиняться, – уже более спокойно сказал он.

Девушка тихо хихикнула себе под нос, испытывая маленькую радость.

Наступила молчаливая пауза, во время которой Ло так и не поднял глаз, спрятанных под козырьком шапки, а Юки пододвинулась ближе и уселась поудобней. Она старалась вести себя непринуждённо, не смущать мальчика своим присутствием и ненавязчиво разговорить его.

– Меня зовут Юки, – представилась она ещё раз, хотя уже называлась ему.

– Я помню, – холодно ответил Ло.

– Помнишь? Мне приятно это слышать, – она улыбнулась ему так, чтобы он видел. Но получилось так, что её улыбка смутила мальчика, и он ещё больше отвернулся, раздражённый. – Как тебе в семье Донкихот?

– Пока ещё трудно судить об этом, – серьёзно говорил Ло, словно какой-нибудь взрослый. – Я провёл здесь всего неделю. Хотя, результат есть. Желание убивать выросло в разы. И всё это... – Трафальгар яростно сжал трясущиеся от гнева кулаки и стиснул зубы, – из-за этого ублюдка...

Конечно же, речь шла о Коразоне. Ненависть, которую Трафальгар Ло заимел к этому человеку, была сравнима с бескрайностью всего Норт Блю. Юки с тревогой наблюдала, как мальчика сотрясает злоба от одной только мысли о Донкихоте младшем. И не мудрено.

Чтобы как-то отвлечь его от этих скверных мыслей, Юки быстро сунула руку в бюстгальтер и вынула оттуда завёрнутую в аккуратный синий бантик конфету.

– Вот, будешь? – предложила она мальчику и с улыбкой протянула ему её. Но тот почему-то был встревожен этим, да ещё и непривычно покраснел.

– Что? Да ты хоть видела, откуда её достала?! – опешил он.

– Ничего такого страшного, – Юки смущённо рассмеялась. – Мне просто негде больше носить мелкие вещи, потому что на платье карманов нет. Это самая обычная конфета, я взяла её только что со склада.

Чтобы доказать это, Юки развернула её, покрутила со всех сторон и вручила мальчику, сказав:

– Держи, угощайся.

– Я не хочу, – отвернулся Ло.

– Но я уже открыла её.

– Съешь сама.

– Я не хочу, я уже съела одну. Бери!

Ло, как мог, сдерживал себя, но в какой-то определённый момент вдруг подскочил и начал кричать на девушку, как обезумевший:

– Да не хочу я, сказал же! Ты что, настолько глупая, что не понимаешь слов? Или ты глухая? Отвяжись от меня, чего пристала! Иди и занимайся своими делами, а меня оставь в покое!

Разразившись, словно гроза посреди солнечного дня, Ло быстро развернулся и убежал прочь отсюда, даже не взглянув на облаянную им же девушку. Юки и вправду не понимала, что сделала такого, вызывающего столь гневную реакцию. Она сидела, не шевелясь, не мигая, лишь слегка подрагивая губами. Она крепко поджала их, а после выпустила накопившийся за минуту воздух и уставилась в свои колени.

– «Зачем я настаивала? – думала она с горечью и стыдливостью, неизвестно от кого пряча лицо под волосами. – Ну не захотел – и не захотел. Это же было не столь важно. Что я творю? Действительно... глупая».

Такое отношение к ней с его стороны вновь слегка расстроило её, и Юки уже не могла скрывать это от самой себя. Что же она делает не так? Почему Ло так не хочет идти ей навстречу? Чем она ему не нравится? Всё это мучило девушку, пока её, низко припавшую к своим коленям, не окликнул голос одного из лидеров семьи.

– Юки, вот ты где, – это был Сеньор Пинк, подошедший к склону. Девушка подняла голову и посмотрела на него. – Тебя ищет Коразон.

– «Коразон?» – подумала про себя Юки. Одно имя приводило в негодование.

Она встала, сделавшись в лице неизменно строгой и беспристрастной, даже немного высокомерной. Поправив подол своего платьица, Юки ровно ответила, так и не обернувшись к Пинку.

– Можете ли Вы передать Коразону-сама, Сеньор, если увидите его, что я всего лишь прислуга, поэтому я очень занята домашними делами.

Без желания и дальше слушать что-либо о Коразоне, Юки поспешила удалиться с этого места, где встретила Ло. Она быстро поднялась наверх по неудобной дороге из кусков металлолома и побежала к штабу. Сеньор Пинк лишь пожал плечами, раздражённо вздохнул и ушёл по своим делам. Это были не его проблемы.

Юки весь вечер этого дня, когда на сегодня все её дела были окончены, размышляла о том, как может задобрить Ло. Размышляла почти всю ночь, что же сделать такого, после чего он точно перестанет относиться к ней с такой необоснованной враждебностью. И в голову ей пришла одна очень неплохая идея, за воплощение которой она взялась сразу же с наступлением утра.

В перерывах между уборкой и помощью членам семьи, она сидела в своей маленькой комнатке, что была под крышей, и мастерила подарок для мальчика. Краем глаза из окна она всегда следила за тем, что происходит на берегу: Ло тренировался с лидерами семьи Донкихот. Это был то Диаманте, обучающий мальчика владению мечом, то Лао Джи, преподающий ему боевое рукопашное искусство, то Гладиус, посвящающий его в основы оружейного дела. После каждой такой тренировки Ло всегда был достаточно изранен, но не позволял Юки, всегда кидающейся ему на помощь, прикасаться к нему и уходил.

Она ловко управлялась с лоскутными кусочками, нитками и иглой, сидя у окна в своей комнате и невольно слушала отчаянный рёв Ло, доносившийся с улицы. Поверх этих криков так же звенели и голоса Детки-5 и Буйвола, которые громко смеялись, наблюдая за тем, как Диаманте, тренирующий Трафальгара сегодня, наносил мальчику увечья одни за другими, улыбался и всё твердил, что слабакам не место в семье Донкихот.

Когда всё закончилось, снова воцарилась прибрежная режущая слух тишина. Дети и Диаманте ушли. На берегу остался только один потрёпанный Ло. Он вновь сидел на куске старого механического ржавого колеса и смотрел на море, вдумчиво и угрюмо. Над блеском голубых волн пролетали кричащие о чём-то чайки и улетали за облака, а Ло провожал их взглядом. Серые пятнистые шорты уже давно были изорваны, впрочем, как и рубашка, а меховая белая шапка выпачкана в грязи и крови. Его живот громко заурчал, и он попытался это успокоить, надавив рукой на желудок.

И вот с верхушки возвышающегося над грудой металлолома серого каменного завода раздался весёлый голос Буйвола, созывавший всех лидеров семьи с округи:

– Пора обедать, дасуян!

У Ло внутри низверглась бездна от этого радостного зова. Он знал, что все сейчас пойдут есть, все, кто сегодня избивал его и насмехался над его упорством. Он ненавидел это. Ненавидел всё ещё больше с этими громкими стонами своего желудка. Но вот Ло поднялся и направился к заводу.

В нескольких метрах от себя Ло, стоявший почти на пороге, увидел шагающего по лестнице наверх к столовой Коразона, привычно дымящего сигаретой. Одно его присутствие заставляло мальчишку вспоминать то, как парень обращается с ним, и в нём начинала закипать кровь. Ло злостно стиснул зубы, провожая Коразона уничтожающим взглядом.

– Чёрт! – выругался мальчик, растоптав выброшенный Донкихотом младшим окурок. – Чёртов сумасшедший ублюдок!

Его одолела такая ненависть, что глаза налились кровью, когда голову заполнили мысли о Коразоне. Он мечтал придушить его собственными руками, зарезать или утопить. Можно было с уверенностью говорить о том, что самым ненавистным человеком в мире для Трафальгара Ло был Коразон.

От яростных мыслей его отвлёк голос подошедшего сзади Сеньора Пинка.

– О, ты здесь. Это хорошо, – сказал он, поправив на носу солнцезащитные очки. Ло обернулся к нему. – Капитан Доффи хочет кое-что у тебя спросить.

– Отлично. У меня тоже есть кое-какие вопросы к нему! – заявил мальчик, на что Пинк ответил лишь усмешкой.

Но тут, не успел Ло опомниться от предыдущего порыва гнева, вдруг за голову его вновь хватает чья-то большая рука, замахивается и сбрасывает вниз, с двенадцатиметровой высоты на металлические балки и каменные плиты. Протяжный крик оборвался грохотом, и вмиг на том месте, где упал Ло, поднялся столб пыли.

– Ты безжалостен, Коразон, – сказал Сеньор Пинк, наблюдая за старательными попытками окровавленного мальчика подняться хотя бы на четвереньки. – Ты так сильно ненавидишь детей?

Но Донкихот ничего не ответил. Он развернулся и молча удалился внутрь, и бровью не поведя, после того, что сделал. Держась на трясущихся руках, Ло медленно поднимался, утирая текущую с головы кровь, и гневно обещал сам себе: «Я убью его!!!»

Это было время обеда. Стол Юки накрыла быстро, так же быстро, как здесь собрались все лидеры и старшие лидеры семьи Донкихот. Как и всегда стол был уставлен самыми разнообразными и изысканными блюдами, в которых преобладало дорогое мясо и свежие фрукты. Ни один обед не обходился у семьи и без ценного качественного вина, которое так любил молодой господин. С удовольствием поглощая всё, что Юки преподносила им, за столом восседали четыре старших лидера семьи (Диаманте, Требол, Пика и Коразон), пять лидеров из их взводов (Лао Джи, Махвайз, Сеньор Пинк, Гладиус и Йола), включая теперь Буйвола и Детку-5, и, само собой, капитан Донкихот Дофламинго.

Юки светилась, видя за столом вместе с лидерами семьи Детку-5 и Буйвола. Когда молодой господин сказал ей, что теперь они могут есть со всеми за одним столом, Юки так обрадовалась: теперь ей не придётся готовить отдельно для детей. В последнее время она чувствовала усталость, что накопилась за пять лет верной службы семье. Юки думала, что не помешало бы ей слегка отдохнуть.

Она аккуратно разливала вино всем сидевшим за столом, исключая, конечно же, мальчика и девочку (им она налила по бокалу сока), и помогала детям не испачкаться. Особенно Буйволу – насколько же неаккуратно он ел! Девушке было за счастье заботиться о ком-то. Но почему же дети так неохотно принимали её заботу?

– Неблагодарная мелюзга, – отругал их Диаманте. – На вашем месте я бы был на седьмом небе от счастья, заботься обо мне такое милейшее создание как наша Юки.

– Ох, Диаманте-сама, бросьте, – Юки заметно смутилась и попыталась скрыть своё покрасневшее лицо ладонью, не в силах сдержать улыбки. – Вы так говорите, будто я забочусь только о детях. Я стараюсь заботиться обо всех вас.

– Нет, ну с детьми ты больше возишься.

– Хотите, чтобы я возилась с Вами, как с Буйволом и Деткой-5? – хихикнула Юки.

– Эх, чудесно бы было! – хохотнул Диаманте. – Но, согласись, будет странно, если старший лидер нашей семьи будет нежиться в заботе такой очаровашки и игнорировать работу.

– Лишь бы языком чесать! – возмущённо укорила его Йола, невозмутимо отпив вина из бокала.

И каждый вставил своё словечко по поводу заботы Юки о членах семьи и, в первую очередь, о детях в ней. Кроме Дофламинго и Коразона. Второй - в силу своего недуга, а первый – по неизвестным причинам. Юки всё это льстило, ведь она знала, что нет настоящей заботы без взаимности. Хотя Буйвол и Детка-5 в последнее время стали относиться к Юки более снисходительно, она всё же находила, чему расстраиваться, когда вспоминала Ло.

Далее семья начала обсуждать стратегию своих дальнейших пиратских дел. Дофламинго говорил что-то про портовый город Ракеш, который стал их следующей целью, и что-то про пиратскую группировку, «ублюдки» из которой сначала «виляют перед ними хвостами, а потом заключают союз с другими группами». Все члены семьи соглашались с планом уплаты за предательство и предлагали порядок и день наступления. Юки не понимала ничего в убийстве людей, а впрочем, и не желала понимать. А лезть в это она не считала нужным для себя, пусть даже и является частью пиратской семьи. Она просто молча продолжала разливать вино и убирать пустые тарелки со стола.

Вдруг фарфоровый стук вилок и ножей разбавил противный скрип входной двери, и на пороге показался мальчик в грязной белой шапке. Вся семья отвлеклась от трапезы, уставившись на Ло, который молча вошёл в столовую и прошагал до стола. Повисла напряжённая тишина, ясно дававшая понять, что мальчишку тут совсем не ждали. Йола, державшая недонесённый до губ бокал с вином, спросила его:

– Ты что-то хотел? Мы вообще-то обедаем.

Ло хмурился и утирал изувеченное лицо тыльной стороной ладони, прожигая капитана взглядом из-под козырька своей шапки. А после он резво перепрыгнул глазами на Коразона, сидевшего подле старших лидеров, и стиснул зубы. Но тот не обращал ни малейшего внимания – продолжал безмятежно есть.

– Выкиньте его! – махнула рукой на мальчика Йола.

– Всё в порядке, – вдруг отразил Дофламинго. – Это я его позвал.

– Что? Вы? – удивилась Йола и сию минуту смолкла.

Юки всё с той же болью глядела на этого мальчика. Вся одежда изорвана, лицо изувечено, шапка грязная, колени разбиты. Как же ей хотелось исправить всё это! Горькое осознание своей беспомощности при всех имеющихся возможностях не давало ей дышать, и она продолжала больно сжимать кулаки, в сердцах молясь за этого мальчика.

Тут вдруг гнусаво заговорил Требол, доедавший свою сосиску:

– Эй, эй, Ло, уже неделя прошла, как ты здесь. Ещё не надумал сделать отсюда ноги? Всё-таки Коразон прилично тебя отделал.

Произнося последнее, он положил ладонь на голову Донкихота младшего и противно усмехнулся. Ло был вне себя от злости и всё пытался себя сдерживать. Слушая слова Требола, Юки начинала злиться на Коразона вместе с Ло, но всячески старалась сохранять нейтральный вид занятости.

– От нас сбегают и дети, и взрослые. Остаются только лучшие, – подметил Диаманте. – Интересно, сколько протянет малец без особых способностей?..

– Я не собираюсь уходить! – горячо выкрикнул Ло.

– Раз так... – запищал Пика своим тонким девичьим голоском. Но договорить ему не дал почти вырвавшийся смешок из уст Буйвола, который в целях самосохранения плотно зажал себе рот ладонью и замотал головой. Злить Пику было очень опасно.

– Что бы ни произошло, не забывайте о правиле крови! – напомнил Лао Джи, взял себе с тарелки кусок огромной пиццы и добавил: – Наша семья развалится, если её члены не будут уваджать авторитет лидеров. Именно с ДЖИ!

– Как-то раз я посмеялся над голосом Пики-сама и чуть не умер под пытками, дасуян! – сказал Буйвол Детке-5, на что та задорно рассмеялась, отламывая себе кусочек пирожного.

– Меня этим не испугать, – холодно отозвался Ло. – Я видел ад.

Дофламинго, прекрасно понимающий, чем так недоволен Трафальгар, тихо посмеивался себе под нос над словами мальчика и не сводил с него пристального, буквально прорезающего насквозь взгляда.

– Можешь сколько угодно строить из себя крутого, – скалился он своей привычной широкой безумной улыбкой. – Но Коразон – мой дорогой родной младший брат. Любого, кто причинит ему вред, ждёт... – мгновенным взмахом тонкого столового ножа он разрезал воздух, – ужасная смерть.

Но Ло только досадно скалился и тёр раны на лице.

Краешек расстегнутой рубашки на теле мальчика отклонился, и стала виднеться часть груди. В глаза всем членам семьи сразу же бросилось неестественное белое пятно, выглядывающее оттуда. Некоторые тут же всполошились, подпрыгнув с мест и раскрыв рты.

– Взгляните на его кожу! – настороженно сказал Махвайз.

– Это же «бело-свинцовая» болезнь! – подпрыгнула позади него Йола с бешенными, напуганными глазами, что аж выронила из рук бокал с вином. – Если подхватишь эту заразу, тебе конец!

Перепуганный вмиг Буйвол в панике перевернулся со стула, подпрыгнул и прилип спиной к стене. С него враз сошло семь потов.

– Что? Это заразно?! Какая мерзость! – кричал он, заикаясь в страхе. – Не подходи ко мне! Убирайся, убирайся отсюда, дасуян!

Но не успел Ло даже разозлиться на него за это, как вдруг тяжёлая рука капитана, громко ударившая по столу, заставила стоявшие на нём бокалы соскочить на пол, а всех паникёров – замолчать сей миг. От внезапной неожиданности женщина в цветастом платье чуть духом не пошла и подпрыгнула на месте.

– Йола, хватит дезинформировать людей этими глупыми слухами! Постыдись! – в приказном порядке отрезал Дофламинго, отчитав женщину. – Смотри, Буйвол тебе поверил, – и указал на трясущегося и до сих пор не отлипшего от стены крупного мальчика. Йола прикусила язык, стараясь успокоиться, а капитан добавил: – «Бело-свинцовая» болезнь – одно из видов отравления. Она не заразна.

– Всё равно держись от меня подальше, дасуян! Я не хочу заразиться, дасуян! – торопливо кричал Буйвол, с отвращением и злобой смотря на Трафальгара.

– Буйвол, тебе же сказали... – негромко произнесла Юки, попытавшись успокоить мальчика.

– И ты ко мне не подходи! – он сейчас выглядел крайне испуганным и так и не отходил от стены.

Ло стиснул зубы в старательных попытках пропустить все панические крики мимо своих ушей. Он смотрел на всех этих всполошившихся, буквально обезумевших, людей, которых напугало одно только упоминание о страшной болезни, и становился всё озлобленнее. Но вот, вроде бы, они все поутихли и снова уселись за стол.

– Эй, – отозвал его Дофламинго, и Ло откликнулся, - есть ли ещё выжившие из Флеванса?

– Без понятия, – отвечал он. – Мне самому едва удалось спастись.

– И как же тебе удалось выбраться?

– Я пересёк границу, спрятавшись среди трупов, – ответ прозвучал твёрдо, без намёка на отвращение в голосе.

Это повергло в шок многих лидеров. Гладиус даже закашлялся, закрыл рот ладонью и недовольно прокряхтел: «Эй, я же ем». Юки, стоявшая поодаль, приложила ладонь к губам, с ужасом взирая на Трафальгара. Насколько же серьёзно была нарушена его психика! Если девушке и было страшно, то именно за это.

Дофламинго молчал в первые несколько секунд после его ответа, а позже на его губах невольно растянулся оскал ещё шире прежнего, и он спросил мальчишку с заинтересованностью:

– И что же ты так ненавидишь?

– Я больше... – начла Ло, чьи глаза загорелись звериной яростью, – ни во что не верю! И я не боюсь смерти. Коразон! – резко выкрикнул он, обращаясь к старшему лидеру. – Коразон, тебе лучше поостеречься. Я, непременно, с тобой поквитаюсь за то, что ты творишь!

Полное игнорирование со стороны Коразона сохраняло в комнате тишину. Он даже не удостоил Ло своим взглядом, а просто продолжал набивать щёки, словно разговаривали вообще не с ним. Это жутко взбесило мальчика. Но тут к нему подлетела недовольная Детка-5 и уставила руки в бока.

– Эй, ты совсем дурак? Ты хоть слышал, что тебе говорили? – отчитывала она его, после того как наградила подзатыльником. – Сделаешь это, и тебя запытают до смерти, посадят на кол! С пиратами лучше не шутить! Дети такие идиоты. Они думают, что если извинятся и заплачут, то их тут же простят.

Разгневанный её шлепком Ло обернулся и просверлил девочку открытым гневным взглядом. После чего она, трясущаяся и чуть ли не плачущая, искала спасение за могучей спиной Буйвола.

Желудок Ло снова громко заговорил, раззадоренный соблазнительными запахами вкусной еды в столовой. Юки услышала это и тут же осудила себя за то, что голодный мальчик вынужден стоять и смотреть, как едят старшие. Она срочно должна была это исправить. Но только она хотела кинуться к нему и предложить обед, Ло сорвался с места и выскочил вон из столовой, отвернувшись так, будто не хотел всех их больше видеть.

– Ха! Дерзкий молокосос нам попался, – прокомментировал Диаманте, сложив руки на груди.

– Усмирим, где надо, – скалился Дофламинго. – Всё-таки такая жажда убивать может принести много пользы семье. Как проходят его тренировки? Он справляется? – обратился он к Треболу.

– Бэхе-хе! Упорства ему не занимать, – ответил тот, глупо раскрыв рот. – Он так старается выкладываться на полную, что порой даже себя не жалеет.

– Вот как... – загадочно протянул капитан, продолжая ухмыляться.

Обед скоро подходил к концу. Почти ничего не оставив на тарелках, члены семьи Донкихот начали расходиться, отлучались по своим делам. Но Юки успела вовремя выбрать немаленький кусок стейка и сохранить его для Ло. Она думала, что ни в коем случае себя не простит, если сегодня этот мальчик уснёт голодным. А пока она принялась за уборку пустых тарелок и подносов со стола.

Спины лидеров семьи одна за другой скрывались за дверьми, а вот капитан не торопился уходить. Он с наслаждением растягивал единственный бокал, наполненный красным вином, и провожал взглядом каждое движение запорхавшей по столовой девушки. И вот настал момент, когда никого здесь не осталось, кроме главы семьи и служанки.

Юки принялась избавляться от осколков разбитых бокалов и вытирать пол от разлившегося вина. Два бокала сегодня разбились, когда Дофламинго ударил по столу, а третий выпал из рук перепуганной Йолы. Мужчина внимательно смотрел за ней, словно изучал каждое движение, и Юки это, честно говоря, смущало. Но сказать об этом вслух ей было боязно.

– Извини нас, Юки, – сказал Донкихот старший после ещё одного глотка. – Сегодня мы доставили тебе больше проблем, чем обычно.

– Ничего страшного, – улыбнулась ему Юки, вылезшая из-под стола. – Это же ведь, в конце концов, мои обязанности.

Рукой она потянулась к полу, чтобы собрать осколки, но внезапно была окликнута таким непривычно настороженным Дофламинго.

– Не смей! – крикнул он, и девушка испуганно одёрнула руку, уставившись на него. – Даже не вздумай трогать осколки голыми руками.

– П-простите, – вымолвила Юки с всё ещё застывшим испугом на лице.

Не сразу к девушке пришло осознание того, что она собиралась сделать. Как же это выглядело глупо, так она подумала. Юки быстро сбегала за веником и совком, вернулась и всё убрала. Она не ранена - Дофламинго довольно ухмыляется и тихо хихикает себе под нос.

– Совсем как маленькая, – сказал он, продолжая наблюдать за процессом её уборки. – Хотя даже Детка-5 знает, что осколки руками не собирают.

– Ничего страшного бы не случилось, если бы я поранила пару пальцев или ладонь, – сказала ему Юки, помещая осколки в отдельный пакет.

– Это расстроило бы меня. А я очень не хочу, чтобы ты меня расстраивала.

Юки вздрогнула, и рука её сама дальше не могла двигаться. Даже самое незначительное проявление заботы доставляло ей столько тепла и счастья, что она порой не могла сдерживать улыбку. Так и сейчас: Юки выпрямилась, нерешительно обернулась к Дофламинго и с окрылённой улыбкой произнесла:

– Спасибо, что волнуетесь за меня. Я рада служить Вам, молодой господин, и рада, что могу быть спокойна за свою жизнь рядом с Вами.

Дофламинго тихо ухмыльнулся, довольный её словами. Юки робко посмотрела ему в лицо и мило улыбнулась, слегка залившись румянцем. Дофламинго взял стоявший недалеко от него пустой бокал и стал медленно наполнять его вином, а когда алая жидкость наполнила бокал на одну треть, мужчина протянул его вперёд и предложил девушке:

– Выпей со мной.

– Что? Я? – растерянно захлопала глазами Юки, озираясь по сторонам и выискивая, к кому на самом деле он обращается. – Но разве я не...

– Здесь я решаю, кому и что можно, – с привычным загадочным смехом себе под нос сказал Донкихот, настоятельно протягивая бокал растерянной Юки. – Ты – мой драгоценный член семьи. Веришь или нет, но я не отношусь к тебе как к прислуге. И учти, я не каждому предлагаю выпить столь дорогого вина, поэтому цени это.

Юки чуть смутилась. Конечно же, она ценила каждый добрый поступок Дофламинго по отношению к ней. И, чтобы доказать это и не проявлять неуважение, она протянула руку и приняла наполненный бокал. Запах из него доносился невероятно сладкий, с пикантной ноткой горького алкоголя. Юки застыла, не зная, что ей делать, ещё больше робея и смущаясь от этого.

– Присядь рядом, – Дофламинго пододвинул ногой впереди стоящий стул поближе к себе и указал на него девушке.

Юки оторвалась с места и присела на краешек стула. Ножку бокала она крепко сжимала в руках, будто его должны были у неё отобрать, и смотрела в пол под углом, изредка поднимая глаза на Дофламинго. Он сидел в абсолютно непринуждённой позе и не спускал с девушки глаз, перекатывая вино по дну своего бокала. Её смущённый вид, немного покрасневшие уши и волнительная дрожь в коленях – всё это не давало Дофламинго успокоиться. И тогда его посетила одна идея.

– Выпьем на брудершафт? – предложил он, вмиг расплывшись в широкой ухмылке.

– На брудершафт? – переспросила Юки, потупившись и с трудом повторив незнакомое слово. – Что это?

Дофламинго начал тихо смеяться себе под нос, а после сказал с подозрительной загадочностью:

– Не волнуйся. Я всё тебе объясню.

Выпить с капитаном. Выпить с человеком, который оберегает её на протяжении стольких лет. Ведь ничего такого страшного в этом нет? Но только когда речь идёт не о Донкихоте Дофламинго! Девушку значительно насторожила его коварная ухмылка.

Но она не могла ему отказывать, поэтому кивнула и приготовилась слушать порядок своих действий. Дофламинго приподнял на уровне груди согнутую в локте правую руку с бокалом и попросил Юки сделать то же самое. Затем он сказал ей просунуть эту свою руку через его согнутую руку так, чтобы они сцепились в замок. Юки сделала, как он сказал, и с жаром на лице почувствовала, что находится очень близко к мужчине. Такое уже было совсем недавно...

– А теперь пей, – подытожил Дофламинго и немного подтолкнул донышко её бокала навстречу к губам служанки.

Оба опустошили свои бокалы. Юки пила довольно долго, потому что вкус алкоголя был почти не знаком ей, и от его сладкой горечи лицо невольно морщилось. А Дофламинго избавился от содержимого бокала одним глотком.

Они расцепили руки. Но не успела Юки выдохнуть, как тут же воздух ей перекрыл настойчивый и неожиданный поцелуй. Дофламинго впился в её губы с жадностью, словно ждал этого очень давно. Её лицо он плотно поместил в свои большие ладони и притягивал к себе, старался запрокинуть девушку на себя, в то время как Юки, поддаваясь этим сильным напорам, непроизвольно привстала на стуле и подалась вперёд, упершись руками в его ноги. В её голове – фейерверк непонимания: что происходит? Почему так внезапно? Что ей делать? Попытка оттолкнуть капитана прошла безуспешно – кажется, он даже и не почувствовал её усиленных попыток отстраниться. А сердце в груди разъярено билось в грудную клетку, точно стучась наружу. Дофламинго наслаждался этим поцелуем сполна. Об этом девушке сообщили его глубокие проникновения в её рот, искусная пошлость в играх с её языком, размеренность, которой он всё связывал.

И вот, когда ему самому стало не хватать воздуха, Донкихот ослабил хватку и оставил в покое губы девушки. Обескураженная и поражённая она упала на стул, краснея от стыда и хватая ртом воздух. Прикрывая рукой рот, она испуганно произнесла, не глядя в лицо капитану:

– Молодой господин... Что Вы... опять сделали?

– Это была очень важная часть. В этом и есть вся прелесть брудершафта – поцелуй после глотка, – только теперь соизволил объяснить довольно ухмыляющийся Дофламинго. – Тебе понравилось?

– Мне не понравилось то, что Вы не сказали мне об этом! – резко подняв на него глаза, возмутилась нахмуренная и покрасневшая Юки. Она подпрыгнула со стула и повернулась спиной к капитану. – Я не знала, а Вы этим воспользовались! И я же ещё в прошлый раз Вас просила не делать ничего такого столь внезапно и настойчиво. Пожалуйста...

– Ответь мне, тебе понравился поцелуй? – настоятельно требовал ответа Дофламинго, игнорируя все её возмущения. Юки была этим сконфужена.

– Ну... Я... Я не знаю...

– Просто оцени свои ощущения.

На лбу выступил пот, и Юки тяжело выдохнула. Врать молодому господину было нехорошо, точно так же, как и расстраивать его. Именно поэтому ответ её, сжатый и нерешительный, прозвучал как:

– Понравилось.

На губах Дофламинго сей миг скользнула мгновенная довольная ухмылка. Он встал из кресла и стремительно направился к Юки, резким движением развернул её к себе и вновь неотступно припал к её губам. Но та плотно стиснула губы и на этот раз не поддалась. Сумев вырваться из крепкой хватки Донкихота старшего, она сорвалась с места и исчезла в дверях.

Её торопливый топот Дофламинго слышал недолго – скоро она побежала вниз по лестнице. Он утёр тыльной стороной ладони нижнюю губу, и после на его лице не светилась прежняя безумная ухмылка. Уголки его губ были опущены, лицо выглядело серьёзным, и казалось, что вот-вот должно произойти что-то страшное. Но нет – Дофламинго вернулся в кресло и налил себе ещё вина, задумчиво вглядываясь в его алое зеркало.

Юки сбежала вниз по лестнице, кинулась в сторону пристроек, и только сейчас она подумала о том, что убегать ей не следовало – она не закончила уборку в столовой. Девушка тут же остановилась. Что же делать? Вернуться туда было бы слишком стыдно, после того как она оттолкнула Дофламинго. Но она ни в коем случае не собиралась возвращаться!

Решив, что закончит уборку позже, Юки медленно пошла вдоль берега, перепрыгивая с одной каменной плиты на другую, с одной металлической детали на другую. Волны нашёптывали ей какую-то родную мелодию. Ей вспомнилось детство: улыбка матери, смех младшей сестры, беззаботная радость и та детская безответственность. Если сейчас у неё всего этого нет, значит ли это, что она взрослая? Или же всё это у неё есть? А может, это её иллюзия: все эти маленькие радости и чувство опеки со стороны семьи? Нужна ли она кому-то из них по-настоящему? Возможно ли такое, что в один день её просто выкинут из команды Дофламинго, и ей снова некуда будет идти? Боится ли она такого случая? Боится ли она потерять единственную опору в своей жизни?

Юки искала ответы на эти вопросы, глядя на плещущуюся пену у берегового обрыва, и вдруг вспомнила про свою незаконченную работу – презент для Ло.

Девушка быстро побежала к своей комнате, чтобы наконец-то его закончить. Но ни с того ни с сего на её пути вырос Коразон. Она буквально столкнулась с ним, когда тот выходил из-за угла в коридоре, ударилась лбом в его грудь и отлетела назад. Морщась и потирая ушибленный лоб, она подняла голову и увидела высоченную фигуру, которая сразу дала ей понять – перед ней Донкихот младший. Он сию секунду присел на корточки и протянул к ней руки.

– Я сама! – поспешила вставить Юки, не позволив парню прикоснуться к себе, аккуратно поднялась на ноги и отряхнула платье.

Обида копилась в ней и росла с каждым днём. Обида за все причинённые детям страдания. Юки было больно за них, как за себя саму, и оттого она не могла дружелюбно общаться с Коразоном. И сегодняшний день дал ей окончательно понять, что терпеть это дальше и закрывать глаза на все жестокости, что творит этот парень, она больше не может. Она неизменно смотрела на Коразона с презрением и злобой, отчаянно пыталась сдержать себя, чтобы не наделать глупостей, и всё же... Всё же ничего не могло заглушить в ней кричащую обиду, и в этот миг она произнесла:

– Я хочу сказать... Я больше не позволю Вам издеваться над детьми! Не позволю их избивать и выкидывать в окна! А если Вы продолжите в том же духе, – задыхающаяся от негодования, она перевела дыхание, – я... я... Я убью Вас!

Коразон был поражён этими словами не меньше, чем Юки одержима желанием защитить несчастных детей их пиратской семьи. Она смотрела в лицо лидеру семьи твёрдо и решительно, но дрожащие сжимающиеся кулаки и едва не прослезившиеся глаза выдавали её страх перед своим же поступком.

– Я не понимаю... – продолжала Юки, медленно пятясь назад, и Коразону показалось, что она вот-вот заплачет. – Я никогда не пойму Вас. Почему Вы так милы со мной и так жестоки к детям? Это ужасно! Ужасно! Вы отвратительный человек, Коразон-сама! Не подходите ко мне больше! Я никогда Вас не прощу!!!

Выдавив этот крик из самых глубин своего сердца, она поспешно отвернулась, точно ей уже было тошно видеть Донкихота младшего, и скорее со всех ног побежала прочь. Коразон, будто бы вкопанный в землю, остался стоять и безмолвно взирать ей вслед. Не пытаясь догнать, не пытаясь оправдаться. Совсем ничего не делая. Он просто застыл, не зная, что делать.

Проходившие недалеко Йола и Махвайз оказались тут через несколько секунд, и встревоженная криками женщина спросила, нервно озираясь по сторонам:

– В чём дело? Что за шум? Мне показалось, это кричала Юки. Коразон, что ты опять натворил?

Но тот, не обращая внимания на неё и её взбудораженные переживания, уже уходил вон в сторону берега, не забыв при этом споткнуться о собственные ноги и рухнуть, укатившись вниз по горе металлолома. В переживаниях Йолы интереса к произошедшему было не меньше, чем интереса к избиению детей Коразоном, и оттого она лишь пожала плечами, позвала Махвайза, и они ушли.

Лестница на верхний этаж была такая длинная, но в глазах перепуганной Юки она пронеслась со скоростью ветра, и скоро девушка оказалась в своей маленькой комнатушке под крышей, едва заполненной солнечным светом. Захлопнув дверь, она припала к ней спиной, словно бы за ней кто-то гнался, и начала отчаянно хватать ртом воздух. Сердце так неистово колотилось где-то около горла, а ноги стали точно ватными.

– «Что я наделала?.. Что я наделала?!» – трепыхалось в её голове.

Она медленно сползла по двери и оказалась на полу, руками медленно закрыла лицо, будто страшась самой себя, а дыхание всё учащалось и не давало ей сделать полноценный вздох.

– «Я нарушила... правило крови. Если Дофламинго узнает... Если он узнает, что я сказала Коразону... он... он убьёт меня! Или хуже того – выгонит из семьи! Что же я наделала... Что же я...»

Только сейчас ненависть, затмившая её разум несколько минут назад, улетучилась вместе с ярым желанием справедливости, на смену им пришли страх, паника, и Юки осознала, насколько опрометчивый поступок совершила. В тот миг, ослеплённая обидой, что наконец вылилась за края чаши её терпения, она перестала контролировать слова и теперь не знала, что ей делать. Представив лишь на мгновение, в какую ярость придёт Дофламинго, узнав о случившемся, девушка становилась белее снега и судорожно пыталась унять дрожащие руки.

Но, несмотря на всё это, испытывая малую долю сожаления о случившемся, она всё же думала, что поступила правильно. Сидя на холодном полу в своей комнате, неотрывно уставившись в одну точку, Юки переваривала сказанные ею слова и думала, что отныне и впредь теперь действительно не позволит Коразону издеваться над детьми в этой семье. Пора было с этим заканчивать. И если не она, то никто!


	7. Глава 3. Мальчик из «Белого города». Часть 3

Прошло несколько дней, но о том, что случилось, никто так и не узнал. Юки с волнующим ужасом воспринимала всякую свою встречу с Дофламинго и каждый раз болезненно переносила его обращения к ней. Не было ни одной минуты, чтобы она не представляла себе, как разгневанный Дофламинго наказывает её за её слова: пытает, убивает, выставляет вон за порог штаба. И однажды её посетила мысль, извиниться перед Коразоном, попросить его сжалиться над ней и не рассказывать брату о произошедшем. Но скоро же она отказала себе в этом, не замечая за Коразоном стремления обо всём доложить лидерам. Парень вёл себя как прежде. Так, будто ничего и не произошло.

Как она и просила, он перестал подходить к ней. Он больше не пытался заговорить с ней, когда им доводилось пересечься, не появлялся на утёсе, где они до этого часто встречались, не помогал ей. В общности, избавил её от своего присутствия, как она и хотела. Но по-прежнему Коразон продолжал свои жестокие выходки с детьми: полёты маленьких членов семьи из окон не прекратились. И в последнее время всё больше ему под руку стал попадать именно Трафальгар Ло, чья лютая ненависть к Донкихоту младшему стремительно росла с каждым днём. Конечно же, как и пообещала себе, Юки всячески старалась оградить мальчика от жестокости детоненавистника, но не всегда ей удавалось находиться рядом в такую минуту. Но жаловаться лидерам и капитану не было смысла: вся семья видела в этих издевательствах лишь метод воспитания маленьких пиратов.

Но как бы Юки не старалась обезопасить мальчика, как бы не пыталась ему помочь, окружить заботой, Ло не хотел идти с ней на контакт. Её беспокойство о нём было ему чуждо, а попытки подружиться надоели настолько, что когда вдруг Юки и Ло оставались одни, мальчик спешил уйти. В голове Юки не укладывалось: отчего же она, имеющая лишь благие и добрые намерения по отношению к несчастному ребёнку, не нравится ему? Что бы она ни делала, итог был один – Трафальгар срывался, прогонял её, злился и убегал так, словно его до смерти замучила эта надоедливая девушка. Но она не переставала верить в то, что подарок, который она ему готовит, заставит его хоть немного потеплеть к ней, и не опускала руки.

И однажды, спустя несколько дней кропотливой усердной работы и бессонных ночей, её презент был наконец-то закончен. Плюшевый белый медвежонок, сделанный из лоскутков её старого фартука специально для Ло, был готов! Теперь оставалось самое сложное – правильно преподнести его мальчику. И лучше было с этим не тянуть, поэтому сегодня она собиралась сделать это.

С самого утра это не давало Юки покоя. Она так нервничала, накручивала себя, боялась, что её очередная попытка стать ближе к Ло, на которую она возлагала последние надежды, обернётся для неё его привычным озлобленным взглядом, раздражёнными криками и возросшей антипатией к ней. Этот медвежонок был её последней путеводной звездой на пути установления дружеских отношений с Ло.

Сразу после завтрака Диаманте, Гладиус и Лао Джи забрали чрезмерно разыгравшихся сегодня Буйвола и Детку-5 и ушли на берег. Узнав от них, что назревает очередная тренировка для маленьких пиратов, Юки подумала, что только там сможет застать Ло, поэтому быстренько прибралась в столовой и бросилась в свою комнату за медведем. Довольно неловко будет отдавать мальчику игрушку на глазах у других членов семьи, так подумала Юки. Но печься об этом было слишком глупо, когда возможность предоставления другого такого удобного случая сводилась почти к нулю. Да и потом, присутствие лидеров семьи должно было в какой-то степени остудить нрав мальчика. Юки полагала, что под их взглядами он не станет снова повышать голос на неё. Так она подсознательно надеялась увеличить свой шанс на удачу.

Утренний бриз, как и всегда, радовал лёгким морским ветерком, гонимым с юга. Сегодня стояла очень приятная погода, тёплая и ничуть не душная, только вот едкие запахи продуктов заводов, доносившиеся почти в каждый уголок этого побережья, сегодня, кажется, сделались ещё навязчивее. Чайки этим утром не кричали. А возможно, и кричали, но под оглушительными звуками выстрелов этого не было слышно. Нет, никого не убивали, всего лишь Гладиус обучал детей стрельбе из огнестрельного оружия.

– Да! – победоносно крикнула радостная Детка-5, опуская в руках слишком большое для неё ружьё. – Вы видели? Видели? Я почти попала!

– Куда ты целилась, мелкая засранка? В меня?! – разразился яростным криком Диаманте, выскочив из своего укрытия за горой металлолома, куда пару секунд назад ему пришлось нырнуть в целях самозащиты от неопытного стрелка.

– Ой, Диаманте-сама, Вы стояли слишком близко, я Вас не заметила, – улыбнулась девочка.

– Значит, иди сюда, будем лечить зрение!

– Ой-ой, мне конец! – с задорным смехом, словно сейчас начнётся какая-то развесёлая игра, девочка бросила ружьё на землю и побежала. И ведь после этого действительно началась игра «догони меня, Диаманте» по всему берегу.

Гладиус и сидящий неподалёку в позе независимого наблюдателя старик Лао Джи тяжко вздохнули, ненавязчиво призывая Диаманте успокоиться и забыть об этом. Тренировка с Буйволом и Деткой-5 постоянно превращалась в подобный балаган, когда эти двое начинали дурачиться, что часто граничило с потерей чувства самосохранения. Как и сейчас. Не желавший оставаться в стороне от веселья Буйвол, хоть и не причастный к гневу одного из лидеров, тоже присоединился и убегал от Диаманте вместе с Деткой-5, весело смеясь.

Сторонясь всего этого, на ржавой металлической балке сидел Трафальгар Ло и наблюдал за ними из-под козырька своей большой белой шапки. Он тихо и раздражённо цыкал и терпеливо ждал своей очереди, но из-за затянувшихся разборок она всё не подходила. И мальчик начинал скрипеть зубами. Как же его раздражала такая беззаботность Буйвола и Детки-5! Несмотря на один с ним возраст и на проживание среди пиратов, эти двое оставались веселящимися детьми в любой ситуации, в то время как Ло уже смотрел на мир через призму пережитых им страданий, по-взрослому. Потому они ему совершенно не нравились. А в прочем, как и всё, что его окружает.

На фоне веселящихся возгласов Буйвола и Детки-5 и негодующих изреканий Диаманте, в голове Трафальгара возникла мысль незаметно ускользнуть отсюда, ибо такая «недотренировка» не упёрлась ему не в один бок. Как тут вдруг на него упала огромная тень, а через секунду рядом с ним упал и владелец этой тени. В прямом смысле упал: это был Коразон, который в очередной раз навернулся на ровном месте. Ло в испуге отпрыгнул в сторону, а когда разглядел в этом человеке ненавистного ему Коразона, больно свёл брови к переносице и стиснул зубы ещё плотнее. Теперь уйти отсюда ему хотелось куда больше.

– О, Коразон! Неужто стало интересно взглянуть на тренировки детей? – спросил Лао Джи, заметив неожиданно появившегося здесь Донкихота младшего.

Вопрос был больше риторическим, потому что ответа от немого Коразона не ждал никто. Он поднялся на ноги, отряхнув одежду и поправив сидящую на плечах шубу из чёрных перьев, и уселся рядом с Ло. При этом он не уронил ни краешка взгляда на него. Сгорая от взыгравшей ненависти к своему заклятому врагу, мальчик отодвигался подальше и искоса сверлили мужчину дерзким взглядом. «Какого чёрта этот ублюдок сюда припёрся?!» – отчаянно задавался вопросом Ло, который упорно думал, что сила его яростного взгляда должна прожечь в этом беспечном парне дырку.

К этому времени Диаманте поймал и Детку-5, и Буйвола, приволок их обратно к месту, где находились все остальные, и надавал непослушным детям тумаков. Их пятые точки потом ещё очень долго горели. А увидев появившегося тут Коразона, Диаманте начал настаивать на том, чтобы тот в очередной раз продемонстрировал свои самые действенные техники воспитания. Но Гладиус и Лао Джи отговорили его от этой затеи.

– Лучше продолжим тренировку, – предложил Гладиус. – Буйвол, твоя очередь. Возьми ружьё и встань у ориентира.

– Так точно, дасуян! – крупный мальчик энергично подпрыгнул с места, как будто бы ему только что вовсе и не прилетало смачных шлепков от Диаманте. И что только за физиология у этих детей!

– Только целься нормально! – вставил Диаманте.

Буйвол убежал тренироваться, а Детка-5 забралась на самую высокую гору металлолома и оттуда с интересом наблюдала за происходящим.

Коразон достал сигарету, зажигалку и закурил. Агрессия на зубах Ло заскрипела с неистовой силой: его до ужаса злило буквально каждое движение, каждое действие этого человека. Коразон наверняка чувствовал исходящую от мальчика жажду убийства, но абсолютно никакого внимания сейчас на него не обращал. В тот момент, когда все были увлечены попытками Буйвола хотя бы ружьё в руках удержать, Ло почувствовал, как теряет контроль. Рука сама по себе украдкой потянулась за близлежащей балкой, а налитый кровью взгляд ни на секунду не был отведён от Донкихота. Им двигала чистая, ни с чем не сравнимая ненависть.

Ещё немного, и случилось бы непоправимое, не появись здесь в эту секунду служанка.

– Привет! – произнесла она прямо над ухом сосредоточенного на своей мести мальчика.

Теперь Трафальгар невольно отпрыгнул в противоположную сторону от неё, туда, где сидел Коразон, и вытаращил на девушку перепуганные неожиданностью глаза.

– Что? Ты?! – вскрикнул он, еле удерживая в груди сердце.

– Юки, – с улыбкой напомнила та, подумав, что он забыл её имя.

– Да помню я! – раздражённо крикнул Ло, и испуг на его лице сменился новым оттенком недовольства.

Юки была рада это услышать. А ещё она была рада тому, что Ло всё-таки оказался здесь и пока что был не занят тренировками ни с одним лидером семьи. Осталось только решиться и подарить ему медвежонка, которого она принесла сюда, спрятанного в корзинке под салфеткой.

Буйвол сделал свой первый выстрел, который отбросил его в кучу сваленных недалеко покрышек, и Гладиус с обременённым вздохом пошёл вытаскивать оттуда его неповоротливое тело. Откуда-то сверху Детка-5 громко захлопала в ладоши и начала хохотать над другом. А Юки присела рядом с Ло, понадеявшись, что тот не против. Мальчик теперь не просто хотел уйти – он мечтал сбежать как можно быстрее. Ведь справа от него сидит человек, который своими издевательствами скоро живого места на нём не оставит, а слева – до ужаса надоедливая девушка с вечно раздражающей милой улыбкой.

Отвлёкшись на минуту от своей сосредоточенности на подарке, Юки только сейчас заметила здесь Коразона. Так ведь ещё и в такой опасной близости к ребёнку! Ей захотелось пересадить Ло, но, представив, как он разозлится, прикоснись она к нему, девушка решила воздержаться. Она сжала кулаки и нахмурилась, осторожно поглядывая на мужчину в перьевой шубе. Коразон по-прежнему не смотрел ни в сторону Ло, ни в сторону Юки, словно бы огораживал себя от их присутствия. Словно их тут вообще не существует.

К счастью, Юки быстро поняла, что она сюда пришла не кидать косые взгляды в сторону Коразона. Как только она решилась начать говорить с мальчиком, тренировка Буйвола подошла к концу, и наступила очередь Ло. Её буквально на полуслове оборвал призыв Гладиуса:

– Трафальгар Ло, теперь ты. Надеюсь, ты не начнёшь палить по нам.

– Я даже знаю, кого он решит застрелить в первую очередь, – усмехнулся Диаманте, указывая взглядом на дымящего догорающей сигаретой Коразона, который ни капли интереса к этому разговору не проявил.

Уходя на позицию, Ло выглядел отчасти радостным, правда, это было едва заметно. Мальчик ликовал оттого, что ему не пришлось долго пребывать в немилой ему компании. Придётся отложить вручение подарка на потом, подумала Юки.

Под дразнящие крики Детки-5, раздражённые парирования Ло и призывы Гладиуса к порядку Юки и Коразон остались сидеть в трёх шагах друг от друга на одной балке, погружённые во взаимное молчание. Юки даже смотреть в его сторону было неприятно. Но большую роль здесь играло не нежелание, а страх. Она с ужасом вспоминала те слова, что вырвались у неё на эмоциях; те слова, за которые она могла жестоко поплатиться. Теперь-то у Коразона была на неё управа. Чуть что ему не понравится в её поведении, и информация о том, что служанка нарушила «правило крови», дойдёт до капитана. Как же ей избавиться от этого? Может, всё-таки стоит извиниться перед ним?..

С этими мыслями её взгляд сам по себе переместился с Ло, который уверено взял в руки большое ружьё и, не смущённый его размерами, начал свою тренировку, на сидящего неподалёку Коразона. Он потушил о землю ногой выкуренную сигарету и задумчиво уставился вперёд. Почувствовав на себе посторонний взгляд, он вдруг всё-таки обернулся к девушке. В эту же секунду та больно нахмурилась и быстро отвела взгляд вниз. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять её желания – через несколько секунд Коразон встал и переместился к Лао Джи, чем снова поставил девушку в тупик непонимания. Ведь он действительно, как она и потребовала от него, больше не обременял её своим присутствием.

Уроки стрельбы для Трафальгара выдались успешными. Все три заверенных выстрела пришлись в мишень, почти в «яблочко». Гладиус не мог не поразиться таким навыкам у десятилетнего ребёнка, однако он быстро скрыл эту восхищённую эмоцию. Он лишь сдержанно похвалил Ло и сказал, что сегодня это лучший результат. Детка-5 и Буйвол где-то в сторонке невпечатлённо фыркнули и надули губы.

– Зачем ему учиться стрелять, если он всё равно скоро умрёт? – протянула девочка, с издёвкой косясь на Ло.

– Детка-5! – возмущённая её словами Юки даже подпрыгнула на ноги. – Тебе не следует такое говорить!

– Что хочу, то и говорю, отстань, дура, – та показала служанке язык, а после игриво заулыбалась, вновь смотря на Трафальгара. – Ты ведь скоро умрёшь от своей ужасной болезни, верно? Тогда зачем тренируешься?

– За то время, которое мне осталось прожить, я надеюсь убить как можно больше людей, – ответил ей Ло, передавая ружьё Гладиусу. От его слов веяло холодом и необоснованной уверенностью.

– Если только твоя болезнь или Кора-сан не убьют тебя раньше! – расхохоталась девочка, схватившись за живот.

– Прекрати, Детка-5! – всё настаивала Юки, чьи переживания за чувства Ло сейчас накалились до предела. – Говорить такое людям очень некрасиво! Тем более, девочке. С тобой так никто не будет дружить.

– Что? Но он же и сам это знает!

– Ещё раз обидишь Ло, и мне придётся рассказать о твоём поведении молодому господину.

Снова показав Юки язык, насупившаяся Детка-5 схватила первый попавшийся под руку кусок мусора и кинула его в девушку, прокричав:

– Да кто тебе поверит, глупая Юки!

Та увернулась, а Детка-5 надулась пуще прежнего и убежала прочь. Буйвол кинулся ей вдогонку, с трудом преодолевая на своём пути груды металлолома и прося подождать его.

Слова, небрежно высказанные Деткой-5 в адрес Ло, действительно задели мальчика, хоть он и не заявил об этом открыто. Но Юки уже заранее знала, что всё испорчено. И с какой стороны теперь к нему с подарком подходить! Однако она понадеялась, что именно её сюрприз может поднять ему настроение. И, так как тренировка уже подходила к концу, и все были готовы расходиться, Юки поняла: пора!

– Ло, подожди! – позвала она, подняв с земли свою корзинку.

Мальчик остановился и с неохотой обернулся к ней, глубоко понадеявшись, что надолго она его не задержит. Юки почувствовала мелкую дрожь в коленях, когда поняла, что на них сейчас обратили внимание и всё ещё присутствующие здесь лидеры семьи.

– У меня... есть для тебя кое-что, – она не давала волнению себя захлестнуть, хотя дыхание слышно сбивалось.

Сама не ведая, отчего так сильно разволновалась, девушка сунула руку в корзинку и вытащила из-под скрывающей содержимое салфетки небольшого белого мишку. Она присела на корточки и с улыбкой протянула его мальчику.

– Вот. Это тебе.

Эмоция смятения на мгновение отразилась на лице Ло, и она же его раздражила в следующую секунду. Он уже чувствовал, как начинает бояться эту настырную девушку, и скоро, продолжи она такими темпами, ему придётся её избегать. Нахмурившись, Трафальгар попятился назад и негромко произнёс:

– Он мне не нужен.

Диаманте, Лао Джи и Гладиус в сторонке слышно поразились такому ответу и замерли в ожидании дальнейших действий девушки. Даже Коразон, который намеревался покинуть берег, обернулся и взглянул на происходящее с привычным для него безмолвием и безучастием.

– Что? Но... Как же так? Почему? – Юки была растеряна, но всё же мягко улыбалась, желая понять, чем же мальчику не угодил её подарок.

– Мне не нужны игрушки. Я в них не играю, – процедил мальчик, развернувшийся и готовый уходить.

– Так ведь не обязательно играть, – Юки остановила его за плечо и вновь протянула ему мишку. – Можно просто взять его на память. Посмотри, он маленький, много места не займёт. А ещё в нём есть кармашек.

– Отстань, я сказал! Не надо мне ничего дарить! – в голосе Ло снова слышались срываемые нотки ожесточённого недовольства. Он одёрнул плечо, избавившись от руки Юки, и зашагал дальше.

– Пожалуйста, Ло. Не будь таким букой, – она упорно шла за ним, не в силах понять, почему же сейчас всё так оборачивается. Неужели та любовь, которую она вложила в создание этой игрушки, сейчас никак не действует на хмурого мальчика. – Я делала его для тебя несколько дней. Я очень старалась, правда. Зачем же отказываться вот так сразу? Ты можешь хотя бы взять его в руки, – она остановила Ло за руку и опять протянула ему медведя. – А вдруг тогда он тебе понравится?

Мальчик застыл, не оборачиваясь, и стоял так несколько секунд. Он не поднимал головы, не шевелился и не издавал ни звука, словно окаменел. И все, кто с интересом наблюдал за этим, тоже замерли, затаив дыхание. Почти на целую минуту это место сковала могильная тишина. После Ло спокойно выпрямился, развернулся и взял-таки из рук служанки белого плюшевого медведя. Сердце Юки наконец-то ликовало. Она засветилась от счастья и еле сдерживала отрадную улыбку при взгляде на Ло, державшего в руках сделанную ею игрушку. Однако радоваться, как оказалось, было нечему...

Без проявлений каких-либо эмоций, без объяснений, да и вообще без каких-либо слов Ло вдруг направился в сторону берега, где груды мусора обрывались на склоне к воде. Не доходя до обрыва, он замахнулся, что есть силы, и выбросил плюшевого медвежонка в море. А когда прозвучал слабый удар о воду, подтверждающий, что игрушка теперь идёт ко дну, Трафальгар развернулся и сорвался в яростный, совершенно не похожий на детский, крик:

– Я тебе сказал, что мне ничего не надо! Ни от кого из вас, особенно от тебя! Ни твои игрушки, ни твоя смехотворная жалость! Не смей меня жалеть! Ты – прислуга пиратов, и твоё притворное сострадание не лучше ежедневных издевательств надо мной! Мне противны твои попытки задобрить меня, поэтому заканчивай свой дурацкий спектакль и перестань за мной ходить!

Грудь Юки сковала тяжёлая свинцовая цепь. Нет... Это было похоже на тысячу цепей, которые давили так, что невозможно было сделать вдох. Она задыхалась, и с каждым новым жестоким словом, что срывались с губ этого ребёнка, перед глазами всё начинало расплываться. Девушка зажала рот ладонями, на которые скатились дорожки слёз. Она была сломлена, а её чувства – растоптаны и утоплены в водах голубого моря вместе с тем плюшевым мишкой.

– Ло... – сдавленно произнесла она его имя, захлёбываясь горечью. – Зачем... Зачем же ты так?

Он гневно стиснул зубы и быстро зашагал прочь, больше не горя особым желанием наблюдать слёзы Юки. Ведь Ло действительно считал их фальшивыми. Её сострадание для него было жалостью, её попытки подружиться – лицемерием, а искренние улыбки – скрытыми насмешками. Этот мальчик исказил реальность так, что окружающие его люди превратились в монстров, желающих ему только смерти. И он упрямо отказывался верить в обратное.

– Вот ведь сопляк! Ты что делаешь?! Ты зачем довёл леди до слёз?! Она к тебе со всей душой! – вступился Диаманте.

– Знаю я это «со всей душой», – прорычал Трафальгар. – Я ни о чём её не просил! Так что она сама виновата в том, что зря потратила столько усилий на эту бесполезную игрушку.

– Мелкий говнюк. Выкидывать её в море уж точно было лишним!

– Слишком джестоко! – согласился Лао Джи.

– А мне плевать, – тихо прошипел Ло, что стал чернее самой зловещей ночи и мрачнее самого серого дня.

В этот миг, не успел он забраться по склону, ведущему к заводу, как вдруг оказался отброшен назад резким ударом ноги прямо в лицо. Мальчик прокатился кубарем назад и упёрся спиной в покосившуюся ржавую бочку. Его большая меховая шапка не удержалась на голове и отлетела в сторону. Лао Джи, Диаманте и Гладиус успели опешить, но догадаться, кто был тот человек, который пнул Ло, было совершенно не сложно. А на склонившегося над землёй Трафальгара уже направлялся Коразон с непривычно рассерженным выражением лица. Он шёл уверено и тяжело, каждый его шаг напоминал наступление целой вражеской армии.

– Так-то, – ухмыльнулся Диаманте. – Засранец безнаказанным не останется.

– Кажется, Коразон разозлён, – подметил Гладиус.

– Что ж, проследим, чтобы он не избил пацана до смерти, а хотя бы до полусмерти.

Поднимаясь на дрожащих ручонках, Ло ронял из-под носа капли крови. Утерев нос тыльной стороной ладони, он поднял озлобленные глаза на Коразона. Мужчина действительно сейчас был зол, и мальчик это увидел. Если обычно Донкихот младший наносит увечья пареньку с абсолютно спокойным лицом, словно бы это совсем обыденное дело, то сейчас он скалился и плотно сжимал между зубов догорающий окурок. Но Ло было совершенно плевать, с каким выражением лица Коразон его избивал: сейчас, как и всегда до этого, он жаждал лишь накинуться на него в ответ.

Когда он возвысился над ним, Ло почему-то понял, что сейчас ему будет больнее, чем от любого предыдущего выпада этого человека. В намерениях Коразона не было проявления жалости. Он медленно занёс левую руку над головой, предупреждая об ударе. Лидеры семьи в стороне предвкушающе хихикали, а Ло уже приготовился к боли и возможной потери сознания.

Удар! Но зажмурившегося мальчика он не коснулся. Коразон не передумал и не опустил руку, нет. Он ударил, и не воздух... А Юки. Девушку, которая за долю секунду от удара по маленькому Ло подставилась под кулак лидера семьи и защитила мальчика от очередных побоев своим телом. Отброшенная в сторону неслабым ударом по лицу Юки упала на колени, еле удержавшись на руках, и схватилась за лицо. Она не издала ни звука: не вскрикнула от боли, не произнесла пламенную речь в защиту мальчика. Просто молча закрыла Ло от удара, молча приняла на себя кулак Коразона, молча упала, проглатывая боль, обиду и всё ещё бежавшие по щекам слёзы.

Ужас, отразившийся на лицах четырёх лидеров семьи Донкихот, был сопоставим разве что с огромной протяжённостью всего Гранд Лайн. Но хуже всех выглядел Коразон: когда он понял, что собственной рукой ударил Юки, он побледнел, попятился назад и выронил догоревший окурок из зубов, который доселе крепко сжимал от злости. Как она вообще оказалась между ними? Когда это произошло? Мужчина не понимал. Не понимал и тихо сокрушался, пятясь назад, в недоумении смотря на девушку.

– Т-ты... Почему? – спросил Ло, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись на Юки.

Мальчик оказался в не меньшем шоке, чем остальные. Более того, он, пожалуй, сейчас больше всех тонул в непонимании. Ведь девушка, которую он оскорбил только что, подставила своё лицо под удар вместо него и защитила.

Юки медленно обернулась к ошарашенному Коразону, что стоял, не в силах пошевелиться, и произнесла окровавленными, еле шевелящимися губами:

– Я... никого не просила... за меня заступаться. Оставьте в покое... мальчика... Коразон-сама. Я ведь говорила... что больше не позволю причинять ему боль.

Её взгляд, почти угасающий и всё такой же озлобленный, Коразон сейчас уловил с новой степенью ненависти. Он смотрел в эти осуждающие глаза, на эту кровь, бегущую дорожками из её рта по подбородку, на медленно синеющую щёку, и ужас на его лице перемешивался с раскаянием.

– Юки! – Диаманте вдруг сорвался с места и бросился к девушке.

– Она хоть жива? – обеспокоенно спросил Гладиус, ринувшись за ним.

Служанка опустила голову и откашлялась, забрызгав землю под собой кровью, но быстро вытерев её с губ. Коразон просто прирос к земле, словно вкопанный, и не мог ничего сделать. Просто стоял и чуть ли не дрожал всем телом. И почти точно так же выглядел Ло. Диаманте поднял девушку на руки, несмотря на её настоятельные просьбы не делать этого, и вместе с Гладиусом и Лао Джи понёс её к заводу, чтобы немедленно оказать ей медицинскую помощь. Девушка сдерживала внутри себя столько упорных отказов, столько сопротивлений, но ничего из этого она сейчас была не в силах провернуть: перед глазами уже стояла чёрная пелена, и голова начинала кружиться. Поэтому она просто позволила Диаманте нести её в дом, прекрасно понимая, что при самостоятельном передвижении она не простояла бы и трёх шагов.

Коразон медленно развернулся и ушёл в противоположном направлении от завода. Тихо, не привлекая внимания. Ло в это время уже поднялся на ноги и с раскрытым ртом взирал вслед отдаляющимся лидерам семьи. Он смотрел на Юки, что бессильно свисала с рук Диаманте, и не понимал абсолютно ничего из всего, что произошло за последние три минуты. Он был растерян, и внутри него забрезжило неизгладимое чувство вины. Это было так по-новому больно: Ло почувствовал, как хочет провалиться под землю от стыда, как горит всё его лицо, и голова становится будто бы чугунной.

Мальчик подошёл к обрыву, откуда недавно выкинул очень дорогую вещь, ценность которой он вдруг осознал только сейчас. Ло глядел вниз, на бьющиеся об обрыв морские волны, туда, где утонул белый плюшевый медвежонок, лишь с одной тревожной мыслью в голове: «Что же я наделал?..»

* * *

Под чёрным небом в отблеске холодного оружия полыхала огнём земля. Озлобленные крики людей, охваченных всепоглощающей и крайне нечеловеческой ненавистью, смешивались с лязгом копий и гарпунов, с отчаянными воплями и плачем. «Это семья бывших теньрьюбито! – эхом бились о высокую каменную стену гневные крики толпы. – Если мы их убьём, нам ничего не будет! Дозорные ради них даже пальца о палец не ударят и адмиралов за нами не пошлют!». Два маленьких мальчика и один мужчина, повешенные за руки к стене над разверзшимся под ней огнём, рыдали и кричали, но люди внизу выражали свою жажду крови куда громче. «Давайте переломаем им кости! Всадим в них тысячу стрел! Вы ведь считаете себя Богами, думаете, что отличаетесь от обычных людей! Значит, пара стрел вас не убьёт!». И выпущенная из обезумевшей толпы стрела полетела прямо в лицо одному из мальчиков.

Этот сон, который Дофламинго видел уже не впервой, вновь заставил его проснуться в холодном поту. Не просто проснуться – почти выпрыгнуть из кресла, где он ненадолго вздремнул. Мужчина тяжело дышал и переводил дыхание, вновь стараясь забыть этот кошмар, загнать его в самый дальний уголок своей памяти, чтобы больше никогда к нему не возвращаться. Эти события он уже давно сжёг в том самом кровавом огне, не оставив ни единого повода для сожалений.

Слегка дрожащей рукой он потянулся за своими лежащими на подоконнике очками и вновь посадил их на переносицу, чуть не выронив из вспотевших пальцев. А в это время на столе уже разражался звонком розовый Дэн-Дэн Муши. Но Дофламинго упрямо не снимал трубку и всё никак не мог унять отдышку, вызванную дико учащённым сердцебиением. Только через минуту он смог успокоиться, а Дэн-Дэн Муши всё не переставал трезвонить. У звонящего явно было неотложное дело к капитану пиратов Донкихота, но тот всё не торопился.

Дофламинго дотянулся до стоящей на тумбочке бутылки вина и вмиг начал опустошать её с такой жадностью, будто бы мучился от жажды уже несколько дней. Алая жидкость проливалась мимо рта и стекала по его шее на рубашку. И только теперь его начал раздражать настойчивый вызов с передатчика. Разбив бутылку вместе с остатками содержимого о пол, Дофламинго подошёл к столу и снял трубку.

– В чём дело? – ответил он на вызов. Уведомлённый очень важной информацией, он настороженно нахмурился и чуть подался вперёд. – Что? _Коразон_? Как это вышло? Хорошо. Сейчас буду.

Он положил трубку и пошёл за своей розовой перьевой шубой, что висела на напольной вешалке в углу комнаты. Только теперь, после звонка, смотря на растекающееся по полу под осколками красное вино, он понял, что ему не стоило разбивать бутылку о пол.


	8. Глава 3. Мальчик из «Белого города». Часть 4

В тихих и тёмных доселе коридорах штаба пиратов Донкихота вдруг зашевелились младшие офицеры. Переполох, вызванный произошедшим недоразумением на тренировке детей, уже охватил всю верхушку семьи, и даже среди рядовых подчинённых боевых отрядов скоро прокатилась волна слухов о том, что сегодня один из лидеров семьи ни за что поднял руку на несчастную служанку. Правда, по всем законам «сломанного телефона» эта новость доходила до каждого в своей собственной уникальной и искажённой форме.

С момента получения травмы не прошло и десяти минут, однако лицо Юки уже успело опухнуть и слегка посинеть. Нос, левая скула, губы ныли от боли. Но не так, как сердце, точно закованное в свинец. Сейчас понурая девушка сидела на кровати в комнате Йолы и покорно позволяла женщине ухаживать за ней и обрабатывать рану.

Когда Диаманте вместе с Лао Джи и Гладиусом поднялись в жилую часть завода с раненой служанкой на руках, они застали здесь Йолу, после чего попросили её осмотреть рану девушки, а сами поспешил куда-то удалиться. На ошарашенный взгляд Йолы и её скоропостижный вопрос «Что с ней случилось?» Гладиус ответил вкрадчиво: «Коразон», – и быстро исчез в дверях.

Не удовлетворившись столь неразвёрнутым ответом, Йола всё же взялась за заботу о девушке и отвела её в свою комнату, где у неё имелась аптечка, перед этим заглянув на кухню за льдом. Поэтому-то сейчас Юки, словно набрав в рот воды, молча сидела тут и слушала встревоженные причитания Йолы.

– Ох уж этот Коразон! Детей ему мало мучить, так он переключился на несчастную девушку! – говорила она, спешно выставляя на стол бутыли с обезболивающим и выкладывая пластыри. – И как только рука поднялась! За что он тебя, девочка моя?

Юки не хотела отвечать. Она вообще не хотела сейчас разговаривать ни с кем. Но не ответить Йоле, которая так заботливо сейчас кружит вокруг неё с лекарствами и льдом, было бы проявлением неуважения. Не поднимая глаз и совсем не повышая голоса, Юки, всё такая же мрачная, что было совсем на неё не похоже, призналась:

– Я сама подставилась под его удар. Он хотел ударить Ло.

– Что?! – Йола развернулась к ней с безмерно шокированным видом, а потом подобралась ближе и начала аккуратными движениями прикладывать лёд к посиневшим участкам лица девушки. – Так ты защищала этого мальчишку?! Ты настолько обеспокоена этим, что даже готова подставить под кулак своё прекрасное личико?

Юки сдавленно молчала, уставившись безжизненным взглядом в свои колени. Она даже не шипела и не «айкала» от болезненных процедур излечивания ран, но между тем чувствовала жуткую боль на лице: всё горело, чесалось и щипало одновременно. А Йола, немного подержав её лицо в холоде, после принялась накладывать обезболивающую мазь.

– А эти, тоже мне, хороши! Разве Диаманте и остальные не должны были предотвратить это? Наверняка они стояли в сторонке и лишь с нетерпением ждали скорейшей расправы Коразона над мальчишкой! – после того как мазь была аккуратно распределена по щеке девушки, Йола принялась накладывать бинты и клеить пластыри, при этом продолжая разговаривать с Юки. Но ответом было лишь молчание. – Твои раны просто ужасны! Больше никогда не лезь на рожон, особенно под руку лидерам семьи. Поняла? Они сами знают, как следует поступить правильно.

Юки никак не реагировала на её слова. Она была неподвижна и неизменно мрачна.

– Ох и достанется же обоим! И этому болвану Ло, и Коразону вместе с ним! – сказала Йола, вернувшись к столику с разложенными медикаментами. – Капитан вряд ли спустит им это дело с рук. А я ещё и от себя добавлю этим идиотам, которые допустили подобное!

– Йола-сан, – голос Юки, слабый и безжизненный, вдруг разрезал тишину. – Скажите... Я действительно надоедливая, навязчивая и раздражающая?.. Скажите, Вы считаете мою заботу о семье... лицемерием?

Удивлённая услышанным Йола обернулась к девушке, рассчитывая сейчас отчитать её за такие глупые мысли. Но её вмиг ошеломил вид девушки, тихо роняющей на свои колени крупные капли слёз. Юки больно жмурилась, пытаясь сдержать никак не отпускающее её чувство горечи и острой обиды, закусывала дрожащую нижнюю губу и крепко сжимала в руках ткань своего платья. Она знала, что лучше не плакать и не давать никому повода усомниться в её устойчивости. Но слёзы текли сами, заставляя глаза щипать.

– Детка... – как можно мягче протянула Йола, подошла к девушке и присела рядом с ней. – Кто тебе такое сказал? Неужели Коразон?

– Ло... – тихо вымолвила Юки очень сдавленным, захлёбывающимся голосом.

В ней одновременно боролись желание сохранить все подробности произошедшего в тайне и желание поделиться с кем-нибудь своей болью. Ведь как таковых друзей, настоящих друзей, с которыми не страшно разделить самое сокровенное, у неё не было.

– Боже, боже, – вздохнула Йола, – и сколько же ещё злости может вмещаться в таком маленьком мальчике! Успокойся, дорогая, – женщина крепко обняла рыдающую девушку, которая закрывала опухшее от ран и слёз лицо ладонью, и прижала её к своей груди в попытках успокоить. – Твоя забота никогда не казалась лицемерной ни мне, ни кому-либо из лидеров семьи, а особенно – капитану. Молодой господин любит тебя, как родную. Иначе бы он так тебя не оберегал. Иначе бы ты не попала в семью, будучи бесполезным бойцом. Иначе бы он не закрывал глаза на твои некоторые дозволения.

Юки было так тепло в её объятиях, словно под крылом матери. Она не стеснялась сейчас плакать, не боялась быть непонятой и отвергнутой. Но в гудящей голове всё ещё звенели слова Ло: «Мне противны твои попытки задобрить меня!» Слова, которые резали её острее любого ножа. В горле встал ком, не позволяющий произнести ни одного внятного слова, как будто её рот крепко сжимали ладонью.

– Не плачь, детка, не плачь. А то лицо будет похоже на раздутый красный шар, – ласково сказала Йола, погладив девушку по волосам. – Я уверена, что, когда молодой господин обо всём узнает, твоим обидчикам достанется сполна. Он этого так просто не оставит.

– Что? – Юки резко подняла голову, перепуганная услышанным, и на её лице застыл неподдельный ужас. – Узнает? Нет! Не надо! Нельзя, чтобы он узнал! Не говорите ему, Йола-сан, прошу Вас, пожалуйста!

Заскрипела входная дверь, и на пороге комнаты появился Гладиус. Разговор между Йолой и Юки в одночасье был прерван. Первым делом он, конечно же, поинтересовался состоянием девушки:

– Юки, как твоя рана?

– Уже всё хорошо, я её подлатала, – ответила за неё Йола, пока Юки старательно вытирала лицо от слёз, чтобы Гладиус не увидел её заплаканной. – Правда, если эта дурашка и дальше продолжит плакать, придётся всё делать заново.

– Ты уже можешь стоять на ногах?

– Да, – кивнула Юки, когда села ровно и выпрямилась, расправив платье на коленях.

– Это хорошо. Потому что капитан попросил меня привести тебя в комнату для собраний.

– Что? Зачем? – почувствовав нарастающее волнение внизу живота, Юки вздрогнула, и её сердце в испуге забилось чаще.

– Ты и сама знаешь, зачем.

Действительно, она прекрасно понимала, для чего Дофламинго сейчас может её вызывать, и прекрасно понимала, что ничего хорошего это для неё не несёт. Она задала этот вопрос в надежде себя успокоить, но слишком наивно было полагать, что ответ мог оказаться иным. Как же ей сейчас захотелось убежать. Это желание одолело её впервые за все годы пребывания в семье.

Направляясь в комнату для собраний вместе с Гладиусом и Йолой, Юки спешно старалась придумать убедительную причину своего поведения, которая бы удовлетворила капитана. Её голову сейчас разрывало навязчивыми предположениями о возможном повороте дел. Врать и искажать суть произошедшего было бесполезно – Диаманте, Лао Джи и Гладиус наверняка рассказали Дофламинго обо всём, что видели, без утайки. На Юки вдруг напала мысль о том, что при таких обстоятельствах Коразон мог рассказать брату о том, что она наговорила ему несколько дней назад, и всё может обернуться куда хуже, чем простое выяснение причин произошедшего на берегу. Девушка покрывалась мелкой дрожью и всячески пыталась избавиться от гложущего страха.

Она послушно направлялась за молчащими всё это время Гладиусом и Йолой, и вот все трое оказались перед высокими дверьми, за которыми располагалась комната для собраний. Здесь капитан поначалу собирал своих элитных и младших офицеров для решений важных вопросов, чаще всего – стратегических. Однако этим помещением уже давненько не пользовались. Гладиус отворил двери и вошёл первым. Йола чуть подтолкнула не решавшуюся войти Юки вперёд, а сама зашла следом.

Громкий удар массивной двери прокатился по сравнительно большому помещению, и, когда она закрылась за спиной Юки, взору девушки предстали уже сидевшие здесь в креслах элитные офицеры пиратов Донкихота – Требол, Диаманте и Пика – и, собственно, Дофламинго. «Невероятно! – подумала Юки, оглядев их всех. – Он позвал всех старших лидеров, даже Пику-сама. Зачем?.. Неужели то, что произошло так серьёзно для него?»

Старший Донкихот сидел в самом большом кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и подперев рукой подбородок, с отчасти угрюмым и очень озабоченным видом. Юки заметила, что, как только она вошла в комнату, он вдруг привстал и после этого ни на секунду не отвёл от неё взгляд.

– Капитан, Юки здесь, – отчитался Гладиус.

Не долго думая, Дофламинго поднялся из кресла и направился к девушке. Та застыла, словно окаменевшая, и лишь нервно сглотнула. От волнения всё внутри неё дрожало и тряслось так, точно готово было разорвать тело несчастной девушки на части. И эти свежие раны на лице ныли в жгучей боли.

Капитан Донкихот быстро оказался напротив служанки, навис над ней и аккуратно заключил в свои ладони её испуганное красно-синее от слёз и ран лицо. Его пальцы медленно поползли по щекам девушки, а когда задели горячий расплывающийся синяк на левой стороне лица, Юки вздрогнула, тихо зашипела и крепко зажмурила глаза, надеясь, что это прогонит боль. Но одёрнуть лицо не посмела.

– Твоё лицо опухло, – вслух заметил Дофламинго, ни на секунду не изменившись в лице.

– Всё в порядке, – пыталась заверить девушка. – Йола-сан обработала рану, мне теперь намного легче. Почти не болит. Ничего серьёзного, правда.

Понадеявшись, что эти её убеждения помогут свернуть экстренное собрание, Юки желала поскорее убежать к себе на чердак и остаться наедине с собой. Но Дофламинго был решительно настроен разобраться в ситуации и принять меры. Он отпустил лицо Юки, развернулся и медленно зашагал по залу.

– Где Коразон? – вдруг спросил Донкихот старший своих подчинённых.

– Сеньор Пинк уже направлен за ним, – протянул Диаманте, который сидел в кресле, подперев лицо рукой.

– А Ло? Мальчишку поймали?

– Ещё нет, – ответил Требол, пуская воду из носа. – Мы отправили за ним Махвайза, но тот не нашёл его нигде по периметру берега. К нему присоединился старик Джи, и теперь они вместе ищут сопляка по городу. Ему не убежать.

От этого разговора Юки не на шутку поплохело: внизу живота появилось ощущение пустоты, подступили тошнота и головокружение, а в довершение всему – учащённое сердцебиение. Такого страха она не испытывала ещё ни разу! Сама не понимала, чего боялась больше: что Дофламинго узнает от Коразона об её непозволительном поведении или что разгневанный капитан накажет и своего брата, и маленького мальчика.

– Стойте! – вскрикнула она, отчаянно подавшись вперёд, и просящим взглядом вцепилась в капитана. – Пожалуйста, я прошу Вас, не нужно раздувать из этого недоразумения проблему. Коразон-сама и Ло... Это всё не их вина. Я виновата сама, никто не заставлял меня лезть на рожон. Пожалуйста, молодой господин... – её голос сдавленно оборвался, и девушка сжала кулаки. – Если хотите кого-то за это наказать, то накажите меня! Прошу Вас, не трогайте Ло! Мальчик не виноват!

Ноги в эту секунду подвели её. Юки даже не смогла осознать, как упала на колени, а голос её уже непроизвольно исказился скрипящим плачем. Она наконец-то поняла, отчего ей так страшно: это был страх за то, что она может оказаться причиной новых страданий Трафальгара. Ведь вероятность того, что Дофламинго не станет его щадить, была высока.

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! – повторяла она, сидя на полу и склонившись над своими коленями. – Я приму любое наказание, я сделаю всё, что Вы скажете. Только умоляю, не причиняйте Трафальгару Ло вреда! Пожалуйста! Я прошу Вас!

– Да что же с тобой такое! – Йола отныне была не в силах смотреть на это. Женщина быстро подбежала к унижающейся служанке и, подхватив её под руки, подняла на ноги. – Этот маленький негодяй тебе столько гадостей наговорил, а ты всё просишь за него!

Юки не успела ответить ей, так как в следующую секунду почувствовала на себе тяжёлый взгляд нахмурившегося Дофламинго, который уже был недоволен и ею.

– Не пацан оставил на твоём личике этот уродливый синяк, – вкрадчиво сказал он.

В этот миг вдруг заскрипели массивные двери, и в зал вошла высокая фигура в огромной шубе из чёрных перьев. Помещение быстро наполнилось едким запахом тлеющего табака. Увидев Коразона, Юки прикусила язык. Что же ей говорить, если прямо сейчас этот человек достанет из-под своей шубы лист бумаги, на котором чёрным маркером будет выведена интереснейшая история о служанке, нарушившей «правило крови»?

– А вот и он, мерзавец! – тихо прошипела себе под нос Йола, исподлобья глядя на пришедшего.

Двери за ним с грохотом закрылись, и Коразон медленно двинулся по направлению к центру зала, где стоял его брат. Юки отвернулась, с болью стиснув зубы и упрямо нахмурив брови, не в силах даже смотреть на этого человека. Коразон чувствовал на себе её гнетущее презрение, и оттого сам выглядел очень подавленным и виноватым. На какую-то секунду он даже остановился, когда проходил мимо Юки, в надежде принести извинения. Но Йола не дала ему даже рта открыть – быстро огородила девушку от обидчика, обняв её и прижав к себе.

В полной тишине, под сопровождение лишь звуков своих шагов, эхом разлетающихся по всему залу, Донкихот младший предстал перед капитаном. Дофламинго глядел на него с полминуты без слов, громких обвинений или гневных криков. Всего лишь безмолвно изучал лицо брата, которое всё было скрыто под капюшоном, солнцезащитными очками и татуировками. И скоро молвил:

– Мне рассказали о произошедшем в подробностях. Я знаю, что ты ненамеренно ударил Юки. Но, тем не менее, посмотри, её лицо выглядит ужасно, и это по твоей вине.

Коразон молчал, но никто и не ждал от него слов. Однако то, что творилось в его душе, невозможно было описать никакими словами. А может, и возможно, но эти слова были известны лишь ему самому, а потому никогда и никем не будут услышаны.

Юки с замиранием сердца ждала каждой следующей секунды и вздрагивала от любого движения и малейшего вздоха. Она внимательно наблюдала за Коразоном, ожидая от него защитной реакции на обвинения. Но он смиренно молчал, соглашаясь со всем, что говорит Дофламинго, и не поднимал головы.

– Коразон. Мой любимый и единственный младший брат. Я никогда прежде не поднимал на тебя руку, – Дофламинго развернулся и зашагал к своему креслу. – Да и сейчас я этого делать не буду.

Коразон вдруг поднял на него взгляд, откровенно не понимая намерений брата. Капитан неспешно уселся в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу и уткнулся лбом в ладонь, упираясь локтём в мягкий подлокотник кресла. Его брови больно свелись к переносице, а на лбу выступила пара морщин. Тяжкий вздох, а после – негромкий и немногословный приказ, явно отданный в противоречиях без особого желания:

– Диаманте.

– Ох, чёр-р-р-рт, опять вся грязная работёнка мне достаётся! – устало протянул лидер боевого отряда, поднявшись из кресла и похрустев спиной, как старый дед, и вальяжно зашагал к центру зала.

Он без слов знал, что нужно делать. А Коразон и без объяснений понял, что наказания всё-таки не избежит, ведь Дофламинго никогда не отличался мягкосердечностью даже к кровным родственникам. Он не опустил головы, не отступил назад, не шелохнулся, полностью готовый расплатиться за свой проступок. Он всё понимал: понимал, что Дофламинго не желает ему наказания, но вместе с тем его обуяла неподдельная злость; понимал, что другие члены семьи сейчас с радостью разукрасят ему лицо, подвернись им такая возможность, ибо все они были не в восторге от произошедшего; понимал, что она сейчас смотрит на него – та, которую он ненарочно заставил плакать и ощущать боль.

С мыслями обо всём этом Коразон получил своё заслуженное наказание: размяв левую руку, Диаманте от всей души наградил лицо Донкихота младшего смачным ударом. Ноги не удержали его. Коразона отбросило на пару шагов, он упал, перевернувшись на бок и обронив с лица очки, а с плеч – шубу.

Никто из присутствующих не издал ни звука. Даже Юки. Она лишь отвернулась и уткнулась взглядом в пол, упрямо не желая наблюдать за подобным. Ведь всё, что сейчас происходит в этой комнате, – лишь её вина. Из-за неё Дофламинго злится на брата, из-за неё Коразон терпит побои. Но с другой стороны, подумала было она, разве не этого он заслужил, так долго мучая детей? Разве Юки не желала ему такого наказания за причинённую боль Буйволу, Детке-5 и Ло? Она задавала себе эти вопросы снова и снова, пока не поняла: внутри неё есть что-то, что жаждет кинуться и защитить этого подлого человека, заслонить его собой и потребовать прекратить избиения, забыв обо всём, что так раздражает её в нём.

Диаманте нанёс ещё два удара, явно наслаждаясь процессом. После чего по залу прокатился тяжёлый голос капитана, который всё это время просидел с закинутой назад головой, уставившись взглядом в потолок:

– Довольно!

Только после этого приказа, когда звуки ударов стихли, Юки украдкой взглянула в сторону пострадавшего. Диаманте уже отошёл от Коразона и упал на близстоящий стул, а высокий парень, не издавая ни единого звука, поднялся на локтях, обронив с лица на пол несколько капель тёмной крови, и потянулся за очками, правое стекло на которых дало трещину после удара. Его глаз она не увидела, так как смотрела со спины. После Коразон неторопливо встал на ноги, поднял свою шубу, отряхнул её и вновь водрузил на плечи, развернувшись к брату. Искорёженное посиневшее от тяжёлых ударов лицо не сменило своего покорного мрачного оттенка.

– Больше никогда не вынуждай меня отдавать Диаманте подобный приказ, – произнёс Дофламинго, с горечью смотря на брата. – Потому что в следующий раз я точно не стану его просить. Мне придётся самому исполнять наказание. Я надеюсь, ты понял.

Коразон кивнул и утёр кровь из-под носа тыльной стороной своей большой ладони.

«Почему же он просто так всё это терпит? Какой ему с этого толк? – Юки не могла унять поражённого непонимания и всё ещё с подозрением глядела в сторону Донкихота младшего, так, будто по-прежнему ждала от него какого-то выпада. – Зачем ему мириться со всем этим из-за какой-то служанки, нарочно подставившей своё лицо под его кулак? Он ведь давно мог сдать меня Дофламинго... Да что вообще в голове у этого человека?! Я не понимаю его намерений!»

Юки слышала, как Йола причитала над её ухом о том, что Коразону досталось по заслугам, и что молодой господин никогда не оставит Юки в беде. Женщина всё не переставала успокаивать служанку, но та уже растворилась в своих неуёмных размышлениях, пытаясь понять, откуда же снова в её груди взялось это двоякое чувство одновременной тяги и презрения к парню в чёрных перьях.

Двери снова распахнулись, но теперь уже их отбросило в стороны резвым ударом ноги. В зал ввалились Лао Джи и Махвайз, тащившие под руки маленького брыкающегося мальчика в белой меховой шапке, чьими ощетинившимися криками быстро заполнилось всё помещение зала.

– Молодой господин, мы нашли Трафальгара Ло! – заявил рыжебородый Махвайз с победоносной ухмылкой на своём пухлом лице.

– Пустите! Нечего было меня хватать и тащить, я и сам сюда шёл! Придурки! – кричал Ло, отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от крепкой хватки лидеров семьи.

Махвайз и Лао Джи швырнули Ло к центру зала. Мальчик тяжело поднялся на ноги и поправил сползшую на глаза шапку. Юки не знала, может ли теперь смотреть на него, ведь Ло наверняка неприятен один лишь её взгляд в его сторону. С болезненной тяжестью в груди осознавая это, она уставилась себе под ноги. Но кое-что заставило её всё-таки бросить взгляд на мальчишку: вместе с его раздражённым пыхтением она услышала звуки падающих на пол капель. Девушка подумала, что, возможно, лидеры семьи вытащили Трафальгара из воды и сразу же притащили сюда: вся его одежда вымокла до нитки, а с торчащих из-под шапки прядей чёрных волос капала вода. Но самое важное она заметила лишь парой секунд позже.

– Эй, это же!.. – поражённо воскликнул Гладиус, так же, как и Юки, и все остальные, заметивший в руке паренька вещь, ценностью которой он недавно пренебрёг.

Белый плюшевый медвежонок, бережно сшитый из лоскутков старых передников, ронял со своих тяжёлых намокших лап крупные капли воды. Ло крепко держал его в руке, так, будто дороже этого медведя у него ничего не было. Сейчас очень сложно было сказать, что он собственными руками недавно утопил эту игрушку в море. Все, кто присутствовал при этом тогда, сейчас раскрыли рты, с удивлением взирая на мальчика.

– Эй, пацан, ты что, полез за ним в воду? – изумился Диаманте. – Ты действительно нырнул за этой игрушкой? Это так не похоже на тебя.

– Не могу поверить своим глазам! – охнула Йола.

Юки смотрела на Ло и не могла ни слова из себя выдавить: в горле встал ком, подзывающий новую волну слёз. Стоит ли верить в это, или всё, что сейчас происходит, лишь её воображение, порождённое наивными надеждами, она не понимала. Но в этой игрушке девушка, определённо, узнала медведя, над которым так долго корпела несколько дней и ночей. Перед глазами всё поплыло. Юки медленно подняла руку и зажала себе рот, в ошеломлении уставившись на вымокшего мальчика глазами, медленно наполняющимися слезами.

– Вот, значит, как, – задумчиво протянул Дофламинго, отпрянув от спинки кресла и наклонившись чуть вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть Ло. – Мне рассказали, что ты выкинул в море плюшевого медведя, которого тебе подарила Юки. Однако ты стоишь здесь с игрушкой в руках, а твоя одежда насквозь мокрая. Неужели тот маленький монстр, которым ты себя так старательно выставлял перед нами, дал слабину? – глава семьи оскалился в ухмылке.

– Я всего лишь понял, что ошибался, – негромко сказал Ло, глядя на Дофламинго из-под козырька своей шапки, по-прежнему мрачный, по-прежнему хмурый.

Все присутствующие не могли поверить в увиденное и услышанное и затаивши дыхание наблюдали за мальчиком. Но Ло знал, что пришёл сюда не за их ошеломлёнными потупившимися лицами, поэтому не обращал на членов семьи ровным счётом ни малейшего внимания.

Набрав в грудь воздуха, он развернулся и сделал несколько несмелых шагов навстречу перепуганной шокированной девушке, которая вздрогнула в тот миг, когда столкнулась взглядом с Трафальгаром. Мальчик периодически стыдливо отводил взгляд, виновато опуская голову. Юки ещё никогда не видела его таким, ведь сейчас его лицо впервые не источало агрессию по отношению к ней.

– Юки... – собравшись с силами, решительно произнёс мальчик, и девушка почувствовала, как по её щекам вновь покатились горячие слёзы. – Я хочу извиниться. Прошу, прости меня, если сможешь, за то, что выкинул медведя в море. За то, что наговорил тебе потом. И не только сегодня... Вчера, позавчера, два дня назад... Прости за каждый день, в который тебе приходилось выслушивать от меня кучу неприятных вещей. Я сильно ошибался на твой счёт. Никакое это не притворное сострадание! Если бы ты притворялась, на твоём лице сейчас бы не было этого ужасного синяка. Жаль только, что я понял это так поздно.

– Не поздно... – услышал он в ответ сдавленный приглушённый голосок и поднял голову.

Заплаканная, но такая радостная Юки опустилась на колени, по-прежнему прикрывая рот ладошкой, чтобы не разреветься в голос, и заплывшими, но счастливыми глазами смотрела на него. Внутри неё разливались тепло и облегчение, заставившие её вмиг просиять. Дыхание сбилось, воздуха не хватало из-за едва унятого плача, а от несдержанной улыбки снова заболели растянувшиеся раны на лице. Но даже сквозь боль она не могла не улыбаться.

– Никогда не поздно одуматься и всё исправить, – выдавила она, шмыгая носом. – Я не злюсь на тебя и никогда не злилась. Я знала, что когда-нибудь ты поймёшь меня и мои чувства. А теперь я... так счастлива! Спасибо, Ло. Спасибо за то, что принял мой подарок!

– Н-не надо, – лицо мальчика всё покраснело, и он быстро опустил глаза к своим ногам, – не за что тебе благодарить меня, глупая.

– А медведя мы высушим, не волнуйся, – лучезарно улыбалась Юки сквозь струящиеся по щекам дорожки слёз.

– Я сам его высушу! Я его утопил, так что и исправлять всё буду сам.

– Ладно, ладно, как скажешь.

– Да перестань уже реветь!

– Я просто очень счастлива, прости.

В этот момент на глазах членов семьи развернулась довольно трогательная и непривычная для них картина идиллии между несвойственно краснеющим в смущении Трафальгаром Ло и плачущей от счастья Юки. Она старательно вытирала мокрое от слёз лицо краешком своего передника, не собираясь больше плакать. Ведь к чему теперь слёзы, когда долгожданное взаимопонимание с Ло наконец-то достигнуто! Значит ли это, что вся боль, через которую ей пришлось сегодня пройти, была не напрасна? Возможно ли, что после сегодняшнего дня они с Ло наконец-то станут друзьями?

Но то, зачем мальчика изначально сюда привели лидеры семьи, до сих пор не было озвучено. В какой-то определённый момент они начали ожидающе поглядывать в сторону бездействующего Дофламинго. После нескольких минут наблюдений за девушкой и ребёнком, он заговорил, обращаясь к мальчику:

– Твои раскаяния это, конечно, хорошо и достойно признания. Ты поступил по-взрослому, когда осознал свой промах и пришёл извиниться. Но ты ведь не думаешь, что после всего случившегося отделаешься одними извинениями?

Ло обернулся к нему и нахмурился. На его сером лице вновь выступила привычная для него холодность. Дофламинго тихо хихикал себе под нос, буровя мальчика пристальным взглядом.

– Я могу расценивать твой поступок как нарушение непреклонного «правила крови» семьи Донкихот. Ты знаешь, в чём оно заключается. Пусть Юки и не является лидером семьи, но она не менее важная её часть. Драгоценная и неприкосновенная часть, которую я никому не позволю обижать. А ты проявил к ней неуважение.

– Я понимаю это, – Ло ещё сильнее нахмурил лоб и сделал пару шагов вперёд. – Я шёл сюда, зная, что с рук мне ничего не спустят. Поэтому я готов.

– Что? Нет! – взволнованная Юки, чьё сердце неистово заколотилось в предвкушении чего-то нехорошего, скоропостижно подпрыгнула на ноги. – Не нужно этого делать, молодой господин!

– Хватит, прекрати! – громко потребовал Трафальгар и стиснул зубы. – Ты уже защитила меня сегодня. Больше я не хочу, чтобы ты страдала из-за меня!

Служанка не желала с этим мириться, однако её беспомощность перед решениями Дофламинго была очевидна даже ей самой. Её потрясла внезапная самоотверженность Ло. Ещё полчаса назад он испытывал к ней острейшую антипатию, граничащую с пренебрежением, а теперь стоит перед капитаном и смотрит таким решительным и смелым взглядом, готовый поплатиться за свои ошибки. Этот мальчик с каждым днём совершал поступки, совершенно несвойственные детям его возраста.

Атмосфера накалялась затянувшимся молчанием Донкихота старшего. Дофламинго выдержал достаточную паузу, чтобы дождаться, пока нервы этого стойкого мальчишки натянутся, словно раскалённые под напряжением провода. И лишь дождавшись нужной эмоции на маленьком озлобленном бледном личике, капитан пиратов заговорил, вдруг отведя взгляд в сторону на брата:

– Коразон, там, на берегу, ты ведь намеревался ударить Ло, но тебе помешали?

Тот поднял голову, не понимая, к чему он клонит. Но более сообразительный Ло уже успел предположить, что задумал Донкихот старший, и это его далеко не обрадовало. Юки насторожено затаила дыхание.

– Доведи дело до конца, – сказал Дофламинго, широко ухмыльнувшись. – Сделай то, что должен.

По спине Юки пробежал холод, когда она с ужасом поняла, что, несмотря на её старательные попытки предотвратить побои в отношении Ло, мальчик сейчас всё равно будет избит. И всё той же рукой ненавистного Коразона. Сию секунду она воззвала к капитану:

– Нет, пожалуйста! Прощу Вас, не делайте этого! Не приказывайте избивать Ло, умоляю, молодой господин! Мальчику и так достаётся каждый день, его раны не успевают заживать.

Её слова таяли в воздухе, не достигая сердца Дофламинго, а тот лишь пытливо смотрел в сторону застывшего в бездействии брата.

– Коразон, я жду.

– Дофламинго-сама! Прошу! Пожалуйста, пощадите его! – срывая голос в крик, девушка бросилась к мальчику, вновь готовая встать за него стеной.

Терпение капитана не было вечным – в эту секунду Дофламинго перестал мириться с упрямыми попытками Юки вмешаться и, дабы предотвратить её очередное легкомысленное самопожертвование, громко приказал:

– Йола!

Та знала, что должна сделать: быстро схватив Юки под руки, Йола притянула её обратно и крепко обхватила девушку руками, не давая ей и шанса приблизиться к Ло.

– Пожалуйста... – еле сдерживая слёзы, молила служанка, пытаясь освободиться от заточения Йолы. – Пощадите мальчика... молодой господин... капитан...

Помещение наполнилось сдавленными криками и мольбами. Как бы ей хотелось перестать создавать проблемы для Дофламинго, замолчать, успокоить наконец-то своё в очередной раз распалённое сердце, унять слёзы и просто стать равнодушной ко всему. Но то, что ей сейчас приходилось видеть, убеждало в одном: никто, кроме неё, здесь не будет переживать за этого мальчика. А потому Юки не могла позволить себе закрыть глаза и молча смотреть на то, как Трафальгару снова и снова наносят удары. Она и так наблюдает за этим уже слишком долго.

Что было неочевидным как для Юки, так и для присутствующих членов семьи, так это безучастие Коразона. Приказ был отдан, но он не спешил его выполнять. Парня одолели сомнения, он не знал, как сейчас нужно поступить. От него не требовали чего-то непосильного, ведь избить ребёнка для него было обыденным делом, точно сигарету закурить. Но именно сейчас он не хотел причинять вреда мальчику. Всё потому, что Юки с отчаянием и мнимой мольбой смотрела на него глазами, полными напрасных слёз, словно кричала в сердцах: «Не делай этого!», – и крик этот Коразон мог отчётливо слышать внутри себя.

– Не заставляй меня повторять дважды, – торопил Дофламинго, с лица которого постепенно исчезала ухмылка.

С одной стороны – девушка со страдающим взглядом, умоляющая не трогать ребёнка, а с другой – старший брат, капитан, чьи приказы имеют высший приоритет. Коразон нервно сжал в зубах сигарету.

Выбор нужно было делать быстро, и скоро это произошло. Коразон двинулся с места и направился к Ло. Мальчик стоял без движения, поджимая кулаки и скрипя зубами при взгляде на самого ненавистного ему человека. Однако он был готов принять наказание, ведь терпеть эти увечья ему приходилось не впервой. Под нетерпеливые взгляды лидеров семьи, под душераздирающие взывания несчастной служанки Коразон приблизился к промокшему ребёнку и навис над ним. Мальчик зажмурился, опустив голову в ожидании первого удара.

Ни удара, ни последующей боли... Этого не произошло. Тень Коразона проползла мимо мальчика, а сам мужчина направился к двери, даже не возведя руку над провинившимся. Уставившиеся ему вслед лидеры семьи, Юки и Ло увидели лишь лист с надписью, который он показывал из-за плеча, медленно удаляясь к выходу. «Я не могу», – сообщал этот лист.

– Эй, эй, он что, ослушался приказа Доффи?! – выпалил ошеломлённый Требол, растёкшийся по своему креслу, точно желе. – Как такое возможно! Неслыханно!

– Что с ним не так? – вслух задалась вопросом ошарашенная Йола. – Для него же не проблема просто ударить мальчишку. Что значит «не могу»!

– А ну-ка стой, Коразон! – взревел лидер боевого отряда.

– Остановись, Диаманте! – велел Дофламинго. – Не нужно. Пускай идёт.

Лицо капитана вмиг изменилось: сейчас он с мрачной задумчивостью смотрел вслед Коразону, двери за которым уже закрылись с едва слышным скрипом. Донкихот младший удалился с этого неприятного собрания.

Ошарашенный Ло всё ещё не понимал, почему не получил ожидаемого удара. А Юки удивлённо смотрела вслед детоненавистнику с раскрытым ртом, отчаянно не веря в случившееся. Неужели это был тот самый Коразон, которого она знала? Тот Коразон никогда бы не упустил возможность поиздеваться над ребёнком, тем более, над Ло, который, судя по всему, не нравится ему больше всех. Так почему же тогда он не смог?

Поведение Коразона, очевидно, разозлило Дофламинго. Ещё никогда прежде брат не шёл вразрез с его приказами. Несмотря на то, что его распоряжение не было исполнено, Донкихот старший не собирался менять своего решения. Раздражённо выдохнув, он откинулся в кресле и заявил:

– Что ж, Ло... Ты должен был радоваться, когда я попросил Коразона исполнить наказание. Но, раз он отказался, теперь ты не отделаешься одним милостивым ударом. Придётся всё-таки отбросить жалость.

«Что? Жалость? – Юки вздрогнула. – Приказ ударить Ло... был проявлением жалости?». Она увидела в лице Дофламинго еле сдержанную озлобленную нервозность и поняла, что теперь ей нужно бояться по-настоящему.

– Гладиус, Махвайз, – призвал капитан, – в воду его вверх ногами. Полагаю, в таком положении ему будет лучше думаться над своим поведением.

В отличие от Коразона, эти двое не решались противиться воле Дофламинго, да и не видели в этом необходимости. Махвайз подхватил Ло за ноги и понёс так за Гладиусом, который преспокойно зашагал из зала к выходу. Перспектива захлебнуться в бочке с водой под противное гоготание приспешников Дофламинго нравилась Трафальгару меньше, чем словить удар по лицу. Ужас сковал мальчика не сразу, и уже через пару секунд он начал кричать, пытаться вырваться, скалиться и брыкаться. Шапка упала с его головы ещё в тот момент, когда Махвайз перевернул его, а после ему пришлось выпустить из рук и спасённого плюшевого зверя.

– Нет! Ло!!! – слёзный крик Юки прокатился по всему помещению, и под него же за спинами двух мужчин закрылись двери зала.

Теперь, когда Юки больше не могла ничему помешать, Йола ослабила хватку и отпустила девушку. Та сразу же без сил упала на пол и беспомощно уставилась остекленевшими глазами на закрывшиеся только что двери. Ещё пару секунд назад она могла спасти Ло, но не сделала этого. А действительно ли могла? Кому теперь какая разница, когда мальчику придётся пройти через более жестокие пытки, чем ежедневные побои.

– Зачем Вы так... жестоко? – спросила она у Дофламинго, сглатывая горечь.

– Жесток был не я, – ответил он, встав из кресла и направившись к девушке. – Я смягчил ему наказание, он мог отделаться лишь одним ударом. Но Коразон, видимо, посчитал это слишком милосердным в этой ситуации и не стал выполнять мой приказ. Так что... – он присел на корточки перед девушкой и невесомо провёл рукой по линии её подбородка. – Если кто и поступил жестоко, то только он.

Вскоре после этого Дофламинго покинул зал собраний, а вместе с ним – и его верные помощники, лидеры семьи Донкихот. Йола вышла самой последней, потому что долго не решалась оставлять Юки одну и всё звала её пойти с ней. Но девушка не реагировала на её беспокойство.

Зал, где только что вершился пиратский суд, быстро опустел. Тут не осталось никого, лишь одиноко сидящая на полу рыжеволосая девушка с катящимися по щекам слабыми дорожками слёз. Плакать уже не было сил. Да и к чему теперь лить слёзы, если этим сейчас действительно уже ничего не исправить?

Юки проползла к лежащим на полу вещам Ло и подняла их. Смотреть на этого белого медведя сейчас было так больно, ведь, подумала Юки, это всё произошло из-за него. Не сшей она его, не подари мальчику, не полезь она к нему со своей назойливой дружбой, всё бы сейчас не обернулось наказанием для Ло и синяком на её лице. Юки чувствовала себя такой безнадёжной сейчас. Жалкой, глупой и безнадёжной.

«Да что я... вообще делаю, чёрт возьми!» – вдруг спросила она сама себя, прижимая к своей груди меховую белую шапку и плюшевую игрушку. Сердце в груди казалось невообразимо тяжёлым. Попавшая под удар скула больно покалывала. Сегодня эта маленькая служанка позволила себе слишком много.


	9. Глава 3. Мальчик из «Белого города». Часть 5

Вечер таял в алых водах Норт Блю под тяжестью садящегося за горизонт солнца. К пристани у берегов фабрики причалил неизвестный пиратский корабль, на который вскоре начались погрузки крупных ящиков с оружием. Очередная бизнес-сделка, призванная обогатить семью и поднять её авторитет. Пираты Донкихота занимались своими обыденными делами, порой ненадолго затрагивая тему произошедшего сегодня, но не придавая этому особого значения. Для них жизнь продолжала идти своим чередом. Но не для опечаленной служанки.

Этот день уже не мог стать хуже, чем был на самом деле, однако Юки всё равно старалась ни с кем не контактировать на протяжении остатка дня. С дозволения Дофламинго, который проявил заботу и настоял на том, чтобы пострадавшая от увечий Юки отдохнула и не работала сегодня, она закрылась в своей комнате на чердаке и не выходила. К ней наведывались Йола, Требол и Диаманте по очереди, но девушка упрямо притворялась спящей, когда слышала стук в дверь. Её одолело мучительное самобичевание, которое не прекращало грузить её виной и ответственностью за инцидент. Какой же несмешной иронией всё это обернулось: в тот момент, когда Ло наконец-то взялся за так долго протягиваемую ему руку этой девушки, его страшно наказали из-за неё. Теперь, Юки не сомневалась, мальчик точно не захочет водиться с ней. Так неужели всё-таки её лицо и сердце болят понапрасну?

Отсутствие служанки не предполагало отмену ужина, но, так как Юки, которая обычно накрывала на стол, всё-таки не появилась, эти её обязанности пришлось взять на себя Детке-5. Согласилась она на это только после приказов и пинков Диаманте, разумеется. Буйвол не оставил подругу одну и помог ей. Вдвоём они сумели составить всю еду, оставшуюся с завтрака, на стол, и вся семья Донкихот приступила к ужину.

– Эй, а где эта тупица Юки? – спросила девочка, взбираясь на свой стульчик, чтобы сесть за стол. – Почему это я сегодня должна выполнять за неё её работу прислуги?

– Она неважно себя чувствует, – ответил ей сидящий рядом Лао Джи.

– Неважно, неважно, – гундосил Требол, накалывая сосиску на вилку. – Она получила по лицу от Коразона, и ей теперь нужно залечить раны.

– Что? По лицу?! – в один голос прокричали Детка-5 и Буйвол.

– Таки напросилась, дасуян...

– И ведь Коры-сана тоже нет, – Детка-5 заметила пустующее кресло, в котором обычно располагался Донкихот младший.

Это удивило многих членов семьи, но дети, которые обычно относились к Юки лишь как к прислуге и всегда шутили над ней, сейчас, услышав про её травмы, сделались отчасти обеспокоенными и задумчивыми. Отсутствие Ло они тоже заметили, но это было обычным делом, поэтому не спросили у взрослых о нём.

Он выдержал все пытки. Он был просто обязан выдержать это, ведь умирать ему ещё было рано. Махвайз и Гладиус, закончив с наказанием, вернули Ло его шапку и медведя, которые передала им Юки с просьбой отдать их мальчику. И после того, как они его отпустили, Трафальгар убежал, неизвестно куда, и никому не показывался на глаза. Как Юки, которая видела в сегодняшнем кошмаре лишь свою вину, Ло в свою очередь винил во всём лишь себя. Ведь это он был груб с доброй девушкой, это он выбросил в море её подарок, и это его она защитила своим телом. Позволить себе такое впредь он больше не посмеет! Такое обещание он дал сам себе.

* * *

Разрушая своё моральное равновесие, Юки просидела в комнате до вечера, абсолютно ничем не занимаясь. Темнеть ещё не начало, но вот ей стало ясно, что она обязана вернуться к своим делам. Завтра утром нужно будет что-то готовить на завтрак, но сегодня многие ходовые продукты закончились, и вечером она планировала сходить в город на рынок. Изувеченное лицо нужно было спрятать, чтобы не вызывать подозрительных взглядов со стороны прохожих, поэтому Юки повязала голову платком и прикрыла им нижнюю часть лица до глаз. Взяв корзинку и деньги, она украдкой вышла из комнаты, тихонечко проскользнула к выходу из штаба, точно мышка, и направилась в город. К её счастью, она прошла незамеченной.

Уже вечерело, и время вот-вот начинало клониться к темноте, но, на удивление Юки, Спайдер Майлс ещё не собирался засыпать. По улицам маленького, но всё же оживлённого городка гуляли взрослые и дети, женщины и мужчины, старики и юнцы. Это был совсем небольшой городок с двухэтажными каменными домиками и большим количеством портов на своих берегах. Сюда часто заезжали торговцы с разных уголков мира, и Юки любила иногда позволить себе купить у них какую-нибудь интересную вещицу. Особенно радостно для неё было застать торговца книгами. Но сегодня этого не произошло. Да даже если бы ей и посчастливилось сегодня наткнуться на палатку с книгами, купить хотя бы одну у неё не получилось, потому что оставшихся денег ей хватило лишь на нужные продукты.

Набрав всего, что пригодится ей завтра для готовки, Юки вышла из крытого рынка и неспешно побрела по одной из улиц, высокие фонари по обочинам которой начинали постепенно загораться один за другим. Облака на небе к этому времени приобрели тёмно-синий оттенок, и девушка подумала, что погода может испортиться. Однако всё равно не торопилась возвращаться к заводу. Ей нравилось сейчас идти одной по этой шумной улице, где никто не знал и даже не догадывался о её боли, скрытой под платком.

– Девушка, девушка! – вдруг услышала она со стороны и оглянулась.

Её к себе подзывал коренастый усатый старичок в сером комбинезоне. Юки без опаски подошла. Под его ногами стояла корзинка, в которой ютилось пятеро пищащих котят, и он поднял одного оттуда.

– Возьмите зверушку, не пожалеете, – предложил мужчина, протягивая девушке белый пушистый комочек с лапками.

– Простите, – Юки виновато улыбнулась и развела руками, – но я не могу. Боюсь, в моей семье не место такому малышу. – Подумав немного, она с грустью добавила: – Детей в ней не особо любят. Даже если это животное.

– Ох, как жаль, – вздохнул старичок. – Прошу прощения.

– Всё в порядке. Надеюсь, вы найдёте этим милашкам хорошую семью, в которой их будут любить. Они замечательные! – напоследок сказала Юки, прежде чем отправиться дальше своей дорогой.

Большие зелёные глаза этих крошечных котят напомнили ей себя. Она увидела в них до боли знакомую наивную надежду и желание стать кому-то нужным. Словно она всё ещё была той самой брошенной маленькой девочкой, которая живёт в отчаянных попытках найти свою настоящую семью. Но ведь она была другой: этого рыжего котёнка когда-то уже приняли добрые руки и взяли в семью. С тех пор её жизнь наладилась. Но вдруг Юки с ужасом спросила саму себя: «А точно ли то были... добрые руки?»

Городская центральная площадь была в это время ещё оживлённее и светлее, чем улицы. Резные фонари скрепляли между собой натянутые над площадью провода с гирляндами, которые включали в вечернее время, и дети, играющие сейчас здесь в мяч, очень радовались этим разноцветным ярким светлячкам. Юки не могла пройти мимо этой красоты, когда дошла до площади. Она присела на каменный выступ у фонтана, поставив корзинку с продуктами рядом с собой, и просто обводила взглядом местность. Льющаяся позади вода в фонтане негромко шумела, создавая идеальный фон для размышлений. Размышлений, которые бы Юки хотелось прогнать из своей головы.

«Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать и как себя вести, – думала она, бесцельно глядя на маленькие синие, зелёные, красные и жёлтые огоньки на фоне медленно чернеющего неба. – Раньше ведь никогда до такого не доходило, и ничего подобного не случалось. Так почему сейчас? Из-за Ло?.. Этот мальчик... он особенный, я это чувствую. Он не такой, как другие дети. В его глазах целый мир. И этот мир он стремится уничтожить своей ненавистью. Я не хочу, чтобы она сожгла его!»

И вместе с тем она понимала, что мальчика так и будет съедать бездна ненависти, пока рядом с ним будет этот ужасный бессердечный человек – Донкихот Коразон. Ей хотелось увезти Ло куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, где он найдёт добрых друзей и будет доживать счастливую жизнь, несвязанную с пиратами и реками крови. Но сделать это она была не в силах. Потому что, как бы горестно не было осознавать это, она была не свободна.

«Что же я такое думаю! – она замахала головой и слегка ударила себя по щекам. – Не свободна? Да я должна радоваться, что Дофламинго-сама принял меня в семью и оберегает! Если бы не он, моя жизнь бы оборвалась ещё на том горящем острове. Я ведь люблю семью Донкихот! Я... люблю?..»

Вдруг Юки почувствовала, как об её ногу что-то ударилось, и опустила глаза. Мяч, который здешние ребятишки перекидывали друг другу, оказался у её ног. Девушка подняла его, а, когда подняла голову, заметила подбежавших к ней детей, которые стеснялись заговорить с ней, но очень хотели получить обратно свой мяч. Юки улыбнулась им:

– Это ваше? Держите! – и легонько кинула мяч прямо в руки стоящему впереди всех мальчику в синей футболке.

– Спасибо, тётенька! – радостно поблагодарили дети, крича наперебой, и убежали.

Дети были ей совершенно незнакомы, но их милые улыбки и абсолютно безобидное отношение к ней вмиг подняли Юки настроение. Она улыбалась им вслед, пока не вспомнила, с каким равнодушием к ней относятся Буйвол и Детка-5. Юки ловила себя на ужасных и недопустимых мыслях: это пиратское сообщество так испортило детей, а также «воспитание» Коразона и адские тренировки; всем троим было бы неплохо покинуть семью. Но, к сожалению, такие вопросы решались не в её компетенции. Она должна немедленно перестать об этом думать, иначе снова наживёт себе проблемы, куда страшнее сегодняшних.

Слишком тяжело и грустно было думать об этом одной. Небо опечалилось вместе с Юки и обронило несколько слёз на землю. Одна капля, вторая, третья... Небеса зарыдали навзрыд от душевных терзаний девушки. Дождь забарабанил по крышам домов и заставил каменное изваяние фонтана потемнеть. Вот и прогнозируемое ухудшение погоды. Люди быстро разбежались по домам, родители забрали с собой играющих тут детей, и теперь на площади остался лишь одинокий мяч, который забыли в луже.

Юки схватила свою корзинку и кинулась бежать вдоль по улице, ведущей к берегу, где стоял завод-штаб пиратов. Дождь очень быстро усилился, и скоро стало практически невозможно разглядеть окрестности из-за стены непроглядного ливня. Девушка волновалась за продукты, которые могли намокнуть в корзинке, потому прибавила шаг.

Улицы совсем опустели. Подумав, что может переждать дождь, Юки спряталась в небольшой беседке, выжала намокшее платье с платком и прождала так минут десять. Дождь не прекратился и даже не поубавился. Девушка поняла, что ждать бесполезно, и снова побежала через улицу.

Совсем недалеко оставалось до штаба, как вдруг на очевидно безлюдной улице появились три высокие чёрные фигуры, которые направлялись прямо к девушке. Трое незнакомых ей мужчин, с виду крепких и сильных, перегородили ей дорогу, ухмыляясь и сверкая недобрыми взглядами. Юки пришлось остановиться.

– Куда идёшь, милая? – спросил один из них.

– П-простите, мне надо домой, – отвечала Юки дрожащим от холода голосом и натягивала платок всё выше на лицо, чтобы эти трое не увидели её лица.

От этих ребят веяло злобой, и девушке становилось не по себе от этого. Двое из них окружили её с двух сторон, а тот, что говорил с ней, напирал спереди.

– А пойдём-ка к нам домой? – предложил он, мерзко ухмыляясь.

– Пожалуйста, пропустите меня, – её голос становился всё слабее. – Дождь начался, я не хочу промокнуть, мне очень холодно.

– Так ведь мы и приглашаем тебя согреться, – заговорил второй, тот, что вдруг подошёл с левой стороны и начал распускать руки, гладя перепуганную Юки по плечам. – Мы втроём очень постараемся, чтобы ты согрелась.

Почувствовав на своей спине нежелательные прикосновения, Юки резво оттолкнула нахала и развернулась в готовности бежать. Третий незнакомец в этот момент схватил её, выбив из рук корзинку, и потянул на себя. Последовал удар коленом в живот. Девушка согнулась и упала на колени. Корзинка с продуктами перевернулась, а её содержимое теперь было разбросано в луже и мокло под дождём. Юки зажмурилась от боли и стиснула зубы.

– Чего мелочиться, возьмём её прямо здесь! – заявил тот, что нанёс удар.

Прежде чем Юки осознала, что должна немедленно бежать, этот человек уже схватил её за плечи и попытался сорвать платье. Страх сковывал все движения девушки, но именно он и двигал ею, когда она начала скоропостижно махать руками и неумело драться с насильниками.

– Нет! Отстаньте! Не трогайте! – вопила она. Но её голос растворялся в шумном ливне. – Пожалуйста, хватит! Не надо!

– Заткнись! – потребовал первый.

Он схватился за платок на голове девушки, потянул его и снял. Увидев искалеченное лицо, трое бандитов даже не удивились, а лишь начали громко насмехаться:

– Смотрите-ка на её лицо! Похоже, плохо выполняешь свои обязанности, шлюха. Один-два удара никак тебя не испортят. Мы с тобой вдоволь наиграемся!

Сил сопротивляться оставалось слишком мало, когда она одна была против трёх агрессивно настроенных крупных мужчин. Двое из них схватили уже всю изрядно вымокшую под дождём девушку за руки, а третий схватился за платье и дёрнул со всей силы, злобно хихикая. Теперь от платья осталось лишь одно название и порванная ткань, а несчастная девушка оказалась почти нагой.

– Ну что, посмотрим, что ты умеешь? – с такими словами мужчина приблизился к сидящей на коленях Юки, пока двое других держали её за руки, и принялся расстёгивать ремень на своих брюках.

Это было похоже на безумие, на какой-то кошмарный сон. Весь этот день был одним сплошным кошмаром, который никак не закончится. Юки чувствовала, сил противиться этому ужасу уже не было. Из глаз потекли слёзы, смешивающиеся на её лице с каплями дождя. Синяк, полученный сегодня, вновь заныл, и всё лицо свело в судорожной боли, как будто её продолжали бить по ещё не зажившим ранам. Сейчас, в этот момент, когда её вот-вот изнасилуют трое каких-то отморозков прямо посреди тёмной дождливой улицы, в груди появилось желание никогда больше не почувствовать этот бьющий по измученному лицу дождь и этот холод по всему телу – желание умереть.

«И всё-таки я... слишком слабая», – последнее, что она подумала, перед тем как закрыть глаза под гадкое гоготание своих обидчиков.

Юки опустила руки, сдалась, пустила всё на самотёк. В ожидании самого мерзкого, что только может случиться, она вдруг услышала сдавленные крики и звуки расправы. Удар, ещё удар, истошные, будто бы предсмертные крики трёх мужских голосов. Она больше не ощущала стальную хватку на своих руках, но не торопилась открывать глаза. Это всё могло быть заблуждением, желаемой картинкой, которую продолжает рисовать ей её воображение. Однако дождь продолжал стучать по лицу, а телу становилось всё холоднее. Это явь! Поняв это, девушка открыла глаза, в которых пару секунд назад погасла всякая надежда.

Всё было настолько тёмное и расплывчатое, что Юки долго не могла разглядеть, что же произошло. Однако скоро перед глазами ясно вырисовывались три бездыханных мужских тела на мокрой земле и высокая фигура, возвышающаяся над ними, на плечах которой раскинулась большая шуба из перьев. На мгновение Юки подумала, что Дофламинго пришёл спасти её, но пригляделась получше и поняла: это был не фламинго, а... ворон.

– Коразон-... сама?.. – сорвалось с её губ ошарашенным полушёпотом.

Он обернулся, взглянув на неё. Это действительно был Донкихот Коразон, появление которого Юки здесь совершенно не ждала, но чему была неподдельно удивлена. Человек, без которого сегодняшний день служанки был бы в сто крат лучше, развернулся и зашагал к сидящей в луже испуганно смотрящей на него девушке, переступая через тела её насильников. Он потянулся к ней, чтобы помочь подняться, но был отвергнут: Юки не желала даже смотреть на него, не то что прикасаться, и потому она ударила Коразона по протянутой руке и отвернулась, недовольно нахмурив брови и стиснув зубы.

– Не смейте, – произнесла она с пренебрежением, – даже прикасаться ко мне.

Коразон попятился назад, отброшенный её словами, поскользнулся на мокром камне и упал. Непроизвольно Юки всё же посмотрела на него, а потом разозлилась за это на саму себя. Он неуклюже поднимался, тёр ушибленное место и неповоротливо двигал ногами. Он ведь и сам большой ребёнок, так откуда же в нём столько злобы к маленьким членам семьи? Зачем он одновременно такой милый и такой злой? Не может человек, который вот так вот неуклюже спотыкается, иметь такое чёрное сердце! Мучимая этими мыслями, она вдруг зажмурилась, словно предостерегая себя саму от своих дальнейших действий, и закричала:

– Зачем? Зачем Вы пришли?! Вас и так уже слишком много в моей жизни! Думаете, спасли меня от маньяков, и я сразу на всё закрою глаза, на всё, что Вы сегодня сделали? Да лучше бы они меня убили! Вы... играете со мной, как с куклой, строя из себя то милого и доброго парня, то ужасного бессердечного монстра! – она подняла на него застеленные слезами глаза. – Почему Вы промолчали на собрании? Почему не доложили господину о моём поведении? Почему не стали выполнять его приказ?! Из-за этого... Ло наказали. Опустили вниз головой в бочку с водой и мучали!

На этих словах Коразон испуганно нахмурился и вздрогнул, а Юки, совсем потерявшая голову от череды потрясений, продолжала кричать, теперь уже рыдая навзрыд, склонившись над своими коленями:

– Лучше бы я никогда никого из вас не встречала! Лучше бы я умерла на том острове пять лет назад! У моей жизни нет ценности, она ничего не стоит, так почему из-за меня должен страдать маленький мальчик?! У меня больше нет сил смотреть на это! Мне невыносимо больно!

Оглушённый её криками Коразон молча стоял, не смея даже сделать вдох. Безжалостная стена дождя громко шумела, и вместе со слёзными криками Юки всё это надавило на него так, что в определённый момент он перестал слышать этот шум вокруг. Перед его глазами на сырой промозглой земле в воде сидела мокрая девушка с растрёпанными рыжими волосами, прикрывающая руками обнажённую под разорванным платьем грудь. Её слёзы топили мужчину в гложущем чувстве вины, её крики достигали его мучающегося сердца. Она несчастна. Она одинока. Так же, как и он.

Юки, не поднимая головы, роняла слёзы и срывала голос в рыдающем стоне, совершенно забыв, что сидит посреди улицы перед Коразоном. Её сердце готово было разорваться, и виски трещали, точно на наковальне. И вот она почувствовала, как её плечи укрыло что-то большое и тёплое. После этого она услышала щелчок пальцами, а затем – полнейшая тишина, словно в изоляции от всего мира, и лишь незнакомый мужской голос, крайне виновато прошептавший над её головой:

– Прости...

Слёзы застыли в её глазах. Вздрогнув, она подняла голову и оглянулась по сторонам. Никого вокруг не было, лишь Коразон, который присел на колено, склонился над ней и укутал в свою шубу.

– Я самый ужасный мужчина на свете, раз снова довёл тебя до слёз.

В то, что происходило сейчас на её глазах, было трудно поверить: Юки смотрела в лицо Коразона, и его губы... двигались и произносили звуки, складывающиеся в слова. Он говорил! Этот голос, немного тяжёлый, но весьма мягкий и бархатный, принадлежал ему – человеку, которого она знала пять лет и от которого ни разу не слышала ни единого звука. Шок, отразившийся в этот миг на её лице, невозможно было описать ни одними словами.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты больше плакала, поэтому должен объясниться с тобой и извиниться за всё, что натворил, – сказал Коразон, опуская голову всё ниже.

– В-Вы... го... говорите?.. – еле выдавливала из себя девушка, раскрыв рот от удивления. Но Коразон продолжал сдавленно говорить, не обращая внимания на её поражённость:

– Я не имею права рассчитывать на твоё прощение, после того, что сделал сегодня. И всё же... Юки-сан, пожалуйста... Прости меня!

Он упал на четвереньки и уткнулся лбом в землю, невзирая на то, что она вся была покрыта лужами. Его белая рубашка с розовыми сердцами в одночасье промокла до нитки и прилипла к телу. Своим внезапно раскрывшимся умением говорить он заставил Юки прекратить плакать, и теперь она смотрела только него, не сводя ошарашенного взгляда. Однако сейчас в её голове появилось ещё больше вопросов к этому крайне странному человеку.

Коразон упрямо не поднимал головы, ожидая вердикта той, перед кем бесконечно виноват. И вдруг услышал уже успокоившийся, едва подрагивающий от холода голос Юки:

– Для начала нужно укрыться от дождя.

Подняв голову, Коразон увидел холодность и прежнюю непреклонность на её лице. Тем не менее, она уже не кричала и не плакала, даже разговаривала с ним.

Он помог ей подняться и повёл куда-то в совершенно иную сторону от штаба, пообещав им укрытие. Хоть она и продолжала дуться на него, шубу ему пока не спешила отдавать и закуталась в неё поглубже. Тёплая... и пахнет приятно.

* * *

Место, куда Коразон вскоре привёл Юки, не сразу внушило ей доверие. С виду это был какой-то старый покосившийся деревянный домишко, больше походивший на заброшенный сарай, где-то в лесу на окраине города. Как выяснилось позднее, об этом месте было известно только Коразону. Он назвал это своей «тайной обителью», что привело Юки в замешательство. То, что сейчас происходило, подкидывало ей новые и новые вопросы, которые уже не терпелось задать. А Коразон тем временем вызывал у неё лишь подозрения и даже опасения.

Юки выжала свою одежду, волосы, вытерлась полотенцем, которое дал ей Донкихот младший, и оделась в его шубу, так как в этом помещении никакой другой одежды не оказалось. Шуба из чёрных перьев была велика ей настолько, что девушка в ней буквально тонула. Но это было лучше, чем сидеть перед ним полуголой в разорванном платье.

Стоявший у окна Коразон закурил и нервно выдохнул сигаретный дым под звуки барабанящего по стеклу дождя. Он обернулся к своей гостье. Юки сидела в старом кресле в центре комнаты, не издавая ни звука, и не сводила с него пристального недовольного и в то же время настороженного взгляда. И тут Коразон вспомнил:

– Ой, прости, я совсем забыл, ты же не переносишь запах сигарет, – и тут же с виноватым видом потушил сигарету в пепельнице на подоконнике.

И всё же истинная причина, по которой Юки так на него смотрела, заключалась вовсе не в сигаретном дыме. Она буквально впилась в него глазами, а в голове развернулся водоворот вопросов: «Что происходит? Он разговаривает... Мне же не кажется? Я ведь не сошла с ума? Тогда почему никогда ни слова не произносил? И что за «тайная обитель»? От кого он здесь прячется? Как-то всё это чересчур подозрительно».

Она обвела глазами комнату, которая была единственной в доме. Здесь совсем не было мебели, лишь кресло в центре и столик рядом с ним, на котором стояла небольшая Дэн-Дэн Муши, а освещалось это всё несколькими свечами в закрытых подсвечниках на стенах. Юки всё ещё не могла даже предположить, для чего Коразону это помещение, и снова буравила его взглядом. А того это уже начало смущать настолько, что он стал нервно дёргаться и даже краснеть. Вот такого его поведения Юки точно не могла себе вообразить!

– П-прости... – запнувшись, сказал он, отведя взгляд в пол, совершенно не зная, как себя вести. – Я, должно быть, тебя шокировал, когда начал говорить.

– Это верно, – заговорила девушка. Голос её был весьма холоден.

Коразон виновато посмеивался, однако понял, что Юки далеко не до смеха, и вновь смутился. Он действительно не находил себе места во всей этой ситуации и уже сам жалел, что затеял всё это. Мог ведь спокойно и дальше притворяться немым! Взявшись за душку своих солнцезащитных очков, он вдруг снял их и повесил на нагрудный карман рубашки. Юки впервые смотрела в его глаза цвета насыщенного миндаля и с каждой новой секундой понимала, что прямо сейчас Коразон раскрывается перед ней. Тот самый, настоящий Коразон, который всегда оставался загадкой для неё.

– Зачем? – задала она волнующий вопрос, нахмурив лоб пуще прежнего. – Зачем Вы обманываете всех и притворяетесь немым? Или же?.. Об этом знает лишь кто-то избранный? Ваш брат?

Коразон тяжело вздохнул. Ему бы сейчас не помешала затяжка никотином, но он ни за что не позволит себе закурить в присутствии Юки, зная, что ей неприятен этот запах.

– Нет, об этом не знает никто, даже Доффи. Из всей семьи об этом теперь знаешь только ты, – ответил мужчина, опёршись спиной о стену. – Саму по себе мою неспособность говорить придумал именно он и сам решил, что я немой. И я никого не пытаюсь в этом разубедить потому, что не считаю нужным. Не приходится ни перед кем особо много объясняться, и никто не ждёт от меня слов. Это отчасти удобно.

– Удобно... обманывать своих накама? – сощурилась Юки.

– Я не считаю их своими накама.

– Что? – по коже буквально пробежал холод от этого заявления, и Юки теперь ещё больше испугалась за происходящее.

– Я нахожусь в команде пиратов Донкихота лишь для того, чтобы сдерживать безумие своего старшего брата. До других членов семьи мне нет дела. Кроме...

– Что Вы хотите этим сказать? – перебила его Юки, поддавшись вперёд с выражением неподдельного осуждения на лице. – «Безумие брата»? «Нет дела до членов семьи»? Вы ведь один из четырёх лидеров, как Вы можете так говорить!

– Послушай, Юки-сан, – произнёс он с тяжестью в голосе. – Ты знакома с Доффи уже целых пять лет, но, тем не менее, ты видишь в нём лишь то, что он сам тебе показывает. Я же знаю его с детства. Мой брат... самый настоящий монстр.

– Это неправда! – заявила Юки, повысив голос. – Доффламинго-сама заботится о тех, кто ему дорог. Для него семья стоит на первом месте. Он человек с большим сердцем!

Коразон выдержал некоторую паузу, пока Юки успела накопить вспыхнувшую в эту секунду злость.

– В твоих глазах он спаситель, – негромко безрадостно сказал мужчина. – Но я знаю, на что он способен. Если его не остановить, уже через несколько лет он станет угрозой для всего мира.

Да что всё это значит! Слова Коразона, звучащие ничуть не яснее, чем его привычное молчание, лишь больше вгоняли Юки в бездну непонимания. Но теперь-то уж она намеревалась получить от него ответы на все интересующие её вопросы.

– Тогда объясните мне, – сказала она, снова припав к спинке кресла, когда уняла вспыхнувшее негодование, – как с этим всем вообще связано избивание детей? Как это помогает Вам «сдерживать безумие брата»? Мне кажется, во всей этой ситуации безумны лишь Вы.

Ещё один тяжёлый вздох раздался от Донкихота младшего. Он уже и впрямь жалел о том, что заварил эту кашу, ведь теперь ему приходится так много объяснять этой девушке, которая по-прежнему смотрит на него с обидным недоверием. Коразон медленно сполз спиной по стене вниз и опустился на пол, водрузив локти на согнутые в коленях ноги.

– Когда речь заходит о тех детях, ты становишься такой смелой и решительной. Это не может не восхищать, Юки-сан, – слегка улыбнулся он, глядя на девушку с упоением. – Но ведь ты знаешь, что они твоей любви не заслуживают. Их неблагодарное отношение к тебе не стоит... этого, – тяжело поднявшейся рукой он указал на гематому на лице девушки, которую сам же и оставил несколько часов назад.

– Просто ответьте на мой вопрос, – строго отчеканила Юки, не желая слушать от него никаких нравоучений.

И Коразон ответил, чуть погодя:

– Ты меня осуждаешь. И ты имеешь на это полное право. Но, пожалуйста, не заблуждайся на мой счёт, считая меня детоненавистником. На самом деле я люблю детей, и мне очень неприятно каждый раз причинять им боль. Но именно из любви я это и делаю. Я тоже хочу их защитить, так же, как и ты. Защитить от Доффи, от этой пиратской жизни, которая ничего хорошего им не принесёт, защитить от таких людей, каким я себя всем показываю. Я просто пытаюсь вызвать в них желание поскорее убраться из семьи Донкихот.

Коразон машинально потянулся за пачкой сигарет, но вновь одёрнул себя. Его слова, поначалу звучавшие для неё лишь как неубедительное оправдание собственной жестокости, теперь наконец-то достигли сердца Юки, и она почувствовала, что он говорит правду. Вероятно, всё дело было в тяжёлом и сожалеющем выражении лица Коразона. А может, она просто невольно соглашалась с ним: детям и впрямь было слишком опасно жить среди пиратов.

– Эти дети ещё могут спастись. Но они противятся этому, – продолжил мужчина. – Я, правда, не думал, что маленькие Буйвол и Детка-5 окажутся такими стойкими, когда они только попали в семью. Про Ло и говорить нечего – этот мальчик пропитан ненавистью ко всему живому, а таких неосознанно тянет к темноте.

С каждым взглядом в его помрачневшее грустное лицо Юки всё больше понимала: Коразон и впрямь всё это время своими безжалостными выходками пытался спасти детей. Ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять его намерения и остудить свою так долго бушующую антипатию к нему.

– Не проси меня перестать так себя вести, – вдруг сказал Донкихот, болезненно усмехнувшись, – я не смогу выполнить твою просьбу.

– Тогда и вы не просите меня перестать защищать детей от Вас, – заявила Юки, но без напора, без упрёка, без агрессии, которые переполняли её ещё буквально несколько минут назад. – Даже зная о Ваших истинных намерениях, я всё равно не смогу закрывать на это глаза.

Он поднял на неё глаза и смиренно улыбнулся краешком губ, произнеся негромко:

– Это было бы на тебя не похоже.

Дождь неустанно барабанил по неустойчивому оконному стеклу, намереваясь, казалось бы, выбить его из рамы. За стенами этого маленького домика, погрузившегося сейчас в неловкую задумчивую тишину, бушевала непогода и, кажется, не собиралась утихать. Переваривая всё, что только что узнала, Юки забралась с ногами в кресло, утонув в большой чёрной шубе, и пыталась уберечь себя от заблуждений. Она поверила Коразону, на удивление самой себе. Сколько бы сомнений её не одолело, она предпочла не быть уж очень строгой с тем, кто недавно спас её, оказавшись в нужное время в нужном месте. Но почему он доверил свои секреты именно ей?

– Почему я?.. – вдруг среди шума ливня, доносившегося из-за окна, раздался её тоненький голосок. – Почему Вы рассказали мне об этом? Почему просто не продолжили хранить всё это в секрете? Разве так было бы не безопаснее для Вас?

Коразон не думал, что ему придётся отвечать на подобный вопрос, ведь ему казалось, что его тёплые чувства к этой девушке для неё очевидны. Он поднялся с пола и поправил рубашку со словами:

– Ты хороший человек, Юки-сан. Ты внушаешь доверие. Я знаю, если я попрошу тебя хранить мой секрет, ты никому его не раскроешь. А ещё... – он медленно зашагал к креслу и встал напротив сидящей в нём девушки, – мне давно хотелось объясниться перед тобой, чтобы ты перестала меня ненавидеть. Ты ведь... больше меня не ненавидишь, да? – он посмотрел на неё с высоты своего огромного роста так жалостливо, как смотрят маленькие щенки.

– Я стараюсь себя в этом убедить, – чуть улыбнулась ему девушка. – Вы не тот человек, которого бы я хотела ненавидеть.

И он улыбнулся так широко и лучезарно, точно счастливый ребёнок. Таким Юки его ещё никогда не видела и даже не думала увидеть когда-нибудь. Тот самый Донкихот Коразон, к которому она в последнее время испытывала исполинских размеров ненависть, сейчас вызывал в ней предательскую улыбку. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот странный парень на самом деле умеет так мило улыбаться и имеет столь красивый голос.

После их разговора мужчина покинул комнату, предупредив, что ненадолго выйдет на крыльцо, чтобы закурить, и Юки осталась наедине со своими мыслями. Какой же странный для неё выдался весь этот день, и каким же он стал эмоционально тяжёлым. Теперь точно ничего не сможет остаться как прежде. Её отношения с Дофламинго, с Коразоном и с Ло больше не будут такими, как раньше. И всё это стало заслугой лишь одного единственного дня, что был призван многое изменить в её жизни.

Дождь смывал все сердечные терзания Юки и уносил их с собой, даруя ей покой. В его яростном шуме она наконец-то похоронила свою злобу на Коразона и смогла вздохнуть с облегчением. Её веки налились свинцом, а тело вдруг потяжелело, точно под прессом бетонной плиты. Очертания полупустой комнаты расплывались перед глазами. Не имея сил сопротивляться, девушка отдалась в объятия сна, надеясь, что Кора-сан не станет сердиться на неё за это.


	10. Глава 4. Мания Донкихота. Часть 1

Так странно ощущать тягу к тому, кого ненавидела ещё пару дней назад. Так странно понимать то, что всё это время считала вопиющей жестокостью и с чем так долго боролась. Так странно теперь иметь общие секреты с тем, кого совсем недавно зарекалась убить. Жизнь продолжала течь своим чередом, сталкивая Юки с банальными бытовыми проблемами, какие только могут быть у служанки. Но с того самого дня, когда она впервые услышала голос Коразона, она не переставала чувствовать себя странно.

С тех пор прошло какое-то время, и для девушки уже стало привычным думать о Коразоне. Этот парень просто не оставил ей иного выбора: он всё чаще встречался ей в коридорах штаба, «случайно» оказывался рядом, когда ей была необходима помощь, приходил на утёс и нарушал её уединение. И скоро Юки поняла, что она не против такого нарушения. Лидер семьи и служанка стали проводить так много времени вместе втайне ото всех, и вскоре Юки поняла, что наконец-то обрела настоящего друга в лице того, кого ещё недавно на дух не могла переносить.

Отчаянное желание Коразона сблизиться с Юки было заметно ей невооружённым глазом, а его неумелые попытки скрыть это лишь умиляли девушку. Для всех он по-прежнему оставался молчаливым, угрюмым, дубоватым лидером семьи с редчайшей склонностью к садизму. Но, оставаясь наедине с Юки вдали от пиратского штаба, он становился милым, добрым, немного неловким парнем лишь с одной склонностью – к неуклюжим падениям с высоты своего огромного роста. Для Юки всё ещё многое оставалось в нём загадкой. А как только она подумывала спросить о чём-то, связанном с его тайной жизнью, сразу забывала, попадаясь в ловушку его отвлечённых разговоров.

Насколько сильно изменились её отношения с Донкихотом младшим, настолько же сильно изменилось и общение с Трафальгаром Ло. Этот мальчик, которого Юки по-прежнему старалась защищать, больше не скалился на неё, не отталкивал от себя, не заблуждался на её счёт. Но съедаемый неуёмной ненавистью к миру, что оставил на его сердце глубокие болезненные шрамы, Трафальгар ещё не мог полностью довериться служанке семьи Донкихот и не позволял себе называть её своим другом. Но в его глазах Юки каждый раз видела такое неистовое желание оставить свою подозрительность и окончательно потеплеть к ней. Ему нужно время. Она это знала, и хотя бы от того, что теперь мальчик спокойно с ней разговаривает, ей было отраднее всего.

Шли дни, сменяющиеся ночами. За приливами следовали отливы. Пролетела одна неделя и другая. Улыбка очаровательной служанки – единственного светлого и чистого лучика в семье Донкихот – постепенно начинала принадлежать лишь Коразону и Ло. И в какой-то момент это заметил и глава семьи. Заметил и больше не мог отвести взгляда.

* * *

Время перевалило за полдень. Ярко жёлтый солнечный диск в небе не прятался за облаками: небесный голубой цвет, не тронутый никакими белыми разводами, сегодня был насыщеннее морского голубого. Ветер тянул с моря приятные солёные запахи. Чайки в это время суток любили кружить над водой и громко гоготать. А Юки любила наблюдать за ними и слушать. Она вновь сидела на своём излюбленном месте – на высоком утёсе над морем – и размышляла, отложив в сторону книгу и напевая себе под нос одну из мелодий, что приелась ей после прогулки по городу. Где-то глубоко на дальних полках её памяти она отыскивала тот самый эпизод своей жизни, когда впервые встретила Коразона. Молчаливый высокий парень с весьма эксцентричным внешним видом внушал лишь опасение и неприязнь все эти годы. А теперь она знает другую его сторону – настоящую, вероятно.

Теперь Коразон, которому наконец-то стало намного легче после раскрытия девушке своей тайны, не скупился на проявление доброты и заботы к Юки. Несколько дней назад он помог ей с покупками в городе, а вчера пришёл к ней на утёс, и они дотемна обсуждали сюжет той самой книги, которую девушка недавно дала ему. Вспомнив об этом, Юки почувствовала жар на лице и прижалась к своим коленям, обхватив их руками. Этого парня стало слишком много в её жизни за последний месяц. Действительно, ни один её день теперь не обходился без Коразона. Эти мысли так смущали, и всё же она не хотела отпускать их.

Ветер растрепал её золотисто-медные волосы и вместе с тем принёс со стороны завода едва слышный недовольный голос Йолы.

– Юки! Юки, где тебя носит?! Куда запропастилась наша служанка? – кричала она.

Девушка осеклась и поднялась на ноги, прогнав из головы эти глупые размышления. И только спустя пару секунд, начав вспоминать все необходимые на сегодня дела, она поняла, что совершенно забыла про обед. Вероятно, именно поэтому Йола и кликала её. Оставить всю пиратскую семью, недавно прибывшую из плавания, без обеда – сколько же неприятных слов ей придётся выслушать, особенно от прожорливого Махвайза!

Не рискуя более терять время, Юки подобрала книгу и стремглав бросилась через лес к штабу. Скоро тропа вывела её к усеянной металлоломом земле, и теперь ей пришлось сбавить темп, чтобы не споткнуться и не пораниться о груды мусора. К этому времени помимо голоса Йолы со второго этажа штаба уже начал раздаваться обеспокоенный зов Сеньора Пинка.

Она была уже почти у входа в пристройки завода. Только Юки подумала поторопиться, как вдруг невольно остановилась и замерла на месте, ухватившись взглядом за фигуру неподалёку. Она принадлежала Коразону. Лидер семьи сидел на сброшенных друг на друга больших покрышках, как в бесформенном кресле, и читал газету, дымя сигаретой. Юки быстро скрылась под лестницей, ведущей к запасному выходу, поэтому Коразон её не заметил.

И почему она стоит здесь и смотрит на него, когда по всему штабу её ищут голодные и наверняка недовольные её рассеянностью пираты? Почему желание подойти и заговорить с Коразоном сейчас в разы сильнее, чем чувство ответственности и долга перед семьёй? Задавая себе эти вопросы, Юки, ничего не в силах с собой поделать, просто стояла и тайком наблюдала за почти не шевелящимся Донкихотом младшим.

Но вдруг его бездействие сошло на нет, и Коразон вдруг поддался грудью вперёд, сдавленно и мучительно зашипев, будто бы его резко толкнули в спину. Огромная газета выпала из его рук, и взору перепуганной Юки открылось растекающееся по его бледно-розовой рубашке алое пятно. Юки едва сдержала себя от крика и уже хотела броситься на помощь к истекающему кровью мужчине. Она сделала лишь шаг и тут же отступила назад под лестницу, когда Коразон упал на колени, согнувшись над своей раной, а за его спиной с окровавленным разделочным ножом в руке показался маленький мальчик в белой меховой шапке. Ло тяжело дышал, с победоносной ухмылкой взирая на своего обидчика, которому он наконец-то смог сполна отплатить за всю причинённую ему боль. Ему всё-таки удалось осуществить свои угрозы и покуситься на жизнь Донкихота младшего!

Юки бросило в холодный пот, когда она, зажимая себе рот ладонью, отчаянно пыталась убедить себя оставаться в тени. Она не может дать понять Ло, что видела его поступок, не может показать ему свою озабоченность жизнью Коразона. Прекрасно понимая всё это, девушка плотно сжимала зубы и лишь молилась, чтобы мальчик скорее ушёл и не добивал мужчину. Что же творит этот безумец! Его отчаяние совсем ослепило его, не давая возможности взглянуть на последствия.

В следующий миг Трафальгар услышал за своей спиной негромкий испуганный возглас и в панике обернулся. Там с отвисшей до земли челюстью и с округлёнными от шока глазами стоял проходящий мимо Буйвол.

– Т-ты... пырнул... – заикался здоровяк, выронив из рук мороженное и указывая на Ло дрожащим пальцем. А после завопил: – Ты пырнул Кору-сана ножом! Я всё расскажу молодому господину, дасуян! Тебя за это сожгут живьём, дасуян! – и в припадке бросился к дверям завода.

Громко раздосадовано цыкнув, Ло выбросил нож, пнул тело Коразона ногой, свалив его с колен, и быстро бросился вдогонку Буйволу, надеясь добраться до него раньше, чем тот найдёт главу семьи и наябедничает.

Как только мальчишки скрылись за горой мусора, Юки тут же бросилась к раненному Коразону, позабыв обо всех выполненных и невыполненных делах. Она так спешила, так боялась не успеть и всё ещё не верила в тот ужас, свидетельницей которого ей пришлось стать. К счастью, всё было не безнадёжно: мужчина был в сознании и пытался подняться.

– Кора-сан! Кора-сан, Вы в порядке? – её до смерти напуганный голос слышался ему таким далёким, расплывчатым, словно она звала его, стоя за стеной.

– Юки-... сан? – прохрипел он, почувствовав, как девушка опустилась рядом с ним на колени. – Что ты тут?..

Юки приподняла обессиленного Коразона и усадила, уперев плечом на ту груду покрышек, на которой он сидел до того, как получил удар ножом в спину. Даже это ей далось с трудом: этот мужчина был слишком большим и тяжёлым для хрупкой служанки. Она взглянула на его сочащуюся кровью рану и попыталась быстро что-нибудь придумать. Но рассудок её сейчас так и норовил покатиться кувырком от шока и паники.

– Нужно срочно остановить кровь, – вслух размышляла она, застыв дрожащими руками над растекающимся тёмно-красным пятном на груди Коразона.

– Ты вся... ха! Ты побледнела, – мучительно усмехнулся Донкихот и зашипел, пытаясь унять жгучую боль. – Не стоит так беспокоиться, я в порядке. Сейчас только... – он закашлялся, и губы его выпачкались кровью.

Отныне не было времени долго раздумывать. Юки сняла свой передник, сложила его и плотно приложила к ране Коразона.

– Прижмите покрепче и не отпускайте, пока я не скажу, – в приказном порядке попросила она, положив левую руку мужчины поверх сложенного передника. – Я отведу Вас внутрь. Вам срочно нужна помощь. Думаю, Лао Джи-сан и Йола-сан быстро поставят Вас на ноги.

Она приложила немало усилий, и, пусть и не с первой попытки, пусть и под натужные кряхтения, но всё-таки подняла Коразона на ноги, облокотив его на себя, и сильно прижала рукой рану на его спине, чтобы избежать кровопотери. Она также не забыла поднять с земли солнцезащитные очки, что Коразон обронил во время падения.

– Что? Постой! – возражал он, продолжая кашлять кровью. – Вовсе не обязательно звать членов семьи. Я и не с такими ранами сам справлялся. А на пару с такой заботливой и сообразительной девушкой я уж точно смогу вытащить себя из лап смерти.

Ноги совсем не держали его, и он так и норовил вновь оказаться на земле. Юки становилось всё тяжелее удерживать его на себе, но она даже не думала бросать его здесь.

– Держитесь, Кора-сан! – слёзно молила она, почти волоча его по земле к парадным дверям завода. – Я Вам помогу, я Вас не оставлю!

Пока по всему заводу в несколько голосов раздавались суматошные крики с её именем, Юки изо всех сил старалась спасти жизнь Коразона. Сейчас для неё куда важнее было остановить его кровотечение, нежели мчаться на кухню и готовить обед семье. Её спокойствие попалось в ловушку страха. Но боялась она всё же не только за Коразона. Отчаяние Трафальгара Ло... Оно поглощало мальчика всё сильнее, делая его безрассудным.

* * *

Каким-то образом Юки удалось пройти незамеченной через коридоры завода с раненным Коразоном на плечах, несмотря на то, что её усиленно искали по всей территории. Идея отвести Коразона в свою комнату не приветствовалась ею изначально, так как она едва тащила на себе его огромное тело, а по лестницам она бы его и подавно не подняла. Юки оставила его в одной из пустующих комнат на нижнем этаже, а сама на свой страх и риск отправилась на чердак за своей аптечкой. Несколько раз чуть не попавшись на глаза рядовым офицерам, она юрко обошла все преграды, взяла всё необходимое и вновь вернулась в комнату, где её ждал Коразон.

Удар был нанесён со спины и, каким-то чудом умудрившись не задеть жизненно важные органы, прошёл грудь насквозь. Выяснив это, Юки ужаснулась: с какой же кровожадностью Ло вогнал в спину мужчины нож, чтобы его остриё вышло через грудь! Это в голове не укладывалось.

В этой комнате совсем не было мебели, поэтому размещаться пришлось на полу. Юки в спешке раскладывала ящик с оборудованием первой помощи и причитала, как заведённая: «Нужно остановить кровь. Надо зашить раны. Зашить раны... Так, это игла, хорошо. Где нити? Тут вообще есть нити? Нити, нити, нити...»

– Прости меня... Юки-сан, – простонал поднимающийся на локтях Коразон, у которого её озабоченный вид вызвал огромное чувство вины. – Я заставил тебя переживать и... испортил твой красивый передник.

– Замолчите. Не говорите ничего, – нервничала Юки, старательно пытаясь попасть нитью в ушко иглы. – Передник... Да кому он нужен! Вы же кровью истекали! Помните, Вы недавно спасли мне жизнь? А теперь моя очередь спасать Вашу!

Так приятно было ощущать на себе её заботу. Неприятно только, что в такой паршивой ситуации. Коразон понимал, что эта девушка сейчас наверняка волнуется не только о нём, но и о мальчике, который нанёс ему удар. Он и сам был в смятении, поражаясь тому, насколько сильно Ло осточертели все издевательства над ним.

– Ладно, я готова, – лихорадочно выдохнула Юки, когда наконец-то вдела нитку в иглу, и опустилась на колени возле сидящего на полу Коразона. – Снимайте рубашку, я зашью Ваши раны.

– Ч-что? С-снимать рубашку? Прям, прям, прямо при тебе? – затараторил Коразон, чьё лицо запылало жаром. – Может, не стоит тебе возиться с этим? Я ведь и раньше справлялся со своими ранами сам, так что... – он уже потянулся к игле, давая понять, что готов сам о себе позаботиться.

– Ну что за детский сад, Кора-сан! – разозлилась Юки, схватила его за щёку и начала тянуть. – Как Вы зашьёте рану на спине? Не несите чепухи! Не вынуждайте меня насильно Вас раздевать.

После этих слов лицо Коразона запылало с новой силой и уже чуть ли не дымилось. Этот парень сейчас был похож на большого ребёнка, что Юки вдруг неожиданно сильно умилило. Кажется, теперь и её лицо невольно начало гореть.

К счастью, Коразон понимал, насколько сильно Юки хочет ему помочь, и насколько плоха его рана, которую нужно срочно обработать. Он решил позволить девушке заняться этим. Мечась в противоречиях, он начал расстёгивать пуговицы рубашки. Казалось, он до последнего не решался сбросить её с плеч. И виной тому было вовсе не смущение перед девушкой. Коразон не хотел, чтобы она увидела его изувеченное тело. Изувеченное ещё за долго до сегодняшнего происшествия.

Взору Юки предстало множество глубоких шрамов, покрывающих его торс и руки, но пока она не стала ничего об этом спрашивать, несмотря на распирающее любопытство и ужас. Подумав недавно, что Коразон полностью открылся ей, она сильно заблуждалась. Сколько же ещё ей предстоит узнать об этом парне! Но всё это потом. Сейчас она принялась орудовать иглой, чтобы скорее зашить порезы.

– А ты раньше когда-нибудь зашивала раны? – только сейчас додумался спросить Коразон.

– Нет, – спокойно отвечала Юки, продевая нить через кожу и стягивая края раны. – Но я не думаю, что это сложно. Принцип такой же, как и при работе с тканью, а уж с этим я управляюсь умело.

– Ты такая умница, Юки-сан, – облегчённо улыбнулся Коразон, полностью вверяя свои раны в её руки. – Не знаю, что бы я делал, не окажись ты поблизости.

Руки Юки замерли на мгновение, а вот сердце от комплиментов забилось быстрее. Пользуясь тем, что сейчас, когда она находится за его спиной, Коразон не видит её лица, она не стала сдерживать растянувшуюся на губах улыбку.

– Прости за то, что тебе пришлось увидеть это уродство на моём теле, – сказал Донкихот, стыдливо опустив голову.

– Это не уродство. Всего лишь следы того, что Вам пришлось пережить. Возможно, когда-нибудь Вы поведаете мне и об этом.

– Обязательно. Я обязательно расскажу тебе.

Зашивать кожу оказалось и впрямь не так уж сложно, так подумала Юки. У неё получалось довольно сносно, даже несмотря на некоторую дрожь в руках. За делом она успевала разглядывать тело Коразона, иногда одёргивая себя и спрашивая, зачем ей вообще это делать. Но глаза сами невольно бежали по его шее, плечам, рукам, широкой крепкой спине, и Юки думала, что под одеждой и той большой бесформенной шубой она никогда не замечала, какое красивое телосложение имеет этот парень.

Голос Коразона, который пытался не затягивать с неловкими паузами, которые смущали его ещё больше, чем сама ситуация, вдруг отвлёк её:

– Спасибо, что не стала звать членов семьи. Им не нужно знать о произошедшем. Если я ещё стараюсь соблюдать меру, причиняя вред Ло, то Доффи в свою очередь не станет его жалеть, когда узнает о покушении на мою жизнь. Он незамедлительно казнит его. Пусть лучше всё это останется только между нами.

– Не получится, – с грустью произнесла Юки, оставляя новый стежок. – Буйвол видел, как Ло вогнал Вам нож в спину. Он убежал, грозясь рассказать об этом Дофламинго, а Ло бросился его догонять.

Поёжившийся Коразон вдруг вскрикнул, когда Юки случайно задела иглой нерв. Девушка принялась извиняться, а тот – с улыбкой убеждать её, что всё это терпимо.

– Надеюсь, Ло с этим разберётся, – вздохнул мужчина. – Это в его же интересах.

– Вы так спокойно об этом говорите... Он ведь пытался убить Вас. А если он и Буйвола попытается убить! – с ужасом предположила Юки, чуть не задохнувшись на вдохе.

– У него нет причин убивать Буйвола. Ло не настолько глуп. Пускай идея о мести и ослепила его, но, после того как он вогнал в мою спину нож, его рассудок должен был проясниться. Я уверен, он найдёт способ заставить Буйвола замолчать и без ножа.

Последний стежок на спине был затянул. Юки осмотрела залатанную рану ещё раз, всё ли она сделала правильно. Коразон почувствовал, как она невесомо проводит подушечками своих пальцев по шву на ране, и слегка поёжился: её прикосновения были такими приятными. А потом она неожиданно села перед ним, готовая зашивать порез на груди.

– Теперь ты можешь оставить это мне, – Коразон вновь попытался освободить девушку от наверняка не милой ей работы.

– А Вы можете бросить эти глупости и дать мне закончить начатое, – строго отозвалась она, взглянув на него с укором.

– Хорошо, хорошо, как скажешь, – он больше не посмел ей перечить.

Её рука коснулась его груди, и Коразон слегка вздрогнул, после чего, конечно же, получил предупреждение от серьёзной за своей сложной работой Юки. Теперь она сидела прямо перед ним, и ему приходилось отводить взгляд в сторону, чтобы не смущать её и не смущаться самому. Но ничего не было труднее, чем не смотреть на эту прекрасную девушку. Её милое личико было сосредоточено и насторожено, брови у переносицы слегка сгибались, а тонкие испачканные кровью ручки изящно орудовали иглой. Коразон знал, сейчас и всё это время: он влюблён в движения этих рук; влюблён в этот морщащийся от напряжения носик; влюблён в этот заботливый взгляд; влюблён в служанку семьи Донкихот.

Всё это время Юки задумчиво молчала, а вскоре Коразон заметил, как её лицо медленно начало погружаться в печаль.

– Что же нам делать, Кора-сан? – спросила она понурым голосом, не прекращая продевать иглу через кожу и стягивать края раны. – Что делать с Ло, с его злобой? Я не могу об этом думать. Как вспомню его с окровавленным ножом в руках... Мне так его жаль, и я совсем не могу ему помочь. Ещё и его болезнь... Я заметила, что с каждым днём на его теле появляются новые и новые белые пятна. Я бы так хотела вылечить его. Я бы всё за это отдала.

Эти громкие слова не были для Юки бахвальством: она и впрямь всем сердцем желала, чтобы Ло выздоровел, и была готова пойти на любые меры ради этого. Но что могла сделать простая служанка против смертельной болезни? Её героические настроения были обречены так и оставаться лишь «громкими словами».

– Сейчас ты можешь помочь ему лишь одним способом – быть рядом с ним, – ответил ей Донкихот младший, и Юки подняла на него глаза. – Ло лишился своей семьи и теперь ошибочно пытается отыскать её в пиратах Донкихота. Доффи прав, когда говорит, что у пацана огромный потенциал. Но этот потенциал попал не в те руки. Этому мальчику... Нет, всем детям в этой семье никогда не вырасти счастливыми под началом моего брата.

Очередные беспочвенные обвинения в адрес молодого господина снова злили Юки. Стиснув зубы, она случайно слишком сильно затянула последний стежок и нарочно ткнула Коразона иголкой, чтобы тот переставал в её присутствии выставлять Дофламинго каким-то невероятным чудовищем, каким он не является на самом деле.

– Раз уж Дофламинго-сама такой плохой, – произнесла она, поднявшись на ноги и бросив на Коразона прищуренный взгляд, – тогда почему я всё ещё здесь?

– Ты важна для него. Но именно это меня и пугает, – Коразон нахмурился. – Мой брат держит возле себя лишь тех, на кого он имеет планы. Но я даже представить боюсь, что он задумал на твой счёт.

Подобные его слова по-прежнему лишь раздражали Юки, однако она не пыталась разубедить Коразона в его упрямых нападках на Дофламинго. Вероятно, думала она, у него имелись причины, чтобы так к нему относиться. Но у Юки таких причин не было. Да, молодой господин часто проявлял жестокость по отношению к людям, но он спас её от гибели много лет назад. И не было ни дня, когда Юки забыла бы об этом.

– Я должна идти, – сказала девушка, опустив иглу в склянку со спиртом и взявшись собирать обратно всё, что выгребла из аптечки.

Коразон почувствовал в её голосе обиженную холодность и тут же спросил, чуть растерянно и слегка даже паникуя:

– Я что-то не то сказал? Юки-сан, пожалуйста...

– Нет, мне просто нужно как можно скорее приготовить...

– ... останься.

– ... обед.

Они застыли, глядя друг на друга, словно одновременно сказали какую-нибудь глупость. Обескураженная Юки выронила из рук бинты, с приоткрытым ртом глядя на то, как лицо лидера семьи медленно краснеет, точно спелый помидор. Коразон снова не удержался и выпалил то, что первое пришло ему на ум, совсем позабыв об осторожности. Ведь он не должен был пугать совсем недавно доверившуюся ему девушку. И вот теперь она смотрит на него, как на полоумного, и наверняка ещё сильнее хочет поскорее уйти отсюда. «Какой же я дурак!» – в мыслях отругал сам себя Коразон.

Юки заметила его неловкость и поспешила объяснить, но уже намного мягче, сама невольно покрываясь розовым румянцем:

– Я бы... осталась, чтобы присмотреть за Вашими ранами. В конце концов, я знаю, что Вы не станете соблюдать постельный режим, как Вам сейчас и положено, а просто встанете и пойдёте по своим делам, как непослушный ребёнок. Но я и так задержалась слишком надолго. Меня хватились, потому что я забыла про обед. Мне нужно скорее это исправить.

– Ну что ты, что ты! Конечно, иди, ты не должна передо мной объясняться, – судорожно замахал руками Коразон, мотая головой. – Я не имею права задерживать тебя. Я и так украл у тебя слишком много времени сегодня. Спасибо за то, что не бросила меня и обработала раны.

– Будьте осторожны, не дайте швам разойтись, – наставляла ему напоследок Юки, собирая с пола бинты.

– Я ни за что не позволю твоим трудам пропасть зря.

Когда все бинты, склянки и приборы оказались в ящичке, Юки взяла его подмышку и направилась к входной двери. Но перед тем как выйти, она обернулась, обратившись к мужчине:

– Кстати, Кора-сан... Вы абсолютно зря беспокоитесь о привлекательности Вашего тела. Пускай оно и покрыто шрамами, но знаете... – её уши запылали жаром, и она отвернулась. – Они так мужественно смотрятся на Вашем хорошо сложённом торсе. Мне... эм... нравится.

И после этого она мгновенно вылетела из комнаты, чтобы не дать Коразону заметить свои дымящиеся уши.

С полминуты мужчина сидел без движения, всё ниже и ниже роняя челюсть, пока вдруг резко не рухнул на спину и тут же взвыл от боли. Он должен соблюдать максимальную осторожность, чтобы старания Юки не пропали даром. Но, кажется, шов на груди будет сложнее всего сохранить, ведь его сердце так сильно колотилось о грудную клетку, стоило Коразону лишь немного подумать об этой милой девушке.

Юки же, вырвавшись из комнаты, припала спиной к хлопнувшей двери и глубоко выдохнула. Она ощупала ладонями лицо: горячее, точно угли в тлеющем костре. Она ведь не хотела говорить Коразону то, что подумала о его шрамированном теле. Так как же вышло, что мысли стали словами и сорвались с её губ!

«Он выглядел таким милым, когда растерялся и смутился, попросив меня остаться... – думала про себя Юки. – Таким взволнованным и осторожным, как будто... он в меня... – и тут же замотала головой, прогоняя оттуда всякие ненужные глупости. – Ну-ка соберись, Юки! Не вздумай терять голову только потому, что этот мужчина улыбается тебе! Улыбается... помогает, заботится, защищает и без поводов осыпает комплиментами...»

Сколько бы она не старалась вспомнить, но Юки ещё ни разу в жизни не встречала таких милых парней, как Кора-сан. Он был точно собирательный образ всех тех героев из прочитанных ею книг – прекрасным принцем с самыми добрыми и благородными помыслами. Только вот она, к сожалению, далеко не принцесса.

* * *

Юки потребовалось около часа, чтобы приготовить обед и накрыть на стол. Благо, некоторые блюда она сделала заранее, поэтому справилась довольно быстро. Йола, разумеется, отчитала её, когда служанка явилась к ней и начала извиняться за свою оплошность.

Когда обеденный стол был уставлен множеством блюд и сервирован столовыми приборами, а в помещении уже витали аппетитные запахи, пираты Донкихота наконец-то смогли приступить к долгожданному обеду. В столовой за одним столом собрался привычный состав всех лидеров семьи и старших офицеров. Коразон тоже пришёл, чтобы не вызывать ни у кого лишних вопросов, прикрыв свои раны привычной одеждой и шубой, и вёл себя, как ни в чём не бывало. Юки старалась сдерживать себя от контакта с ним, но волнение за его самочувствие иногда брало над ней верх, и девушка периодически непозволительно долго сверлила Донкихота младшего взглядом.

Все члены семьи уже приступили к трапезе, а дети только соблаговолили вернуться с прогулки.

– А вот и мы! – с радостным криком ворвалась в двери столовой Детка-5. – Ой, я умираю с голоду!

– А я уж подумал, что обеда сегодня не будет, дасуян, практически расстроился.

Услышав голос Буйвола, Юки и Коразон тихо вздрогнули и напряглись. Мальчик держал в руке мороженное и беспечно шагал к столу за бегущей вприпрыжку Деткой-5. Он улыбался, пока вдруг не увидел за столом Коразона и с удивлением выдал:

– О, Кора-сан, так Вы живы...

Юки старательно делала вид, что не придала этой фразе особого значения, но на её лбу проступила испарина, а колени предательски задрожали. Она не понимала, доложил ли Буйвол о произошедшем или собирается сделать это прямо сейчас? Если так, она абсолютно не хотела становиться свидетельницей этого разговора.

– Что ты сказал? – переспросил Дофламинго, слегка нахмурившись в непонимании.

– Я-я-я имел в виду, что... – Буйвол растерянно отвёл взгляд, закусив губу, а после вдруг расплылся в какой-то неловкой улыбке, – рад видеть Вас в добром здравии, Кора-сан. Как здорово, что Вы всё ещё живы!

– Чего это он вдруг? – потупился Гладиус, накалывая на вилку кусок сочного стейка.

Как только Дофламинго поинтересовался словами Буйвола, Коразон почувствовал, будто бы сама земля уходит у него из-под ног. Его бросило в пот, внутри всё задрожало в панике. Но всё обошлось, и он глубоко медленно выдохнул. В прочем, как и Юки, которая в этот момент наливала вино в бокал Йолы и чуть было не выронила из дрожащих рук бутылку. Значит, Ло и впрямь уговорил Буйвола не выдавать его секрета. Всё так, как и предполагал Кора-сан. Но как мальчику это удалось!

Дети забрались на свои стулья и сели за стол вместе с остальными пиратами, начав хватать со стола и тянуть в рот всё, что видят перед собой. Юки вдруг кое-что заметила и спросила мальчика:

– Буйвол, где ты взял мороженое? Ты не должен был есть его до обеда.

– Меня им угостили, так что я должен был съесть его сразу, – Буйвол продолжал со счастливой улыбкой лизать мороженое, не притрагиваясь пока к горячей еде.

– Ты ведь перебьёшь аппетит.

– Кто? Этот мелкий прожорливый танк? – хохотнул Диаманте, отпив пива. – Его аппетит перебьёт разве что смерть!

– Например, от ножа в спину, дасуян, – как бы непринуждённо пошутил Буйвол, отведя ехидный взгляд в сторону.

Юки сглотнула, но на Коразона не взглянула. Она никого не выдаст! И не позволит Буйволу трепать языком. Быстро сообразив, как заставить мальчика отвлечься, она обратила его внимание на большого поросёнка, которого она запекла с яблоками, и разрешила ему отломить себе первый самый вкусный кусочек. Счастливый Буйвол со слюной у рта тут же кинулся к блюду, позабыв обо всём, что видел и знал до этого момента.

Нервы Коразона звенели, как натянутые гитарные струны под ударами. Он быстро вынул из пачки одну сигарету и закурил. Но его тут же настигла Юки, которая была напряжена и нервна не меньше, чем он. «Никаких сигарет за столом!» – объявила она, когда вырвала сигарету из зубов мужчины и выбросила её в открытое окно. Коразон опешил, но промолчал и покорился её воле.

Обед всегда становился удобным часом для спокойного и неторопливого обсуждения насущных пиратских дел. Сегодняшний день не был исключением. Размеренно наслаждаясь вкусом свежевскрытого вина, Дофламинго интересовался у лидеров семьи ходом дел, которые он им поручал. Узнав от Диаманте, что жители одного из подчинённых островов вчера взбунтовались и отказались платить ежемесячный налог, молодой господин приказал лидеру боевого отряда сжечь дотла несколько деревень на том острове и предложить его жителям «оставаться разумными и покорными, чтобы их вновь не настигла беда». Гладиус, которому пришлось говорить вместо Пики, тоже сообщил капитану очередную неприятную новость: контрабандисты, с которыми совсем недавно пираты Донкихота заключили сделку, продали им партию неисправного оружия, и теперь группировка скрылась со своего предыдущего места оседания. Дофламинго с долей нервозности опустошил свой бокал и велел сформировать поисковые отряды. «Достаньте их, где бы эти крысы ни прятались. Семья Донкихот не прощает обман», – таково было слово босса.

Юки вновь стала невольной свидетельницей подобных разговоров, но, если долгие пять лет она пропускала их песком сквозь пальцы, то к сегодняшнему часу розовые очки, что она носила на своих глазах, дали трещину, и сквозь тонированное стекло пробился маленький, слепящий глаза едкий белый свет. Пока вытирала лица детям и разливала напитки членам семьи, девушка пыталась отразить атаку тревожных мыслей, что накатили после отданных капитаном приказов. Никогда раньше она не хотела задумываться о том, насколько Дофламинго был... жестоким. Только лишь потому, что он никогда не проявлял эту жестокость по отношению к ней. Но разве это были правильные рассуждения? Разве всё это был не самообман? И почему она наконец-то начала задумываться об этом лишь сейчас?

«Ты видишь в Доффи лишь то, что он сам тебе показывает, – эхом зазвенел в её голове беспокойный голос Коразона, который всё ещё иногда казался ей бестелесной формой разыгравшейся фантазии. – В твоих глазах он спаситель, но я знаю его с детства. Мой брат самый настоящий монстр». И у этого монстра Юки искала защиту. И только этот монстр ей её дал.

Деревни, которые Диаманте сожжёт по приказу Дофламинго... Юки думала о детях, которые там живут, о том, кем эти дети мечтают стать, и какие сны им снятся мирными звёздными ночами. Ласковый шелест морских волн сменится шумом пришвартовывающегося пиратского корабля, и на фоне чёрного неба вознесутся языки пламени, точно вьющиеся хвосты красных драконов. Юки видела этих драконов однажды, она знала вкус того ужаса, что парализует тело, точно яд. Крики взрослых и плач детей в сгорающем поселении, которые вдруг она услышала в эту секунду, будто бы наяву, вовсе не были предполагаемыми представлениями – они были воспоминаниями маленькой девочки, лишь чудом спасшейся от огня. Но могут ли те невинные дети, чьи родители пошли против воли пиратов, рассчитывать на такое же чудо?

У этих гнетущих мыслей не было ни конца, ни края, и в итоге эта неуместная задумчивость сыграла с Юки злую шутку. Не уследив за допустимым уровнем жидкости в поднятом над столом бокале, она пролила вино на главу семьи и тем самым заставила его прерваться на полуслове. Юки громко охнула и прикрыла рот ладонью, вздрогнув всем телом под взглядами ошарашенных членов семьи.

– Боже мой, простите, молодой господин! – дрожащей рукой поставив бутылку на край стола, девушка схватилась за салфетки. Её голос сломался, а лицо побледнело. – Мне следовало быть осторожнее, прошу, пожалуйста, не злитесь, простите меня.

Сеньор Пинк быстро переставил бутылку вина с края стола подальше от девушки, пока она ненароком не перевернула её. В панике растерянная Юки принялась вытирать бумажными салфетками пятна, что появились на брюках Дофламинго из-за её нерасторопности, ни на секунду не переставая раскаянно извиняться.

– Глупышка, чего в облаках витаешь! – отчитала её Йола, нахмурившись.

– Влюбилась, наверное, – хохотнул Диаманте, потянувшись за новым куском баранины к центру стола.

– Хватит чушь пороть! – зло зыркнула на него женщина в фиолетовом платье.

Дофламинго был чуть удивлён, немного озадачен и лишь слегка сконфужен, но никак не зол. Некоторое время он безмолвно смотрел, как перепуганная Юки старательно пытается с помощью несчастной бумажной салфетки заставить пятно исчезнуть с его брюк. Она ведь прекрасно знала, что ничего этим не добьётся, но всё равно продолжала свои тщетные действия, как будто, остановись она хоть на мгновение, и на неё обрушится страшная кара. Но неужели она действительно так думала? Неужели она вдруг начала так сильно бояться его?

– Юки, – мягко произнёс капитан, взяв девушку за трясущиеся руки и вынудив её остановиться. Она подняла глаза и столкнулась с красным стеклом линз его солнцезащитных очков. – В последнее время ты стала какая-то... непривычно рассеянная. Это меня очень беспокоит.

Эти слова вызвали в ней ещё больше тревоги, ведь Юки сию секунду решила, что Дофламинго клонит вот к чему: такой никчёмной девушке больше нечего делать в семье Донкихот. Её нервный взгляд пробежался по лицам других членов семьи, будто бы она пыталась отыскать в них какое-то спасение, а затем с дрожащих губ сорвалось:

– Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, молодой господин, не нужно. Я исправлюсь, такого больше никогда не повторится, я клянусь.

– Я знаю.

– Прошу Вас, не выгоняйте!..

Ещё мгновение, и из широко распахнутых, молящих карих глаз этой перепуганной девушки прыснули бы слёзы. Но Дофламинго, раздражённый её собственными выдумками, резко потянул её на себя за руку и заставил проглотить бредовые слова.

– Тш-ш-ш, – протянул он, глядя прямо ей в лицо. – Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты взяла отпуск на пару дней и пришла в себя. Столь верная служба семье, какую ты не перестаёшь нести, должно быть, слишком сильно вымотала тебя за долгие пять лет. Ты совсем себя не щадишь.

– Что Вы, – неловко улыбнулась Юки, опустив неприкаянный взгляд на галстук капитана, – меня вовсе ничего не тяготит. Отпуск будет лишним.

– Считай это приказом. Ты ведь знаешь, что мои приказы не обсуждаются, верно? – на губах Дофламинго вновь появилась жадная ухмылка, когда он отпустил руки служанки и поднялся из своего кресла. Обойдя её, он направился к выходу из помещения. – Даю тебе три дня отдыха, начиная с завтрашнего. Никаких дел по дому, тебе ясно? Узнаю, что ты в эти дни занималась какой-либо чёрной работой... – мужчина усмехнулся себе под нос, растянув ухмылку ещё шире, и закончил фразу: – Накажу.

– Молодой господин, Вы куда?

– Мне нужно переодеться, Йола, разве ты не видишь?

Дверь скрипнула, пролив в комнату яркий солнечный свет, и закрылась за спиной Дофламинго. Но Юки всё ещё смотрела туда, будто бы мужчина по-прежнему стоял в дверях и дарил ей свою излюбленную ухмылку. На мгновение она и вправду поверила, что он может выставить её из семьи за такую маленькую оплошность, как пролитое вино. Прикосновения его рук всё ещё фантомами ощущались ею на коже, а голос, что показался и вправду не на шутку взволнованным, всё ещё звучал в голове. «Нет, он всё же не монстр, – думала Юки, сжимая в руках салфетку. – Не монстр...»

Вспомнить о том, что пираты всё ещё сидят за обеденным столом, а завтрашний отпускной день ещё не начался, Юки заставила вспомнить Детка-5, которая нарушила тишину настойчивым требованием налить ей соку. Буйвол сиюминутно присоединился к ней и потребовал добавки, и Юки вновь запорхала над ними, обзаведясь милой улыбкой, привычной для всех членов семьи. И лишь одному из присутствующих здесь лидеров эта улыбка показалась незнакомой. Коразон не подавал совершенно никакого вида и продолжал безучастно сидеть в своём кресле, спрятав лицо под малиновым капюшоном. Но под костюмом безразличия в этот момент учащённо колотилось обеспокоенное сердце. Он так волновался за эту девушку. Он так хотел поговорить с ней прямо сейчас.

* * *

Коразону так и не удалось поговорить с Юки после обеда, как он рассчитывал, ведь, как только члены семьи закончили трапезу, девушка наполнила чистую тарелку мясом и овощами, взяла подмышку пачку сока и вылетела из столовой, даже не дождавшись, пока лидеры разойдутся. Коразон знал, куда она так спешит. Все знали.

Южный берег острова был завален металлоломом куда меньше, чем западный и восточный. Отсюда в двух шагах располагалась пристань, с которой пираты Донкихота отплывали и принимали поставки. И именно здесь десятилетний мальчик в большой белой меховой шапке сегодня решил устроить себе тренировку. Усердные взмахи длинной металлической трубой, крепко сжимаемой маленькими, но уже такими сильными руками, рассекали воздух под мерное и уже изрядно отягощённое дыхание. Серые глаза Трафальгара Ло сосредоточились на наугад выбранной точке впереди, а над ними больно жались к переносице тоненькие чёрные брови.

Юки не ошиблась, когда подумала, что найдёт его здесь. Даже со спины этот энергичный мальчик выглядел чрезмерно сконцентрированным на выпадах и взмахах. Он всегда был таким, когда дело касалось тренировок, ведь теперь только сила и способы её получения имели для него значение. Увидев его, Юки застыла, точно вкопанный в землю столб, ведь мальчик, что атаковал железкой воздух, в её глазах вдруг стал мальчиком, со всей жестокостью вонзающий нож в спину безоружного мужчины. Холод защекотал позвоночник, когда Юки вспомнила то, что видела пару часов назад. Казалось, то был вовсе не тот Трафальгар Ло, которого она хотела знать, но тот, в кого он стремительно превращается под влиянием своей ненависти и воспитания в семье пиратов.

Юки не должна была себя выдать. Она ничего не знает, она ничего не видела, именно поэтому она будет разговаривать с мальчиком так, как делает это обычно. Юки вновь двинулась по направлению к берегу.

– Ло! – позвала она, махая ему согнутой рукой, локтём которой прижимала к себе пачку сока. – Привет.

Мальчик опустил трубу к земле и с отяжелевшей отдышкой обернулся на знакомый голос. При взгляде на служанку, он больше не скрипел зубами, не хмурился, не раздражался и не издавал звуки, похожие на шипение обозлённого кота. Тот неприятный инцидент с игрушечным белым медведем повлёк за собой много последствий, но самое главное из них – значительное потепление Ло к Юки. С того самого дня он перестал видеть в её улыбке фальшь и наконец-то сумел поверить той, кого так долго ошибочно принимал за лицемерку. Теперь иногда Юки даже могла застать на его губах едва заметную улыбку, которую мальчик обычно старался спрятать. И Юки всё ещё не могла нарадоваться этому, когда ей доводилось поговорить с Ло.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросила она, когда подошла к тому месту, расчищенному от утилизированного металла, где тренировался парнишка.

– Это такое упражнение для фехтования, – ответил Трафальгар, сняв с головы шапку и вытерев со лба пот. – Оно улучшает силу удара.

– О! Как здорово! Диаманте-сама говорит, ты делаешь большие успехи в обращении с холодным оружием.

– Да неужели? – фыркнул Ло. – А на тренировках он только и делает, что обзывается и глумится надо мной.

– Он редко когда может похвалить в открытую, – хихикнула девушка. – И всё же, когда молодой господин спрашивает его об успехах маленьких членов семьи, Диаманте-сама первым делом говорит о тебе.

Со стороны немного смущённого такими новостями мальчика послышалось лишь хмыканье, и Ло спрятал лицо за опущенным вниз козырьком шапки.

– Ты не пришёл на обед. Поэтому я принесла тебе поесть, – девушка протянула ему тарелку и упаковку с соком. – Мясо ещё горячее, а сок холодный. Я знаю, ты любишь апельсиновый, – и широко улыбнулась.

– Я вовсе не голодный, – без уверенности в голосе сказал Ло, смущённый её очередным проявлением доброты. Но вот только его громко возмутившийся в этот момент желудок заявлял об обратном. Раздражённо цыкнув, Ло сначала стыдливо отвернулся, а после выхватил тарелку из рук девушки, процедив: – Чёрт! Ладно, давай сюда.

Юки прикрыла лицо ладошкой, чтобы Ло не увидел её широкую улыбку умиления. Его упрямство было ничем не победить, даже милыми плюшевыми мишками!

Чарующий аромат сочного жареного мяса и свежих овощей в конечном итоге свёл его с ума, и Ло, усевшись прямо на землю, с жадным аппетитом вцепился зубами в стейк и оторвал кусочек. Он очень быстро прожевал первый откушенный ломоть мяса и запил его апельсиновым соком, который и впрямь очень любил. Хрустящие листья салата и порезанная палочками морковь стали отличной закуской. Всякий раз, угощаясь стряпнёй Юки, Трафальгар готов был заплакать от того, насколько же еда в её исполнении получалась вкусной. Даже эти треклятые овощи, которые он никогда не любил, почему-то вдруг становились куда вкуснее, чем Ло привык о них думать.

– Вкусно? – спросила Юки, присев напротив него на бедро.

Когда-нибудь Ло скажет ей о том, что её кухня – лучшее, что он пробовал в своей жизни; когда-нибудь он найдёт в себе смелость признаться ей в том, что иногда в минуты голода мечтает о приготовленном ею стейке или о запечённой ею картошке. Когда-нибудь, Ло был уверен, он точно даст ей знать всю правду. А пока ответом на её вопрос послужил лишь кивок не смеющего оторваться от трапезы мальчика.

Шум прибоя был сегодня невероятно мелодичным. Ветер гнал волны с востока, гнал их на верную смерть, к скалистым берегам, где они разбивались и умирали в пузырящейся пене. А небо было синее, нетронутое ни одним рваным облаком. Юки молча наблюдала за уплетающим за обе щёки Ло, и вдруг её снова обуяла тревога. Его налитые кровью глаза в тот момент, когда он безжалостно атаковал Коразона, вдруг всплыли в её памяти с эффектом испорченной плёнки и заставили вздрогнуть. Ло ни в коем случаем не должен узнать! Не должен...

– Послушай, Ло, – голос её зазвучал не так звонко и тепло, как прежде, теперь в нём была мрачная задумчивость. – Я не хочу снова показаться тебе навязчивой, но... Мне интересно, что привело тебя в семью Донкихот. Не пойми меня неправильно, я всего лишь пытаюсь понять, чем вызвана твоя ненависть... ко всему миру.

Но Ло ел и пил, совершенно не обращая внимания на вопросы девушки. Так она подумала, по крайней мере, когда не заметила за ним никакой реакции.

– Ну, если ты не хочешь, можешь не отвечать, – неловко добавила она, мягко улыбнувшись, показывая, что совершенно не обидится, если мальчик откажется рассказывать ей о своей трагедии.

Ло опустошил пачку сока и, выдохнув с насыщением, опустил её на землю перед собой. Он стал буравить её взглядом и напряжённо молчать, выискивая нужные слова в своей голове. Его широкий лоб морщился, и Юки уже успела пожалеть о том, что вновь навязывает ему своё любопытство. Наверное, нужно было забрать вопрос обратно. Но тут Трафальгар заговорил:

– Я ненавижу этот мир... за его устройство. За то, что в нём нет справедливости. За то, что населяющие его люди глупы и жестоки. Большинство людей, – поправился мальчик, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони. – Этот мир отобрал у меня всё, что было мне дорого. Так почему я не должен его ненавидеть?

Юки вздрогнула под взглядом неожиданно поднявшихся на неё глаз, полных ярости и боли. Она корила себя за то, что сковырнула его рану, и, тем не менее, раз уж этот разговор начался, девушка уже не могла унять любопытства, что уже на протяжении долгих дней не даёт уснуть. Тогда она произнесла:

– Я слышала историю Флеванса – города, который был полностью уничтожен мировым правительством из-за большого количества заражённых бело-свинцовой болезнью. И ты прошёл через весь тот ужас, о котором говорят, вспоминая «Белый город». Я могу представить, что тебе пришлось пережить. Я... – кулаки Юки сжали на коленях ткань длинной юбки, и девушку захлестнули неприятные воспоминания, – тоже видела ад, когда была маленькой.

– Тогда ты должна понимать меня, а вовсе не задавать глупые вопросы! – раздражился Ло. Теперь он старался не срывать на девушке свою злость, но порой ребёнку было трудно сдерживаться.

– Должна, но... Не все люди ведь так ужасны, как ты говоришь, – решительно заявила Юки, подумав, что теперь сможет убедить Ло прекратить считать всех вокруг поголовно монстрами. – Думаю, ты и сам уже это понял, как и я когда-то.

– Такие, как ты, единицы среди миллионов, – Ло отвернулся, скукурузив лицо, и сложил руки на груди. Спорить с Юки ему хотелось меньше всего, ведь они только-только нашли общий язык. – И вообще, ты слишком добрая. Как ты можешь оставаться такой, живя в окружении этих чудовищ!

– А что, если я скажу тебе, что среди этих чудовищ есть те, кто носит злые маски только за тем, чтобы совершать добрые дела? – Юки чуть поддалась вперёд. Сердце её, казалось, запылало в праведном огне. Она не собиралась говорить это, но где-то глубоко внутри неё совсем недавно родилось и забрезжило желание примирить Ло и Коразона. – Это может не укладываться в голове, но иногда людям приходится притворяться монстрами, чтобы скрывать от нежелательного внимания свои благие намерения.

– Прекрати выдумывать. Не пытайся меня переубедить.

Упрямым твёрдым шагом мальчик подошёл к служанке и протянул ей пустую тарелку, на которой не осталось ни крошки. На неё сей миг обрушился его недовольный взгляд и взял девушку в плен. Юки даже не заметила, как протянула руки и забрала у Ло тарелку, потому что всё, о чём она думала, было в его холодных глазах. И в следующий миг Юки чуть было не поддалась слабости, чуть было не позволила себе разболтать секрет, который пообещала хранить. Она уже было открыла рот, но тут же больно впилась ногтями в собственные колени, заставив себя одуматься. Ведь Кора-сан доверился ей, ведь он верил, что в её руках его секрет в безопасности. И только эти мысли смогли остудить голову Юки.

Ло решил, что ему стоит продолжить тренировку и тем самым уйти от разговора. Вновь вооружившись металлической трубой, мальчик замахнулся и рассёк ею воздух один раз, потом ещё и ещё. Короткой сдержанной благодарностью за обед Трафальгар обозначил конец разговора и снова сосредоточился на своём импровизационном оружии. Юки встала с земли и подняла глаза с тарелки в своих руках на мальчика.

– Ло, – позвала она, после того как некоторое время подбирала слова. – Пираты Донкихота убивают за нарушение «правила крови». Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил об этом. Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей. Я очень за тебя переживаю.

Порыв ветра подхватил её последние слова и вынес их над волнами, что шуршали у берега. Трафальгар вздрогнул, и по его телу в эту секунду прокатилась лавина холода, который словно бы вцепился длинными когтями в рёбра и неприятно защекотал внутренние органы. Мальчик в ужасе обернулся и увидел, как служанка уже отдаляется от него обратно к штабу. В его горле застряло множество недоумевающих вопросов, душащих его, не позволяющих сделать вдох. «Что? Почему она сказала это? – спрашивал он сам себя. – Неужели она... что-то знает? Не может этого быть! Она знает о том, что я сделал?!»

* * *

У неё есть причины не доверять ему. У неё есть все основания считать его лжецом, облачающим свои злодеяния в обёртку благих намерений. Но если однажды ему суждено сделать то, что неизбежно должно произойти, он хотел, чтобы она знала правду. Ту самую правду, которую он ещё не решился ей рассказать, время которой ещё не наступило. Потому что она была той, кто может пострадать от последствий этой правды. Она была той, кому он может причинить куда больше боли, чем уже причинил. Но разве этого она заслуживала?

Коразон очень много думал о Юки и о своих отношениях с ней с момента произошедшего сегодня за обедом курьёза. Нет, далеко не тот случай стал точкой отсчёта – эти тревожные мысли не давали покоя его голове уже слишком давно, ещё с тех пор как её взгляд впервые коснулся его. Уже тогда он знал, что его задание провалилось, и ложь стала его верной спутницей, ложь абсолютно всем, даже тем, кто одел его в эту вызывающую одежду и вытатуировал на лице улыбку. Коразон врал всем, врал даже самому себе, но Юки была единственным человеком, кого он хотел бы огородить от своей вынужденной лжи. Всё чаще его стала посещать мысль о том, что он может спасти эту девушку и её доброе сердце от того ужаса, в которое она себя втянула, от чудовища, который притаился за углом и только ждёт удобного момента, чтобы напасть. Но Коразон не хотел задумываться о том, что на самом деле спасение в ней ищет он сам.

Преодолев длинный пустой коридор первого этажа, Коразон вышел из штаба и двинулся вдоль стен завода по крытой дорожке, выложенной маленькими досками, которая вилась вокруг всего здания и ужом ускользала в сторону города. Мужчина намеревался украдкой ускользнуть из-под взгляда других членов семьи и ненадолго посетить Спайдер Майлс, наведаться в свою «тайную обитель». Для этого он выбрал весьма удобное время: сейчас лидеры семьи и рядовые офицеры были заняты формированием отрядов для поиска контрабандистов-обманщиков, поэтому никто не заметит отсутствие одного члена семьи, который и без того всё время где-то пропадал.

Вдруг Коразон почувствовал, как обронил что-то: об этом свидетельствовал характерный звук, ударившийся о пол в шаге от мужчины. Это могла быть только книга, которую ему дала Юки. Он всегда носил её при себе. Коразон забегал руками по внутренним карманам своей шубы и, не нащупав книги, обернулся. И тогда он увидел, как её поднимает тот, чьё присутствие ловко ускользнуло от него, сосредоточившегося на своих мыслях. Книга оказалась в руках его старшего брата.

– Надо же, Коразон, – произнёс Дофламинго, с привычной ухмылкой на губах разглядывая невзрачную бордовую обложку книги с выведенными на ней белыми буквами, – не думал, что сейчас ты интересуешься литературой.

Донкихот младший тихо сглотнул и замешкался на мгновение, подумав о том, что попал в очень неудобную ситуацию. И вновь нужно врать. Как удивительно много приходилось врать человеку, который ничего не говорил! Появление Дофламинго неожиданно вызвало у Коразона ноющие покалывания в области свежих ран, полученных сегодня. Мужчина в чёрной перьевой шубе достал лист и написал ответ чёрным маркером: «Эта книга показалась мне интересной».

– Правда? – Дофламинго подошёл к брату и протянул ему оброненную вещь. – Дело в книге? Или в той, что дала тебе её?

Это был фарс, и, поняв это, Коразон едва сумел подавить в себе подёрнувшую его панику. Он не хотел, чтобы Дофламинго говорил с ним о Юки, но, судя по всему, именно этот разговор брат и пытался начать. В тоне его голоса не было ничего хорошего. Лицо главы семьи не выражало ничего, кроме привычной лукавости, которая в разных ситуациях могла символизировать совершенно разные настроения Дофламинго, и что она выражала в этот раз, Коразону лишь предстояло узнать.

– Я заметил, – сказал Дофламинго, не сводя глаз с брата и не изменяя своему излюбленному ехидству в голосе, – что в последнее время ты проводишь много времени с Юки. Странно, ведь ты всегда ей не нравился, а теперь вы мило воркуете вдали от посторонних глаз, как будто одного из вас вдруг резко подменили. Я только не могу понять, кого же.

Любые слова Коразона будут сейчас звучать для Дофламинго как неумелые оправдания, и младший Донкихот это хорошо понимал. Однако рассказывать брату правду не собирался. Да, он сам виноват, что так неосторожен в своих отношениях с Юки, что не может ограничивать себя и держать дистанцию между ними на территории штаба. Никто не должен был узнать о том, что служанка потеплела к ненавистному обидчику детей. Но вот об этом узнал тот, от кого это должно было скрываться в самую первую очередь!

«Она хорошая девушка. Я не хочу, чтобы она ненавидела меня», – быстро написал Коразон.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что Юки попала в нашу семью, чтобы стать полезным бойцом. Тогда она стала первым ребёнком, которого я принял в команду, – говорил Дофламинго, предаваясь воспоминаниям. Падающая на него тень крыши придавала его виду неестественное откровение. – И ты знаешь, что бойцом она в итоге не стала, потому что не имела совершенно никаких способностей, и даже тренировки Диаманте не помогли ей влезть в тот костюм, который мы ей приготовили. Но знаешь ли ты, Коразон, почему я не смог выгнать её? Знаешь, почему такой физически слабый человек, неспособный себя защитить, всё ещё находится здесь с нами?

Хотел ли Коразон слышать ответ? Определённо, нет. Его не волновало то, что Дофламинго собирался ему рассказать хотя бы потому, что вдруг и сам сумел догадаться о тех причинах, что имел в виду брат. Он просто молчал, как делал это всегда, и позволял Доффи выговориться.

– Потому что я понял, что никто, кроме меня, её не защитит, – заключил молодой господин, переведя взгляд с блестящего вдалеке моря на младшего брата. – На меня нахлынуло благородство, и я подумал, что могу совершить хотя бы один добрый поступок. Она и есть мой добрый поступок. Она – моё напоминание самому себе о том, что я всё ещё человек. Понимаешь, Коразон? И мне очень важно сохранить это напоминание.

«Я понимаю», – появилась короткая надпись на новом чистом листке Коразона. Но чувствовал он куда больше, чем два этих на самом деле ничего не значащих пустых слова.

Дофламинго редко говорил с ним о чём-то, что касалось его внутренних переживаний, и он нашёл в этом новую необходимость лишь тогда, когда почувствовал, что над чем-то, что ему дорого, нависла посторонняя тень. Да, всё было именно так, как и догадывался Коразон: Дофламинго пытался сказать ему, что, если у его младшего брата есть какие-то намерения в отношении Юки, то ему стоит разрушить их и не смотреть на неё никаким иным образом, кроме как на служанку. Если он наконец-то заговорил с ним об этом, значит, он действительно переступил какую-то черту; значит, теперь Коразон привлёк к себе ненужное внимание.

Дофламинго внимательно изучал лицо брата, надеясь отыскать в нём что-то, что и впрямь успокоит его волнения. Но его выражение лица хранило тайну, хорошо спрятанную за толстой бронёй безэмоциональной маски. Капитан пиратов Донкихота поправил на плечах пышную розовую перьевую шубу и сообщил брату, решив свернуть с темы:

– Завтра мы ненадолго отплывём к соседнему острову. В связи с чем я хочу сделать Юки маленький сюрприз.

И вмиг всё внутри Коразона перевернулось и задрожало. Но только он взялся за лист и коснулся его маркером, как Доффи поспешил добавить:

– Ты с нами не поедешь. Завтра в это время ты будешь на задании, которое я могу поручить лишь тебе, брат. Я рассчитываю на тебя, Коразон. Ты ведь меня не подведёшь? – ухмыльнулся Дофламинго через плечо, когда развернулся, готовый уходить, и в тёмно-красных линзах его очков Донкихот младший увидел своё собственное растерянное отражение.

Всё это вызывало так много вопросов и опасений, но ответить ничем, кроме как согласным кивком, Коразон не посмел. Он всё ещё лидер семьи Донкихот, всё ещё один из самых приближённых к Дофламинго людей. Он всё ещё его брат. И потому он должен продолжать играть свою роль, хоть в последнее время это и стало для него слишком тяжёлым бременем.

Донкихот старший удалился в обратном направлении, но Коразон ещё с минуту буравил взглядом его спину, морща лоб и сжимая уголки губ. Слова, что брат сказал ему перед уходом, новость о том, что Юки ждёт «сюрприз» – всё это прочно врезалось в его разум и разбилось на сотни мелких деталей, из которых озадаченному Коразону теперь следовало собрать паззл и убедиться в том, что все его нерадостные догадки правдивы.

Спрятав дорогую ему книгу под шубу, Коразон развернулся и возобновил свой недавно проложенный путь в город. Теперь он ещё не скоро сможет перестать думать о том, что Дофламинго нарочно отослал его на задание. И возможно, именно так он впредь и будет поступать: пытаться свести общение Юки с Коразоном к минимуму, отсылая брата на длительные задания.

«Чёрт! Что я наделал!» – сокрушаясь, Коразон ударил себя ладонью по лбу и... навернулся на ровном месте.


	11. Глава 4. Мания Донкихота. Часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Баковая надстройка (бак) корабля – передняя часть палубы, надстройка над верхней палубой в носовой части корабля.  
> * Фал – снасть, предназначенная для подъёма и спуска парусов.  
> * Ванты – снасти, которыми укрепляются мачты; по ним также можно забраться на мачты и марсы.  
> * Марс – площадка на топе составной мачты, прикрепленная к её салингу.

Солёные морские волны сияют и переливаются, как грани желанного драгоценного камня, спрятанного на дне таинственного сундука с сокровищами. И так же, как и тот камень, они – страсть всех пиратов, необъяснимая, но очень властная сила, изо дня в день ведущая их в море. У волн слишком короткая жизнь: налетая на скалы, они разбиваются, а приближаясь к берегу, растворяются в песке. У волны нет другого выбора, её путь лишь один – берег и ждущая там смерть, а весь смысл её жизни лишь в том, чтобы достичь своей цели – бесследно исчезнуть на теплящимся под солнцем кладбище волн. Но за каждой разбившейся волной всегда придёт новая. Правда, этого никто не заметит.

 _Она_ была в тех волнах...

 _Она_ была теми волнами...

* * *

С первыми лучами солнца заваленный металлоломом берег утонул в утренних перекличках чаек, таких же по-утреннему занятых и переполошённых, как и младшие офицеры на службе у пиратской семьи Донкихот. Мужчины, чьи лица прятались за большими запечатанными ящиками, как запрограммированные роботы, носились туда-сюда от дверей склада к причалу. Они не могли позволить себе медлить – лидеры семьи торопятся отчалить от берега. И без того отклонились от назначенного времени из-за того, что полчаса будили перетрудившегося за завтраком Махвайза!

– Прошу Вас, Дофламинго-сама, как же я могу! Кто же присмотрит за штабом? – всплеснула руками обеспокоенная Юки. На секунду ей пришлось умерить свой пыл, чтобы уйти с дороги и пропустить грузчиков. – Знаю, Вы дали мне выходные дни и строго наказали не заниматься работой по дому, но ведь я всегда оставалась приглядывать за штабом в отсутствие хоть кого-нибудь из лидеров семьи.

Если бы не те самые три выходных дня, которые ей навязал молодой господин, и которые начинались у неё как раз сегодняшним утром, Юки сейчас помогала бы младшим офицерам грузить ящики на пришвартованный у берега большой красивый корабль, имеющий форму розового фламинго. Но вместо этого она стояла перед лидером семьи и краснела после его ещё одного неожиданного заявления.

– Подчинённые Диаманте справятся с этой задачей. Ну, может быть, чуть похуже, чем это делаешь ты, Юки, но в ближайшие три дня это уже не твоя забота, – отвечал привычно ухмыляющийся Донкихот Дофламинго. – Оставь это им. И позволь своему капитану украсть у тебя немного твоего невероятно занятого времени.

Погода сегодня была более чем приятной: лёгкий, едва ощутимый ветерок был чуть прохладным и ласково лизал кожу под жаркими лучами проснувшегося солнца. Прекрасный день, чтобы совершить вылазку в город за покупками и перестирать и высушить всё скопившееся бельё. Так ведь нельзя – приказ главы семьи!

– «Капитана»... – смущённо отвернулась Юки, пряча румянец на щеках. – Вас могут звать капитаном только пираты Донкихота.

– Разве ты не считаешь себя одной из них?

– Я-то? Пиратка?

– Ещё какая.

Она рассмеялась, когда представила, что тогда, пять лет назад, жизнь могла бы сложиться иначе, и она всё-таки влезла бы в костюм, который уготовили ей лидеры семьи – она всё-таки стала бы настоящей пираткой под командованием самого лучшего капитана на свете. Она носила бы оружие, дорогую вызывающую одежду и украшения, имела бы непреклонный устрашающий вид, была бы грозой всех воротил и называла бы Дофламинго «боссом». И всё же, думала Юки, передник и все эти хлопоты с уборкой, стиркой и готовкой стали ей какими-то... родными, что ли.

Сегодня пиратов Донкихота ждал вояж до берегов некоего острова, где у них запланирована встреча по передаче важного товара. Так Дофламинго обрисовал Юки сегодняшний маршрут, которым направится он и несколько лидеров семьи, – ёмко и понятно, но в то же время без лишних подробностей, которые служанке наверняка не интересны. Но эта служанка и догадываться не могла, что молодой господин решит пригласить её присоединиться к этому рабочему «круизу».

Юки чувствовала, что не может отказаться (она ведь пыталась, хоть и не прямым текстом, но всё без толку – Дофламинго слишком отчётливо представил себе её сегодня на его корабле и собирался воплотить это представление в жизнь). На самом деле, ей всё же хотелось отплыть с острова, где она безвылазно проводила круглые сутки вот уже на протяжении нескольких лет, но неизвестность беспокоила Юки. Нет, и всё же пираткой ей уже никогда не быть...

Задорный детский смех проплыл под ногами Юки и Дофламинго. Невообразимая любовь к выездам с командой заставляла Буйвола и Детку-5 каждый раз перед отплытием так звонко голосить, давая невыспавшемуся Диаманте повод сначала по-стариковски поворчать и раздражённо поклацать языком, а затем – распалиться и начать раздавать этим малолетним бандитам оплеухи. Пара веселящихся голосов юркнула к корабельному трапу, но сегодня с ними был и третий – тот голос, что никогда не разливался в смехе.

– Эй, Ло, что-то ты сегодня скверно выглядишь, – подметила лихо обернувшаяся к нему девочка, а потом захихикала. – Ой, прости, я забыла, что синяки под глазами у тебя всегда.

Буйвол оценил шутку подруги щедрым смехом, а Ло нервозно цыкнул и прошёл мимо своих одногодок. «Прогресс на лицо, – подумала Юки, сопровождая мальчика взглядом. – Он пытается обращать как можно меньше внимания на задирания Детки-5 и Буйвола. Становится более собранным, что ли». Почему-то эти мысли не просто обрадовали её, но и пропустили сквозь чувства какую-то... гордость, если это можно было так назвать. Что-то, что испытывает родитель, глядя на своё некогда непослушное, но стремительно исправляющееся дитя.

Почти все уже были в сборе: вместе с капитаном сегодня на встречу по заключению важной бизнес-сделки собирались отчалить Диаманте, Гладиус, Махвайз, Лао Джи, Йола и Требол, а также познающие уроки пиратской жизни младшие офицеры – три маленьких воспитанника семьи Донкихот. Но тот, кого Юки так отчаянно высматривала, так терпеливо ждала, всё не появлялся. Снова попал в капкан своей рассеянности и лежит где-нибудь вверх ногами под грудой свалившегося на него металлолома и даже на помощь позвать не в состоянии?

– Коразон-сама что, опаздывает? – решилась полюбопытствовать Юки, уступая дорогу грузчикам с последней тройкой ящиков на руках.

– Нет, он не плывёт с нами, – ответил Дофламинго, очень пристально в этот момент наблюдая за слегка изменившейся в лице девушкой. – У Коразона есть очень важное поручение. Он отплыл два часа назад на встречу с тайным агентом нашей семьи. Сегодня и завтра, а может – кто знает, как у него пойдут дела, – и послезавтра Коразона не будет на этом острове.

«И он даже не удосужился предупредить меня! Кора-сан, как Вы могли!» – сокрушалась внутри Юки, изо всех сил стараясь не выдавать внешне своей обеспокоенности этой новостью. Обида на Коразона пылала лишь секунду, а потом вдруг Юки одёрнула сама себя: а разве вправе она обвинять его в этом? Кто они друг другу такие, чтобы оповещать о невозможности новой встречи? Друзья... вероятно? Или же, вернее сказать, друзья, держащие свои тёплые отношения в тайне? Особый сорт друзей – друзья, которые только за спинами членов семьи могут быть друзьями?

Пытаясь принять тот факт, что она не сможет увидеть Коразона два, а может быть, даже три дня, Юки вдруг задумалась о глупости тех причин, по которым ни она, ни младший Донкихот не могут разгласить свою дружбу. Не зря Кора-сан поехал сегодня на встречу с «тайным» агентом – всё тайное, видимо, в его компетенции. Иногда Юки спрашивала саму себя: для чего вообще эта неуместная конспирация? Для чего все эти спектакли, притворства, замалчивания? Неужели Коразон думает, что лидерам семьи так сложно будет поверить в байку о неожиданно потеплевшей к детоненавистнику сердобольной служанке? Да, и впрямь звучит подозрительно... Всё из-за того, что он скрывает ото всех свой голос, свою на самом деле никуда не исчезнувшую способность говорить. И только-то! Господи, да что же с этим Коразоном такое! Почему нельзя просто быть честным с семьёй, со своим собственным братом, почему бы просто не перестать притворяться кем-то, кем на самом деле быть не хочешь! Сколько Юки ещё ждать, когда этот двухметровый кусок ребёнка перестанет быть таким странным!

– Юки, – из потока мыслей, закипающих, точно лава в жерле вулкана, её вырвал голос молодого господина. Юки вздрогнула, подняла глаза и испугалась, что могла своими эмоциями спровоцировать ненужные подозрения у Дофламинго. Насколько она могла судить по дрогнувшим мышцам его лица, он прищурился. – Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

О, Боже, он догадался! Не может быть, он знает, он всё понял! Что же ей делать? Что сказать, чтобы всё исправить? Надо же, как можно быть такой неосторожной, Юки! Она бы и рада держаться стоиком, заковать себя хладнокровием и одеться в невозмутимость. Но пытаться играть непонимание, когда уже начала говорить невпопад, заикаться и испуганно метаться взглядом по окружению, уже поздно, слишком поздно...

– Разве ты уже не должна дать согласие на моё предложение составить мне сегодня компанию? – сказал Дофламинго, и в эту секунду Юки будто бы посчастливилось сбросить с себя многовековые оковы, тяжесть которых уже блокировала пути кислороду.

Девушка подняла глаза и увидела, как её господин протягивает ей руку, стоя на нижних поступях деревянного трапа, а из-за его спины уже с палубы на неё сморят родные лица пиратов Донкихота. Партия ящиков с товаром загружена в трюм, дети получили парочку традиционных утренних подзатыльников от Диаманте, а Йола уже осушила маленький бокал вина и расстроилась, что не подумала о накрашенных губах и теперь помада в некоторых местах стёрлась. Все были готовы. Кроме одной, секунду назад чуть не рухнувшей в обморок от волнения девушки.

– Поднимайся на борт, дорогая, – пригласил капитан корабля.

Только из-за неё одной большой корабль-фламинго всё ещё стоял у берега с выброшенным на берег трапом и опущенным якорем. И Юки не могла позволить себе и дальше заставлять лидеров семьи ждать. Ощущение, будто вот-вот выпадет из гнезда, словно неразумный птенец, пузырящимся столбом хлынуло прямо в живот Юки. Но она поняла, что не должна бояться, ведь птенец покидает гнездо не один, а со своим сильным и надёжным родителем. Она ничего не боится рядом с Дофламинго. Она ведь... ничего не боится?..

Юки ничего не осталось, кроме как взяться за протянутую ей руку и в следующий миг ступить на трап, ведущий на корабль, на котором когда-то давным-давно она приехала на этот тогда ещё неизвестный ей остров.

* * *

Рваные лоскутки облаков на нежно-голубом небе медленно плыли перед глазами, создавая обманчивое впечатление полёта. Словно сама земля уходит из-под ног, а ты паришь в беспространстве с маленьким страхом неожиданно упасть, когда магическая сила перестанет удерживать тебя в воздухе. Ласковый шелест волн убаюкивал, складывался в морскую колыбель, клонил в сон маленькую рыжеволосую девочку, облокотившуюся на борт и откинувшую назад голову.

– Эй-эй, мелкая, ты когда-нибудь выходила в море? Ну-ну, ты же в первый раз плывёшь на корабле, я угадал? – гундосил Требол где-то неподалёку. Юки не хотела смотреть в его мерзкое сопливое лицо, да и отвечать на его вопрос – тоже.

– Ничего ты не угадал, я была в море! – раздражённо буркнула девочка, сморщив нос. Глаз от неба она не отвела. – Я плавала на лодке однажды.

– Лодка – не корабль, – в разговор вмешался голос Йолы. Юки услышала его ближе, чем голос Требола, но и на женщину не взглянула. – Во-первых, на лодке далеко не уплывёшь. Ты и настоящего моря-то не видела, деточка. А во-вторых, когда плывёшь на корабле, ощущение такое, будто стоишь в центре управляемого тобою мира, и сам этот мир дрейфует по волнам под твоими ногами.

– Так и есть, Йола, – голос, раздавшийся с баковой надстройки* носовой части корабля, принадлежал Дофламинго. И лишь тогда, когда заговорил он, Юки подняла голову и обратила внимание на говорящего. Склонившийся над перилами, мужчина в красивой перьевой розовой шубе смотрел на девочку с той самой широкой ухмылкой на губах, к которой она скоро начнёт привыкать, и сказал: – Весь этот мир дрейфует по волнам.

Донкихот Дофламинго сказал ей это однажды, и в тот момент, глядя в красное стекло его солнцезащитных очков и силясь разглядеть за ними глаза, маленькая Юки поняла, как много ей ещё предстоит узнать. И какую значительную часть из этого «много» может рассказать ей лишь этот человек, что намеревался подарить ей новую жизнь, и люди, которых он зовёт своей командой, своей семьёй. Всё должно стать по-другому, и, грезя об этом, девочка улыбалась сама себе и своему спасителю. Потому что она поверила ему. Потому что она поверила, что этот мир, до краёв наполненный опасностью и страданиями, и вправду может идти по волнам именно так, как того хочет одна маленькая девочка.

* * *

И он дрейфовал снова... под её ногами. Здесь и сейчас, когда волны снова играли оркестром свою сладкоголосую колыбель, а над устремившимися вверх мачтами аккомпанементом кружили крики чаек, уже взрослая Юки шла по волнам в центре мира рядом с теми, кто стоял у его руля. И пускай ей так и не удалось обуздать стихию, но рядом с ней были те, кто умел подчинять себе этот мир.

Впервые за долгое время, с тех пор как проходила обучение у лидеров семьи, Юки вновь оказалась в море, среди давно забытых волшебных ощущений. Она стояла у левого борта и наблюдала, как крыша завода в Спайдер Майлс, казавшегося таким маленьким отсюда, медленно исчезает за ватерлинией, и Юки становилось немного не по себе от того, что ей приходится покидать дом. Ветер играл с её собранными в косу волосами и подолами белого платья, редкими порывами хлопал по ушам и разносил над палубой голоса лидеров семьи Донкихот. Юки обернулась, чтобы увидеть, чем они заняты. Гладиус отчитывал Буйвола и Детку-5 за то, что те, вместо того, чтобы привести палубу в порядок, набезобразничали и запутались в фалах*. Сидящий на ступенях лестницы, ведущей на баковую надстройку, Диаманте подтрунивал над Гладиусом, припадая к горлышку бутылки с вином. Йола недовольно бурчала на него за «пьянку ни свет ни заря», а тот огрызался в ответ, припоминая ей бокал перед отправкой. А наверху бака, за штурвалом стоял Требол и о чём-то говорил с присевшим на перила капитаном, пока Лао Джи и Махвайз пропадали в трюме.

Впервые за долгое время Юки выпал шанс не только вновь насладиться морской прогулкой, но и рассмотреть Дофламинго. Ощущение, будто она никогда раньше его не видела, посетило девушку в тот момент, когда она заметила, каким этот мужчина был... красивым. Нет, она и раньше это знала, но, видимо, с возрастом начала придавать больше значения. Юки засмотрелась на Дофламинго, на танцующие на ветру розовые перья его огромной шубы, в которой можно было утонуть, и на поблёскивающую в солнечном свете золотую серьгу в его ухе. Пять лет назад она плыла на этом корабле и с восхищением и трепетом смотрела на этого мужчину. С тех пор ничего не поменялось. Разве что щипающая за сердце тень сомнения, которое поселил в её сердце Коразон своими заверениями насчёт своего старшего брата. Юки всё ещё не хотела верить в то, что Кора-сан говорит ей о Дофламинго. Она всё ещё не хотела снимать свои удобные розовые очки.

«Никто из этих людей не может быть хорошим человеком, будучи пиратом, – размышляла девушка, щурясь от слепящих солнечных лучей, – и никто из них не может быть безгрешен, когда их руки по локоть в крови. Но я точно знаю, что никто из них не обидит меня. Я точно знаю, что Дофламинго никогда меня не обидит».

Каким-то мистическим шестым чувством ощутив на себе сторонний взгляд, Дофламинго вдруг отвлёкся от разговора с Треболом и обернулся к Юки Девушка, замешкавшись впопыхах, торопливо отвела взгляд, раскраснелась и забегала руками то по своим рукам, то по подолам платья, усиленно делая вид, будто совершенно случайно коснулась взглядом капитана, а вовсе не глазела на него целую минуту. Уголки губ довольно хмыкнувшего старшего Донкихота потянулись ещё шире.

– Эй-эй, Доффи, – обратился к капитану Требол, заметив его заинтересованность, – Юки сегодня с нами просто так или ты что-то задумал?

Дофламинго тихо хихикнул, будто в арсенале у него и впрямь имелся целый батальон коварных планов насчёт преданно смотрящей на него девушки.

– Я должен кое о чём ей напомнить, – ответил он своему другу. – К тому же, Требол, ты не считаешь, что Юки заслужила этот маленький круиз? Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что бесконечно занимаясь одними и теми же делами на одном и том же месте, можно вскоре сойти с ума?

– А, так вот, в чём секрет твоего безумия.

– Безумен не я. Безумен мир, в котором я вырос.

– Верно говоришь, верно. У меня аж сопли потекли! – воскликнул Требол и выкрутил на себя штурвал.

Нарочно смотря на Юки и наблюдая за её нерасторопной смущённостью, Дофламинго ловил себя на слишком сильных эмоциях, на бушующих чувствах, что взращивались годами и вдруг распустились в тот момент, когда он случайно увидел через окно своей комнаты, как она завораживающе улыбается. Но не ему, а его младшему брату. Доффи всё ещё ни черта не мог разобраться в том, что видел, но он был убеждён, что разбираться – дело второе. Прежде всего, он должен закрепить за собою право быть единственным, кому эта девушка может _так_ улыбаться. Вот, почему Коразон сегодня был на задании, а Юки – здесь, на этом корабле.

Нужно было срочно спрятаться от пристального взгляда Дофламинго, иначе она сгорит со стыда! В этот момент Юки заметила Трафальгара Ло, который в отличие от своих звенящих смехом одногодок пытался выполнить поручение Гладиуса и привести в порядок палубу. Кряхтя и натужно жмурясь, десятилетний мальчик тянул через плечо плотно завязанный вокруг мачты трос к одному из креплений по левому борту. Трос с трудом подчинялся Ло, а мальчик скрипел зубами и покрывался дорожками пота, но всё же не оставлял попыток довести дело до конца. Отпустит, думал Ло, – и лидеры семьи снова поднимут его на смех, а эти двое загогочут ещё громче и ещё противнее. Нет уж! Он справится всем им назло!

Юки охнула и бросилась к ребёнку.

– Ло! Надорвёшься ведь, давай помогу.

Но, только её руки коснулись троса, как запыхавшийся, тяжело дышащий мальчишка недовольно настоял:

– Не надо, Юки, не лезь, я сам справлюсь!

– Как скажешь, – не без сожаления сказала Юки, подняв руки на уровне груди и попятившись назад. Больше она терпение Ло никогда не испытывала. Как скажет (даже если ей его решения категорически не нравились), так и будет. Такой уж у этого колючего на первый взгляд парнишки был характер, и лишь так она могла поддерживать эти хрупкие добрые взаимоотношения с ним.

Удивительно, но присутствие Юки вдруг чудодейственно повлияло на Ло. Он набрал в грудь больше воздуха, напряг все мышцы своего тела и, будто бы под действием открывшегося второго дыхания, потащил этот злополучный трос с упрямством разъярённого быка. Рывок силы сопровождался рёвом, сотрясшим даже паруса и привлёкшим внимание каждого члена семьи, находящегося на верхней палубе. И никто из них не смог сдержать восхищённого удивления.

– Вот так-то! – довольно заключил Трафальгар, закрепляя побеждённый трос.

– Отлично, Ло, ты справился, я верила, что ты сможешь! – Юки вновь подлетела к нему и широко улыбнулась, хлопнув в ладоши. – Наверное, у меня вряд ли получилось бы дотянуть этот трос. Ты очень сильный.

И Ло чуть-чуть улыбнулся. Нет, вовсе не «чуть-чуть»... Юки не показалось, это была самая настоящая улыбка! Быть может, не такая широкая, как ей хотелось, но, что куда более важно, настоящая и искренняя – улыбка польщённого довольного мальчугана, которому нравилось получать комплименты от доброй девушки. Ну вот, теперь и она не может не улыбаться!

Как только Ло закончил с поручением Гладиуса и закрепил трос, он оказался не прочь составить Юки компанию и понаблюдать с ней за тем, как бьются об основание корпуса судна пенящиеся морские волны. Девушка так заворожённо смотрела вниз, будто пытаясь что-то выискать, и её глаза блестели, как искрятся любопытством глаза ребятишек, впервые посетивших красочный и громкий фестиваль. Ло поглядывал на неё и думал: она же взрослая, а ведёт себя порой так наивно! Он лишь немного осуждал её за это, но в остальном же у Трафальгара появилось больше тёплых чувств к доброте и нежности этой девушки, чем раньше. Ведь только недавно ему довелось понять: любовь и свет, которые живут в её большом сердце, напоминают ему одну девушку из его трагичного прошлого, которую Ло больше никогда не встретит вновь.

– А акулы нападают на корабль? – любопытствовала у него Юки, словно они вдруг поменялись местами: Ло был умным взрослым, а она – познающим мир дитём.

– Даже если акула решится, она скорее свои зубы в обшивке корабля оставит, чем нанесёт ему вред, – отвечал Ло, сняв свою белую меховую шапку, оттряхнув и вновь водрузив её на голову. – К кораблям таких габаритов они не приближаются.

– Я слышала, бывают просто огромные акулы, размером с дом.

– Тебя так беспокоят акулы? – усмехнулся Ло, повернувшись спиной к бортику и облокотившись на него. Юки начинала его веселить, он ничего не мог поделать с растягивающимися губами. – В водах Норт Блю водятся твари куда более страшные и опасные, нежели обычные акулы.

Юки поёжилась, отпрыгнула от бортика, будто бы эти твари, о которых говорит мальчик, прямо сейчас целой делегацией выпрыгнут из воды и бросятся на несчастную девушку. Ло хихикал, как довольный эффектом своих страшных баек вредный старик, пока Юки охала и ахала.

– Если они вдруг появятся, ты спасёшь меня от них? – спросила Юки.

Вмиг растеряв весь свой коварный настрой, обескураженный Ло вздрогнул, взглянул на Юки, как на что-то потустороннее, замешкался. Ну вот, опять она за своё, снова начинает! Опустив покрасневшее лицо и пониже натянув шапку, чтобы закрыть пылающие уши, Ло неуклюже промямлил ей ответ:

– Ну... если ты попадёшь в беду и рядом никого больше не будет...

– Ах! У меня теперь есть свой рыцарь! – умилённо вздохнула Юки, прижавшись ладонями к своим щекам.

– Да прекрати уже!

Как же радостно ей было на душе от того, что сегодня этот мальчик может так открыто с ней говорить, смущаться и улыбаться. Юки вдруг поняла, почему Ло сегодня так спокоен. Две стороны одной медали, верно? Пускай её и расстраивало отсутствие Коразона, но без него хотя бы детям в этой поездке будет легче, а Юки не придётся о них волноваться.

Стайка красных рыб совершила заплыв с грациозными прыжками вдоль основания корабля, и Юки вновь низко припала к бортику, уставившись вниз, восхищённо охая.

– Ты наверняка рад, что Коры-сана сегодня здесь нет, – сказал она потом.

Это было то, что мучило Ло там, на пристани, где собирались лидеры семьи, а одного из них – самого ненавистного, отвратительного, жестокого, грубого и дотошного – всё не было. Уже тогда у Ло по коже побежал холодок, ведь он тут же подумал: то, что случилось вчера, наконец-то свело чёртового придурка в могилу. В первые секунды он порадовался своей победе, но затем цепкие руки тревоги всё-таки дотянулись до него, обвили горло и стали тянуть в чёрную бездну, где мальчик потихоньку начинал осознавать, что натворил. Если Коразон и вправду умер от кровопотери там, на берегу, то почему его никто не нашёл? Кто-нибудь явно заметил бы бездыханное тело.

Ло неслышно сглотнул и ответил Юки, стараясь не смотреть на неё, не давать ей повода рассмотреть в его глазах обеспокоенность:

– Его что-то со вчерашнего дня не видно...

– Молодой господин сказал, что отправил его на какое-то важное задание. Так что, у тебя есть пара дней, чтобы отдохнуть от него.

«Задание? Что? – мысленно ужаснулся Ло. Лоб под шапкой весь намок, ладони вспотели. – Этот ублюдок что, выжил? _Как?!_ Мой нож пронзил его грудь насквозь, так каким образом он мог выкарабкаться!»

Ничего хорошего это мальчику не сулило. Он смог заткнуть Буйволу рот, купив ему мороженное и взяв с того обещание молчания, но всё это в один миг полетит псу под хвост, если Коразон расскажет или того хуже – уже рассказал – о произошедшем Дофламинго. «Нет, – одёрнул сам себя разнервничавшийся Ло и украдкой бросил взгляд на перила баковой надстройки, на возвышающуюся там розовую шубу. – Если бы он уже рассказал Дофламинго, я был бы уже трупом».

Никто не знает о вчерашнем. Никто, кроме...

Ло бросило в холодный пот. Сердце в груди сделало сальто, и теперь его мутило, как после экстремального заезда на аттракционе. Он взглянул на ту, что стояла рядом с ним, облокотившись на бортик и опустив на сложенные руки подбородок. Он взглянул на Юки, которая с открытым ртом провожала заврожённым взглядом стайку шустрых красных рыб. Он взглянул на ту, что сказала ему вчера: «Пираты Донкихота убивают за нарушение «правила крови». Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил об этом. Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей», – и ужас захлестнул его с головой.

– Юки... – Он должен был спросить. Если не спросит, будет мучиться в неведении, будет душить себя догадками, ни за одну из которых не сможет ручаться наверняка, пока эта смесь из страха и отчаяния не доведёт его до нового безрассудного поступка. Именно поэтому он должен набраться смелости здесь и сейчас. – Ты... – Ло подступался осторожно, словно ловил дикую кошку на улице. – Ты ведь знаешь о том, что я сделал, не так ли?

Юки смотрела на него некоторое время с каким-то странным немым осуждением, а затем в её лице появилась озадаченность. Она быстро захлопала длинными ресницами и сказала:

– Сделал? Что сделал? Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

– Что? – пошатнулся Ло. Он не понимал удивления в глазах служанки, ведь его уверенность в том, что её вчерашние слова предостережения прозвучали не на пустом месте, была почти стопроцентная. – Тогда зачем ты сказала мне вчера...

– Ло, – она не дала ему договорить, быстро взяла за руку и настойчиво заглянула в глаза, нарочно взывая к ответному взгляду. Её пальцы больно впились в его предплечье. Ло пришлось взглянуть на неё, и именно это помогло ему всё понять. – Я ничего не знаю. Я ничего не говорила тебе вчера.

Ясно... Вот, в чём дело... Юки говорила, что не имеет понятия, о чём он ей говорит, но в глазах её уже родилось новое предостережение. Она плотно сжимала губы и едва заметно мотала головой. Точно... Ведь здесь повсюду были лидеры семьи, и кто угодно мог так или иначе краем уха услышать их разговор. Ослеплённый жадным страхом Трафальгар совсем забыл подумать об этом. «Не здесь, Ло, не сейчас», – просили её напуганные карие глаза. Тогда-то Ло и получил истинный ответ на свой вопрос: Юки и впрямь знает о том, что он проткнул Коразона. Она, как и Буйвол, стала случайным нежелательным свидетелем.

Если бы не Лао Джи, который закончил с делами в трюме и поднялся на верхнюю палубу вместе с Махвайзом, Ло немедленно бы извергся сотнями вопросов к Юки, и ей вновь пришлось бы искать причины, чтобы не говорить об этом сейчас. Лао Джи в довольно-таки грубой, но безобидной манере позвал Ло на тренировку – размяться, пока они не прибыли к месту назначения.

– На последней тренировке твои результаты, шкет, были уджасными! Именно с «джи»! Так что тебе не помешает тренироваться в боевых искусствах в каждую свободную минуту. Поднимайся и иди за мной! – беспрецедентно обозначил старик Джи.

Юки и Ло отложили свой разговор, это было необходимо. И, как бы сильно Ло не хотелось выяснить у неё все подробности, ему пришлось усмирить своё любопытство и тревогу, спрыгнуть с бортика и, недовольно бухтя себе под нос, направиться следом за Лао Джи, чтобы снова получить от деда парочку незастрахованных в голову и целый шквал нравоучений по самообороне.

– Простите, Лао Джи-сан, – позвала Юки. – А что делать мне?

– Всё, что захочешь, милая. У тебя ведь выходной, наслаждайся им, – ответил жилистый мужчина в синем трико, после чего подозвал к себе ещё и Детку-5 с Буйволом и увёл детей на нижнюю палубу.

«Всё, что угодно»? Неужели... прям всё? Ну, и с чего же ей начать? С обычного безделья? Понаблюдать за тем, чем обычно занимаются пираты Донкихота на корабле? Пораспрашивать Диаманте о «тварях» из морских глубин или попросить Гладиуса рассказать ей об устройстве корабля? Юки обречённо вздохнула: как же тяжко приходилось без привычной работы!

* * *

Стемнело незаметно быстро. Но, прежде чем иссиня-чёрное одеяло укрыло успокоившееся море и опустило над водами Норт Блю умерщвлённую тишину, а шумные чайки отложили свои судачества до завтра, розовый корабль-фламинго достиг-таки своей цели – острова, на котором лидеры семьи провернули торговую сделку. На встрече Юки не присутствовала, хотя, приказом капитана это всё-таки не было, но его слова с просьбой остаться на корабле прозвучали как настоятельная рекомендация. И девушка к ним прислушалась.

Что ж, зато в отсутствие Дофламинго и всех остальных она смогла наконец-то спокойно изучить каждый волнующий её уголок корабля, не страшась, что кто-то из членов семьи может ей что-нибудь запретить. Первым делом, конечно же, постояла у огромного штурвала, полированные гладкие рукояти которого возвышались высоко над её головой. Юки даже позволила себе подержаться за них, примерив на себя роль отважной капитанши пиратского судна и радуясь этому, как маленький ребёнок. В детстве ведь у неё не было возможности насладиться такими простыми и глупыми мелочами. Дальше она вскарабкалась по вантам* на самую высокую мачту, обосновалась на марсе* под развивающимся на ветру чёрным флагом с изображением широко улыбающегося розового «Весёлого Роджера» и, сделав глубокий восхищённый вздох, окинула взглядом простирающийся у побережья городок. Отсюда он был, как на ладони, и Юки всё пыталась высмотреть семью Донкихот среди плотной хаотичной застройки.

Ей всё это казалось нереальным, сам факт того, что она находилась здесь и сейчас за много-много километров от привычного для себя места, – увлекательное приключение, одно из тех, о которых она лишь в романах могла прочесть. Этот вид с главной мачты был просто захватывающим! И, наблюдая за тем, как местные рыбаки собирают по берегу сети и подсчитывают улов, Юки думала о том, как хотела бы разделить этот восторг со своим маленьким другом, что вечно хмурит лоб. А ещё... с Корой-саном.

Может быть, именно справления о Коразоне и не давали ей заснуть этой ночью; быть может, именно они и вывели её в этот поздний час из каюты на палубу. Кто знает... Даже Юки не могла сказать наверняка, что её тревожило: то ли снова нагрубившие ей Буйвол и Детка-5 (они вслух стали жаловаться лидерам семьи на то, что те взяли с собой в поездку «приставучую Юки», которая всё пыталась уложить их спать), то ли Ло, который с момента их крайнего разговора только и делает, что бросает на неё осторожные косые взгляды, то ли и вправду... Юки позволяла себе думать о Коразоне больше, чем может позволить себе обычная служанка.

Стоило только ей выбраться из тёплой каюты, как из её рта повалили клубы пара, а по рукам побежали стаи холодных мурашек. По ночам уж становилось не просто прохладно, а порой даже морозно. Юки тихо прикрыла за собой дверь, чтобы никто не услышал, и двинулась по палубе. Хотя, кто её мог услышать сквозь этот непревзойдённый раскатистый храп с нижней палубы! Даже если бы она тут салют решила запустить, никто не проснулся бы. Ночное небо было живописно усеяно серебристыми плеядами звёзд, точно рассыпанный на чёрном бархате бисер, пока где-то за облаком луна вела свою тайную слежку за одиноко дрейфующим кораблём.

Что бы сделал Кора-сан, будь он здесь? Юки знала, он бы вышел к ней, даже несмотря на угрозу обнаружения. Ему было бы плевать, что их может кто-то увидеть, ведь в последнее время он и так обходился с их встречами слишком неосторожно. «А ведь сам просил не афишировать нашу дружбу, глупый Кора-сан!», – усмехалась себе под нос Юки и стучала зубами от холода, бредя вдоль правого борта и пытаясь разглядеть хоть какие-нибудь силуэты вдалеке. Темнота, хоть глаз выколи! И корабль ещё куда-то плывёт в такой-то мрак! Кстати, а кто следит за курсом-то?..

Юки прыгала с одной мысли на другую, упрямо, как бы ни пыталась это изменить, возвращаясь к раздумьям о своих отношениях с Донкихотом-младшим. Почему он не предупредил её о том, что уедет? И почему она вообще считает, что он должен был поставить её в известность? Она не должна была позволять себе так много думать о том, кто хранил так много секретов от своего капитана, ведь это вполне могло значить, что он столько же утаивает и от неё. Как долго ещё Кора-сан будет держать всю семью Донкихот в неведении? Что заставляет его это делать? И как долго ещё Юки придётся покрывать его ложь своим бездейственным молчанием? Неправильно всё это, не должно всё оставлять так.

Кончик носа уже начинал леденеть. Юки подумала, что неплохо было бы закутаться хотя бы в плед, под которым она спала в каюте. Как тут вдруг со стороны штурвала раздался напугавший её голос:

– Не поздновато ли для прогулки?

Зажжённые на палубе фонари отбросили свои длинные лучи на возвышение баковой надстройки, где Юки и увидела Дофламинго, присевшего на заграждение и смотрящего на неё в упор. Она улыбнулась и ответила:

– В самый раз, если знать, что тебе может составить компанию твой капитан.

Дофламинго тихо рассмеялся. Он пригласил её подняться к нему, а сам, пока девушка преодолевала лестницу, взялся за штурвал и сделал пару оборотов. Корабль мягко шатнуло влево, пол под ногами слегка накренился, и доски загудели. Так вот, кто всё ещё держал корабль на ходу в это сонное время суток! И, по правде говоря, Юки очень этому удивилась: разве ж капитану не должно оставлять такую неудобную работу, как управление кораблём в ночное время, кому-нибудь из своих подчинённых? А может быть, и Дофламинго в эту ночь держали в плену навязчивые думы?..

Ветер шелестел в надутых парусах и играл с пиратскими флагами на мачтах. Оставив штурвал, Дофламинго подошёл к Юки, скинул с себя свою излюбленную розовую шубу и укрыл ею плечи трясущейся от холода девушки. Шуба, которая даже на невообразимо высоком мужчине сидела слишком свободно, полностью спрятала Юки от холода. Она, конечно же, попыталась отказаться, ссылаясь на то, что Дофламинго и сам будет мёрзнуть, но тот и слушать ничего не стал, лишь привычно хихикая себе под нос, размашистым шагом двинулся к противоположному борту, чтобы оглядеть окрестности. Его шуба была тёплой и, помимо сладкого мускусного запаха дорогого парфюма, пахла вином и порохом. И теперь этот запах Юки улавливала на себе, словно... Словно молодой господин... вновь был непозволительно близко.

Точно, она вспомнила! Вспомнила, что случалось каждый раз в последнее время, когда ей доводилось оставаться с капитаном наедине, и Юки тут же бросило в жар. Неудобно ей вдруг стало в этой тёплой и мягкой шубе, усыпанной розовыми перьями. Он был так добр, не пожалел для неё согретой одежды, не пожалел своей компании в этот поздний час, не стал ругать за то, что сон она никак впустить к себе не может. Можно ль разве такого человека считать чудовищем! Что же Коразон с ней сотворил! Поселил в её сердце злые тени сомнений, которые теперь при каждом удобном случае сердце её пожирают, набрасывая на девушку одни и те же недоумённые вопросы, ответы на которые она пытается сыскать в хрупких сравнениях.

– Спасибо Вам за эту поездку, Дофламинго-сама, – решилась поблагодарить Юки. – Давненько я не видела мира дальше Спайдер Майлс. В этом огромном море чувствуешь себя маленькой песчинкой в бескрайней пустыне. Это поистине завораживает.

– Я не просто так взял тебя сегодня с нами, Юки, – сказал Дофламинго, затем глянув на Лог Пос и тихо добавив с оскалом: – Ещё немного ближе, – и вновь оказался у штурвала.

Массивное деревянное колесо не без жалобного скрипа с лёгкостью подчинялось одному лишь взмаху его сильной руки. Но куда же он так отчаянно держит курс в такое время? Что нашло на него? И Юки не смогла сдержать любопытства.

– Мы куда-то спешим?

– Мы с тобою – да, – ответил Дофламинго. – Мы спешим за твоими воспоминаниями, Юки. Ведь ты кое-что забыла, не так ли?

– Я? Забыла? О чём Вы?

Ветер вдруг утратил былую силу, затих, притаившись где-то за виднеющимися вдалеке очертаниями высоких скал. Луна в эту минуту наконец-то явила морю свой лик, заглянула в его чернеющее зеркало и одарила светом своим убегающие на километры вперёд водные просторы. Перья шубы на плечах Юки в пролитом свете окрасились сиреневым.

– Обернись, – велел Донкихот, и красные линзы его изогнутых очков, что стали точно запёкшаяся кровь, блеснули.

По-прежнему ничего не понимая, Юки стояла, словно вкопанный в землю столб, и внутри у неё отчего-то всё сжалось. Она испугалась, но не хотела признавать этого, в конце концов, с Дофламинго ей нечего бояться. На его корабле, в его присутствии, под его тёплой шубой ей никто не причинит вреда. Ведь так?..

Повернувшись лицом к морю, Юки устремила взгляд вдаль, туда, где ещё несколько минут назад не было ничего, кроме кромешной тьмы. Но луна будто бы была в сговоре с Дофламинго – она появилась ровно в тот момент, когда он довёл корабль до нужной ему точки, и озарила светом небольшой остров, который всё ещё медленно приближался. Юки нахмурилась в замешательстве, окинув взглядом побережье, и вдруг ей открылся истинный облик этого острова и города, что стоял на пригорке недалеко от берега.

Холод прорвался под шубу, забрался Юки прямо под кожу, зашаркал когтями по костям. Сдержав вопль ужаса, что чуть было не сорвался с её уст, Юки прижала ладони к губам, а глаза её округлились, словно предстал пред ней сам дьявол. Не было на том берегу вовсе никакого города, были лишь его обугленные останки – чёрные покосившиеся развалины домов, в которых ещё пять лет назад жили люди. Пять лет назад это место звучало голосами мужчин и женщин, пять лет назад в точно такие же ночи жители того города видели сны, и пять лет назад огонь пожрал тот город весь без остатка. Юки и впрямь забыла это место, вычеркнула из жизни, как долгий семилетний кошмарный сон, и уже думала, что навсегда избавилась от мрачных тисков прошлого. Но вот она здесь, стоит на костях города, в котором с ней сучилось много ужасных вещей, словно пришла на могилу своему палачу, что долгие годы не мог прорубить ей шею и лишь неумело замахивался, из раза в раз упираясь ржавым незаточенным лезвием в кость. Юки не могла пошевелиться, ни единого звука не сумела проронить в сковавшем её ужасе.

Высокая тень со спины подобралась ближе к ней и склонилась, заглотив девушку, пока она смотрела на обугленный старый город и видела перед глазами коптящиеся крыши домов – видения, что без её ведома снова бросали её в ту роковую, залитую кровью ночь.

– У нас у всех есть секреты, – заговорил Дофламинго прямо над её ухом, положив обе руки на плечи Юки. Голос его показался ей каким-то фантомным, а тон его был уличительным, осуждающим, но вынуждено мягким. – Но от меня ничего утаивать не стоит. Ты должна доверять мне, слушать меня. Ведь я тот, кто вытащил тебя из твоего ада пять лет назад. Помнишь ли ты об этом, Юки?

Дрожа всем телом под давлением больших крепких ладоней на плечах, Юки чувствовала горечь обиды на своих губах. Эхо разбивающихся чаяний уже плескалось в отдалённых уголках её сердца, и она спрашивала себя: почему... Почему она позволила ему усомниться в ней? И почему он позволил себе натравить на неё страх?

– За все пять лет не было ни единого дня... чтобы я забыла о том, что Вы для меня сделали, – сдавленно произнесла Юки, а голос её уже исчезал в тени предательской дрожи. – Я забыла лишь то, что было до того дня, забыла своих обидчиков и горести, что они мне принесли. Лишь потому, что мне было тяжело жить с этим, да и без надобности мне стало хранить эти гнусные воспоминания. Лишь это я позволила себе вычеркнуть из памяти. Но никак не то, как Вы проявили великодушие и приняли маленькую испуганную девочку на свой корабль, взяли под свою защиту, подарили смысл жизни. Я забуду это... разве что если только умру!

Она не хотела верить в происходящее, не могла понять, почему Дофламинго вздумал так надавить на неё, заставив даже вспомнить, как горел город за спиной смертельно напуганной тринадцатилетней девочки и как предсмертные крики его жителей устремлялись в ночное небо. Ведь он позволил ей сегодня увидеть море, ведь он подарил ей выходные дни, ведь он укрыл её плечи своей шубой, а теперь... Разочарованием обуяна она стала и самою горькою обидою.

Но не должно было ей демонстрировать, что и вправду у неё есть от господина тайны, так думала Юки. Так она думала, и потому набралась смелости, обернулась к нему и решительно спросила, едва сдерживая слёзы, застелившие глаза:

– В чём же Вы подозреваете меня, молодой господин! Скажите прямо!

Глаза её не врали и не могли врать, ведь Юки говорила от сердца: действительно она испытывала самую искреннюю благодарность за своё чудесное спасение пять лет назад, и не наступит никогда такой день, когда она откажется от своей преданности капитану пиратов Донкихота. Вот, что увидел в её устремлённых на него глазах Дофламинго, когда девушка сделала отчаянный шаг навстречу и уверенно выпрямилась перед ним, грудь выпятив и губы больно сжав. Но отчего же тогда не было в нём всё ещё уверенности?

Улыбка, что сходила с его лица в редких случаях, больше не растягивалась на его губах.

– Подозрений к тебе у меня нет, лишь вопросы, что не дают покоя. Коразон... – и тут Юки вздрогнула, чуть не позволив коленям подкоситься. – В последнее время, некоторые члены семьи замечают, да и я тоже, ты будто бы потеплела к нему, что ли... Он ведь по-прежнему издевается над Ло, Деткой-5 и Буйволом, которых ты так лилейно оберегаешь. Куда подевалось твоё презрение к нему и к его действиям?

– «Потеплела» это громко сказано. Скорее я просто... – сочинять на ходу оказалось не так-то просто, но Юки ещё не была готова бездумно предать обещание, данное Коре-сану, – пытаюсь быть к нему более снисходительной. Я с трудом заставляю себя закрывать глаза на его зверства в отношении детей, – здесь уж не было места вранью. – Но что мне ещё остаётся! Ведь он Ваш брат, лидер семьи, и сколь бы ни был он омерзительным, безжалостным детоненавистником, не изменится тот факт, что я обязана его уважать, как бы мне эта мысль не претила.

Дофламинго и рад был бы поверить, но такой непосильной задачей это обернулось, словно взобраться наверх по буйному водопаду. Странным это оказалось делом: он всегда считал своё недоверие нужной и праведной мерой, оберегающей его от непозволительной наивности, от фантомных ножей за его спиной, только и ждущих удобного момента, чтобы вонзиться. Но в эту минуту, когда эта девушка, беззвучно роняя слёзы, оправдывалась перед ним, и голос её трещал и рвался, Доффи осуждал себя за свою здоровую паранойю.

Остров и сгоревший на побережье город проплыли мимо, обратно в тень прошлого, где им и было самое место. На своём мокром и холодном лице Юки вдруг почувствовала тёплые большие ладони Дофламинго, который обратил её взор к себе и заглянул в глаза.

– Юки, – произнёс он мягко, и не искрился голос его более намерением в чём-то подозревать милую сердцу девушку. Но что-то жуткое промелькнуло в нём. – Ты любишь меня?

«Люблю ли я? Что... Что он имеет в виду?» – сердце Юки заметалось в ложном страхе оказаться в ловушке. Молчанием она удерживала себя от возможной ошибки несколько секунд, а затем ответила, не имея никакой уверенности в том, что говорит:

– Конечно, молодой господин. Конечно же, я Вас люблю.

Правдою это было или ложью – теперь уже, после увиденного сегодня, Юки не могла сказать наверняка. Она любила Дофламинго, любила всем сердцем своего покровителя. Но лишь теперь доводилось ей понимать: любовь эта была рождена в пепле страха и чувства непомерного долга.

– Хорошо, – сказал Дофламинго. – Хорошо, – и притянул девушку к себе, обвив руками и ласково гладя по волосам, точно заботливый отец.

Затяжные вздохи с трудом преодолевали тяжесть чуть было не скосившего Юки страха. Она обманула его... Она впервые солгала молодому господину. И ложь эта ныне будет откликаться в её сердце угрызениями совести.

Всё ещё закутанная в объёмную шубу Дофламинго, Юки прижалась щекой к его груди, услышала живую череду биения его сердца, которого, по заверениям многих и по их же заблуждениям, не было у этого человека. В этом сердце, Юки знала, точно есть место для неё. В этом сердце, она хотела верить, никогда не найдётся злого умысла по отношению к ней. Но в этом сердце, стало явно ей сегодня, определённо, есть что-то, что её пугает. Что-то, что не позволит ей и дальше легкомысленно откладывать решение важного вопроса: так кто же для неё Дофламинго? И кто же всё-таки для неё Коразон?

* * *

Этой ночью Юки спала плохо. Не только потому, что её одолевали тяжкие раздумья обо всём, что произошло с ней перед тем, как она вернулась в отведённую ей каюту и спряталась под плед, но и потому, что буквально через час после этого услышала она тревожный звон и суетливый топот на палубе. «Это корабль Цуру! Старуха, чтоб её, снова села нам на хвост!» – Дофламинго созывал своих пиратов, голос его искрился нервозностью. Дозорные... Юки часто приходилось слышать от членов семьи рассказы об их опасных стычках с кораблями Морского Дозора, но воочию оказаться в эпицентре одной из таких стычек оказалось менее захватывающе, чем по героическим рассказам хмельного Диаманте. Запертая в своей каюте Йолой, чтобы не мешалась под ногами и ненароком не попала под шальной снаряд, Юки слышала грохот взрывов, свист летящих с обеих сторон пушечных ядер и рокот волнующегося моря. И было это всё похоже на кошмарный сон, в который её затащили и удерживают насильно. Но к утру, к счастью, всё зло наконец-то отступило от неё, в тот миг, когда по морю разлилась пылающая огненная краска нового рассвета.

Пиратов Донкихота уже давно бы постигла печальная участь, если бы они не научились скрываться от дозорных. Вице-адмиралу Морского Дозора Цуру снова пришлось пускаться в погоню за бесконечно преследуемыми ею пиратами Донкихота и их проблемным предводителем, которые, как и всегда, ушло скрылись из виду, не дав ей ни намёка на свой след. Однако же бесследным нападение корабля Морского Дозора в этот раз не прошло мимо семьи Донкихот. Чтобы окончательно сбросить Цуру с хвоста, Дофламинго приказал направить корабль по обходному пути, иначе они могли привести дозорных прямо к порогу своего секретного штаба. С этой же минуты путь до дома растянулся на пару часов и пролегал теперь через остров, где пираты Донкихота обычно запасались провизией.

Раз уж так сошлись звёзды, почему бы и нет! И вот вскоре большой корабль с розовой птичьей головой на носу причалил в порту одного из множества городов, где пиратскую семью Донкихот боялись и уважали. Якорь брошен, паруса спущены, младшие члены семьи расчистили грузовой отсек для новой партии ящиков, а горизонт чист и переливается яркой, успокаивающей мысли лазурью. В это дивное утро Юки уже с трудом верилось, что ночка у неё выдалась та ещё.

Капитан распорядился: Лао Джи и Гладиус останутся присмотреть за кораблём и наблюдать за горизонтом, ведь нельзя было допустить, чтобы дозорные вновь помешали им доплыть до штаба. В конце концов, Цуру уже начинала утомлять Донкихота старшего своими неуёмными преследованиями. А сам же капитан, Требол, Диаманте, Махвайз и Йола наведаются на местную продовольственную базу.

Юки попросила молодого господина позаботиться о приобретении свежих овощей и фруктов – витаминов для трёх растущих организмов их команды (в частности, для Буйвола, который ел за десятерых). На что получила совершенно неожиданный ответ Дофламинго:

– Конечно же, мы непременно всё это возьмём. Однако, Юки, ты наверняка хотела бы выказать куда более значительную заботу. Все мы здесь знаем, как ты любишь этих детей. Я разрешаю тебе сойти с ними на берег и пройтись по местной торговой площади.

– Что? Вы серьёзно? – охнула Юки, а затем в её глазах заплескалась небывалая радость.

– Держи, – подойдя, он взял её за руку и вложил в раскрытую ладонь две пачки зелёных белли крупного номинала. – Купи им одежду, сладости или оружие, – последний вариант покупок показался Юки весьма сомнительным, но, преисполненная воодушевлением, она лишь усмехнулась. – Не важно, что именно, просто порадуй их. Тебе ведь этого хочется, верно? А ещё тебе хочется прогуляться по какому-нибудь городу, кроме Спайдер Майлс. Так что, сегодня просить тебя остаться на корабле я не стану.

И вправду ведь: вчера она много думала о том, как жалеет, что не напросилась с пиратами в город и в итоге осталась без экскурсии. Интуиции молодого господина можно было лишь дивиться. Она у него была обострена, точно охотничьи инстинкты дикой кошки. Но именно этого Юки и нужно было сейчас бояться более всего.

Услыхав про сладости, прожорливый Буйвол тут же пустил слюну на воротник своей зелёной толстовки и зажегся энтузиазмом, чем автоматически согласился с идеей отправиться в город вместе с Юки и парой толстых пачек денег. Ло высказал сомнения. «Мне-то что там делать? Не нужно мне ни сладостей, ни чего-то ещё», – так он сказал, но Юки настояла на покупке новой одежды для него. На его затёртые до дыр рубашку и шорты без слёз было не взглянуть – свалившийся с дерева оборванный котёнок, ей богу! К счастью, мальчик, хоть и не горел желанием присоединяться к такой прогулке, бурного сопротивления не оказал. Чего не скажешь о Детке-5...

– Вот ещё! Не хочу я идти с Юки, она меня бесит. И Ло противный выпендрёжник. Хочу идти с Вами, молодой господин, и с другими лидерами! – заявила девочка, скукурузив страшно обиженное лицо, когда уже вся группа высадки отправилась вниз по трапу с корабля, в том числе и Юки с Буйволом и Ло.

Дофламинго тихо рассмеялся, и то ли забавляла его так эта надувшая щёки и упрямо смотрящая на него девочка, то ли собственная задумка, о которой он прямо сейчас собирался поведать ей.

– Мне очень важно, чтобы ты пошла вместе с ними, – сказал мужчина, приглушив голос и присев на корточки напротив девочки. Его улыбка коварно тянулась от уха до уха. – У меня есть для тебя ответственное задание, Детка-5. Лишь на тебя я могу положиться в этом деле.

– Что? Лишь на меня?.. – польщённую девочку эти слова сей миг вогнали в краску. – И что же я должна сделать?

– С этого дня и впредь понаблюдай за Юки. Обращай внимание на то, что она делает, с кем говорит и о чём, а затем делись этим со мной, когда я попрошу. Договорились?

– Мне за ней следить, что ли, надо?

– Ну, не будем всё же называть это слежкой. В конце концов, я не прошу тебя караулить её днём и ночью, нет. Просто держи ушки, – он ласково нажал пальцем на кончик маленького носа-пуговки, – на макушке, – и оскалился.

«Боже мой, неужели... он нуждается во мне!» – для Детки-5 не было ничего важнее, чем знать о своей значимости для кого-либо. Особенно, если этот «кто-либо» – её любимый капитан, самый уважаемый для неё человек и самый лучший (по убеждениям десятилетней девочки) мужчина в её жизни. Он попросил именно её, не кого-нибудь из лидеров семьи, не этого выскочку Трафальгара Ло, не Буйвола – а её! Значит, молодой господин признаёт её, значит, заслужила она его долгожданные доверие и признание. И пускай Диаманте и Гладиус засунут себе свои обидные обзывательства и наставления куда-нибудь подальше! Ведь Детка-5 – никто иной, как секретный агент их босса!

– Будет сделано! – отчеканила Детка-5, окрылённая оказанным ей доверием, широко улыбнулась, а после убежала к трапу, у подножия которого, на берегу, её уже кликала Юки.

Прошла целая ночь, минул очередной побег от корабля дозорных, небо и волны вновь плескались искрящийся голубой палитрой, и сердце Дофламинго должно было уже прийти в спокойствие. Но оно по-прежнему металось, как маленькая одичавшая птичка в тесной клетке. И, кажется, ныне покой он найдёт лишь тогда, когда девочка та в тёмно-синем платьице принесёт ему вести, которые уверят его: переживать не о чем, ведь девушка, что стала той птичкой в клетке – его сердцем, не пятнает себя обманом и не водит его за нос.

* * *

Залитая солнечным светом центральная торговая площадь города, название которого Юки даже не знала, хоть и полнилась людьми, но назойливого шума избегала. Здешний людской гомон приглушался доносящимся с недалеко лежащего берега громким шёпотом морского прибоя, в котором и жил портовый город. А торговая площадь – ах как же она была хороша! Мечта человека с толстым кошельком и завидущими глазами. Магазинов и киосков тут было просто не сосчитать, и продавалось в них всё, от чая до корабельных запчастей. Всё это никак нельзя было обойти за один день, но Юки с её спутниками предстояло сделать это в пределах одного часа.

– Буйвол, Детка-5, не убегайте далеко! – кричала девушка вслед сверкающими вдалеке пятками детям, которые неслись к продуктовым палаткам, сбивая прохожих с ног, а затем вздохнула с огорчением: – Вот ведь! Эти двое совсем не хотят меня слушаться.

– Потому что они тебя не уважают, – вынес вердикт идущий рядом с ней мальчик в меховой белой шапке.

Эти слова, как и многие другие прямолинейные высказывания хмурого Трафальгара, стали большими кривыми стрелами, вонзившимися в сердце девушки, и без того долгие годы расстроенной незаслуженным пренебрежением со стороны Буйвола и Детки-5. Груб и холоден, как и всегда!

– Ло, ну, прошу тебя, не говори так, – попросила Юки, скрывая подавленность за маленькой улыбкой.

– Прости. Но это правда.

Спорить тут было не с чем, да и Юки не собиралась. Она и сама знала то, что уважением дети к ней не располагают, а может, и сам Ло, который, казалось бы, некогда из всей троицы относившийся к ней хуже всех, а теперь единственный из детей, кто не брезгает идти подле неё, всё ещё ни во что не ставит любящую девушку. Нет, нет, Юки не хотела думать о таком. В её памяти ещё был свеж озлобленный оскал ненавидящего весь мир ребёнка, который теперь порой мог даже обронить случайную улыбку перед ней, и потому-то надежда Юки после появления в их семье Ло разгорелась с новой силой: значит, есть ещё у неё шанс склонить на свою сторону Буйвола и Детку-5, раз уж даже такой бука, как Ло, подарил ей частичку своего глубоко скрытого добродушия.

Боевая готовность Детки-5 старательно выполнять поручение молодого господина зажигала её пыл ровно до того момента, пока они все не дошли до торговой площади, и Буйвол не закричал: «Что это там, дасуян? Сахарная вата? Огромная, просто громадная, дасуян!» И вот перед глазами Детки-5 уже не довольный её работой и щедро гладящий её по голове капитан, а большущий моток сахарной ваты, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги. Именно так Буйвол и Детка-5 оказались далеко впереди неторопливо прогуливающихся Юки и Ло.

Юки не собиралась жалеть врученных ей денег на детские желания. Сегодня, раз уж выдалась такая возможность, она будет самой щедрой подругой на свете! Наверняка та громадная шапка цветастой сахарной ваты, в которой, по словам продавца, смешивался калейдоскоп из вкусов всех самых сладких фруктов, стоила немалых денег. Только вот Юки этого так и не узнала: продавец принял её за многодетную вдову, после того как на свой вопрос к Детке-5 и Буйволу «А где же ваш папа?» получил радостный ответ «Нет у нас папы», и предложил девушке взять три угощения для «её детишек» абсолютно бесплатно. Ну а Юки, хоть и была поражена, не стала отказываться, улыбнулась и подыграла.

– Фу, приторно сладкая! – воскликнул Ло, откусив кусочек от воздушной ваты. Они с Юки вновь шли по мощённой бетонной плиткой улице только вдвоём, в то время как шустрые Детка-5 и Буйвол носились где-то вокруг от одного магазина к другому. – Отдам потом Буйволу, проглотит за секунду.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь питательного, Ло? Давай купим мясной сэндвич с овощами и соусом или что-то вроде того? – тут же предложила Юки.

Так они и сделали: нашли лавку и купили там четыре ароматных мясных булочки, приправленных свежей капустой и сладковато-горьким соусом, а потом заняли скамейку в тени густоветвистого дерева, нарушив уединение пары хлопотливых белок. Хоть Ло и не сказал вслух о том, что от дивного вкуса этой закуски он чуть было пальцы свои не съел, но Юки всё и без того поняла, увидев, как уверенно он набивает щёки. Тогда она пообещала обязательно научиться готовить такие булочки самой, чтобы баловать ими мальчика.

Такие тёплые минуты беспечного будничного умиротворения пускали Ло пыль в глаза. Нередко ему теперь приходилось корить себя за ослабленную бдительность. И всё из-за неё... Из-за девушки, что неуёмно продолжает оказывать ему чрезмерное внимание и дарить непомерное количество заботы. Она не сдалась перед натиском темноты, живущей в его сердце, и в итоге добилась своего. Вот какой, на самом деле была та, на чей счёт Ло некоторое время заблуждался.

Ло не мог найти покоя со вчерашнего дня. Он должен был спросить, увериться, усыпить свою тревогу.

– Ты же никому не расскажешь о том, что я сделал? – посреди непринуждённого разговора про мясные булочки мальчик обрушил на Юки этот вопрос, что покусывал его разум уже сутки.

Он всё ещё переживает об этом. Неужели, думала Юки, он и впрямь боится, что она сделает нечто подлое! Нет ведь у неё причин желать ему зла. Дожевав и проглотив последний кусочек своей мясной булки, Юки ответила ему:

– Ну что ты. Конечно же, нет, – и улыбнулась улыбкой, теплее чем самый солнечный день в разгар весны.

– Наверняка ты меня осуждаешь, – Ло виновато опустил голову, уставившись на свои болтающиеся ноги, словно ему было... стыдно? Странное дело, ведь Юки думала, он ни капли не жалеет о своём поступке, и тот факт, что Коразон остался жив после его решительного нападения, мальчика скорее расстраивает и злит. Именно в этот момент Юки и поняла, что совершенно не догадывается, какими чувствами после того инцидента полнится сердце маленького Ло.

Девушка тихо хмыкнула, слегка подёрнув губы в улыбке, сама не зная, почему.

– Твои чувства понять не сложно, – ответила она. – Много у кого уже сдали бы нервы. Коразон совсем тебя достал.

– Это мягко сказано, – заскрипел зубами Ло. Одно лишь упоминание этого злосчастного имени вынуждало его яростно шаркать ногтями по поверхности.

Может быть, хотя бы, все эти усилия, что принимает Кора-сан в отношении детей, уже должны начать действовать, раз своим поведением он уже довёл одного из них до покушения на его жизнь? Ей всё ещё было невдомёк, для чего именно ему, Коразону, нужно выдворить детей из семьи Донкихот, но Юки, со временем обдумав всё это, вдруг неосознанно начала занимать сторону Коразона. Может детям и впрямь нечего делать в пиратской семье?..

– Что ж, – молвила она, полагая, что неизменно встретится с отказом, – может быть, в таком случае... тебе стоит уйти из пиратов Донкихота и забыть о Коразоне и его выходках?

– Что? Да чёрта-с-два! – Ло поднял на неё глаза, и его широкий лоб под шапкой чернел глубокими хмурыми впадинами. Юки охнула, услышав соскочившую с его губ брань. – Как же ты не понимаешь, Юки, я должен противостоять этому уроду, а не бежать от него! Только так я стану сильнее и заставлю его заплатить за всё. Этот живучий гад у меня ещё получит, даю слово! Не взял нож, так возьмут пули, или удавка, или огонь. Я непременно, обязательно, во что бы то ни стало, его уб...

Не позволив ему договорить, Юки обняла его, зажав в локте левой руки и прижав к себе, и массивная шапка Трафальгара слетела ему прям на нос.

– Глупый! – засмеялась она. Но ни капли на самом деле ей не было смешно. – Я только хотела назвать тебя смелым, когда ты сказал про противостояние. А ты просто безрассудный, только и всего!

Пускай он покраснеет, сотрясётся раздражением, начнёт извергаться возмущениями и даже накричит на неё за то, что руки распустила и волосы на макушке ему взъерошила, но, ради бога, пускай с его губ больше никогда не сходит слово «убью»!

Подоспевший Буйвол мигом учуял аромат выпечки, и Юки вручила им с Деткой-5 их мясные булочки. Сидеть было некогда, скоро к кораблю вернуться лидеры семьи, а Юки ещё не сводила детей в магазин одежды! Нужно было позаботиться об этом в первую очередь.

Они нашли самый популярный магазин, где продавалась одежда для людей всех возрастов, полов, рас и габаритов. От богатства ассортимента глаза разбегались! Это было просто чудо, не иначе: длинные ряды одежды на любой цвет и вкус тянулись по большому залу, где улыбались новым покупателям приветливые продавцы, предлагающие свою помощь. Буйвол и Детка-5, завидев отдел с карнавальными костюмами, тут же бросились примерять на себя образы Джермы-66 – известных во всём Норт Блю злодеев из любимого всеми комикса. Юки всё не сводила глаз с одного очень милого платья и всё хотела его примерить, но строго наказала сама себе: сначала поможет выбрать одежду Ло, а затем уже и себе можно что-нибудь взять.

Прежде чем мерить одежду вместе с Ло, нужно было его уговорить. С недавних пор эта задачка стала Юки по зубам. Мальчик зашёл в примерочную и, скрепя сердце, всё же согласился примерять одежду, которую ему приносит Юки. Костюмы ему не нравились, ни в какую, все чудесные наряды разбомбил в пух и прах. А вот простые толстовки, футболки и рубашки больше были по нраву Трафальгару, так что Юки перестала настаивать на костюмах и комбинезонах, что так уж ей понравились.

Этот миг – момент, когда она выбирала для Ло одежду, – казался Юки не иначе, чем сном наяву. Она чувствовала, что больше не тяготит его своим присутствием, что он наконец-то по достоинству оценивает её заботу; она чувствовала себя такой живой рядом с ним. Даже не верилось... У неё словно был... свой родной ребёнок.

Глупо! Не будь такой глупой, Юки!

– Послушай, Ло, – негромко позвала Юки, озираясь по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что Буйвол и Детка-5 всё ещё заняты примеркой одежды. – Чтобы тебе было спокойнее доверить мне свой секрет, я в ответ могу рассказать тебе и о своей тайне. На самом деле я... – она наклонилась к нему и зашептала на ухо, – тоже нарушала «правило крови».

– Чего?! Ты-то? – будто бы не поверив, удивился Ло. – И кого ты пыталась убить?

– Ну, я не пыталась. Но грозилась, причём крайне прямым текстом и в очень озлобленном состоянии, – смущённо призналась Юки. Вспоминать тот момент было слегка стыдно, ведь в тот раз демон гнева и впрямь обрёл над ней контроль на минуту, после чего же Юки долго жалела о сказанном. – Это было совсем недавно, и лидером семьи, которого я грозилась убить, тоже был Коразон. Но, знаешь, как и в случае с тобой, он ничего не рассказал молодому господину о моём дерзком поведении, хоть я очень этого и боялась.

– А ещё он не стал поднимать на меня руку по приказу Дофламинго... – невольно вспоминал Ло тот день, когда Юки защитила его от прямого удара.

– Странный он, да? – Юки взглянула на мальчика в надежде увидеть в его лице долгожданную задумчивость. Не слепую ненависть к имени Коразона, не всепоглощающее желание убить его и не отвращение, а попытку понять, почему же лидер семьи так поступает.

Может быть, однажды, она наконец-то сможет рассказать Ло всю правду о Коразоне. Если и ей самой доведётся стать счастливицей, которую Кора-сан решит посвятить в свои секреты. Ну, а пока что...

– Что ж, – улыбнулась Юки, взяв себе с вешалки то самое платье, на которое долго заглядывалась, – теперь у нас с тобой есть свой маленький тайный клуб нарушителей «правила крови», и первое правила тайного клуба: никто не должен знать о тайном клубе. Так ведь?

Какая она наивная, думал Ло, точно дитя! Ведь рано или поздно тайное всегда становится явным – то, что они так рьяно скрывают, когда-нибудь, что бы они ни делали, точно станет известно не только лидерам семьи, но и самому Дофламинго. И тогда им обоим несдобровать. Но даже если и так, Ло почему-то всё равно не смог сдержать улыбки, уголки его губ сами по себе сжимались и растягивались, а он мог лишь опускать голову и прятать лицо за опущенным козырьком своей шапки, чтобы сильно уж не обольщать Юки своими эмоциями. Чёрт побери эту Юки – охотницу за улыбками!


	12. Глава 4. Мания Донкихота. Часть 3

Кто это? Там, вдалеке? Высокий стройный мужчина с длинными ногами в огромной чёрной шубе шёл, дымя сигаретой, и спотыкался на ровном месте. Это не мог быть никто иной, думала Юки, тихо хихикая себе под нос и стараясь прятать свою быстро разрастающуюся радость. Он ни в коем случае не должен заметить, насколько сильно она счастлива вновь его видеть, получит лишь маленькую дежурную улыбку, а остальное – не заслужил, потому что сбежал на своё невероятно важное секретное задание тайком!

Ветер разбушевался, раздраконил волны, которые подняли такой неистовый шум, что Юки не могла услышать ни шагов Коразона, ни звон собственных мыслей. Но его фигура стремительно приближалась, и этого хватало, чтобы заставлять её сердце трепетать. Солнце сегодня было ослепляюще ярким, словно сотня прожекторов, направленных прямо в глаза. Кажется, вчера прошёл дождь, поэтому воздух сегодня ощущался более свежим и чистым.

Но почему Юки не уверена? Она... не помнит? Быть может, дождь всё же прошёл ночью, когда она не видела? Или же вчера днём ей довелось уснуть? Но дышалось, определённо, легче, она чувствовала это, прямо как после очищающего дождя.

Он наконец-то дошёл до неё, возвысился над ней, взял её в плен своих длинных чёрных теней. Коразон снял свои солнцезащитные очки, и его миндально-карие глаза с любовью взглянули на стоящую перед ним девушку, чьё имя сей миг сорвалось с его губ. Его улыбка сказала ей всё за него: он тоже нетерпеливо ждал встречи, и как же он рад вновь лицезреть пред собою этот дивный цветок, этот мягкий солнечный луч в первые дни весеннего прихода, эту самую яркую звезду на беспросветно чёрном небе. Он и впрямь смотрел на неё, как на нечто необыкновенное, а Юки, сильно смущаясь, всё ждала, когда же до него наконец-то дойдёт, что должно ему уже вспомнить о своём проступке и извиниться.

Но вместо этого Коразон вдруг издал задыхающийся хрип, а затем, согнувшись и опустив голову, откашлялся... кровью. Несколько густых алых пятен испачкали белые брюки, кровавое пятно, точно бутон красной розы, распустилось на груди, просочилось сквозь бледно-розовую рубашку. Юки охнула в ужасе и подхватила неустойчиво покачнувшегося вперёд мужчину, силясь удержать его на ногах. Что же с ним такое? Что же произошло?! Юки пыталась выяснить это, отчаянно кликая Коразона, пока тот, уже совсем без дыхания, беспомощно опирался на неё, как на последнюю и единственную опору. Его тело было таким тяжёлым, почти неподъёмным, а голос рвался и исчезал.

– У чудовищ глаза больше наших... – на последнем издыхании произносил Коразон, держа голову на плече девушки. – И слышать им под силу... даже... твой собственный треск... Не дай себя обмануть. Ведь снег... ещё не выпал...

– Кора-сан!!!

Держать его она больше не смогла. Тело Коразона замертво рухнуло к ногам испуганно вопящей побледневшей Юки. А за спиной его стоял мальчик с серым лицом, усыпанным белоснежными пятнами, тяжело дышал и вытягивал вперёд окровавленный нож.

– Я должен отомстить, – голос Ло пробивался с болезненной тяжестью сквозь стену неровного дыхания, а глаза смотрели пуще прежнего устало. Даже радости в них не было от убийства своего заклятого врага.

– Юки, – теперь уже за её собственной спиной раздался голос Дофламинго. Не дрожь пробила тело Юки, а холод, настоящий мороз, пробирающий до кончиков пальцев, играющий на костях, точно молоточком на деревянных брусках ксилофона. – Ты любишь меня?

Щелчок прямо над ухом – взвод курка. Чувствуя, как сердце делает свой последний экстремальный дрифт на крутой трассе и не вписывается в поворот, Юки обернулась. В глаза ей смотрело дуло пистоля, за которым краснели линзы изогнутых солнцезащитных очков.

_«Конечно, молодой господин. Конечно, я Вас люблю»._

Отчаянный крик, что зверю раненому подобен, пронзил явственно яркие голубые небеса. А по следу его направился хлопок вырвавшегося из пистолета свинца.

Выстрел!..

...Пронзил сознание Юки, точно материализованный острый клинок. Она вырвалась из пут кошмарного сна, подскочила на кровати, вдохнув и вскрикнув одновременно, от чего у неё в ту же секунду свело спазмами грудную клетку. Но в бреду Юки казалось, будто это откликается боль от выстрела, эхо которого всё ещё гудело в голове. Она согнулась над своими ногами, спрятанными под одеялом, и вступила в бой с непосильной отдышкой. Вспотевшую спину холодил тянущийся с приоткрытого окна воздух. С улицы раздавался гневный крик Диаманте: «Бестолковая спиногрызка! Ты в кого опять целилась?!» – сопровождаемый неизменно задорным смехом Детки-5. Так значит, выстрел ей вовсе не приснился? Он прогремел на самом деле под её окнами.

Спустив босые ноги на холодный пол, Юки встала и подошла к окну. Оно открыло ей вид на утреннюю тренировку, Диаманте, Лао Джи и Гладиус вновь корпели над боевой подготовкой юных пиратов, чтобы в будущем они могли удостоиться звания лучших убийц семьи Донкихот. Пока что, по заверениям уставшего от них Диаманте, эти трое были лишь «лучшими занозами в заднице семьи Донкихот», но всё же подавали надежды. Увидев их, Юки почувствовала облегчение. И в эту минуту, в момент, когда ужас от пережитого, точно наяву, предсмертного страха становился лишь слабым отголоском неприятного сна, Юки вдруг подумала, что обманывать себя более не в силах. Она и впрямь очень сильно... скучает по Коразону.

Кажется, это было не так давно, верно? Те минуты, когда она, кривя губы, воротила от него нос, хмурилась от любого, даже короткого взгляда на мужчину в чёрной перьевой шубе, каждой клеточкой своего тела злилась на него и только и мечтала, чтобы он хотя бы на денёчек уплыл куда-нибудь подальше от Буйвола, Детки-5 и Ло. А сегодня... Долгожданный отъезд обернулся неустанной тоской. Такие перемены до сих пор удивляли Юки. Неужели всё это лишь из-за того, что он один раз спас ей жизнь и решил открыть свою тайну? Было в этом нечто такое, что ей льстило, заставляло чувствовать себя особенной. С другой же стороны – наивность и доброта были её извечными спутниками, и из-за них Юки часто ругала себя за то, что умудрилась каким-то необъяснимым образом поверить Коразону. Поверить человеку, который обманывает свою команду и собственного брата.

Куда же всё это так стремительно катится? Куда несётся этот обезумевший скорый поезд? Где же он в итоге окажется? Где они все в итоге окажутся?..

Сегодня он должен вернуться. Он обязательно вернётся, и, может быть, что-то наконец-то изменится. Юки так ждала Коразона. Она так ждала его, сама не зная, почему.

* * *

– Слушай внимательно, Буйвол, у меня есть идея, – заговорщически прощебетала Детка-5.

День был в самом разгаре: солнце вскарабкалось высоко и распалилось не на шутку (хотя теплом делилось всё неохотнее с каждым днём в преддверии холодного времени года). Миновало время завтрака, который члены семьи Донкихот сегодня были вынуждены организовывать себе самостоятельно, и обеденный час тоже остался позади, а Буйвол и Детка-5 уже переделали все свои шкодливые дела на сегодня (как оказалось, не все). Скука одолела двух маленьких членов пиратской семьи, пока мозг их дуэта – Детка-5 – не спасла ситуацию оригинальной идеей для развлечения. Она предложила скрасить свой день, испортив его одной беспечно забывшей о них служанке.

– А может, не будем её сегодня трогать, дасуян? – нерешительно предложил Буйвол, сомневаясь не только в том, что хочет упускать веселье, но и в том, что подруга поддержит его инициативу. Однако что-то вдруг, спустя столько лет, заставило мальчика наконец-то спросить себя: а зачем вообще они с таким рвением ищут возможность напакостить этой девушке? Ведь, во-первых, разозлить они её своими выходками так и не разозлили, и, кажется, вряд ли у них когда-нибудь это получится, а во-вторых, она же... вроде бы хорошая. Хорошая ведь?

Детка-5 с изумлением выпучила на него глаза. Буйвол объяснил своё неожиданное отступление:

– Ну, вчера она нам столько купила, взяла всё, что я попросил, дасуян: и конфеты, и шоколадный зефир, и огромный рожок мороженого, и много-много фруктовой жвачки. Комбинезон такой красивый подобрала, мне нравится, – Буйвол раскинул руки в стороны и улыбнулся, сверкая двумя сильно выступающими передними зубами.

– Ты что, совсем ку-ку! – отчитала его девочка, уставив руки в бока на манер недовольной учительницы. – Она тебя задабривает, а ты уши развесил, дурак. И вообще, что такого страшного я предлагаю? Просто пошутим, посмеёмся и всё. Как всегда делали.

– Ладно, – без особой охоты сказал Буйвол. Но потом он ободрил сам себя, чтобы отогнать любое чувство вины, которое сегодня вдруг почему-то решило пощипать его гусиным клювом за бока: – В конце концов, молодой господин её за это не убьёт.

Дети по-шпионски выглянули из-за своего укрытия – из-за поваленного наземь большого старого бревна, которое положили здесь, чтобы обозначить линию широкой тропы. Отсюда было очень хорошо видно маленькую пустую полянку и девушку, что очень любила проводить свободное время в обществе приглушённого гомона морских волн под ногами одиноко возвышающегося над берегом утёса. Совсем недавно, лишь когда получила важное задание от Дофламинго, Детка-5 прознала про любимое место отдыха Юки, куда та ускользала втайне от посторонних глаз. Быть может, кто-то из лидеров замечал её здесь, догадывался, знал, но Детка-5 никогда не обращала внимания на Юки и её дела, пока именно это не стало её задачей.

На третий день своего маленького отпуска Юки уже охотно уживалась с отсутствием хозяйских обязательств и наслаждалась ни к чему не обязывающими минутами приятного безделья, пускай совесть время от времени и колола её за это коротким испугом, что обжигал на мгновение, а затем отступал. Ей всё больше и больше нравилось проводить много времени за чтением новой книги, которую она позаимствовала с полки в комнате молодого господина на прошлой неделе. Рассказ, что не из числа весёлых и не из числа романтичных, повествование сухое, мрачное, а финал печальный – «История Флеванса». Именно на жёлтых страницах этой старой книги и была запечатлена трагичная судьба одного оскалившегося на весь мир мальчика, и именно эти страницы и хранили секрет его злобы. Юки хотела знать, что же ведёт Ло по его чёрной тернистой и извилистой дороге, полной разочарований и боли, но она всё ещё полагала, что он ничего не станет ей рассказывать о своей родине – о месте, навсегда стёртом со всех мировых карт.

Город Флеванс прослыл «белым» из-за его богатого месторождения белого свинца, которого было так много, что вскоре эта руда стала не только ядром экономики страны, но и ключевым элементом быта горожан. Красивый редкий белый свинец был высоко оценён жителями Флеванса и вскоре стал использоваться во многих практиках: в косметике, ювелирных украшениях, интерьере, красках, изготовлении посуды и оружия; им украшали дома и улицы, из него строили городские объекты. Белый свинец сделал страну Флеванс одной из самых богатых стран континента. Но именно он её и сгубил.

Проведённые мировым правительством геологические исследования показали что жемчужина Флеванса – белый свинец – ядовит при взаимодействии с человеческим телом. Добычу свинца следовало немедленно остановить и обезопасить людей. Но, если бы так и произошло, Трафальгар Ло сейчас не оказался бы в рядах пиратов Донкихота, а его тело не покрывали бы быстро разрастающиеся белые пятна. Король страны и мировое правительство умолчали об опасности, сохранив секрет о смертельном вреде белого свинца от жителей Флеванса, лишь по одной явной и такой тошнотворной причине – удержать баснословную прибыль от экспорта белого свинца.

Но даже ребёнок знает – тайное всегда становится явным. И уже скоро правда о белом свинце всплыла на поверхность, где её узрели жители не только Флеванса, но и соседних с ней стран. Напуганные слухами о заразности так называемой «бело-свинцовой болезни», главы соседствующих с Флевансом стран перекрыли границы, отрезав страну от мира. Мировое правительство объявило Флеванс «карантинной зоной». Изоляция вынуждала некоторых жителей Флеванса прорываться и сбегать, и именно тогда человеческие страхи и эгоистичность положили начало трагедии – бегущих жителей «умирающей страны» отстреливали, как прокажённых, а жители Флеванса, используя остатки белого свинца, начали изготавливать пули и отвечать своим обидчикам огнём. Началась война. И война та погубила Флеванс. Бесчисленное множество ни за что убитых мирных жителей, мужчин и женщин, детей и стариков, километры охваченных огнём земель, тысячи ревущих голосов и... лишь один выживший – чудом спасшийся мальчик, для которого теперь месть мировому правительству стала навязчивой идеей-фикс, целью его существования, смыслом жизни.

Юки дочитывала последние абзацы, в которых автор книги рассказывал о явлении «бело-свинцовой» болезни, и теперь, когда эта жуткая и грустная история заканчивалась, девушка наконец-то поняла: Ло обозлён вовсе не на весь мир, как он сам утверждает. То, что он так ненавидит, – мировое правительство, жители святой земли Мариджоа – теньрьюбито. Вот, почему он примкнул к пиратской команде, ведь только пираты в этом мире не связаны душными законами правительств, королевств, стран, городов. Пираты никому не подвластны и делают лишь то, что сами желают. Пираты – сама свобода.

Юки закрыла книгу в серебристо-бирюзовом переплёте, оставив её на коленях. Потребуется время, чтобы она переварила мысли о том, какой же настоящий ад пришлось пройти десятилетнему ребёнку, чтобы всё же остаться стоять на ногах не сломленным духом, пусть и с изрядно раскуроченной психикой. Боль в сердце, кажется, теперь снова стала ощутимой, как в тот самый день, когда на пороге пиратского штаба появился маленький голодранец, и Юки заглянула в его плещущиеся ненавистью глаза: ей снова стало нестерпимо жаль несчастного Ло.

«Вот бы... он хоть раз позволил обнять себя, – вздохнула про себя Юки, наблюдая за тревожностью моря. – Он кажется таким колючим. Но я уверена, я бы вытерпела боль вонзающихся в моё тело иголок. Ведь его собственная боль, боль, с которой пришлось столкнуться десятилетнему ребёнку... – она подняла книгу, ещё раз пробежалась глазами по её названию, – больше, чем все вместе взятые пять морей нашего мира».

Может быть, Юки соскучилась по теплу. Может быть, ей важно было отдавать кому-нибудь _своё_ тепло. А может быть, она просто видела в этом мальчике свою маленькую копию, такую же измученную, но более храбрую. Что бы ни оказалось причиной её особой тяги к Трафальгару Ло и его истории, очевидное было не утаить: для Юки Ло с каждым днём становился всё дороже.

– Эй, Юки! Юки! Нам нужна твоя помощь!

– Мы испачкались и не знаем, что делать, дасуян!

Звонкие голоса Буйвола и Детки-5 вытолкнули Юки из беспечных мечтаний об объятьях с Ло и поставили её перед ужасающим фактом: кто-то из членов семьи нашёл её место! В надежде, что ветер мог принести детские голоса издалека со стороны завода, и что на самом деле её место уединения с собой (и кое с кем ещё) по-прежнему остаётся тайным, Юки резво обернулась. Дети стояли уже прямо за её спиной, грязные, как поросята, и счастливые, как нализавшиеся сметаны коты.

«Как вы меня нашли?» – хотелось бы спросить ей.

– Где вы умудрились найти грязь? – но на деле пришлось спросить это.

Детка-5, улыбающаяся так широко, будто на её милом платьице вовсе не было этих отвратительных комьев густой грязи, хихикнула:

– Мы гнались вдоль западного берега за большущим раком, не смотрели под ноги и рухнули с оврага прямо вниз.

– Западного? Боже мой, там же сточные воды! – ужаснулась Юки, осмотрев чёрно-зелёные пятна на новеньком комбинезоне Буйвола. Только вчера ведь купили! – Вашу одежду нужно срочно постирать.

Юки немедленно повела своих «поросят» к заводу, чтобы заставить их снять грязную одежду и переодеться. Она совершенно забыла про свой нерабочий день и про обещание Дофламинго, стоило ей только увидеть эти кошмарные пятна.

* * *

Прачечная на минус первом этаже старого заброшенного завода, где раньше располагался сортировочный цех, а теперь – помещение, откуда все грязные вещи выходили по-новому чистыми и приятно пахнущими, уже загудела мерным дребезгом заведённой техники. Ещё года три назад служанке всё приходилось стирать на руках, и в те дни Юки верила: ещё немного и от кожи её рук не останется ничего, кроме стёртой красной плёнки, натянутой на кости. Но стоило только в их штабе появиться этим чудо-машинам, как стирка перестала быть для Юки такой большой, отнимающей много времени и сил проблемой. И всё это он... Капитан пиратов Донкихота, что великодушно дарил простой служанке столько своего внимания и заботы.

Дети переоделись в свежие наряды и испарились из прачечной так быстро, что Юки теперь даже боялась с уверенностью утверждать, что они точно были здесь с ней. Одна секунда, чтобы выпрыгнуть из грязной одежды, ещё одна, чтобы облачиться в чистую, и одна секунда, чтобы, радостно смеясь, испариться в конце коридора за дверью. «Как всегда, энергичны», – улыбнулась сама себе Юки.

Она закинула испачканную одежду Буйвола и Детки-5 в одну из стиральных машин, установила режим стирки и взглянула на переполненную корзину белья у входа. Гора сваленных друг на друга грязных вещей пьяно покачивалась в уже не выдерживающей натиска корзине, а прочая одежда устилала пол вокруг, как большие зелёные листья кувшинок на поверхности пруда. И это только по прошествии всего лишь трёх дней! Юки подумала, что, раз уж взялась стирать, может прицепом закинуть и пару вещей из той страдающей корзины, но она тут же отогнала эту мысль. Практичность идеи уступала предосторожности: платьице и комбинезон Юки сумеет незаметно высушить на каком-нибудь неприметном месте, а вот целый штат перестиранного белья точно не останется незамеченным. Именно с этой мыслью к ней вдруг и вернулись воспоминания о том, что ей не следовало так беспечно относиться к приказу своего господина.

Юки и вправду забыла о Дофламинго, но она никогда не признается ему в этом. Ведь иначе... заглянет в дуло пистолета? Так?

Нет-нет, не бывать этому! Что за чушь! Это ведь был тот самый Дофламинго, которого она любила и уважала, который всегда был в её глазах несокрушимой стеной, за которой для девушки было уготовлено самое надёжное укрытие, и ни один ночной кошмар этого не изменит. Он не станет убивать её за какую-то стирку, он поймёт её поступок, он простит ей маленькое непослушание. Быть может, отчитает, но обязательно простит. Ведь он был...

(чудовищем...)

...Человеком, что спас её медленно угасающую жизнь.

Но что, если он сделал это лишь для того, чтобы однажды отобрать у неё эту жизнь? Что, если пять лет назад Юки на самом деле угодила в паутину огромного ядовитого паука и сама же запуталась в липких нитях?

Сердце Юки от испуга чуть было не катапультировалось из груди прямо в забурлившую воду стиральной машины, когда вдруг раздался негромкий скрип входной двери. Ей конец!

– Вот и попалась наша злостная нарушительница приказов капитана.

Теперь в том, что ей точно конец, не сомневалась даже та груда грязного белья, которая в эту секунду с шумом повалилась на пол, когда вибрации раскачивающейся в работе стиральной машинки доплыли по полу до едва держащей равновесие корзины. Бух! И башня грязного белья упала к ногам вставшего на пороге Донкихота Дофламинго, что опирался плечом на косяк и жадно глядел на перепуганную девушку. На нём были белая, плотно прилегающая к телу рубашка, чёрный галстук, брюки тёмно-малинового цвета, цепляющиеся тонкими лямками подтяжек за широкие плечи мужчины, чёрные туфли и чёрные перчатки. Без привычной шубы в этот раз.

Юки залепетала, сама себя не слыша, какие-то невнятные звуки – обрывки всевозможных фраз, пролетающих в голове новостной строкой, – срывались с губ, призванные собраться в убедительное оправдание. Но складывалось это всё лишь в убедительное самозакапывание.

– Неужели ты забыла, что я обещал последствия за невыполнение моего приказа об отдыхе? – спросил Дофламинго.

«Узнаю, что ты в эти дни занималась какой-либо чёрной работой, _накажу_ », – таким два дня назад было предупреждение Дофламинго. И, судя по всему, слова с делом у него не разойдутся. Юки задрожала, хотя, может быть, это дрожал лишь вибрирующий из-за усилий стиральной машины пол под её ногами.

– Чт-что Вы тут делаете, молодой господин? – это было совсем не то, что надо было сказать в этот момент, но Юки вдруг почувствовала душащий её вопрос, а как вообще Дофламинго оказался на этаже, где располагалась только прачечная? Что ему тут делать? Почему именно сейчас?

– Шум этой машины разбудил меня, – ответил Доффи, неизменно сверкая оскалом.

Нет, он врал, не дребезг стиральной машины спустил его на минусовой этаж. Это сделали те двое, чьи любопытные довольные мордашки торчали из-за угла в конце коридора, и это были лица затаивших дыхание зрителей театра прямо перед сценой казни главного героя спектакля. Юки заметила лица Буйвола и Детки-5, что притаились в тени в ожидании расправы над нарушившей приказ служанкой.

Вот оно что... Так значит, Юки здесь не для того, чтобы выстирать грязную одежду детей. Она здесь для того, чтобы им на потеху получить наказание от молодого господина. Снова обманута и снова вынуждена расплачиваться за свою доброту (за свою наивность).

– Простите меня, Дофламинго-сама. Я... ослушалась Вас. – Оправданий Юки не нашла (рассказы о том, как была вновь обведена вокруг пальца детьми, не умаляют её поступка, ведь факт остаётся фактом – она забросила одежду в машинку и запустила процесс стирки), поэтому виновато склонила голову, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Я лишь надеюсь, что Ваше наказание не будет слишком суровым для той, которая всего лишь хотела помочь детям.

– Несмотря на твой ангельский вид, моя милая Юки, ты всё чаще показываешь мне свой характер: вставляешь слово поперёк, идёшь вразрез с моими приказами, прячешь что-то важное от меня...

– Нет, прошу Вас, я не!..

– Тш-ш, – Дофламинго приложил палец к губам, призывая к тишине. Он говорит, значит, она должна молчать. Юки нервно сглотнула, а Дофламинго перешагнул через сваленную у порога гору белья и оказался в помещении. – Даже если бы я сильно захотел, я бы не смог наказать тебя. Я лишь припугнул тебя, но ни секунды не сомневался, что ты не нарушишь установленного мною правила. И ты снова меня удивила, – он довольно оскалился, словно на самом деле гордился её поступком. – Я не стану тебя наказывать, – и плотно закрыл за собою входную дверь. Тёмный коридор чуть было не взорвался ошарашенными криками Буйвола и Детки-5. Но именно за тем, чтобы избавиться от их присутствия, Дофламинго и закрыл дверь.

Удивления, которое могло бы последовать после проявления такой щедрой доброты капитана пиратов, Юки не почувствовала. Точнее сказать, она не могла позволить себе удивиться: её господин добрый и никогда её не обидит, нужно помнить об этом. Но облегчённый вздох всё-таки вырвался из её груди (её бы просто разорвало, если бы она попыталась сдержать внутри себя этот огромный шар скопившегося воздуха).

– Я не стану тебя наказывать, – повторился Дофламинго, а затем добавил «но». То самое недопустимое «но», которого Юки так боялась. – Но ты кое-что сделаешь для меня, исполнишь моё маленькое желание, – и ухмыльнулся, зная, что это, определённо, смутит девушку.

Юки растерялась, мерный шум работающей стиральной машины завибрировал в висках. Ей показалось, что за дверью она слышала какой-то топот.

– Желание? Какое? – спросила она, не сумев сдержать волнения в голосе.

– Скажем, ты... станцуешь для меня.

– Что? Станцевать? – опешила девушка, скрывая за своим смешком искреннюю надежду на то, что молодой господин попросту шутит. – Прошу Вас, Дофламинго-сама, я ведь совершенно не умею танцевать. Когда я двигаюсь под музыку, то выгляжу нелепо.

– Я не знаю. Ведь я никогда не видел, как ты танцуешь.

– И лучше бы никто никогда не видел...

– Никто и никогда. Кроме меня сегодня. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я отступлюсь, верно, Юки?

Он серьёзен. Он куда более чем серьёзен! Если бы он не был по-настоящему серьёзен, то не приготовился бы наблюдать за желаемым танцем, опустившись в стоящее в углу старое кресло и вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу. Юки нервно сглотнула, почувствовала жар на щеках и звон учащённого сердцебиения в ушах. Её колени подрагивали, и где-то глубоко внутри она всё ещё ждала, когда Дофламинго обернёт всё этой шуткой или передумает. Но он смотрел на неё, подперев лицо рукой, уставленной локтём в изодранный подлокотник кресла. Он ждал.

– Но ведь... здесь нет музыки, – последний аргумент, призванный воззвать к милости молодого господина; последний шанс на спасение растерянной девушки, лихорадочно перебирающей ткань своего платья меж пальцев.

– А разве в твоей голове не играет музыка? – удивился Дофламинго. – Та самая мелодия, которая оглушает тебя, затмевает голос разума, сбивает с верного пути и заставляет нарушать мои приказы. Танцуй под неё, Юки. Танцуй под эту порочную музыку.

Всё верно, так надо. Даже если она не хочет, даже если это смущает её и пугает, она всё равно должна подчиниться. Ведь она виновата, она совершила недопустимое – ослушалась приказа молодого господина, и теперь должна понести наказание, которое он смягчил ради неё. Да, Дофламинго милосерден, ведь меры могли быть куда жёстче. Юки прекрасно знала, как он поступал с подчинёнными, которые нарушали даже самый маленький его приказ. Если она так и продолжит стоять, трястись и уповать на снисхождение, с ней случится то же, что случалось с теми бедолагами. Она должна показать, что не боится, должна доказать свою верность, она должна...

(не поймать лицом ту пулю, пробивающуюся сквозь призрачную дымку рассеивающегося сна)

... любить своего капитана.

И Юки начала двигаться взад-вперёд-влево-вправо, несуразно выкидывать руки и ноги в ломанных движениях, спотыкаться о собственные ноги, кружась вокруг себя. Назвать это танцем вряд ли кто-то рискнул бы, ведь, когда Юки заявила, что совершенно не умеет танцевать, в слове «совершенно» она не скрыла ни капли преувеличения. Если говорить откровенно, в привязанном к потолку цепью, раскачивающемся бревне можно было найти больше пластики, чем в танце Юки. И дело вовсе не в том, что у её движений не было чёткого музыкального сопровождения, а лишь воображаемая мелодия, которую девушка впопыхах достала из закромов памяти и совершенно позабыла, где её слышала. Единственной реальной музыкой для неё сейчас стал лишь дребезжащий гул стирающей машины и... тихие сдержанные смешки капитана Донкихота.

Доффи до последнего не хотел смеяться, он запрещал себе. Сначала он улыбался, прикрывая предательски растягивающиеся губы ладонью, но взгляда не отводил. Пускай её танец был нескладен, пускай она была похожа на деревянную марионетку, которую дёргает за ниточки неумелый кукловод, пускай не было в её движениях никакой эстетики и красоты. И всё же это было так прекрасно. Нет, не танец, а сама Юки и её попытки угодить ему, стать в его глазах послушной девочкой, которая готова принять наказание за свой проступок, даже несмотря на перспективу сгореть со стыда перед ним в этой комнате. Она так умиляла его, так забавляла, заставляла его ощущать радость от того, что он находится здесь и сейчас, от того, что гремит эта стиральная машинка, и от того, что солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь маленькое окошко под самым потолком, танцевали на лице самой прекрасной девушки на свете, танцующей лишь для него. Дофламинго рассмеялся, потому что был счастлив.

Дофламинго часто смеялся, но не так, как в эту самую минуту. Те звуки, что он издавал периодически, были ухмыляющимися смешками, насмешками или же, в редких случаях, безумным хохотом. Но сейчас это был не его привычный смех. Он смеялся мягко и по-настоящему, голос его лился теплом, и улыбка его в этот момент уже не была его будничным звериным оскалом, а живой доброй человеческой эмоцией.

Юки на мгновение опешила, увидев, как сильно изменился Дофламинго под наблюдением за её танцем, а затем стыд мигом накрыл её с головой, точно цунами. Она остановилась, лицо её загорелось с новой силой, захотелось провалиться под землю и больше никогда в жизни не показываться на глаза Дофламинго.

– Я же говорила, что не умею, зачем Вы меня заставили! Зачем?! – воскликнула она, заслонив раскрасневшееся лицо руками и бросившись к двери.

Одежда, которая свалилась к порогу перед тем, как мужчина вошёл в прачечную, замедлила споткнувшуюся девушку и выиграла время для Дофламинго. В то время, когда Юки протянула руку, чтобы взяться за ручку двери, её руку перехватил Донкихот и чуть одёрнул девушку подальше от двери, отрезав ей путь отступления.

– Постой, Юки, подожди! – спешно позвал он, и даже голос его в этот миг стал другим. Юки могла поклясться, что позвал её вовсе не её господин, пускай тембр голоса и был точь-в-точь как у Дофламинго. Но этот голос говорил с ней мягко. – Прости, что засмеялся, но ты неправильно истолковала мою реакцию. Твой танец поразил меня.

– Прекратите! – она отвернулась, спрятала лицо, смущаясь пуще прежнего, потому что её рука угодила в его большую тёплую ладонь. А ещё Юки злилась, и злость эта непроизвольно заставила её сжать руку мужчины. Она крепко сдавливала его пальцы, но даже не замечала этого из-за свистящего гама в висках. – Это было ужасно!

– Нет, ты не права. Неумело – да. Но не ужасно. Будь это ужасно, разве был бы я так доволен?

– Вы хотели посмеяться надо мной, – её сдавленный голос стал исчезающим шёпотом. Пена взбитых эмоций немного осела, Юки перестала сжимать руку мужчины. Но теперь она порывалась её высвободить и вновь потянулась в сторону выхода. – Я хочу уйти. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне уйти.

Её холодный обиженный тон ударил по Дофламинго, точно тяжёлая кувалда по раскалённой наковальне. Почему она не смотрит на него? Она не хочет показывать ему своё расстроенное лицо или же так сильно ему случилось её обидеть, что она не хотела видеть _его_ лицо? «Что же я сделал не так?» – спрашивал сам себя Дофламинго, крепко сжимая в руке тонкое запястье выскальзывающей руки. Разве проявил жестокость? Разве был груб? Ведь всё, чего он хотел, – лишь увидеть её танец. Он ни минуты не сомневался в том, что его дорогую служанку это может смутить, но лишь смутить и не более. Он должен был рассмотреть все варианты, и лишь потому, что он этого не сделал, допустил ошибку. Допустил... отрешённый вид и ледяные слова, брошенные из-за плеча, той, что была всегда так улыбчива и мила с ним.

Или то была вовсе... другая Юки? Та, что не хранила тайн. Та, что не сближалась с его братом. Та, которую он... уже потерял?

Отбросив всё, что так или иначе держало его в определённых рамках, Дофламинго притянул к себе девушку, заставил её сделать широкий шаг навстречу ему, чтобы перешагнуть гору сваленного на пол грязного белья, и крепко обнял. Его руки вновь дотянулись до неё, словно из той позавчерашней ночи на корабле, обвились вокруг её плеч, упрямо прижали к груди, и для Юки мир снова перевернулся с ног на голову.

– Нет, – негромко сказал Дофламинго, согнувшись над её ухом и прижав её голову к своему плечу. Юки дрожала. Она чувствовала его величие, покорно склоняющееся к ней, чтобы нашёптывать эти хрупкие слова, и дрожала. – Не уходи. Побудь со мной здесь ещё немного. Я... так устал. Я хочу спокойствия. Но могу найти его лишь рядом с тобой, Юки. Останься со мной. Подари мне немного своего тепла.

То, что Юки довелось сейчас услышать, и то, что она смогла почувствовать, вновь угодив в объятия этого мужчины, чей голос исчезал за завесой горечи и немых извинений... Любовь. Точно, это чувство было для неё не новым. Она любила своего капитана, любила, хоть страх перед ним и не переставал идти по пятам. Она ведь не обманула его две ночи назад, когда он спросил её, и в её ответе была лишь правда, пусть и смазанная толикой сомнений. Обида ушла, злость ушла, стыд ушёл. Всё ушло, остались лишь голые привязанность и страх, которые вкупе своей образовывали чувство неоплатного долга, висящее неподъёмным камнем на шее Юки.

Маленькая девочка выбежала на освещённый лунным светом берег и прибилась к ноге высокого мужчины, пока за спиной полыхал кострами город.

_«Я была спасена»._

Высокий мужчина оскалился и пригласил девочку на свой корабль.

_«Я вверила ему своё сердце»._

Великодушный и милосердный, он принял в семью неспособного бойца, подарил крышу над головой, подарил защиту.

_«И обратно его получить уже не смогу»._

Остаётся только сделать так, чтобы Дофламинго бережно держал в руках вверенное ему сокровище.

Юки приподнялась на носках, обвила руками шею Дофламинго и произнесла ласково и безмятежно, как произносит мать, успокаивая своего ребёнка:

– Конечно, молодой господин, я останусь.

Золотящаяся полоса солнечного света на стене на секунду пропустила две чёрные тени. Где-то наверху у маленького окна промчались две пары детских ног, гулко топая по залитым цементом дорожкам. «Эй, я была на сто процентов уверена, что эта дурында выхватит наказание, а он просто взял и пощадил её!» – возмущённо трещал голос Детки-5. «С молодым господином что-то не так, дасуян. Мало кому удаётся избежать наказания за неподчинение», – с каким-то странным облегчением звучал голос Буйвола. Эти двое двигались куда-то в сторону берега, и их голоса уплывали всё дальше. Стиральная машинка всё ещё работала, то буйно раскачиваясь и подпрыгивая, пуская по полу волны вибраций, то успокаиваясь и периодически замолкая. Холм сваленного грязного белья вместе с корзиной так и остался лежать нетронутым у входа в прачечную. Дверь была заперта на щеколду изнутри. Никто не должен был войти.

В том кресле, где пару минут назад сидел Дофламинго, довольно наблюдая за корявым танцем своей служанки, теперь сидела Юки, и в бледном золотисто-розовом свете, льющемся из узкого окошка, рядом с ней мерцала россыпь пыли. Молодой господин, опустив голову на её колени, сидел у её ног на полу. Никогда прежде она ещё не смотрела на него с этой стороны. Не задирать голову вверх, чтобы увидеть его возвышающуюся над ней скалящуюся фигуру, а опускать голову и видеть, как он почти что беспомощно прильнул к её ноге, будто это было его единственным спасением. Это был другой Дофламинго. Для другой Юки.

– Тебе снятся кошмары? – спросил Дофламинго, медленно, задумчиво скользя ладонью по ноге девушки, вниз от колена и обратно вверх, нарочно проникая под ткань юбки, желая касаться её кожи, чувствовать её тепло, дрожь от его прикосновений.

Юки забралась пальцами в его светлые волосы, ласково перебирала их, порой задевая кончиками пальцев уши, и совершенно не смотрела на Дофламинго. Её отрешённый взгляд примёрз к наугад выбранной точке в пространстве.

– Да, – ответила она.

– На протяжении долгих лет по ночам меня преследует один и тот же кровавый сюжет. К сожалению, это не сон, а воспоминание, очень давнее и очень болезненное. Оно похоже на твоё болезненное воспоминание: языки пламени, истошные крики людей, кровь и боль... Только в отличие от твоего, у моего воспоминания нет шанса на счастливый финал. Твои люди кричат, потому что умирают в огне, а мои кричат от гнева и ненависти, пока пламя до смерти пугает двух маленьких мальчиков и одного... идиота.

– Это что-то из Вашего детства? – Юки приглушила свой голос, мягкий, ровный... безликий.

Дофламинго сделал тяжкий вздох и на мгновение перестал гладить ногу своей утешительницы. Он чувствовал, она не вздрагивала от его прикосновений, и это становилось досадой.

– Знаешь, почему Коразон не говорит? – спросил он и вот тогда-то наконец почувствовал разряд дрожи, прокатившийся по её коже.

Эмоция наконец-то поглотила фарфоровое лицо Юки, эмоция горькой смеси удивления, страха и непозволительного любопытства. «Мою неспособность говорить придумал именно Доффи и сам решил, что я немой», – аукались в её голове слова Коразона в тот день, когда она без собственного на то желания стала носительницей его маленького секрета.

– Потому что он видел, как я убил нашего отца. Из-за которого озлобленные деревенщины чуть не убили нас, – ответил на свой вопрос Донкихот и вновь повёл задержавшейся на колене рукой вниз по ноге, которая теперь не переставала дрожать ни на секунду. – У нас было всё, и он лишил нас всего. Из-за него умерла наша мать. Рос... – он запнулся, поправил себя: – Коразон был слабым. Только я мог всё исправить, только я один.

Когда-то Дофламинго тоже был ребёнком, таким же, какой была Юки пять лет назад, таким же, как Ло, Буйвол и Детка-5, и Юки с трудом могла себе представить, что он мог бы быть обычным мальчиком, который играл с другими детьми, пачкал лицо мороженным, смеялся над обезьянкой вместе с родителями в зоопарке или делал ещё что-нибудь, чем занимается большинство счастливый детей. Но стоило только ей представить его с пистолетом в руках с дулом у затылка собственного отца, как всё сразу же вставало на свои места. Так всегда и было, верно? Она всегда это знала, держала в голове картинку, но нарочно расфокусировала взгляд, чтобы не видеть изображения. Но более зрение её не подводит. Теперь Юки видела всё чётко, как в самый ясный день.

Нельзя быть хорошим для всех, точно так же, как и нельзя быть для всех плохим. Мир не чёрно-белый, он серый. Эта непреложная истина, которая всегда выступала для Юки отрезвляющим компонентом сыворотки её концентрированных сомнений и опасений, теперь трещала по швам. Она всё ещё верила в это, но вдруг поняла, что больше не может прятаться от правды, забиваться в угол, закрывать голову руками, дрожать и явственно повторять, точно священную мантру: «Молодой господин хороший, потому что спас меня. Молодой господин добрый, потому что любит меня...»

– Почему Вы... рассказываете всё это... мне? – сорвалось с её губ.

Кажется, теперь она начала понимать, в чём причина... Ведь в этом сером мире, где добро и зло носят одежды друг друга, как закадычные друзья, любовь нужна всем и каждому. Даже самым страшным чудовищам.

Руки Дофламинго больше не скользили по её ногам. Он поднялся на ноги, выпрямился, несколько секунд смотрел на дверь и вслушивался в звуки вокруг. Дребезг стиральной машинки, шум прибрежного ветра, отдалённые фантомные крики чаек.

– Закрой глаза, Юки, – попросил Дофламинго, развернувшись и взглянув на девушку. Смотреть на него снизу-вверх было куда привычнее. – Закрой, не бойся.

Страх, что держит её за шею всё то время, что она находится в этой комнате с капитаном, вогнал концы длинных острых когтей в тонкую белую кожу. Юки сглотнула, но глаза всё же закрыла. Она так боялась увидеть приставленное к лицу дуло пистоля, так боялась, что её собственный треск станет оглушительно громким, так боялась, что выпадет снег...

Когда Юки открыла глаза с позволения Дофламинго, всё вокруг стало кроваво-красным: свет из окошка, плывущая в воздухе пыль, стены и потолок прачечной и лицо мужчины, склонившегося над ней. Лицо... которое она, казалось, видела впервые. Она смотрела в чуть прищуренные от улыбки каре-красные глаза через красные линзы изогнутых, точно клюв фламинго, очков. Точнее, в один правый глаз, левый был плотно сомкнут, кажется, он зарос и не открывался. От шока Юки ничего не могла сказать, лишь приоткрыла губы в попытках издать хоть какой-то внятный звук. До этого мига никогда в жизни, ни разу она не видела Дофламинго без его излюбленных очков.

– Помнишь, когда я брал тебя в семью, я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты выросла в нужного мне человека? – произнёс он, протянув руку и коснувшись большим пальцем щеки служанки. Он смотрел на неё с любовью и покровительством, а ещё с самой искренней благодарностью. – Так и произошло. Ты единственная, в ком я могу найти утешение, Юки.

Утешением для Дофламинго была вовсе не Юки, а греющая мысль о том, что он ещё может быть любим, что ещё имеет право рассчитывать на чьё-то тепло, закрыть глаза, забыть всё то, что вопит предсмертным воплем за его плечами, и быть прощённым за всё, что приходится и придётся совершать. За реки пролитой крови, за эгоизм, за упивание властью, за безумие... Он желал отпущения грехов в объятиях самой доброй и чистой девушки, которую он когда-либо встречал. Ведь её руки были крыльями ступающего по бренной земле ангела.

Юки сняла с лица очки, что он на неё надел. Её сердце плакало и кричало, разрываясь, мечась, треща по швам, но от чего именно, она ещё не знала. Она скатилась вниз с кресла, опустилась на пол напротив своего господина, ещё раз заглянула в его глаза, которые совершенно не были похожи на глаза его младшего брата. И крепко обняла его за шею. Обвила мягкими ангельскими крыльями, чтобы отпустить ему все грехи, как и было начертано его желаниями.

– Я люблю Вас, Дофламинго-сама, – прошептала Юки. Её глаза были широко раскрыты, взгляд застыл в ужасе.

Она знала, что сейчас он не хотел слышать ничего, кроме этой красивой лжи.

* * *

Волны отсчитали время до вечера, когда море окрасилось багрово-фиолетовыми разводами предзакатного неба. Но лишь морская пена, выбрасываемая на берег, даже в этом сумасшедшем игрище цветов оставалась посеребрённая. Деревья на холме вдалеке и даже старый непрезентабельный сталелитейный завод стояли тёмно-синими зловещими тенями, испуская мистическое красное свечение, которое на деле было лишь отголосками полыхающего на несколько километров дальше городского праздника. Что-то сегодня происходило там. Этот живописный вечер непозволительно хорошо подходил для возвращения к той, по кому так сильно тосковал в разлуке. Три дня – слишком долгий срок для сердца, взятого в плен бушующей влюблённостью.

Небольшой корабль пришвартовался у причала, чтобы высокий мужчина в массивной шубе из чёрных перьев сошёл на берег по трапу, а затем, не смея задерживаться, отчалил и направил гальюн в сторону прячущегося за горизонт солнца. Коразон вернулся к побережью Спайдер Майлс позже, чем планировал. Дела задержали его, хоть он и приложил все усилия, чтобы быстро со всем разобраться и вернуться на остров в Норт Блю как можно скорее. По правде говоря, его командировка, будем называть это так, могла бы продлиться ещё целые сутки, если бы только ему снова не пришлось пустить в ход свой самый искромётный талант – талант лжеца. Он хорошо постарался и вполне заслуженно мог себя за это похвалить, ведь за одну вылазку сумел выполнить не только поручение брата, но и... уладить кое-какие свои «личные» дела. Но теперь он наконец-то здесь, там, куда ненавидел возвращаться раньше, но куда мечтал вернуться на протяжении последних трёх дней.

Как бы сильно Коразону ни хотелось с первым шагом на остров броситься к Юки, он старался держать желания и мысли в отрезвляющем холоде. По крайней мере, так было ещё примерно полчаса, перед тем, как младшему Донкихоту случилось потерять голову. Первым делом он навестил капитана, сообщил ему о выполненных заданиях, отданных ему на поруки три дня назад. Семья Донкихот ужинала, но Коразон к трапезе не присоединился, сослался на усталость и спешно ушёл, закончив рапорт. Он даже не обратил внимания на цепляющихся к нему Буйвола и Детку-5, которым все эти три дня категорически не хватало остроты ощущений. Как ни странно, кажется, эти два маленьких мазохиста обрадовались возвращению их мучителя. Вероятно, Кора-сан попросту не услышал их: голова теперь была занята мыслью о том, что в столовой Юки не присутствовала, а значит, они спокойно смогут встретиться сейчас, не думая о том, что кто-то из членов семьи увидит их вместе.

Тоска, что сжимала смертельными тисками его сердце целых две ночи, уничтожила бы Коразона, если бы за ней следовала ещё одна такая же невыносимо долгая ночь, когда он ни на минуту не мог отдаться снам, лишь только и думал о любимых искристых карих глазах и медовом жаре рыжих волос. Порой Коразон осуждал себя за это легкомыслие, как раз в такие ночи, когда мысли о служанке занимали каждый миллиметр его сознания. Он ведь не мальчишка, чтобы тонуть в бушующем урагане собственных чувств! Он понимал, что, если ничего с этим не сделает, всё, что он усиленно возводил несколько лет, рассыплется, точно карточный домик, под натиском новых ошибок, которые он непременно натворит. Но самое страшное: Коразон понимал ещё и то, что совершенно ничего делать с этим и не хочет. Пускай будут ошибки, пускай рушится карточный домик... Он со всем справится, пока эта чудесная девушка рядом с ним.

Юки могла бы быть на кухне, делать заготовки на завтра или прибираться после подготовки к ужину. Но её там не было. Более того, оставлен был и беспорядок, которому обычно не находилось здесь места. Юки могла бы быть в прачечной, готовиться к завтрашней большой стирке, ведь за несколько дней отпуска корзина с бельём явно преобразовалась горой грязной одежды. Но девушки там не было. Коразон даже отважился сунуться в её комнату на чердаке, заранее приготовившись выхватить тумаков за это. Но тумаков получить оказалось не от кого: Юки в комнате не было. Как не было её и в других помещениях штаб-квартиры, на заднем дворе, на берегу и даже на излюбленном ею месте – на утёсе за лесом, в последнем месте, где Коразон надеялся её найти. Как сквозь землю провалилась!

Идея о том, что лидеры или младшие офицеры могут подсказать ему, где находится служанка, была сразу же отринута Коразоном: они почуют неладное, нельзя сеять ещё большие подозрения, он и без того слишком неосторожен в последнее время. И тогда потерявший от тревоги голову Коразон бросился искать её по всему острову.

Долго искать не пришлось, в конце концов, город был единственным местом, куда могла отправиться девушка. Обыскав все улицы, несколько раз навернувшись на ровном месте и даже напугав этим пару-другую людей, Коразон вышел к ярморочной площади, откуда лились голоса звонкой волынки, флейт и джембе*, и множество людей вокруг веселилось под их гулкий мелодичный звон. Мужчины и женщины пели, плясали, улыбались, выпивали, отовсюду раздавался задорный детский смех. Общественные праздники в Спайдер Майлс были редким явлением, но праздник сбора урожая был чем-то святым для местных жителей, а потому проводился даже в самую нелётную погоду. Потому что только в этот день раз в году абсолютно у всех без исключения горожан было хорошее настроение. Самый ожидаемый вечер в году для жителей Спайдер Майлс. Самая долгожданная встреча для влюблённого мужчины.

В густеющих сумерках расползались длинные языки костров. Вокруг кружились длинные цветастые юбки женщин, цокали каблуки мужских сапог, выплясывающих самые дерзкие танцы. Чуть поодаль, там, куда даже с трудом дотягивался свет костров, на пустых деревянных коробках сидела девушка, которая безучастно, но поистине заворожённо наблюдала за праздником уже около часа. Сама же Юки не помнила, сколько уже сидит здесь, она потеряла счёт времени, лишь только празднующие закружились в танцах. Она с особым интересом наблюдала за одной парой: за женщиной в большом расписном платке, который она раскидывала в стороны, точно крылья, и мужчиной, что аккомпанировал ей хлопками и кружил её время от времени. Их танец был таким удивительно слаженным, и Юки задавалась вопросом, точно маленький ребёнок: как они понимают, что нужно делать в следующую секунду, и как предсказывают движения друг друга? Может быть, они договариваются заранее? Или они общаются посредством сверхъестественной телепатической связи? А они вообще знакомы? Они супружеская пара, которая за годы долгой совместной жизни научилась быть единым целым, или же они случайные прохожие, не знающие даже имён друг друга, которых сегодня впервые свёл вместе этот безумный танец на этой шумной площади? Любой из вариантов поражал сознание Юки.

Скоро её настигли неторопливые шаги, а затем кто-то молча сел на рядом стоящий ящик. Юки не обернулась: какая-то неведомая и очень влиятельная сила не позволяла ей отвести глаз от танцоров. Но она знала, кто пришёл, знала, кто опустился рядом с ней.

– Почему ты не сказал, что уплываешь? – спросила девушка без ожидаемой обиды или злости в голосе.

Прежде чем насторожиться её отстранённостью и холодностью голоса, Коразон был согрет тем фактом, что она впервые обратилась к нему на «ты». Но затем он угодил под толстый купол стыда за свой поступок. Да, он думал о том, что забыл сделать перед уходом, предполагал, что Юки спросит его об этом и, вероятнее всего, будет держать обиду. Но ведь, если так... разве это не значит, что ей было важно знать, куда он направляется и как долго пробудет в своём путешествии? Значит ли это, что она переживала и, возможно, так же, как и он, скучала? Эта мысль его успокаивала, но вины не умоляла.

– Прости, – негромко сказал Коразон, опустив взгляд под ноги и сняв солнцезащитные очки с глаз. – Я знаю, я не должен был отправляться, пока не попрощаюсь с тобой. Просто я... уже в ту минуту, когда шёл к причалу, думал лишь о том, как бы поскорее закончить все дела и вернуться обратно. Но это сейчас звучит, как глупое оправдание, да?

– Верно.

Коразон почувствовал себя неуютно, потому что Юки сегодня вела сегодня немного странно, и вовсе не такую Юки он надеялся встретить по возвращении. Он взглянул на неё, увидел лицо, на котором танцевали блики праздничных огней, и в этом лице была одна лишь пугающая задумчивость. Она сейчас говорила с ним, но мыслями находилась будто бы в сотнях и тысячах миль отсюда. Неужто он, Коразон, тому виной и один его маленький проступок? Или же, с ужасом подумал мужчина, что-то плохое случилось, пока он был за морем?

Она бы рассказал ему, он точно знал. Если бы он спросил, она бы не стала скрывать. Но почему-то Коразону казалось, что своими расспросами сейчас может сделать только хуже. Да что же это такое! Он так мечтал вернуться, заключить эту девушку в свои объятия, быть одаренным её улыбкой, но вновь столкнулся с невидимой стеной, непозволяющей ему подступиться к Юки. Она наконец-то была рядом, но одновременно с тем – так далеко.

– Кора-сан, – позвала она, всё ещё широко распахнутыми, по-детски восхищёнными глазами наблюдая за веселящимися на площади людьми. – Я хочу научиться танцевать.

Видимо, было в этом что-то колоссально важное для неё, раз она сказала об этом сейчас. Коразон удивился, но не выбранному для откровения времени и не странному желанию, а тому, что Юки сказала это с немного пугающим неподвижным лицом. Желание расспросить её о том, что её тревожит, становилось всё сильнее. И в следующий миг её глаза наконец-то оторвались от площади, взгляд перестал быть таким одержимым, и Юки сказала, уставившись в свои колени:

– Но одна я не справлюсь. Ты мне поможешь?

– Ну, вообще-то... – Коразон смущённо усмехнулся и нерасторопно почесал затылок. – Я тоже не умею танцевать. Вряд ли из меня выйдет хороший наставник.

И тогда она наконец-то взглянула на него, и глаза её светились добротой и умилением, а на губах растягивалась самая тёплая улыбка, в тысячу раз прекраснее той, какую воображал себе Коразон все эти три дня. Всё то, что пугало Коразона в её лице, вдруг исчезло и вернуло ему ту самую Юки, к которой он бежал, сломя голову. Его лицо начало пылать, словно празднующие горожане развели на нём ещё один костёр, и Коразон в смятении забегал глазами вокруг, начал неловко заикаться. И вправду, она сегодня была до жути странная! Но даже до жути странная она всё ещё пленила его, и, кажется, только в этом плену Коразон и чувствовал себя живым.

Музыканты задули в волынки новую песню, а из флейт засвистели новые мелодичные сюжеты, которые хор мужских и женских голосов превратил в повествование новой истории. Юки поднялась на ноги, схватила растерянного Коразона под руку и потянула его туда, где головокружительная музыка танцевала с языками пламени устремляющихся в небо костров. Чёрная шуба слетела с плеч мужчины и осталась лежать у двух пустых ящиков. Этому дивному вечеру ещё не скоро суждено было закончиться. Пускай льются песни, пускай музыканты нещадно дуют в трубы волынок и флейт, пока у них не закружится голова! И пускай влюблённые кружатся в танцах в этот самый прекрасный день в году!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дже́мбе – западноафриканский барабан в форме кубка с открытым узким низом и широким верхом, на который натягивается кожа (чаще всего – козья)


End file.
